Harry Potter e a Magia Oculta
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: [Spoiler HPB] Uma pequena tentativa do que seria o final da [primeira] saga do nosso querido bruxinho Harry Potter... Primeiro um toque de romance, depois pitadas de aventuras e descobertas...
1. Alguns Acertos

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem a talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A) **Fiz essa fic pq naum agüentava + as minhas idéias malucas e a minha miga ANE disse q seria legal!

Deu a maior força pq ela por si naum tem um pingo de inspiração pra essas coisas (hehehe)

Agradecimentos a ANE e a DOOM POTTER q me deram uma forcinha baaasica q todo mundo precisa neh!

Espero q gostem...

Tenho o terrível habito d fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido então não reparem (p)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HARRY POTTER E A MAGIA OCULTA**

**Cap. 01 - Alguns Acertos**

Era estranho tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, há pouco tempo Harry namorava Ginny e agora ele se via despedindo-se da garota para que ela não sofresse nenhum mal. Ele sabia que ela era muito forte e enfrentaria o que viesse mas não queria por à prova a vida da garota que amava.

Agora estavam todos voltando pra casa. O clima no Expresso de Hogwarts não podia ser pior diante do que os ameaçava, com a morte de Dumbledore tudo ficava mais difícil.

Hermione estava sentada em frente a Harry com uma estranha expressão, Rony ao seu lado e Ginny ao lado de Harry; juntos ainda estavam Neville e Luna, todos calados, a realidade era dura e fria.

A volta no carro do Ministério à Rua dos Alfeneiros não foi diferente; todos estavam cientes de que Rony e Mione iriam com Harry passar parte das férias lá, mas isso não mudava o fato da separação.

Ao descer do carro para se despedir Harry presenciou algo inesperado: até o exato instante desde que anunciara a Ginny que não podiam ficar juntos a garota não derramou uma lágrima, mas agora ele estava diante de uma Ginny frágil e delicada e de seus olhos azuis brotaram lágrimas. Foi quando, como se tivessem apenas um segundo Ginny o abraçou aos prantos e lhe disse:

-Não posso Harry, não consigo... Não posso ver você se separar de mim dessa maneira... Eu amo você! Quero você pra vida toda eu enfrento por você tudo o que vier! Eu não me importo em morrer porque é por você e por você eu faria tudo...

Harry, lutando contra seus sentimentos soltou os braços de Ginny.

-Ginny eu já falei pra você, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você... Eu também amo você... Eu quero o seu melhor... Você vai ficar bem... Eu vou ficar bem... E se tudo der certo iremos nos ver novamente pra ter nosso final feliz. Você me entende, não?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça - Então entenderá sempre e saberá que é o melhor. Tchau Ginny...

-Harry não...- ela ainda tentou, mas ele, Rony e Mione já se encaminhavam para a casa de numero 4 e Fred a conduziu até o carro.

Ele podia ver a garota acenar pela janela e dizer-lhe que o amava, mas nada podia fazer. Quando entrou na casa dos Dursley a recepção não foi muito agradável: um oi de mal gosto dado pelos tios e o primo nem olhou para ele.

Não se demoraram muito na sala e logo subiram para o quarto mas...

-Como que vai ficar nós três nesse quarto?- indagou Harry- Tia Petúnia não vai liberar o quarto de hóspedes...

-Nada que uma boa magia não resolva- disse Hermione e com um leve sinal de sua varinha o quarto se tornou grande e espaçoso e a cama de Harry um tanto maior- É... Acho que vamos ter que dormir nós três na mesma cama.

-Os três!

-É Rony, os três. Só espero que ninguém ronque...- comentou Mione sarcástica.

-Eu não ronco!- defendeu-se Rony.

-Não...- disse Harry- Bom, pelo menos só temos que ficar até dia 31, né...

Já era 30 de julho e a estadia de Harry na casa dos Dursley estava chegando ao fim. Ele andara muito ocupado com os testes de aparatação e também estudando um pouco de legliminência e oclumência com Hermione, afinal devia melhorar esse lado dele para não se dar mal. Era hora do almoço e ele devia falar para os tios o que aconteceria. Aquele era o momento.

-Tia Petúnia, Tio Valter, eu tenho que esclarecer algumas coisas com vocês: primeiro que a minha estadia nessa casa está acabando porque amanhã serei maior de idade no mundo bruxo e junto com isso levo muitas coisas; essa casa e essa família carregam uma magia muito poderosa a 16 anos que terá fim amanhã então que vocês fiquem avisados que podem ser surpreendidos a qualquer momento por qualquer um.

Provavelmente eu não voltarei aqui tão rápido; tenho muito o que resolver, quem sabe o que acontecerá comigo. Amanhã à tarde estarei indo embora para a casa do Rony, não sei se volto pra escola, mas uma coisa eu sei: voltarei para Godric's Hollow.

O Sr. Weasley foi buscá-los no dia 31 de julho às 14h e logo eles já estavam na Toca. Quando chegaram tiveram uma ótima recepção; os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Ginny, ela parecia abatida, mas ainda assim, forte, Gui já tinha se recuperado e estava em casa recebendo todos os tratamentos possíveis de Fleur e da Sra. Weasley, isso significava que o casamento ainda estava em pé.

-Aliás- disse Fleur- amanhã minha família chega da Frrança, afinal, daqui a sete eu serrei uma nova Weasley, né!

E sete dias mais tarde estavam todos ansiosos para o casamento. A Toca estava repleta do cheiro da boa comida da Sra. Weasley, o jardim lindo como nunca esteve antes com rosas brancas por todos os lados. Era incrível como era possível existir amor no meio de tanta guerra.

Harry e Rony estavam prontos, conversando no quarto quando bateram à porta, era Ginny e ela estava deslumbrante: usava um vestido de cetim azul pouco acima do joelho, tinha os cabelos num leve cacheado com a franja de lado e usava uma sandália de brilhantes.

-Olá...

-Ginny você está muito- disse Harry levantando-se- muito linda...

-Obrigada... Harry eu preciso falar com você... Podemos?...

-Claro... Vamo aí...

Assim que eles saíram do quarto Ginny se aproximou de Harry.

-Ginny, não...

-Shiii... Não fala nada...- e o beijou. Harry não pode deixar de retribuir o beijo mas logo disse:

-A gente não pode...

-Que não pode Harry? Se liga! Poxa, cara, eu amo você... Se você me deixasse ir junto eu sofreria bem menos... Harry, eu sei que sou capaz... A gente pode se dar essa chance...

Por alguns instantes Harry ficou olhando para Ginny pensativo e logo em seguida lhe abraçou e beijou. Isso significava um sim, eles estavam juntos novamente.

-Tem outra coisa- continuo Ginny depois da momentânea interrupção- bom, como a gente vai voltar pra escola... Sabe, nós poderíamos dar uma forcinha pro Rony e pra Mione, você me entendeu né!

-Pois é, eu percebi a enrolação...

-Meu, a Mione gosta tanto do Rony... Mas você sabe, o Rony é um idiota... Não faz nada pra mudar e ainda ajuda a piorar um pouco mais...

-Ah, Ginny, ele só é meio...- ele pensou bastante em uma palavra que se encaixasse- atrapalhado...

-Lerdo, isso sim! Vamos lá no quarto aí você joga uns verdes na Mione que você vai ver.

Hermione estava terminando de se maquiar quando Harry entrou no quarto com Ginny.

-Que orgulho que eu tenho dessa minha amiga...- ela apenas sorriu docemente para Harry- muito linda mesmo...

-Estou?- ela perguntou.

-É.- ela sorriu novamente.

Mione estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia cheio de strás na altura do joelho, os cabelos soltos levemente lisos. Depois de um certo tempo, do nada Mione perguntou:

-Harry, você sabe se o Rony gosta de alguém? Porque da Lilá não pode ser pelo jeito que ele a despachou, ou fez questão de ser despachado sei lá...

-Olha Mione... Ele não me disse nada não mais eu desconfio que ele goste de alguém sim.

-Sério!- ela pareceu um tanto interessada- você tem idéia de quem ela é?- Harry fez que sim- Sabe? Então fala pra mim...

-Bem, eu posso lhe dizer que ela é muito linda e é a bruxa mais genial de todos os tempos.

-Como ela é?

-É amiga... inteligente... eu diria até... muito atraente... tem um gênio forte também.- Harry olhou para Ginny que fez uma cara de 'você mandou muito bem agora deixa rolar'.

-Vamos descer?

-Vamos. Vem Mione...

-Não terminei ainda... já já eu vou... é... Harry...

-Oi!- respondeu quando já estava na porta.

-Eu sou atraente?- ele sorriu.

-Lógico. Você é Hermione Granger.- e saiu do quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A) **E entaum o que acharam?

Foi meio complexo sabe...

+ td bem!

Mande reviews!

Eh importante!

...ByZinHa lestRanGe...


	2. Vários Amores

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a tia JK... por enquanto não tem nenhum PO... (hihihi)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava + as minhas idéias malucas e minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaasico...

Ah! Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER que me ajuda a postar nesse negocio complexo (husuhasu)

Tenho o terrível hábito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido então não reparem (xp)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP e a Magia Oculta**

**CAP 2 Vários Amores**

-Já ta quase na hora... Ai vai ser tão lindo...

-Isso porque você não gostava da Fleur né Ginny...

-Rony, por que você não cala a boca?

-Ah... Olha só que beleza...- eles escutaram a voz de Fred no andar de cima.

-A Srta. Granger nos daria a honra?- disse Jorge.

-Claro que sim.

E eles vieram descendo as escadas. Ao ver Hermione Rony paralisou; ela estava cinco milhões de vezes mais bonita que no baile de inverno três anos antes. Ela terminou de descer as escadas e parou de frente para Rony.

-Oi Ronald.

-Oi Mione... Você está...

-Estou o quê?- ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Está... Muito bem vestida...- ele cortou. Mione pareceu desapontada.

-Ah... Acho que já está na hora de ir pro jardim.

-Tá vendo?- Ginny sussurrou para Harry- ele sempre estraga tudo.

Na ida para o jardim, onde logo haveria o casamento de Gui e Fleur, Harry e Ginny foram na frente, Mione acabou indo fazer outra coisa e Rony parou no meio do caminho pra falar com Carlinhos. De repente Harry esbarra em alguém.

Uma garota loira de grandes olhos azuis que ele conhecia bem, mas não estava conseguindo acreditar em seus olhos.

-Luna?

-Oi Harry! Oi Ginny! Tudo bem? Nossa tá tão lindo isso aqui... Eu adoro casamentos. Existe tanto amor em celebrações como essas...

Harry não conseguia disfarçar o espanto. Luna estava extremamente normal! E isso significava estar arrumada (também). Usava um vestido curto branco que combinava assustadoramente com ela.

-Luna... o que você tem? Está tão diferente!...

-Papai me disse que agora os tempos serão difíceis e seria importante se eu, bem, fosse mais centrada, vocês me entendem. Mas se perceberem bem verão que eu sou a mesma de sempre... olha que lindo! Lindas flores, lindas flores...

-Ainda é a Luna.- disse Ginny- Vamos sentar.

Eles encontraram ótimos lugares no meio de tudo onde tinham uma ótima visão do que acontecia. No banco de trás estavam Fred e Jorge juntos de Angelina e Alicia; ao lado esquerdo de Harry Ginny e ao direito Mione, que estava do lado de Rony e ao lado de Rony...

-Oi Rony!- ele olhou confuso.

-Luna? Luna é você! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Bom, meu pai veio pra cobrir o casamento e pediu pra eu ajudar.

-Nossa você está tão diferente... mais... menos...

-Louca?- perguntou se aproximando. Hermione fez uma cara de 'eu realmente tenho que presenciar isso?'- mudei um pouco... meu pai falou que era preciso, devido tudo que tem acontecido.

-Entendo- Rony ainda estava meio pasmo. Como podia a Di-Lua estar tão bonita! E ele pensou estar começando a pirar e achou que ela estava dando em cima dele. Eles conversaram por um tempo até que os gêmeos cutucaram Rony.

-Você vai beijar a Di-Lua Roniquinho?- perguntou Fred e Hermione se mexeu no banco.

-Não.- respondeu prontamente.- Não sei... Talvez, se eu beber demais...

-Eu acho que vai.- disse Jorge- Afinal, até que ela é bonitinha...

-É... Belo corpo...- completou Fred.

-E está dando em cima de você...

-E aí Roniquinho... Tá virando galã... Já pegou a Lilá... Agora a Di-Lua querendo você...

-E outras que a gente sabe...

Uma música começou a tocar e Gabriele entrou, logo em seguida estava Fleur, com toda a sua beleza em seu vestido de noiva, provavelmente caríssimo, trazido da França por seus pais.

-Ainda bem que eu consegui convence-la de não ser daminha...- disse Ginny- imagina eu entrando assim!...

Foi um lindo casamento... Uma celebração maravilhosa. A festa estava ótima, com música ao vivo e muito mais, só que o que Harry e Ginny não deixaram de reparar é que Rony estava dando mais atenção a Luna, que estava paparicando-o o tempo todo, do que a Mione, que parecia um tanto revoltada.

-Ai... Tá tudo tão perfeito...- exclamou Luna- Vou pegar vinho, alguém quer?

-Eu quero- respondeu Rony já meio alto.

-Rony eu acho que você já bebeu demais por hoje.

-Iiii... Vai começar Ginny? Traz um pra mim.

Logo Luna voltou com o vinho que Rony foi virando... Ginny e Harry se entreolhavam preocupados, até que chegou um certo ponto em que Luna puxou Rony e o beijou. E o pior é que Rony retribuiu varias vezes. Já Mione saiu da mesa e ninguém mais a viu.

Quando a festa já estava mais tranqüila Harry decidiu procurar Hermione. Achou melhor procurar primeiro nos jardins depois na casa e logo a encontrou sentada num banco encostada na cerca chorando.

-Qual o problema comigo, heim. Harry?

-O problema não é com você Mione, você sabe disso.

XXXX

Uma semana se passou e a relação entre Rony e Mione estava piorando, eles não paravam de brigar um minuto e as coisas estavam começando a ficar chatas; em dois dias iriam para Godric's Hollow e se não parassem ia ser problema. Sem falar que faltavam duas semanas para a volta às aulas (os Weasley convenceram Harry de voltar para seu ultimo ano, afinal era o ultimo e McGonagal entenderia se ele precisasse sair) e os dois eram monitores-chefes. Meu Deus, quando iriam se entender?

Naquele exato momento não estava sendo diferente. Harry estava com Ginny no sofá lendo o seu livro de poções do 7° ano enquanto Mione estava vasculhando todos os livros possíveis até o momento que Rony lançou uma almofada nela e eles travaram outra briga.

-Qual é a sua, heim, Mione? Anda estressadinha a um tempo já, nem tá falando direito comigo... Tá pensando que eu sou o quê? Válvula de escape?

-Você que fica me irritando o tempo todo, faz de tudo pra me provocar!

-Eu, te provocar? Só se eu fosse maluco!

-Deve ser mesmo! Ficou com aquela Luna... Como se não bastasse a descontrolada da Lilá!

-Isso não tem nada a ver!... Ah, já sei... Você é quem está ficando louca...- Ginny olhou para Harry com ar de desespero.

-Eu! Eu! Rony como você é lerdo!

Essa frase chamou a atenção dos gêmeos que estavam sentados na escada. E também do Sr. e Sra. Weasley que estavam na cozinha com Carlinhos e logo foram ver o que acontecia.

-Você realmente é louca.- concluiu Rony.

Hermione abriu a boca pra falar. Resolveu não dizer nada e virou as costas, mas aí ela resolveu falar e voltou, apontou o dedo para Rony mas desistiu novamente, foi abaixar pra pegar os livros e com um movimento só, talvez ela não tenha pensado, talvez tenha pensado por muito tempo, ela pulou no pescoço de Rony e o beijou de tal forma que deixou todos que estavam ali presenciando boquiabertos.

-Eu sou louca sim.- disse finalmente- Louca por você Rony, você não percebe?- ela tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Todos ainda estavam bobos. Hermione virou-se para ir pro quarto quando Rony a pegou pelo braço.

-Eu também sou louco por você!- e a beijou novamente.

Harry ficou feliz e aliviado; finalmente estavam juntos (e ele nem precisou se esforçar muito), as brigas estavam chegando ao fim... A partir daí tudo seria... Menos tenso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** gostaram?

Curtinho...

Por enquanto não tem nada complexo... aproveitem esse mamão co açúcar (hahaha)

Mandem reviews!

Me ajudem q eu to soh começando!

ByZinHa lestRanGe


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a tia JK... por enquanto não tem nenhum PO... (hihihi)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava + as minhas idéias malucas e minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaasico...

Ah! Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER que me ajuda a postar nesse negocio complexo (husuhasu)

Créditos pra minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os primeiros 12 capitulos e meio exclusivamente (xD)

&&&&

Gostaram do capitulo anterior?

Eu sempre imaginei a Mione agarrando o Rony e achei que ficaria legal assim...

Tenho o terrível hábito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido então não reparem (xp)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 3 Godric's Hollow**

Harry, Rony, Ginny e Mione foram para Godric's Hollow acompanhados de Tonks e Lupin na intenção de descobrir algo mais sobre as horcrux, primeiro foram à casa dos Potter, era um bairro muito bonito e a casa semi-destruída destoava das outras, tão belas, no final da rua um cemitério... O próximo ponto da jornada. Eles entraram na casa, o andar de baixo estava com marcas de luta e parte do corrimão da escada estava destruído, eles deram uma olhada nos cômodos de baixo e não encontraram nada suspeito; subiram as escadas e foram olhar os quartos. Até que Ginny chamou Harry.

-Harry, dá uma olhada...

Era o quarto dele, o quarto que era dele quando bebe... Parecia ter sido deixado da mesma maneira, da mesma maneira do dia da queda. No quarto havia um guarda-roupas ao canto, uma cômoda e no centro um berço, ele era azul com desenhos nas paredes, uma janela do lado direito; alguns enfeites do quarto estavam quebrados, mas a maioria estava intacta.

Harry se pegou pensando como teria sido a sua vida se ele tivesse crescido ali, com seus pais; resolveu olhar pela janela e algo estranho lhe ocorreu enquanto olhada. Achou estar imaginando até que...

-Você está vendo o que vejo?- perguntou Ginny.

-Quê?

-A janela do seu quarto dá em exato naquela capela do cemitério... Olha.

Não ele não estava imaginando; realmente era aquilo.

-E a luz está acesa- completou Ginny- será que está tendo algo lá!

-Cara, esse era o seu quarto?- Rony tinha acabado de entrar- Já pensou se você tivesse morado a sua vida toda aqui? A casa é enorme e bonita, até, teria uma família perfeita e talvez irmãos, cresceria no meio de riqueza e mesa farta, Harry...

-É... Estava tentando imaginar...

-Aquele não é o cemitério? Tem uma capela acesa lá...

-A gente reparou- cortou Ginny.

-Isto está assustadoramente intacto!- exclamou Hermione- Vocês viram os outros quartos? Harry! A janela...

-Dá pra capela do cemitério que está acessa... A gente viu...

-Que estranho... Você já viu os outros quartos? Pra mim não tem nada de mais lá.

Harry e os outros ainda vasculharam um pouco mais antes de ir embora mas nada encontraram. Saíram da casa e subiram a rua rumo ao cemitério em busca do túmulo dos Potter.

-Olha- apontou Ginny- a capela que avistamos da casa... ainda tá acesa! Vamos ver!

-Pera aí, a gente tem que achar...

-Vamos lá... a gente vai ficar até amanhã mesmo...

E eles foram. Mas não era uma capela normal... Aquela capela abrigava um túmulo, ou melhor, dois: Lilly Potter e Tiago Potter. Exatamente eles. Tentaram entrar mas o portão estava fechado com cadeado.

-_Alorromorra_!- e os cadeados abriram, eles entraram...-_Lumus_...- e o local foi iluminado. Era grande e alto, o teto fora do alcance. Tonks foi olhar atrás dos túmulos enquanto Harry os admirava, seu pai e sua mãe ali, talvez tudo fosse mais fácil se não fosse a profecia...

-Ei!- exclamou Tonks- Eu conheço isso! Lupin dá uma olhada...- ele foi ver.

-Meu Deus... é a moto do Sírius!

Todos foram olhar exceto Rony, que olhava para o teto, e ela realmente estava lá; escondida atrás do túmulo dos Potter a velha moto voadora de Sírius Black. Lupin pegou a moto e foi analisá-la.

-O que é aquilo no teto?- perguntou Rony.

-Aquilo o quê, Rony?

-Ali ó... _Accio_- mas nada aconteceu... Harry sacou a varinha.

-_Accio_!- nada do mesmo jeito.

-Já sei!- interrompeu Ginny quando Hermione também sacou a varinha- façam uma barreira protetora... Vamos gente eu não posso fazer magia!- eles exclamaram _Protego_os três juntos.- Vocês dois também.- e assim fizeram Lupin e Tonks.- Tem um feitiço... _Explodium_... que eu vi em um livro da biblioteca... ele quebra todas as barreiras onde está sendo direcionado... também quebra magia negra, sabe... pode dar certo...

-Em que livro da biblioteca você leu isso?- indagou Lupin.

-Bom... em um dos livros da sessão reservada...- Lupin fez uma cara de 'tá explicado'

Eles se prepararam e gritaram juntos "_Explodium_". Um clarão alaranjado e algo caiu como pedra no chão num espaço de tempo que pareceu um segundo. E qual não foi a surpresa deles quando viram que o que caiu era nada menos...

-Não! Não toque!- Harry foi olhar de perto.

-A taça da Lufa-Lufa! Meu Deus estava a anos desaparecida e o tempo todo aqui!

-É uma horcrux, Tonks... Voldemort a roubou de uma colecionadora a tempos... A horcrux deve ser retirada e destruída. Era a taça que estava dando brilho ao túmulo...

-Mas como vamos levá-la?- indagou Ginny.

Eles conjuraram uma caixa envolta a taça e resolveram ir embora, pensando em alguma maneira de destruir a horcrux.

-Sua cicatriz tem doido, Harry?

-Não, Tonks, por incrível que pareça, não. Parece que Voldemort resolveu aprender oclumência.- eles não puderam deixar de sorrir.

&&&&

O clima de volta às aulas invadiu a Toca, todos estavam agitados e apreensivos, sem falar da horcrux q estava com Lupin. Ele se responsabilizou, junto com Carlinhos e Tonks, em destruí-la e ninguém sabia em que pé estava tudo aquilo, enquanto Harry, Rony, Mione e Ginny buscavam indícios das duas últimas horcrux. O que poderia ser? Onde estariam guardadas?

-Vamos, não podemos perder o trem- dizia a Sra. Weasley na maior pressa na estação King's Cross.

O Expresso de Hogwarts nunca esteve tão vazio... É claro, ainda tinha muitos alunos, mas nada comparado aos outros anos, nem foi difícil conseguir um vagão vazio. Rony e Mione foram para o vagão dos monitores e Harry e Ginny conseguiram uma cabine vazia. Logo Neville apareceu.

-Achei que não fosse voltar para a escola, Harry.

-Não ia... os Weasley me convenceram.

-As gêmeas Patil não vieram, Lilá disse que quase não vinha também; Colin Creevy do sexto ano disse que na primeira ameaça à escola ele volta pra casa. Malfoy também não apareceu...

-Sorte dele!- exclamou Ginny- senão eu o matava na primeira oportunidade!

-Nossa, Ginny, calma... Esse aí a gente acerta as contas aos poucos... Minha vó estava preocupada, mas eu quis voltar, é o último ano né! Por que não!

-Prontinho!- Rony e Mione tinham chegado.- Isso aqui tá sossegado, não! Olá Neville.

-Oi Mione... Vocês são monitores-chefes né... Nossa... Minha vó sempre quis que eu tivesse um desses cargos, mas...- Ele reparou que os estavam de mãos dadas- Vocês estão namorando?- Eles olharam um para o outro encabulados, Mione sorriu, Rony estufou o peito de orgulho.- Ah! Até que enfim...

-Olá gente! Oi Harry, Ginny, Neville, Mione... Rony… Tudo bem?

-Oi Luna! Veio fazer companhia?

-Posso?- perguntou já se ajeitando no banco.- Então Ginny, deixa eu te contar, a edição da revista com o casamento do seu irmão foi um sucesso total! Só não vendeu mais que a do Harry... Olha! Eu trouxe uma pra você ver!

Luna entregou o exemplar do Pasquim nas mãos de Ginny; a capa com uma enorme foto do casamento e a manchete: "meio lobisomem, meia veela... casamento perfeito!", Ginny fez uma cara estranha, abriu a revista par ler a reportagem, paginas e mais paginas dedicado aquele único evento em uma das fotos Harry e Ginny (a foto estava estupidamente destacada) e em outra foto... Luna e Rony se beijando! Isso foi golpe baixo.

-Ei! Quem tirou essa foto?- perguntou Rony.

-Não sei... sei que meu pai gostou...

-Ah... É claro que ele gostou!- exclamou Mione- Até publicou em destaque! Por que será né!

-Mione... Menos... Encosta... Pra que se alterar né! Olha o exemplo monitora-chefe...

-Eu não me alterei, Ronald! Solta meu braço! Não precisa me tratar como se eu tivesse cinco anos!

Harry lançou um olhar de censura para Hermione. Sim, dessa vez era ele quem estava censurando a amiga! Luna fez uma cara de 'eu não ligo mesmo'.

-Bom.. pode ficar com esse exemplar, vou dar uma passeada...- e saiu da cabine. Hermione fechou a porta, pegou a revista das mãos de Neville deu uma olhada na foto e jogou de volta para o garoto.

-Essa... Vaca Lovegood tá achando que pode alguma coisa...

-Eu não sabia que vocês tinham ficado...- comentou Neville para Rony.

-É, bem... eu passei um pouco na bebida...

-Não foi por falta de aviso- acrescentou Ginny.

-Ela está ficando abusada! Vaquinha...

-Quanto ódio pode existir no coração de uma pessoa, né, Mione?

-Cala a boca, Ronald...

-Fala que você tá com ciúme- Harry achou que Rony estava brincando com fogo- Admite Mione! Admite que morre de ciúme de mim...

-Ciúmes? Eu? Ronald... Francamente...

-Fala que é ciúme... Ah, Mione, ia ser tão legal ouvir isso de você...

-Tá começando a ficar cômico isso aí- Ginny sussurrou para Harry.

-Realmente... Acho que a gente vai se divertir.

E foi assim o tempo todo; ira Rony pedia para Mione admitir ter ciúme da Luna, ora Mione falava para Rony dizer que tinha ciúme de Krum.

-É dor de cotovelo porque ela está bonita...- jogou um verde Ginny.

-Aff...- Mione riu.- Meu... de quem ela tá querendo chamar a atenção? Você viu o tamanho da saia dela! E o decote do vestido no casamento!

-A saia tá normal- acrescentou Harry, mas dentro de si algo dizia que realmente estava meio curta, nada muito diferente das roupas de Mione.

-O vestido estava u ó- Ginny fez uma cara pensativa.- ela mudou muito depois da morte de Dumbledore...

-É...

-Que você quis dizer com esse é, Rony? Não gostei do comentário...

-Vai começar os ataques de novo é! Ah, não, assim não dá pra conviver...- todos riram.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**o que acharam desse?

Os primeiros capítulos são curtinhos, depois a coisa fica mais complexa (huahua).

(preview) Próximo capitulo (4) a volta a Hogwarts e nova professora de DCAT. Inicia-se a busca às horcrux.

Deixem reviews!

ByZinHa lestRanGe


	4. Tempos Dificeis Estão Por Vir

**(Disclaimer) **Todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... por enquanto não tem nenhum PO (hihihi)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá...

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

&&&&

Tá legal tenho que ser sincera: esse capitulo tá muito engraçado!

Mas não era isso que eu ia falar.

É o seguinte: to rascunhando o capitulo 15 a quase uma semana (isto é, não ta saindo nada) por isso é capaz de eu ficar um tempo sem postar.

Mais uma coisa: eu morro de preguiça de digitar! Faz um tempão que eu to criando coragem pra digitar o capitulo 6 que é particularmente grande (mas muito bom) então é possível eu demorar pra postar a partir do 5.

Mandem reviews! Me dá um animo! Quem sabe não digito mais rápido de empolgação! (adotei sua chantagem mana)

Tenho o terrível habito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido então essa parte a gente pula (o).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 4Tempos Difíceis Estão Por Vir**

A cerimônia de separação das casas não teve nada de diferente; o chapéu fez aquele mesmo discurso dos dois últimos anos sobre se unir e blábláblá, mas não era a mesma coisa sem Dumbledore... Pouco depois da sobremesa a Professora McGonagal levantou-se. Claro, agora ela ocupava o cargo de diretora.

-É bom ver que muitos alunos voltaram, mesmo com a grande perda que foi a morte do nosso diretor... eu queria agradece-los e lhes dizer algumas palavras.

'Daqui pra frente tudo será diferente, temos uma nova professora de DCAT: a recém-formada Auror Ninfadora Tonks.'

-Quê? A Tonks vai ser nossa professora!- exclamou Ginny- Ela nem falou nada... e a horcrux?

'devo alerta-los- continuou McGonagal- de que tempos muito difíceis nos aguardam e que vocês devem dedicar-se totalmente aos estudos, pois só assim poderão aprender o suficiente para se defender. Os alunos do sexto ano que não fizeram N.O.M. ano passado o farão no final de Outubro.'

'os N.I.E.M.s- continuou ignorando os murmúrios de todo salão- acontecerão normalmente. Eu espero que todos alunos se preparem adequadamente.'

'as regras de segurança continuam as mesmas, os jogos de Quadribol acontecerão com alguns reforços do Ministério. Sejam bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts.'

&&&&

-Que droga! Vou ter que estudar feito uma louca para os N.O.M.s!- reclamou Ginny para Harry a caminho do salão comunal- E quando vão divulgar o resultado!

-Ih, Ginny, nem é tão trágico assim... você já estudou, agora é só relembrar a matéria, e acredito que não vai demorar pra sair o resultado, acho que vocês vão ver o que faltou do ano anterior.

-E o Quadribol, Harry? Você ainda é o capitão! O time vai ser o mesmo?

-Não sei... há rumores de que Tonks seja a nova diretora da Grifinória, vou falar com ela sobre o campo, tenho que ver como vai ser a grade de aulas primeiro...

-Bom... Lembre de mim... sua artilheira multiuso! Deixa eu ir pro dormitório, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas... boa noite- e despediu-se de Harry com um beijo muito bem dado.

Alguém esbarrou em Harry na escada para o dormitório; era Dino, que estava com Simas.

-Oi Harry!- cumprimentou Simas.- você viu... a Tonks é a nova diretora da Grifinória! Parece que ela é bem maluca... é a namorada do Professor Lupin, né? Espero que seja tão boa quanto...

-É, ela é bem doida, mesmo... é metamorfomaga, super divertida! Cada dia uma aparência diferente! Realmente o máximo...

-Quando você vai escolher o time de Quadribol, Harry?

-Bem, Simas, não sei quando vai ser não... tenho que conversar com a Tonks sobre o campo e também a grade de aulas... se tudo der certo, até o final do mês o time já tá pronto, na ativa.

-Quê? Quadribol!- Rony acabou de chegar- essa eu quero ver... to esperando o time novo...

-E aí, cara, o Neville falou que você e a Mione estão namorando...

-É... então, né, Dino... me dei bem...

&&&&

A primeira semana deu a eles uma pequena amostra do que seria o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, lição e mais lição uma atrás da outra. Logo no início estavam estudando feito loucos. Ginny estava em pânico... Realmente naquelas primeiras semanas estavam sendo dadas as aulas do final do ano anterior para o sexto ano. A escolha do time de Quadribol da Grifinória não teve tanto stress como da outra vez, eram os mesmos incluindo Dino no lugar de Katie.

Tonks conversou muito rapidamente com Harry, Rony e Mione sobre a horcrux, já havia sido destruída e agora todos estavam em busca das outras duas.

As aulas da Tonks eram realmente boas, ela divertia os alunos com suas transformações sem deixar de ensinar. Estava a nível de Lupin.

-E é bonita...- acrescentou Dino- Isso faz a gente pegar um gosto pelo estudo que você não tem noção...

-Olha só o Pottinho... Feliz com a namoradinha?- Harry virou-se lentamente com a reposta na ponta da língua.

-Olá Parkinson, é... muito feliz! Que triste o seu namorado não voltar à escola, né? Quem sabe já não tenha sido morto por Voldemort por não concluir o serviço...- ele sorriu triunfante.

-Draco não morreu!- defendeu-se Pansy.

-Não é! Você tem certeza? Que pena... sabe... eu tenho dó dele... de verdade- enfatizou depois da cara de descrença feita por Pansy, mas era mentira- com a família desordenada que ele tem... péssimo exemplo... e a namorada... bom, ainda bem que isso não é problema meu! Tchauzinho Parkinson... tenha um bom dia!- e saiu vitorioso.

-Harry! Foi brilhante!- elogiou Hermione.- nem eu faria melhor.

-Gente, vocês viram quem tá aí!- Neville chegou correndo desesperado- as gêmeas Patil! Elas voltaram! Estão no salão principal...

Eles foram até lá e era verdade! Parvatti e Padma Patil estavam de volta à escola.

-A gente consegui convencer nossos pais... mas se acontecer algo, voltamos pra casa imediatamente...- explicava Padma à um grupo de alunos que as recebiam.- Oi Harry! Rony! Hermione!

-Oi Padma! Parvatti... vocês conseguiram voltar...

-Ai... já tem tanta lição...

-Bem Hermione essa frase mesmo- disse Parvatti- fiquei sabendo... você me passa tudo?

-Claro que passo!

&&&&

-Então Harry, continua como capitão do time de Quadribol?

-Ahãm... é divertido...- Harry e Padma conversavam no almoço.

-Depois da performance do ano passado, todo mundo da Corvinal está com um pé atrás quanto à Grifinória...

-Bom... Grifinória, né!- emendou Rony- tudo bem, Padma?

-Muito bem! Acredito que ainda seja o goleiro... o melhor que já vi...- Rony sorriu meio encabulado, Mione fez uma careta- é serio! Você é ótimo!

-Obrigado... não sou tão bom assim... você está exageran...

-Não to não! Meu, você é muito bom...- Padma fez uma cara que, pra Harry, foi no mínimo de provocação. Hermione estava segurando o garfo com tanta força que Harry chegou a ficar com medo da reação da amiga. Padma chegou um pouco mais perto.- É perfeito.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Hermione soltou um "vaca", jogou suco de abóbora em Padma, passou por cima da mesa e travou uma briga mano a mano, no braço mesmo, com a garota. O que sabemos é que Padma levou muitos tapas e ofereceu alguns também, perdeu um pouco de cabelo e levou um belo corte no rosto antes de conseguirem separar as duas.

-Hermione... que isso?- Rony estava pasmo. Hermione fazendo algo assim!

-Essa Padma oferecida! Tá pensando que é o que heim garota? Você perdeu! Perdeu pra mim!

-O que _Amortentia_ não faz né!

-Cadela! Eu não preciso de _Amortentia_... eu posso mesmo...- aquela briga estava ficando constrangedora. Harry pensou ser um tanto difícil estar segurando Mione sozinho. Ela tentava constantemente soltar os braços dele. Rony ainda sem reação, o salão todo em silencio, ninguém queria perder nada.

-Ah, é não precisa? Pode mesmo? Conta outra vai...

Harry se distraiu lembrando como, no quarto ano, isso foi usado contra Mione, que ela conseguiu se soltar e foi pra cima de Padma outra vez. Rony teve um estalo e foi separa-las.

-Eu enjoei da Lilá por causa do ciúme!

Hermione parou, pensou um pouco e se virou para Rony.

-Ahãm... eu sei... mas você não vai largar de mim... sabe por quê? Porque você me adora...- ela passou a mão no rosto de Rony.

-Porque ela tem um estoque de Poção do Amor, isso sim!- Hermione sacou a varinha.

-Eu acho que você quer morrer...- ela apontou ameaçadoramente para o rosto de Padma.

-Srta. Granger...- a voz da Professora McGonagal soou atrás deles- eu sinceramente não esperava isso da senhorita...- Mione se virou e abaixou a varinha.

-Eu to encrencada?

-Sim senhorita... pra minha sala...

Ela olhou para harry buscando socorro, mas seguiu obediente a Professora McGonagal.

-Cara, eu não acredito! Mione encrencada!

-Por sua causa... olha o que você faz com as pessoas...

-Meu o que foi aquilo? Eu estou completamente assustada! Irmãozinho você é foda... – Rony sorriu...

-Am... Padma!- ela olhou ainda com muita raiva- foi mal aí a reação da Mione... ela anda meio... a flor da pele...

-Sei... por que você não experimenta uma coleira?

-Esse comentário foi maldoso- disse Luna, que apareceu do nada- eu não subestimaria a Hermione... só no braço ela fez um estrago, imagina se ela usar magia!

-É... eu admiro essa minha cunhada...

&&&&

Mione levou dois meses de detenção. Seu serviço? Terminar o que Harry começou no ano anterior, atualizar os registros de detenções dos anos em que os pais de Harry estudavam lá, todas as sextas feiras à noite.

-Sexta feira! Poxa, dessa vez a McGonagal empacou a foda direitinho...

-Ah, Rony, não fique se lamentando... - tentou consolar Mione - pelo menos eu vou saber se vocês são piores que a geração do Professor Lupin...

-Vai nos achar uns anjinhos... - acrescentou Harry - passei esses registros a limpo até o quarto ano deles e você não tem noção do quanto **NÓS,** e isso inclui você, somos adoráveis.- Hermione fez uma cara de duvida- Meu pai era um tanto metido...

-Você não está muito atrás não, viu Sr. Potter - falou Ginny com um sorriso sarcástico.- Depois que descobriu que podia alguma coisa no final do quarto ano ficou bem pior... entimou seu primo Duda, usou magia fora da escola, deu aulas clandestinas, fugiu nos testrálios...

-Ei, Srta. Weasley, a senhorita também fugiu nos testrálios!

-Quebrou as promessas do Ministério- continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida-, entrou nos pensamentos do Snape, enganou o professor Slugh, amaldiçoou o Malfoy, me beijou na frente de todo mundo...

-Agora diz que não gostou...- Ginny olhou com uma cara de 'impossível'.

-Saiu numa busca maluca com Dumbledore atrás das horcrux... gente! A gente tá deixando pra trás o lance das horcrux...

-É mesmo! Se bem que eu não esqueci... mas as matérias estão realmente complicadas e a gente tá estudando tanto...

-E os meus N.O.M.s estão aí... ai, eu to tão nervosa...

-Ih, Ginny, você sabe que está pronta... sem medo... eu que estou dizendo...

-Ainda bem que é você Mione... se fosse o Rony eu ia entrar em pânico.

-Que você quis insinuar?

-Gente! Isso não vem ao caso... temos que saber como procurar as duas últimas horcrux!

-Bom, Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort gostava de colecionar coisas de valor, por isso o anel da Sonserina, o medalhão e a taça. Ele também trabalhou na Travessa do Tranco. Supõe-se que ele colocou suas duas últimas horcrux em algo de valor da Corvinal e algo da Grifinória. Mas ninguém sabe o que.

-Então devemos procurar a histórias das duas casas!

-Isso mesmo Mione!- exclamou Ginny- posso falar com a Luna, ela é da Corvinal e tem melhor acesso à história da casa dela!

-E eu procuro na história da Grifinória.

-Não, Mione, você não...

-Por que Harry?

-Você já tem muito o que fazer e também tem a detenção, alguém menos suspeito poderia fazer isso...- Harry pensou por alguns instantes- Neville, vem cá!

-Sim, Harry.

-A gente tá precisando da sua ajuda. Você pode pesquisar sobre a história da Grifinória?

-A história da casa?

-Sim, a historia da casa...- falou impaciente- e de Godric Gryffindor também! Tudo que diga respeito.

-Por quê? Posso saber?- eles olharam um para o outro.

-Agora não- respondeu Rony- mais tarde você saberá, quem sabe. Talvez possa ser útil. Primeiro faça esse enorme favor...

-Por que vocês mesmos não fazem isso?

-Sou monitor-chefe, tenho minhas obrigações, Mione está de detenção e também é monitora, Ginny tem os N.O.M.s... também tem o Quadribol, Harry é o capitão, eu goleiro, Ginny artilheira... poxa Neville, o que tem de mais você fazer isso pra gente? No tempo certo você vai saber o porquê de tudo isso...

-Tá, tudo bem, não precisa encenar não! Eu pesquiso. Sei que vocês tem varias obrigações, mas estranhei pedirem isso pra mim...

-Poxa, cara, você é uma grande ajuda, tem garra! Viu o que fez no Ministério! Aquilo não é nada comparado ao que ainda pode fazer...

-Obrigado Hermione... bom deixa eu ir... tenho que falar com a Luna ainda...

-Diga a ela que preciso conversar com ela- gritou Ginny para Neville que já estava no retrato.

-Eu direi!- disse em resposta e saiu.

-Ótimo! Convencemos ele! Vamos realmente contar?- perguntou Ginny.

-Acho que sim- respondeu Rony- seria bom... mas depois,bem depois... ah! Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Tonks é metamorfomaga! Ela pode se fazer de qualquer pessoa e ir à Travessa do Tranco descobrir algo!

-Genial Rony! Muito inteligente!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A) **e aí? O que acharam desse?

Grande? Acho que não...

Não revisei o português nem o inglês então não reparem!

Só retificando algumas coisas dos capítulos anteriores q eu devia ter dito (perda de memória): no capitulo 2 que a Mione agarra o Rony a trilha sonora que eu imaginei e cabe perfeitamente é nada menos que "we belong together" da Mariah Carey.

Depois de ler o livro 6 cheguei a conclusão que a Mione seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, por isso a briga.

Deixem REVIEWS! É importante pra mim!

ByZinHa lestRanGe


	5. O Calice de Revenclaw

**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... por enquanto não tem nenhum PO (hihihi)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá...

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade.

&&&&

To mandando o capitulo antes...

Terminei de digitar o capitulo 6 e o 7 por isso saiu adiantado...

Quero REVIEWS! Poxa gente colabora comigo... (x/)

Ah... também terminei o capitulo 15 e não se animem não porque o 16 tá muito difícil... custo pra eu conseguir um titulo (!)

Tenho o terrível habito de fazer as coisas horrivelmente rápido, portanto não reparem.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 5 O Cálice de Reverclaw**

Eles conversaram com Tonks, que achou as providências deles ótimas, inclusive a dela se transformar para entrar na Travessa do Tranco. Luna também estava avisada e já tinha começado a pesquisa. Era incrível o quanto era ágil, apesar de um pouco avuada, e fazia tudo bem feito. Neville também se saía muito bem na sua pesquisa, mas ninguém conseguia ver nada de muito importante que poderia ter usado por Voldemort.

Harry e Mione fizeram um 'intensivão' de perguntas de N.O.M. em Ginny uma semana antes da provas e ela se saiu muito bem, era boa em tudo! Na semana seguinte dos N.O.M.s o primeiro jogo de Quadribol: Grifinória x Sonserina. O time estava em perfeitas condições, voavam bem e estavam confiantes.

-O problema da Sonserina é o Draco- falou Ginny para o time- e como ele não voltou à escola esse ano está tudo sossegado. O apanhador é o mesmo q o substituiu ano passado. Crabbe e Goyle estão perdidos sem o... chefe deles então estão um pouco mais porta do que já eram. Sonserina não é mais um time que a gente deva se preocupar. Até a Lufa-Lufa está melhor.

-Acho que devemos nos preocupar com ela agora- completou Harry.- Padma falou que a Corvinal está apreensiva devido o resultado do ano passado e a Lufa-Lufa já nos venceu no terceiro e no sexto ano. É com ela que devemos tomar cuidado. O jogo é daqui dois dias e eu devo falar pra vocês: o time nunca esteve melhor! Está perfeito! Todo mundo está voando bem muito bem, estão em ótima forma! Sábado... é nóis...

-Ah Harry- falou Demelza- você também está voando muito bem! Ah, esqueci! Você é Harry Potter, né, nem tem o que falar.

&&&&

O jogo foi um arraso. Grifinória desbancou Sonserina em apenas 10 minutos numa partida que ficou 300x70, sendo que 150 pontos eram da captura do pomo e outros 70 feitos por Ginny; Grifinória estava destruindo.

-Como não tem ninguém querendo mandar no meu lugar, tudo fica mais fácil...- disse Harry enquanto comemoravam no salão comunal.

-Ah, mas tá metido esse Harry Potter... acha que pode alguma coisa.

-Eu posso mesmo! Cerveja? Vamos brindar: ao melhor time de Quadribol que a Grifinória já teve em todos os tempos!- todos brindaram.

Quando todos já haviam dispersado e o ar no salão comunal estava mais calmo, Harry notou a ausência de Rony e Mione.

-Não vi não, Harry... estranho... meu irmão negando uma farra... Ah! Estávamos perguntando de vocês...

-É mesmo... onde estavam?

-Por aí- respondeu Hermione distraidamente e logo foram para um canto do salão.

-Por aí? Não me pareceu um por aí qualquer...

-Não mesmo- falou Harry pensativo... ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que poderia ser mas não levou em conta.

&&&&

As férias estavam se aproximando e todos estavam dando graças a Deus por isso (a Deus mesmo porque só Merlin não era suficiente). As lições eram tantas e tão cansativas e eles já estavam estudando para os N.I.E.M.s.

As aulas da Tonks eram geniais e o Professor Slugh deixava tudo simples, mas Harry se divertia mesmo nas aulas de feitiços. Eles estavam aprendendo a manipular a mágica sem varinha e estavam no nível avançado, era bem complicado, mais do que imaginavam; ele conseguia levar mas às vezes era estressante.

Tonks havia ido à travessa do Tranco e disse não ter visto nada suspeito, faltava pouco para as férias e eles não tinham achado nada sobre as ultimas horcrux. E olha que toda a Ordem estava nessa busca.

Quatro dias antes do Natal Luna chegou desesperada para conversar com eles.

-Eu preciso mostrar isso pra vocês! Nossa, tá quente aqui dentro...- ela tirou o casaco, estava com um decote... considerável, o cachecol e os longos cabelos loiros disfarçavam um pouco. Rony olhou para Harry.- eu estava lá nas estufas, bem aconchegante sabe... lendo esse livro que o Professor Flicktiwich me emprestou sobre Reverclaw e achei algo interessante; vou ler pra vocês:

'_Reverclaw gostava muito de prata, por anos sua família foi reconhecida por seu cálice de prata que passou hereditariamente por gerações._

_Infelizmente o cálice teve que ser leiloado e ficou em posse da família Black...'_

-Família Black? Nós arrumamos a casa, não tinha nenhum cálice lá!

-Eu não vi nada no meu cofre também...

-Hem, hem... _'a muito não se tem notícia do cálice de Reverclaw, acredita-se que ainda esteja com os Black, mas o símbolo dessa família já se perdeu'_- houve silêncio por alguns instantes- e aí, o que acham?

-Acho estranho... moramos na casa dos Black por dois meses, arrumamos tudo aquilo e nada desse cálice...

-É Ginny, é estranho... se eu recebi toda herança dos Black o cálice devia estar nas minhas coisas...

-Mas gente... como Voldemort teria pego o cálice dos Black? Se ele pegou com certeza não está mais lá... olha a Tonks! Tonks vem cá!...

-Sim, Hermione- falou se aproximando- qual o problema? Descobriram alguma coisa?

-Bom, mais ou menos... a Luna achou algo sobre um cálice que foi de Reverclaw e foi comprado pelos Black. Nós não conseguimos nos lembrar de cálice nenhum lá... tem alguém na casa?

-Sim, tem sim! Gui e Fleur aceitaram morar lá por uns tempos... e Lupin também, está lá quase todos os dias. Vou falar com ele sobre esse cálice... vocês! Não vão sair numa busca desesperada por favor... ah! Já tava esquecendo... Mione seus pais mandaram essa carta pra você... beijinhos...

-Carta pra mim? O que será que eles querem? Falei que ia passar o Natal na escola...- ela abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

-Valeu Luna, você foi ótima! Muito obrigada pela força...

-Que nada Ginny... nem sei se isso servirá... só achei que seria interessante mostrar pra vocês... vou ler mais um pouco... até que isso é interessante. Tchau gente!- ela pegou seu casaco e saiu.

-Cara o máximo!

-O que Hermione?

-Meus pais mandaram quatro passagens para o Brasil! Uma pra mim, uma pro Harry, uma pra Ginny e uma pra você!

-Quê?- falaram juntos.

-Brasil? Sério?

-Sério, Ginny! Eles falaram que a gente merece descanso e que o Brasil seria ótimo! É verão lá e a gente vai relaxar como nunca! Eles já falaram com os Weasley e ta tudo certo! Iremos para o norte do país e passaremos 5 dias, dia 31 já estamos de volta.

-Pera aí... o Brasil é do outro lado do oceano! A gente vai andar de avião!

-Sim, Ronald, vamos andar de avião.

&&&&

Todos estavam apreensivos. Dia 22 já estavam de malas prontas.

-Nem adianta levar muita coisa.- disse Hermione- lá é bem quente, iremos usar o que comprar lá.

-Garotos, preciso falar com vocês.- Tonks tinha acabado de entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória.- vamos até minha sala.

Eles seguiram Tonks sem dizer uma palavra. Quando chegaram à sala dela encontraram a Professora McGonagal e Lupin.

-Bom, nós vasculhamos a casa inteira- começou Lupin- nunca tínhamos conseguido quebrar tantos encantamentos que estavam escondidos lá, mas nenhum cálice foi encontrado... também procuramos na história da família e realmente eles ainda estão em posse do cálice. Não fazemos idéia de como tenha sumido. Ou melhor, como Você-Sabe-Quem teve acesso ao cálice. Vocês não acharam mais nada que possa ter se tornado uma horcrux?

-Nada, Lupin...- respondeu Hermione- nós sabemos que ele queria a espada de Griffyndor, mas não conseguiu porque estava com Dumbledore e Neville disse que isso era a única coisa razoável até agora; quanto à Corvinal, bom, é realmente difícil.

-Luna está se esforçando, nós percebemos isso, mas... é a única informação quente que temos até agora.

-Sim, Sr. Weasley, acredito que sim.

Harry estava pensativo... o cálice de Revenclaw... a casa dos Black... como Voldemort teria acesso a isso?...

-Mas é claro!

-O que, Harry?- perguntou Mione ansiosa- o quê? Fale!

-O cálice está a séculos com os Black, certo? A árvore é muito grande, até Ginny é da linhagem Black... ele esteve o tempo todo lá! Bellatrix Lestrange! Ela levou a prataria de sua família a Voldemort! E colocou de volta no lugar... mas tem algum intermediador, porque a casa é encantada...

-Mundongo tinha roubado algumas coisas da casa- lembrou Rony.

-Mas foi pego com tudo- acrescentou McGonagal.

-Monstro!- uma luz fez-se na mente de Harry- ele fugia pra ver Narcisa Malfoy e Bellatrix! Ele sabia da horcrux! A horcrux está com ele e ele está no castelo!

-Isso, Harry, ele é seu! Chame-o!

-Sim, lógico! Monstro?- crack e Monstro estava na frente deles.

-Oh nobre e gentil senhor- falou falsamente fazendo uma reverencia.

-Não preciso das suas atuações Monstro! Quero que me traga AGORA tudo que pegou dos Black.- crack. Monstro desapareceu. Crack. Apareceu novamente com coisas na mão, mas nada que parecesse o cálice.- Isso é tudo, Monstro?

-Sim, nobre senhor.- falou fazendo outra reverencia.

-Bom... se é tudo que você tem, se diz a verdade, não terá que se castigar passando as mãos à ferro ou sentar no fogo como mandaria, né?- disse Harry convicto de que conseguia o que quer diante do olhar do elfo, lançou um olhar de 'acalme-se' para Hermione que fez menção de se manifestar. Monstro lançou um olhar 'fatal' para Harry.

Num estalar de dedos apareceu nas mãos de Monstro o cálice; sim, o cálice de Revenclaw o tempo todo com Monstro...

-Ah... elfo esperto... elfo muito esperto... ganhará uns créditos por isso... voltará para a mansão dos Black nessas férias, mas dia 1° de janeiro deve estar de volta à Hogwarts em seus afazeres. O cálice fica! Se sair do Largo Grimmauld deverá se castigar. Agora vá.- crack e monstro desapareceu.

-Caramba Harry você foi ótimo! Me assustou com aquele lance de castigo, mas foi ótimo!

-Que nada... ele percebeu que queríamos o cálice... se estivesse mentindo teria que se castigar. Mas o cálice não deve ir pra Ordem porque Monstro pode rouba-lo novamente.

-Ficará aqui na escola- disse McGonagal- falarei com Flicktiwich para destruir para destruir a horcrux. Vocês vão viajar amanhã, né! Tomem cuidado...

-Nós tomaremos.- falou Rony.

Eles foram para o Salão Comunal confiantes, agora só faltava uma horcrux, uma só, mas estava tão difícil encontra-la...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** o que acharam desse capitulo? Curtinho...(não mais que o 7...)

Bem direto quanto á horcrux. (quer dizer...mais ou menos)

PREVIEW cap. 6: férias no Brasil! Salvador mais precisamente. Primeira aparição de personagens originais. Alguém que fala de mais vai ensinar bastante...

Deixem REVIEWS!

ByZinHa lestRanGe


	6. Tiragem Mundial

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

Capitulo dedicado à Lio Vasváry, baianinha da gema, q inspirou a personagem q aparece nesse capitulo falando um pouco de mais e dando lições importantes aos nossos bruxinhos de como é bela e fácil a vida q vivemos se vivermos sem medo como nós brasileiros fazemos.

&&&&

Capitulo 16 muito difícil de escrever! Não me apressem!

Deixe REVIEWS!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 6: Tiragem Mundial**

No dia seguinte eles saíram logo depois do café da manhã com uma 'escolta' da Ordem até o aeroporto de Londres rumo ao Brasil.

-Dizem que é um país muito acolhedor, que as pessoas de lá são ótimas recepcionistas...

-Que as mulheres são maravilhosas...

-Harry...

-Ora, é o que dizem! Não se preocupe... estamos indo pra descansar...

-Caramba, olha isso, que louco... os trouxas às vezes se superam...- Ginny estava fascinada.

Eles entraram no avião que logo decolou. Depois de um tempo de exclamações e de Rony ser mandado calar a boca várias vezes por Hermione os comentários cessaram.

-Sabe, Harry, voar assim não é tão divertido...

-Ah, e você queria voar como, heim ruivinho?- falou um garoto de ar desagradável que estava no banco ao lado- de vassoura?

-Não responda, Rony. É desnecessário.- disse Ginny.

-Oh, meu Deus! Harry Potter!- Harry tinha passado a mão no cabelo e a aeromoça viu a cicatriz soltando essa exclamação.- que prazer! Que prazer!- ela apertava a mão de Harry insistentemente.

-Tudo bem, senhorita, tudo bem...

-Por Merlin! Não acredito! Harry Potter aqui... indo para o Brasil! Ótima estratégia!

-Hum, bom... é só uma viagem de férias, senhorita...

-Sim, claro... você precisa descansar, lógico; afinal é o escolhido...- Harry achou que ela estava falando um tanto alto.

-Não! Não tem nada de escolhido, não! Tudo isso é boato...

-Ah... mas é claro que é...

-Que ele tem de tão especial?- perguntou o mesmo garoto da poltrona ao lado.

-Como assim 'o que tem de especial'? ele é Harry Potter!

-E daí, que é Harry Potter?

-Não! Não tem nada de mais- cortou Harry antes que a aeromoça começasse a falar- Am... que bom que a senhorita me reconheceu, sabe... é, não tem nada de escolhido e tudo mais... é coisa do...

-Me dê um autografo?

-Quê?

-Autografo... por favor, Sr. Potter...

-Tudo bem!- Ginny olhou para Harry assustada. Hermione e Rony também e ficaram observando Harry dar o autografo para a aeromoça em um guardanapo.- prontinho!

-Muito obrigada, Sr. Potter... estou muito grata...

-Achei que não gostasse da sua fama!- falou Rony quando a aeromoça já tinha saído.

-Não gosto... mas dar uns autógrafos às vezes é legal...

-Puft... aconteceu isso no quarto ano depois da 1° prova também...

-Harry, e se ela tiver acesso a magia das trevas?- perguntou Hermione preocupada.

-Eu bloqueei o papel... também pensei nisso e achei bom tomar providências.

-Olha que lindo!- Ginny apontou pra janela.

-Já estamos sobrevoando a cidade- falou a aeromoça.- logo desceremos. É uma bela cidade, Salvador.

Num espaço de tempo de vinte minutos eles desembarcaram, pegaram suas coisas e foram pegar um táxi. Harry sentou no banco da frente, já que os carros não eram grandes como os do Ministério.

-Para onde vocês vão?- perguntou o taxista num inglês mixuruca. Hermione e Ginny entreolharam-se.

-Para o shopping!- falaram juntas.

-Quê!

-Ora, Rony, deixe de ser quadrado...

-Mas que dinheiro vocês vão gastar?

-Isso não é problema...

Durante o trajeto viram a praia, pontos turísticos e muita gente bonita. Realmente um belo país, sem dúvida. Pararam na frente de um grande shopping.

-Prontinho. R$ 37,00 a corrida.- Hermione entregou o dinheiro para o taxista e eles desceram.

-Bom... o shopping Hermione.- disse Rony desanimado. Mas Ginny e Mione não estavam nem um pouco desanimadas.

-Vamos logo.- disse Mione.- Quero ver tudo!

Eles entraram no shopping, compraram sorvete (é incrivelmente barato, não!) e foram ver as vitrines. Rony e Ginny abobalhados com a organização e movimento, afinal estavam acostumados à confusão do Beco Diagonal.

-Ah! Olha!- exclamou Ginny. Ela olhou para Hermione.- vamos entrar!- perguntou mais afirmando e todos entraram na loja.

Era muito agradável. Vendiam roupas e outras coisinhas que mulheres adoram. Harry estava despreocupado (se bem que a lembrança de 'algo da Grifinória' sempre vinha em sua mente). Até que uma vendedora chegou perto deles perguntando algo que não entenderam.

-Desculpe... são estrangeiros. Bom, vou treinar meu inglês. Posso ajuda-los?- Hermione se adiantou.

-Ah... eu quero experimentar essa daqui,- falou pegando uma peça de roupa.- essa e aquela também.

-Hermione eu to ficando com medo de você...

-Ora, Ronald, pare com isso! É a primeira loja que a gente entra e você já está me censurando? Assim não dá né! Não tem do que reclamar, estou pagando com MEU dinheiro.

-Acho que você vai ter problemas depois do casamento.- Harry provocou Rony um pouco, não podia perder a oportunidade.

-Tomara que ela se contente com a herança dela...- disse sem empolgação enquanto Mione pegava mais e mais peças de roupa.

Harry não pode deixar de observar que Ginny olhava as belas roupas da loja parecendo descontente.

-Não vai levar nada?- Harry perguntou sem hesitação.

-Não tenho dinheiro suficiente... você sabe, as coisas melhoraram em casa, mas ainda não é o suficiente para uma garota de 16 anos sair pra fazer compras despreocupada.- ela apontou vagamente para Hermione.- Ela disse que pagava, mas não quero abusar. Já ganhei a passagem.

-Você gostou dessa daqui né!- disse Harry apontando para uma arara de roupas à frente.- Por que você não...- ele pegou uma das saias que estava na arara, saia que ele pensou que ficaria ótima em Ginny.- experimenta essa,- ele pegou uma blusinha rosa- essa e- outra saia- essa.- empurrou tudo nas mãos de Ginny e a carregou até o balcão de jóias.- o que você gosta aqui? Brilhante ficaria perfeito no seu cabelo.- continuou antes que ela respondesse.- talvez esse de borboleta, o que você acha?

-Harry eu não posso pagar...

-Não se preocupe com dinheiro. Vá experimentar as roupas.- ela hesitou um pouco antes de ir.

-Ela está louca, Harry.- disse Rony quando Harry chegou perto do provador.- já experimentou dezenas de roupas e vai levar mais da metade! E olha que ela nem viu as jóias ainda. Harry- o amigo falou espantado- essa é a primeira loja que visitamos!- Harry apenas sorriu, queria ver o resultado de Ginny. Até que ele se distraiu olhando um pingente em forma de coração de prata.

-Como estou?- perguntou uma voz doce ao seu ouvido. Ele olhou. Ginny estava linda, como sempre conseguia estar. Harry não conseguiu falar, estava atônito com tal beleza; quando finalmente algum som sairia de sua boca a vendedora deu um gritinho.

-Por Merlin, Harry Potter! Não posso acreditar!- Harry saiu do transe.

-Uma bruxa aqui...- falou sem a menor cerimônia, já estava cansado de tudo aquilo.- por que trabalha no comércio trouxa?

-Meus pais são donos da loja, eles gostam que eu apareça aqui às vezes. Mas... céus, você é Harry Potter!- Harry estava ficando impaciente.- olha, só estou atendendo vocês depois vou almoçar. Se quiserem podem me acompanhar, é aqui no shopping mesmo.- uma troca de olhares entre eles, um pouco de compreensão e eles concordaram com um leve aceno de cabeça.- Bom, vocês já pegaram tudo? É só me acompanhar.

Hermione e Rony foram na frente e Harry aproveitou que Ginny estava trocando de roupa pra perguntar do pingente.

-R$ 3000,00. Um achado. Prata pura, mas é preciso coragem pra comprar.

-3000...- Harry refletiu sobre o assunto. "Coragem pra comprar"? ela queria vender ou não!- Eu vou levar. Pra presente. E essa aqui também. Mas vou entregar agora.

-Harry...- Ginny acabara de chegar.- Sabe, não precisa comprar as roupas...

-Shiii... que história é essa! Eu quero, é o meu presente...- ela continuava relutante. Ainda não sabia que o presente de verdade era o pingente.- Vamos Ginny, deixe de ser cabeça dura.- Harry estava assustado consigo mesmo, estava tão carinhoso... pegou a presilha de brilhantes que tinha acabado de comprar pra ela... sim, era perfeita. Ele ajeitou a franja da garota e prendeu-a com a presilha que tinha uma pequena borboleta. Beijou-a na testa e depois disso um ato inesperado: Ginny o abraçou, um abraço quente e acolhedor.

-Você me faz sentir tão bem, Harry...- ele estava sem palavras, também sentia o mesmo, não sabia como dizer isso a ela.

-Que lindo...- interrompeu a vendedora.- logo vocês vão perceber que o Brasil tem o clima. Seus laços ficarão mais fortes quando saírem daqui. Desculpem-me, nem me apresentei: Lio, ao dispor! Vamos?...- eles a seguiram. Bom, Rony e Mione ficaram um pouco atrás.

-Ora Ronald, você não pode ser cavalheiro uma vez na vida e me ajudar a carregar essas sacolas!- ela estava mais afirmando do que perguntando.

-Ninguém mandou comprar tanta coisa!- mas devido o olhar fulminante da garota ele carregou tudo.

Aconchegaram-se numa mesinha da praça de alimentação próximo a um restaurante e enquanto esperavam os pedidos travaram uma conversa.

-Tem escola de magia aqui no Brasil?- perguntou Hermione muito interessada.

-Sim, tem! Bem grande até, afinal... olha o tamanho desse país! Fica em Minas porque lá tem bastante mato. Bom, se fosse pelo mato a escola tria que ser na Amazônia, mas decidiram não perturbar a paz dos índios e Minas Gerais está, diga-se, no meio. Não é quente como aqui, úmido como no Norte, árido como no Centro-Oeste e frio como no Sul. Meio termo, entendem! O ensino é bom, mas nada se compara às escolas da Europa.

-Você já terminou?

-Termino ano que vem. A carga horária é diferente de Hogwarts, entramos de férias dia 23 de Dezembro, nossas aulas começam em fevereiro, a última semana de Julho também é de férias, férias que pra vocês acontecem agora. Terminei o 6° ano.

-As maldades de Voldemort chegaram até aqui?- Harry achou que a conversa estava ficando interessante.

-Sim.- ela fez uma pausa.- as maldades de Voldemort chegaram até aqui.- Rony se mexeu na cadeira.

-Sem medo do nome?- ele perguntou.

- não. Não temos medo de nomes. Aprendemos a não ter medo de nomes. Muito menos de Voldemort, porque aprendemos que sempre existirá Harry Potter- ela olhou-o consideravelmente- para nos salvar.

-Como podem acreditar tão cegamente nisso?

-Uma característica muito boa dos brasileiros é que eles acreditam sem medo. Nós aprendemos a acreditar em Harry Potter porque a nossa fé é muito grande.

-E se ensinam erroneamente?...

-Não ensinam. Harry, olha o tamanho desse país... cabem pelo menos 3 Reino Unido dentro desse estado. Esse povo quer algo em que acreditar. Eles querem acreditar que Harry Potter pode, e vai, salvar a humanidade. Se nem mesmo Harry Potter acredita em si mesmo... em que todo esse povo vai se basear? Onde vão buscar salvação?- fez-se uma pausa silenciosa.- Harry, você derrotou o Lord das Trevas quando ainda era um bebe, imagina o que pode fazer agora que já sabe tanta coisa!...

-As coisas mudam...

-Harry!- exclamou Ginny espantada.

-Sim, Harry, as coisas mudam.- continuou Lio.- mas a gente acredita que elas sempre mudam pra melhor. A grande diferença entre brasileiros e europeus é que nós confiamos de olhos fechados em qualquer um. Vocês vivem pra vocês e por vocês. Nós vivemos um pelo outro. Aqui tem gente batalhadora e fiel; ninguém tem medo do que vai acontecer por que isso não importa. O importante é vivermos o agora porque ele é um presente e aproveitarmos isso.

Harry estava confuso. Lio falou, falou e falou tanta coisa, tantas verdades... ensinou tanto em tão pouco tempo...

-Caramba vocês!- ela parecia pensativa ao olhar de Rony para Ginny.- seus rostos são conhecidos... pera aí...- Lio procurou algo na mochila.- Ah, mas é claro! Sabia que já tinha visto o rosto de vocês!- ela jogou o exemplar de uma revista na mesa e qual não foi a surpresa deles quando viram que era nada menos que "O Pasquim".- está aqui, ó...

-Pera aí, Lio.- interrompeu Rony.- vocês têm essa revista aqui?

-Lógico!- falou impaciente.- é tiragem mundial. Achei!- a revista estava aberta numa manchete intitulada _"O Casamento do Século"- "o casamento do século aconteceu num pequeno vilarejo do interior da Inglaterra. Guilherme Weasley (meio lobisomem) e Fleur Delacour (meia veela), funcionários do Banco Gringots, uniram- se numa bela cerimônia de cobertura exclusiva do Pasquim britânico. O casamento contou com alguns convidados de honra como Harry Tiago Potter, o Escolhido, apadrinhado pela família Weasley; Minerva McGonagal, diretora da escola Hogwarts; Alastor Moody, ex-auror e também o Ministro da Magia europeu Rufus Scrimgeour. Veja ao lado e nas próximas paginas fotos do casamento."_ Aqui está: _"Harry Potter (o Escolhido) e sua bela namorada Ginny Weasley" _e na outra foto _"Luna Lovegood (herdeira do Pasquim britânico) e Ronald Weasley"_. Vocês.

Eles precisaram de um tempo para processar tudo aquilo.

-A Luna nunca me falou nada do Pasquim ser mundial.- começou Ginny.

-Caramba, ela deve ter uma herança milionária!- exclamou Rony.- deve ser mais rica que o Harry!

-Isso não vem ao caso, Rony. Lio, você pode dizer se essa matéria foi publicada no mundo todo?

-Bom, Harry, mundo todo eu não sei, mas nos principais pólos provavelmente. Minha prima trabalha na revista brasileira.

-Quais são esses principais pólos?- ele estava intrigado, algo viera em sua cabeça.

-Os principais países... todos da Europa, Rússia, Japão, Coréias, Austrália, Argentina, México, EUA, Canadá e Brasil. Os pólos.

-Toda Europa!- Harry começou a ficar muito preocupado. A essa altura já estavam terminando suas refeições.- o centro de tudo, de tudo que Voldemort faz é na Europa. Ginny, toda Europa sabe que você é minha namorada, Hogwarts não é tão segura, eles...

-Não devemos pensar negativamente...- disse Ginny, mas tinha uma ponta de preocupação.- tudo vai dar certo. A lição que Lio acabou de nos ensinar não foi o suficiente? Nós devemos acreditar, Harry...- existia uma batalha no peito de Harry; sim, as palavras de Lio faziam mais sentido agora, ele precisava falar algo para Ginny, algo que saía engasgado, mas era a verdade.

-Ginny...- ele estava doce, suas palavras não sairiam grotescas.- eu amo tanto você... tanto... você é o meu melhor...- nem ele entendia direito o que falava, mas era sincero.- eu quero você pra vida toda, mas existem tantas coisas que nos atrapalham...- ela estava chorando, mas de seus lábios saiu um singelo sorriso.

-Eu também amo muito você, Harry. Não existem coisas que nos atrapalham. Nós criamos nossos próprios monstros, mas sempre há algo superior. Harry... você vai descobrir que tudo o que faz será recompensado, vai descobrir que nada foi feito em vão e que tudo que fez até agora foi não negar esse amor... amor a gente não nega, o Professor Lupin me ensinou isso e no tempo certo você entenderá.

As palavras de Ginny soaram como uma delicada musica aos ouvidos de Harry, e apesar dele não entender claramente o que significava ele consentiu com um beijo, um beijo de amor.

-É... o Brasil vai fazer muito bem a vocês...- falou Lio enquanto Harry e Ginny se beijavam.- Não vou voltar pra loja. Vocês têm onde ficar?

-A gente ia procurar um hotel. Só vamos ficar cinco dias...

-Podem ficar na minha casa. É bem grande. Minha irmã ia adorar vocês. Bem, como eu sou mestiça tem muita coisa trouxa lá, mas acho que vocês gostariam. É numa parte sossegada da cidade onde dá pra ir a pés para a praia e é super próximo às festas. Do terceiro andar dá pra ver direitinho a queima de fogos da ilha. Vocês querem?

-Depois de tudo isso que você falou?- perguntou Rony incrédulo.- lógico!

Eles saíram do shopping e à porta estava um carro muito bonito que Lio fez sinal para entrarem. No caminho ela mostrava os pontos turísticos, as praias, falava-lhes sobre o que não poderiam perder e também citou um certo "carnaval fora de época" que aconteceria durante todo dia 24 e 25 de Dezembro perto da casa dela. Também disse que veriam a queima de fogos à meia-noite. Estavam começando a se convencer que o Brasil realmente faria muito bem a eles.

&&&&

O dia seguinte foi agitado. Logo cedo eles foram acordados pela pequena irmã de Lio, Taly. Desceram as escadas da mansão (assim resolveram chamar) de Lio.

-A gente vai direto pra praia! Ta tendo carnaval fora de época lá. Tenho quase certeza que o primeiro show é do Chiclete. Vocês vão adorar isso. Pena que vão ficar pouco tempo. Se arrependerão amargamente.

Trocaram de roupa e logo saíram ("vão por mim, ponham roupas leves." Dizia Taly "é muito quente, estamos no verão. Bermuda short e biquíni é o ideal."), foram a pés e num certo ponto escutavam musica muito claramente, o movimento era intenso; pessoas iam e vinham, alguns eles reconheciam o idioma, eram turistas, outros eram de lá mesmo. Até que avistaram uma multidão que seguiam um enorme carro.

-Trio elétrico!- disse Lio, respondendo os olhares curiosos.- a galera já ta fervendo!- ela estava muito animada, eles desconfiados.- vamos lá gente, sem medo... é axé, afinal estão na Bahia, em pouco tempo irão se sentir em casa!- ela estava quase gritando devido a musica alta. Quando viu a incredulidade dos olhares ficou levemente desapontada.- poxa, gente, vocês vão gostar... vai ser assim por uns três dias... eu vou leva-los aos melhores lugares daqui... já comecei o passeio... Mione, Ginny- ela enroscou-se entre as duas- vamos. Deixe esses dois quadrados aí e vamos curtir animação de verdade na Bahia.

Incrível como elas foram convencidas rapidamente. Sem querer perder ninguém de vista Harry e Rony correram atrás delas e logo adentraram na multidão. A musica era contagiante e em questão de minutos já estavam sem camisa pulando no meio da galera. Não entendiam uma palavra, mas estavam ali.

-Como chama esse ritmo mesmo?- Rony perguntou aos berros.

-Axé!- respondeu Lio.- super divertido!

Ficaram lá um tempão, quando era mais ou menos 15h o artista mudou. Uma moça alta muito bonita foi cantar no lugar da banda anterior ("Ivete Sangalo!" anunciou Lio "nossa diva"). Às 19h, quando acabou o show, foram embora tomar banho. Sim! Ainda tinha mais (!). harry percebeu ter ficado bem mais moreno (ainda bem que passei protetor) e as vestes da noite deixaram bem claro que Hermione e Ginny estavam contentes com o novo bronzeado, só Rony não gostou muito.

-Claro! Ele precisa de filtro fator 200.- brincou Hermione.- Pare de graça, Rony, estou começando a me arrepender de ter dado a passagem pra você.

Ginny estava usando a saia que Harry dera para ela (e ele ficou muito satisfeito), era branca e curta degodê, uma blusinha frente única verde bebe; já Mione estava com um vestido também frente única curtinho.

-Tudo isso é pra exibir a nova cor?- Rony perguntou.

-Sim.- respondeu Mione sem rodeios.- exatamente.

-Bom, gente, agora é mais light. Nos trios estão O Rappa, Daniela Mercury e Calypso. Eu particularmente quero ver os três, mas se vocês não gostarem tudo bem. Às 23h30min a gente volta pra cá para a queima de fogos e a ceia. Espero que vocês gostem de tudo. Terão tempo suficiente para participar de muita coisa. Amanhã a gente acorda meio tarde, mas eu quero levar vocês no Farol e no Elevador, no dia seguinte vamos ao Pelourinho, no quarto dia a gente vai pra ilha e no ultimo dia compras! Vamos dar um role no centro depois não custa nada ir à praia. Bom... vamos?- concluiu.

-Antes- a mãe de Lio interrompeu.- Rony, Ginny, isso chegou pra vocês.- uma carta foi entregue nas mãos de Rony.

-É da mamãe.- fez-se uma pausa enquanto ele lia a carta, todos já estavam curiosos quando ele sorriu.- Fred vai casar.- Pera aí, mais uma coisa para Harry processar... Fred?- com Angelina, dia 31, um dia antes da volta às aulas.

Desceram a rua rumo à multidão ainda confusos. Caramba, o Fred vai casar! E a loja, como ficaria? Ginny precisou de um espaço de tempo considerável pra falar de sua família para Lio; quando se deram conta já estava ma praia e um trio elétrico arrastava a multidão.

-Calypso.- disse, respondendo mais uma vez os olhares curiosos. Era um som atraente.

-Bonita essa cantora...- lançou Rony.

-Bonita, talentosa, casada e com quatro filhos.- disse Lio como se ameaçasse. Ficaram ali por um tempo e logo voltaram a caminhar pelo calçadão, agora estava mais tranqüilo.

Pararam para comer camarão e tomar uma caipirinha, os brasileiros tinham muito o que ensinar; mais a frente se embalaram no som da banda O Rappa, que era muito diferente dos anteriores.

-São do Rio de Janeiro. Lá a pegada é funk... é mesmo! Vai ter um baile funk aqui! Vou levar vocês, depois de amanha. Não é como no Rio, graças a Deus, depois eu explico, e é meio carinho, mas vale a pena. O lance deles é meio rap meio rock... é bem legal.

E realmente era. Viram quase todo show e quando deu 22h45min voltaram a subir a rua; pararam novamente pra ver a cantora Daniela Mercury no trio onde antes estava a banda Calypso e subiram novamente para ver o show de fogos de artifício e celebrar a ceia na mansão.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite e todos estavam no terceiro andar com sua champanhe, Harry puxou Ginny para um canto.

-Tão bonito aqui, né, Harry?... gente unida... e essas celebrações... ai...- ela suspirou- dá vontade de não ir embora...

-Ginny... eu tenho uma coisa pra você...- ela pareceu surpresa. 23h57min, ele revelou na mão antes escondida uma caixa fina retangular.- Meu presente de Natal. De um Natal diferente e aconchegante que estamos tendo e nunca esqueceremos.- falou enquanto a garota desembrulhava o presente animadamente.

-Ah! Harry!- ela parecia encantada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo.- lindo, lindo... amei... mas você deve ter gastado uma nota nesse colar e me disse que o presente eram as roupas e a presilha.

-Bom, esqueci de dizer que era... parte do presente.- 23h59min. A garota sorriu, se aproximou e beijou Harry. Eles ouviram barulhos de fogos e se apressaram em voltar para a varanda.

&&&&

Acordaram tarde no dia seguinte. A cabeça de Harry rodava devido a bebedeira da noite; nem Hogwarts tinha uma comida tão boa como a brasileira e ele começou a arrepender-se de ter que ir embora. Levantou-se, trocou de roupa e desceu com a cabeça ainda rodando. Ficou feliz ao perceber que não estava pior que Rony. Percebeu que Hermione e Ginny não estavam lá.

-Minha irmã quis leva-las à um breve passeio; eu queria ir, mas minha cabeça tá a mil... acho que bebi demais ontem...- eles apenas acenaram com a cabeça demonstrando consentimento. Não era muito bom falar.

Saborearam um maravilhoso café da manha, se bem que já era quase hora do almoço. Lá tudo era diferente, o café da manha era leve com frutas, sucos, leite, geléia e torradas. Depois foram olhar a casa.

Uma bela casa por sinal: três andares, dezenas de quartos, uma sala de jantar enorme; era toda branco gelo e nas paredes varias fotografias.

-Meu pai é fotografo, ele é trouxa; minha mãe é empresaria do comercio bruxo na América Latina. Trabalha com a comercialização de livros e varinhas... é bem legal. Temos a melhor madeira. A minha varinha é um achado! Pau-Brasil e pelo de unicórnio.- disse orgulhosa.- a loja é um projeto alheio... pra não chamar atenção.

-Entendo...- disse Harry sincero. Mas tinha uma dúvida nada a ver com o assunto.- Lio, você tem namorado? Quer dizer... todo mundo junto e só você sozinha...- ela riu.

-Tenho sim! Mas ele mora em SamPa... a gente se encontra na escola. Quando terminarmos, ano que vem, eu vou pra lá, trabalhar no Pasquim com minha prima.

-Fácil assim?

-Uma das grandes vantagens do Brasil é que aqui as coisas acontecem com facilidade. É mó trampo pra arranjar o primeiro emprego, mas se você procura da maneira certa não tem CPI. Que nem eu: eu tenho nome, já é um bom começo, aí minha prima trabalha lá... influencia, Harry. Nós brasileiros somos bem pra frente por isso tanta gente casa facilmente. Lá na Inglaterra é por medo; aqui é por realização. A gente tem muito o que encontrar ainda. Aqui não é como lá. Uma cidadezinha separa você da sua garota. Um estado inteiro me separa do meu amor. As proporções são muito diferentes por isso damos tanto valor a cada instante. Dê muito valor à sua garota, Harry... ela gosta muito de você e percebo que você também a ama. Não perca nenhuma oportunidade de tê-la consigo; ela será muito importante nos momentos mais difíceis, principalmente nos momentos mais difíceis. Você pode não entender muito bem agora, mas no tempo certo saberá perfeitamente o que tudo isso significa.

Mais uma vez Lio pegou Harry de jeito. Por mais de uma vez ela falou, falou e falou deixando a cabeça de Harry com milhares de questionamentos. Como entender tudo aquilo? No momento certo ele saberia? Ginny seria importante nos momentos mais difíceis? Ele não conseguia encaixar todas as idéias. Ficou um tempo mais refletindo sobre tudo aquilo.

-Lio... você falou muita coisa, sobre valorizar o presente e tudo mais... beleza, eu amo muito a Ginny, mas minha vida é tão complexa... ano passado ate a gente ficou um tempo separado, sabe. Eu pedi porque não suportaria vê-la nas mãos de algum Comensal...

-Coisa de super-herói.

-Quê?- ele não acreditou no que ouviu.

-Coisa de super-herói.- ela reafirmou.- ele larga a mocinha no final porque seus inimigos podem pega-la e blábláblá.- ele estava incrédulo; Lio achava que era o que? Alguma historinha de Homem-Aranha?- tipo Homem-Aranha que deixa M.J. no cemitério dizendo que não pode ficar com ela.- sim, Lio achava que era historia do Homem-Aranha.

-Olha, Lio, não é tão simples assim...

-Eu sei que não é. Apenas fiz uma comparação.

-É serio! E você me deixou preocupado com o lance do Pasquim ser mundial.

-Harry, você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, né!- ela não esperou ele responder.- viva o agora, somente, deixe que as coisas vão surgindo ao alcance. Não dispense a Ginny, não faça isso de novo, porque mesmo que você fizer... a garota do mocinho sempre dá um jeito de voltar pra ele. Lembre-se: amor a gente não nega.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada das meninas, que traziam algumas (!) compras.

&&&&

Por todos aqueles dias Harry pensou muito nas palavras de Lio que ainda soavam estranhas. Eles visitaram o Farol da Barra, o Elevador e desceram de rapel (!), o Pelourinho (uma boa aula de história local), algumas praias, foram ao tal baile funk, muito divertido ("aqui na Bahia é outra coisa. Lá de onde o funk vem é muito pior. As pessoas se transformam no baile funk, é incrível. Mas eu prefiro a transformação aqui ou em SamPa. No Rio é muita bagunça e putaria". Mas Harry não reclamou das transformações) e conheceram o centro da cidade.

Fizeram muitas compras, afinal não era muito caro, Hermione que o diga, e voltaram no dia 29 com os sentimentos embaralhados, um misto de tristeza e satisfação. Chegaram à conclusão de que, se tivessem a oportunidade, voltariam para lá. Outro estado, talvez, era um país muito grande.

-Harry, olha!- Hermione tinha achado no aeroporto uma livraria bruxa e resolveu comprar O Pasquim local.- isso definitivamente não é legal.

A revista trazia uma foto de Harry e Ginny no aeroporto de Londres e a manchete _"Refúgio de férias do Escolhido: Brasil."_ E tinha uma entrevista com a aeromoça que exibia o autógrafo às câmeras. A primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça: tiragem mundial, todos os países da Europa. A reportagem:

"_Fontes seguras afirmaram que Harry Tiago Potter, o Escolhido, resolveu passar as férias de fim de ano no Brasil com dois amigos e a namorada. No vôo distribuiu alguns autógrafos e alegou estar viajando à descanso. Teria o nosso bruxinho querido cansado da Inglaterra com tantas coisas que o perseguem e vindo para o Brasil definitivamente para alcançar a paz? Nas próximas paginas fotos exclusivas do aeroporto e no Brasil."_

Novamente Ginny estava exposta ao conhecimento mundial, eles estavam debaixo dos olhares de toda Europa. "Viva o agora intensamente porque ele é um presente."

-Vou ver com a Luna um exemplar britânico.- falou Ginny cortando os pensamentos de Harry.

-Provavelmente pegou a primeira pagina.- disse Rony sem ânimo, o Brasil deu uma canseira em todo mundo, e ainda tinha o casamento de Fred para irem.

-Isso ta ficando chato, Harry.- Hermione tinha um ar preocupado.- tem muita gente de olho em você. Esse flagrantes têm que terminar.

Sim, tudo tinha que acabar. Harry precisava pensar em algo para proteger Ginny. "Não dispense a Ginny, não faça isso de novo, porque mesmo que você fizer a garota do mocinho sempre dá um jeito de voltar."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** o que acharam?

Compiiiiiiiiiiiido... mas ficou legal!

Eu gosto muito desse capitulo! Tem tudo que precisa ter... todos os ensinamentos necessários para um (ou mais) britânico cabeça-dura. Sem falar do sarro baaaaaasico com o lance do Homem-Aranha q todo mundo percebeu o clichê nojento no livro 6... (hahaha)

Abraços especiais para a DOOM POTTER e (claro) pra LIO VASVÁRY!

Sem esquecer da LOIRA ANE MALFOY! Minha amiga q me apóia o/

Não revisei o português nem o inglês nem nada do tipo, portanto não reparem!

Eu sei q Revenclaw ta escrito errado no capitulo anterior (tbm não revisei) postei com pressa.

Deixem REVIEWS!

ByZinHa lestRanGe


	7. Nada da Grifinória

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap anterior

&&&&

Sim, eu ainda to rascunhando o capitulo 16, portanto não me apressem.

O que acharam do capitulo anterior?

Eu adoro ele! Nhá acharam que eu ia trazer as personagens pra São Paulo né! Hahaha enganaram-se completamente! Tem lugar melhor que Salvador pra eles passarem férias de final de ano? Claro que não!

Não sei se perceberam, mas eu coloco tudo que eu gosto na fic (sou eclética sim! Calypso e O Rappa são completamente diferentes mas eu adoro; We belong together é uma musica q eu amo- e convenhamos tem tudo a ver xD)

Também adoro as entrelinhas... (hihihi) mas o site não ajuda muito x/

Essa parte a gente pula!

\o/

Tenho o terrivel habito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido, não liguem!

Deixem REVIEW!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 7: Nada da Grifinória**

O aeroporto de Londres estava lotado de olhares curiosos; Lupin foi busca-los com um carro do Ministério. Ele não pode deixar de exclamar o quanto a bagagem tinha aumentado, como estavam morenos e o que significava aquela confusão no aeroporto.

-Não sei como você consegue, Harry, mas é primeira pagina no Pasquim novamente e tem uma porrada de fotógrafos e jornalistas tipo Rita Skeeter querendo informações sobre você.

-É eu também não sei.- disse sincero.- Lupin, você sabia que O Pasquim é mundial?

-Quê?

-A revista é mundial. Lá no Brasil conhecemos uma garota que tinha a assinatura da revista. Ela disse que as principais notícias aparecem em vários países.

-Ela até conhecia a gente!- falou Rony apontando Ginny e ele mesmo...

-Explica.

-A reportagem do casamento do Gui- Mione começou- que teve a primeira pagina e metade da revista apareceu no Pasquim brasileiro numa nota rápida de dez paginas. E foi assim em toda Europa, Rússia, as duas Coréias, Japão, China, Austrália, México, EUA, Canadá e Argentina. Professor, você tem noção do perigo?

-Isso é realmente alarmante. Precisamos tomar providências.

-Professor, mudando de assunto,- cortou Ginny- mamãe falou na carta que o casamento foi adiantado devido um "atrevimento desesperado com reflexos involuntários". O que ela quis dizer com isso?

-Vocês vão entender.

Entenderam. Angelina estava grávida e já exibia uma barriguinha. Deu a impressão de que a Sra. Weasley ficou muito brava com Fred, mas consentiu. Ela também não teve do que reclamar, pois voltaram muito bem alimentados da viagem e com alguns quilinhos a mais até.

O casamento foi simples, sem repórteres do Pasquim (por favor...), talvez por ter sido adiantado dessa forma. No dia 1° de Janeiro voltaram à escola e descobriram que Neville não tinha muitas novidades. Resolveram sair também nessa busca por "algo da Grifinória". Os treinos de Quadribol também foram retomados e todos não paravam da aparição de Harry no Pasquim.

A Professora McGonagal informou aos quatro que a horcrux havia sido destruída e isso só fez com que eles corressem mais desesperadamente em busca da sexta horcrux.

Harry pensava insistentemente:

_1° Diário;_

_2° Anel;_

_3° Medalhão;_

_4° Taça;_

_5° Cálice;_

_6° ..._

O que seria o sexto? Isso o agonizava intensamente. Essas palavras eram encontradas constantemente em suas anotações. Harry queria saber, precisava saber. Ele queria que tudo acabasse logo, queria poder ter Ginny logo em paz, saber se aquilo era possível... "Viva o agora intensamente porque ele é um presente."

Aliás, o namoro estava maravilhoso! Apesar de estarem estudando pra caramba (Ginny passou com ótimas notas nos N.O.M.s), os treinos de Quadribol e tudo mais, mas eles estavam mais unidos do que nunca. As coisas estavam esquentando, Harry percebeu desde a viagem, mas ele tinha consciência. Não, não podia. Era Ginny, a garota da sua vida, tão pura, tão doce... intocável. E irmã do seu melhor amigo, algo a se contar, levando em consideração que ele era relativamente maior. Mas não precisava saber... não, Harry, Ginny não.

&&&&

Faltava pouco para o próximo jogo Quadribol contra a Corvinal e o time, como sempre, perfeito. Os treinos eram meio que "descongelantes" e divertidos. A irreverência dos jogadores estava sempre presente sem atrapalhar o desempenho.

-Harry, por favor...- disse Demelza como em clemência.- Não capture o pomo em dez minutos... deixe a gente se divertir um pouco...

As meninas destruíam... não perdiam uma oportunidade de infernizar Harry. Sempre que tinha uma pausa nos treinos vinham lhe "entrevistar".

-Então, Harry, diga: o que é necessário para te conquistar e desbancar a baranga da Ginny? O lance de jogar o cabelo, olhar e sorrir só funcionou com ela, porque nem a bonitinha do 5° ano, qual o nome dela mesmo? Romilda! Coitado, acho que a mãe dela tava brava, conseguiu. Portanto... qual o seu segredo? Vamos lá, bonitão, não complica...

Prometeram um jogaço e foi o que deram. A pedido das artilheiras Harry apanhou o pomo aos 12 minutos (não 10 xD) e terminaram com um placar arrasador: 750 x 100.

&&&&

Já era quase 22h e todos estavam na biblioteca. Passaram o sábado todo lá a procura de algo que ajudasse, desse, no mínimo, uma dica do que fosse a sexta horcrux. Nessa busca estavam Harry, Rony, Mione, Ginny, Neville e Luna, todos cansadíssimos, os pensamentos direcionados ao fracasso. Sim, haviam fracassado, fracassado completamente na busca da sexta horcrux. Já tinham revelado aos dois amigos o que significava aquela pesquisa desesperada. Foi quando McGonagal irrompeu pela porta.

-Potter, Weasley, Weasley e Granger na minha sala. Longbotton e Lovegood cada um pra sua casa. Já é tarde.- seguiram-na sem saber ao certo porque. Será que alguém da Ordem descobriu alguma coisa?- Recebemos isso hoje. Acho que seria bom se vocês lessem.- ela entregou uma carta suja nas mãos de Rony.

Lendo por cima do ombro Harry não pode acreditar. Era uma carta de Narcisa Malfoy.

_"Cara Minerva,_

_Escrevo em oculto, escondida dos olhares de minha irmã a pedido de Severus. Muito obrigada por manda-lo cuidar de Draco. Ele me pediu pra escrever lhes assegurando de que está bem e não precisam se preocupar._

_Está 'arrancando' informações do Lord e tentando convencer meu marido. Mas deve tomar cuidado e vocês também pois minha irmã está de olho._

_Narcisa"_

Era muita informação. Harry se perguntava porquê tanta coisa chegava à sua mente. Como assim Snape cuidando de Draco, convencendo Lucius Malfoy, arrancando informações de Voldemort? Como assim Narcisa Malfoy informando a Ordem do que acontece?

-Ela está nos informando desde a morte de Dumbledore- McGonagal começou a explicar.- se preocupa demais com a vida do próprio filho do que qualquer outra coisa. O Professor Dumbledore deixou isso pra você, Harry.- Harry? A Professora o chamou de Harry? Ela entregou um frasquinho com um liquido prateado.- a penseira está na sala da Tonks. Você só conseguirá ver a lembrança quando estiver pronto. Agora podem ir. Descansem amanha. Não sei porque passar o dia todo na biblioteca. Já fazem a busca tempo suficiente.

Eles voltaram em silêncio, as mentes confusas demais para falarem alguma coisa. No quarto um "amanhã" foi a resposta que deram a Neville. Precisavam descansar as idéias, espairecer sobre o fracasso da busca. Já haviam revisado a história de Gryffindor quatro vezes, gastaram o sábado com isso e nada encontraram. Era o fim da história. Bastava a eles, agora, dedicar-se aos estudos, conseguir a taça de Quadribol e sonhar que um dia teriam um final feliz.

Harry desejou ter uma penseira para descarregar tantas lembranças ruins, mas agora não... agora queria dormir... e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**capitulo super hiper mega extra máster blaster advanced curto só pra dar continuidade... pra saber o que acontece nesse meio tempo.

Sem revisão de português, nem inglês, nem nada parecido. Não reparem!

Preview capitulo 8: "a volta de quem não foi".

Tem que falar mais?

Byzinha Lestrange


	8. A Volta de Quem Não Foi

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap anterior

&&&&

Demorei? Ah , desculpa gente... é que o capitulo 16 tava muito, muito difícil mesmo... (xp)

Mas agora eu terminei ele! E ficou muito bom por sinal (\o/). E estou me matando no capitulo 17! (huhsauhsua)

Não sei se perceberam, mas eu coloco tudo que eu gosto na fic (sou eclética sim! Calypso e O Rappa são completamente diferentes mas eu adoro; We belong together é uma musica q eu amo- e convenhamos tem tudo a ver xD- gosto de funk sim! E daí?)

Também adoro as entrelinhas... (hihihi) mas o site não ajuda muito x/

Sim! Eu sou apaixonada pelo meu país!

Tenho o terrivel habito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido, não liguem!

Essa parte a gente pula!

\o/

Deixem REVIEW.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 8 A Volta de Quem Não Foi**

O clima de Primavera invadia Hogwarts. Dias de sol eram freqüentes e a biblioteca estava sendo trocada pelos alunos por estudar na beira do lago.

Harry e os outros já estavam conformados com a não concretização do que lhes foi responsabilizado, mas às vezes ainda iam à biblioteca buscar algum registro.

Por varias tentativas frustradas Harry foi à sala de Tonks tentar infiltrar na Penseira, mas nada; o objeto parecia não ceder.

Em breve teriam o ultimo jogo de Quadribol e o time se empenhava ao máximo, afinal Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa não era um jogo simples como contra as outras casas; e ainda foi revelado que haveria uma premiação especial que era totalmente surpresa.

Aquele dia era, como os outros, um belo dia de sol. Harry e Ginny aproveitaram para estudar um pouco na beira do lago num canto distante; surrupiaram algumas frutas e doces da cozinha e estavam se refrescando numa sombra.

Em certos momentos Harry teve a impressão de estar sendo observado. Alternava momentos de concentração na leitura, afinal os N.I.E.M.s estavam próximos, e paparicos à namorada.

-Harry, me explica isso aqui que eu não to entendendo...- era uma lição de Poções que ele havia aprendido com o (maldito) Príncipe Mestiço. Explicou para Ginny, mas parava alguns momentos com aquela mesma impressão de que estava sendo observado, impressão que Ginny também teve.

-Pronto! Simples!

-Claro que é simples! Com esse professor o que pode ficar difícil de aprender? Difícil é prestar atenção na explicação...

-Ginny...

-Eu estou brincando, bonitão...- ela passou a mão no cabelo de Harry provocando um arrepio.- obrigada... eu amo você, sabia!

-Eu também amo você...- e a beijou, mas o beijo não durou muito pois foi interrompido por um latido. Latido? Harry se levantou. Precisava ver o que era, Ginny logo atrás.

Estavam indo na direção da Floresta, um arbusto se mexia... o que será que estava lá? Foi quando os dois foram atacados por uma revoada de corvos. Se abaixaram, mas era cada vez maior. Harry ainda pode ver de relance algo sair do arbusto e adentrar mais na Floresta, mas não tinha como persegui-lo. Desistiram, pegaram suas coisas e subiram para o salão comunal.

No quinto andar encontraram Rony e Mione saindo do banheiro dos monitores (?) com uma cara muito suspeita, mas não deram muita importância. Refletiram sobre o acontecido e chegaram à conclusão de que não era nada.

&&&&

Aquela aula era interessante, mas extremamente cansativa. McGonagal explicava os princípios da transformação dos animagos, algo fascinante, porem complexo quando foi interrompida.

-Com licença, professora- uma garota ruiva estava à porta.- Posso pegar o Harry emprestado rapidinho?- Harry olhou surpreso.

-Você não devia estar na aula, Srta. Weasley?

-Na verdade tenho esse horário livre. Por favor, Hagrid pediu para chama-lo.- a Professora pareceu intrigada, mas virou-se para Harry.

-Vá, e por favor não demore.- ele apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de sair. Quando chegou à porta Ginny o agarrou e beijou.- se for sair pra namorar volte pra aula.

-Desculpe, professora, é realmente importante... vem Harry!- e puxou-o pelo corredor.

-Gin, onde...

-Pera aí, você vai ver, é só vir comigo.

-Não tem nada a ver com o Hagrid, né!- ela parou sem olhar para Harry.

-Na verdade não. Mas é muito melhor! Vem comigo, eu já explico.

Saíram do castelo e foram em direção ao lago, Harry não estava entendendo nada quando Ginny diminuiu o ritmo.

-Como tenho esse horário vago eu vim aqui de novo pra procurar o meu pingente, que caiu aquele dia, lembra?- Harry reconheceu o lugar.

-Você achou?

-Achei algo muito melhor. Vem!- eles entraram na floresta. Harry continuou a não entender nada. Algo se mexeu atrás de uma arvore, ele queria ver, mas Ginny segurava sua mão com um sorriso feliz. De repente uma voz... não podia ser...

-Essas pulgas acabam comigo...- uma pessoa saiu de trás da arvore. Por um instante Harry achou que seus olhos lhe pregavam uma peça, deu alguns passos e Ginny soltou sua mão. Não era possível, não podia ser... não foi preciso muito. Um simples abraço foi o suficiente para Harry ter certeza, o suficiente para Harry nunca mais desacreditar de nada.

-Ah, quanto tempo, Harry... venha cá, Ginny...

-Agora você vai explicar tudo, Sírius?- explicar? Sim, ele tinha muito a explicar...

-Claro que vou, sentem-se... mas primeiro quero saber as novidades bem rapidinho.- falou empolgado. Estava magro e pálido, mas ainda sim, forte.

-Ano passado Dumbledore me deu aulas particulares sobre a vida de Voldemort e suas horcrux.- era a primeira vez que Harry falava.- infelizmente morreu na busca. Você deve saber. Snape o matou. Gui e Fleur estão casados e Fred e Angelina também.

-Fred e Angelina?

-Sim.- disse Ginny.- e já tem herdeiros...

-Já?

-Fleur também está grávida e falta pouco pro bebe da Angelina nascer.

-Por Merlin, que pressa!

-Da mesma maneira que foi da primeira vez que Voldemort ameaçou a vida da humanidade. Minha mãe ficou muito brava com o Fred. A gente ficou sabendo quando já estavam de casamento marcado... estávamos no Brasil. Ah! Lupin e Tonks estão noivos.

-Mas está todo mundo casando...

-Formam um belo casal.- disse Harry.- Mione e Rony também estão namorando.

-Ah! Mas até que enfim, né! E vocês dois... percebi que estão juntos...

-Ele me agarrou ano passado...

-Faria isso de novo...- disse sincero.

-Eu não iria reclamar.

-Por favor, pulem essa parte... o que mais tem acontecido?

-Fiquei responsável de procurar as três ultimas horcrux antes de ir atrás de Voldemort. Duas foram encontradas, mas a terceira... não temos nem uma vaga idéia do que seja...

-Vou falar com você sobre isso depois. Acho que estão interessados em saber o que aconteceu comigo aquela noite. Bom, existe uma razão daquele véu estar no Departamento de Mistérios. Vocês não notaram nada nele?

-Luna e eu ouvimos vozes, mas...

-Exatamente, Harry, transpondo aquele véu vai-se à uma outra dimensão! Lá estão aprisionadas almas com coisas inacabadas, fantasmas que não conseguem voltar ou pessoas que vivem uma semi-vida. Vi muita gente lá, gente que não esperava ver.

-Você viu...

-Não, Harry, não vi. Por incrível que pareça não tinham nada inacabado e nem Dumbledore.- disse lendo os pensamentos de Harry.

-Então... quem você viu lá?- perguntou Ginny.

-Vi os Longbotton.- disse sem rodeios.- saldáveis e com esperança de voltarem a vida bem, sem seqüelas. Existe uma chance de sair de lá. Eu consegui sair, eles também podem. Acredito que conseguirão.

-Tomara que sim...

-Mas e vocês dois... agora que já contei tudo (?) quero saber. Quanto tempo faz que estão juntos? Isso vai durar? E aí?

-Ah... vai fazer um ano, né, Harry? Tudo aconteceu rápido! Ele estava cumprindo detenção e não pode jogar Quadribol, aí eu assumi no lugar dele. A gente ganhou a taça e na comemoração ele me beijou.

-Achei que isso não fosse acontecer.- falou Sírius e Harry ficou surpreso.- Desde a primeira vez que vi essa garota percebi que ela gostava de você e aprovei desde o principio. Mas estou feliz vendo que o que há entre vocês é sincero. Ginny Weasley... filha da minha prima... depois de tantas gerações Weasley sem meninas vem você... e, quem diria, escolhida pra manter os Potter aí.- ele riu. Harry e Ginny se entreolharam.

-É... sou a escolhida pra manter os Potter aí.- ela falou lançando um olhar considerável para Harry e Sírius desfez o sorriso.

-Tudo no tempo certo, por favor...- foi a vez dos dois rirem.

-Preciso voltar para a aula... senão a Professora McGonagal vai ficar brava.

-Ah! Sim, vão, vão! Alias, vocês podem me informar se minha prima Tonks está dando aula?

-Não.- disse Ginny.- ela está ajudando o Hagrid com os animais.

-Então a sala dela está vazia...

-Creio que sim.

-Preciso falar com ela. Ah, Harry, quanto à horcrux... ela pode ser algo mais simples do que imagina, pode estar num lugar mais fácil do que pensa. Provavelmente a última coisa que iria imaginar. Pense, Harry, qual o ultimo lugar de valor que poderia estar uma horcrux? E Ginny... acho que isso é seu... muito bonito, cuidado para não perder de novo! Cuide bem dela, Harry!

Harry voltou para a aula com os pensamentos nessas palavras "o ultimo lugar"... qual seria o ultimo lugar? Como assim? E não parecia que Sírius havia contado tudo sobre sua jornada...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**capitulo curtinho também...

Só pra fazer justiça com esse personagem tão querido... (xDD)

Eu sei q foi breve demais... mas é essa a intenção! Ficar sabendo tudo por cima! (hehehe)

Tá legal, pedi ajuda pro povo no flog mais ninguém me ajudou então vou pedir pra vocês e estou esperando resposta nas reviews:

Que nome teria uma escola de magia e bruxaria brasileira?

Gente por favor responde (cara de suplica).

Não revisei o capitulo, não reparem em erros de português e blábláblá.

PREVIEW CAP 9: o ultimo lugar...

Ahhhhh... é surpresa!

Posso demorar pra postar o próximo porque voltaram as aulas

Deixem REVIEW!

Byzinha Lestrange


	9. O Ultimo Lugar

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico...

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

&&&&

Fim do cap 16 tri-roxXx! Capitulo 17 todo computado (na cabeça xD) falta passa po papel xD.

Quase metade feita (devido um aproveitamento absurdo das crianças no pc d casa hj eu escrevi bastante.

Volta as aulas amanha na publica então eh capaz d eu demorar.

Andei lendo varias fics então atrasei um pouco o compasso da digitação (essa eu forcei a amizade) então vai ficar meio pra trás a coisa aqui...

Tenho o terrivel habito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido, não liguem!

Essa parte a gente pula!

\o/

Deixem REVIEW.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 9: O Último Lugar**

Harry contou para Rony e Hermione tudo que aconteceu cinco minutos antes de Tonks chegar contentíssima, sabendo que o primo estava de volta. Algo mais simples? Local mais fácil? Agora ele estava muito ocupado com os estudos (N.I.E.M.s muito, muito próximos) apesar de achar que nunca esteve tão bem nas matérias, e também tinha o Quadribol que estava ocupando seu tempo mais do que imaginava.

Todos estavam apreensivos com a surpresa que teriam após o ultimo jogo. Estava fora da imaginação deles.

&&&&

-Cada um sabe o que deve fazer. Temos o melhor ataque, a melhor defesa, os melhores batedores...

-O melhor apanhador...

-Obrigado, Ginny, estamos infinitamente melhores, essa Taça já é nossa. É só entrar em campo e arrasar, afinal, somos nós. E antes da gente ir... bom, eu queria dizer que foi muito bom ser capitão do time esses dois anos, é quase o mesmo né! E vocês são o máximo. Vai ser muito triste deixar isso tudo pra trás, mas o importante é que vocês marcaram presença. Valeu mesmo...

-Que isso bonitão... o que seria da gente sem você!- disse Demelza satirizando.- quem ia distrair as artilheiras dos outros times?

-Ora, Demelza...

-Se alguém olhasse pro nosso goleiro levava _Avada Kedavra_, então você era o alvo mesmo...- todos riram.- você é o máximo, Harry. Alias, vocês três que vão deixar a gente ano que vem... Rony, Dino... vão fazer falta, mas estamos aí! E ainda temos um jogo pra vencer!

Entraram em campo a todo vapor, estavam ali pra vencer. O time da Lufa-Lufa era bem forte, mas nada comparado à Grifinória, tão bem preparada. O jogo deu mais trabalho que esperavam e o placar estava encostado (300 x 270 Grifinória), precisavam vencer por 100 pontos. Foi quando Harry avistou o pomo. Em sua Firebolt ele disparou, o apanhador adversário tentando acompanha-lo, esticou o braço e fechou o punho.

Acabou. O ultimo jogo de Harry e eles ganharam! O publico aplaudia e invadia o campo comemorando. A Taça de Quadribol foi entregue nas mãos de Harry, que estava sendo carregado pelo publico. Sim, ele estava feliz, estava muito feliz.

-Se acalmem, se acalmem!- pedia a professora McGonagal a um publico que gritava "Grifinória! Grifinória!" freneticamente.- ainda temos alguns prêmios a entregar!- vendo que não tinha escolha, ela apontou a varinha para a garganta e falou _Sonorus_- vamos entregar os prêmios especiais agora.- eles pararam pra prestar atenção.

'Nós resolvemos voltar com um antigo hábito de presentear alunos que se destacaram. Primeiramente queremos dar um premio para o Sr. Weasley,- Rony fez uma cara de espanto- por ter se mostrado um ótimo monitor e monitor-chefe nesses anos, por ser um ótimo jogador de Quadribol e por seu desempenho nas aulas. Parabéns.'- o pequeno Professor Flitwick foi entregar a Rony um medalhão. Ele estava mesmo surpreso. Depois de Rony Ana Abbout, Suzana Bonés, Hermione, Téo Boot e Padma Patil também ganharam.

'Agora...- continuou McGonagal- temos mais um aluno pra premiar. Há alguns anos os pais dele receberam esses prêmios, e ficariam orgulhosos em saber que seu filho também ganhou. Depois de anos temos o melhor apanhador, ótimo aluno, apesar de sua genética encrenqueira e um _Q_ pra confusões, queremos premiar Harry Potter por tudo que ele representou nesses sete anos em Hogwarts.'- dessa vez foi Harry quem ficou surpreso. Ele estava recebendo um premio!

Tonks entregou em suas mãos um medalhão personalizado "Harry Tiago Potter", ele poderia mostrar a seus filhos, teria algo de si guardado naquele medalhão...

Mas de repente tudo ficou claro para Harry. O ultimo lugar... sim, é tão obvio! Saiu correndo do campo. Precisava ver isso logo. Assustados com a reação de Harry, Rony e Mione foram atrás dele e logo após Ginny, mas ele não tinha tempo pra ver quem o seguia.

Entrou no castelo e foi direto para a sala de troféus; estendeu a mão para a prateleira de troféus da Grifinória e pensou _"Finiti Encantaten"_ (ele já dominava feitiços não-verbais sem varinha). Rony, Mione e Ginny irromperam na sala, um dos medalhões estava brilhando fosco. O medalhão de Tiago Potter...

Harry deu um passo na direção da horcrux, mas Hermione apontou a varinha e tudo aquilo explodiu.

Os professores entraram na sala toda cheia de fumaça verde. Apenas um objeto estava destruído: o medalhão do Potter. O resto intacto, o que saía de dentro dele o corroia... era estranhamente viscoso... talvez porque já estava destruído. Ainda dava pra ler "Potter". Ele ficou assistindo a memória de seu pai sendo desfeita...

-Harry, foi preciso...

-Eu sei, Mione, não se preocupe...- ele não guardaria magoas. Sabia que só assim a sua jornada poderia ter um fim, seja este qual fosse; lembrou-se de Ginny, olhou para ela e viu em seu rosto o mesmo que sentia: um misto de alivio e tristeza...

Mas ele não ia embora agora. Se saísse daquela ainda tinha como objetivo ser auror! Precisava se dedicar à escola, tinha pouco tempo pra aproveitar aquilo. Novamente desejou uma penseira...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**ficou mais curto do que eu imaginei q ficaria mas ta valendo \o/

Ultima horcrux encontrada (finalmente).

Ta legal vamos lá: ate agora tudo tava light e talz... mas em pouco (muito pouco) tempo tudo ficara realmente interessante (eeeeeeeee).

O que realmente tem q acontecer vai acontecer quando eles saírem da escola.

Próximo cap um dos meu preferidos (xDD) "O Professor Snape, Harry..."

Ú.ú

Não vou contar a preview não...

Sem revisões.

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Espero q realmente estejam gostando.

Byzinha Lestrange


	10. O Professor Snape, Harry

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra fazer uma soh dela- apesar d tbm ter idéias malucas)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROCA (;) é nois heim...fala serio (hahaha ninguém entendeu nada)

&&&&

Nhaaaaaaaa Snape aren't a disloyal!

Yes I believe in Severus Snape!

Vocês vão ver como…

Esclarecendo algumas coisas: sim, gente, foi intencional deixar tudo pela metade nos outros capítulos! Eh porque tudo vai ser (realmente) esclarecido no final... não exatamente no final... mais pra frente entende?

A partir daqui as coisas ficam mais divertidas (ù.ú) eu garanto (;)

Esquematizei ate o cap 30.

Uuuuuuuuu coisas novas sim! Ta ficando inteligente a fic (eu mesma estou me surpreendendo com minhas idéias ù.ú)

Capitulo 17 quase lá.

To escrevendo uma songfic H/G com a musika do U2 Elevation por isso atrasei um pouco.

Ainda não terminei de digitar o cap 11...

Tenho alguns trabalhos do tecnico pra fazer e não tenho previsão d próximo post.

Tenho o terrível habito de fazer as coisas acontecerem horrivelmente rápido.

Essa parte a gente pula.

\o/

Se voce q está aí lendo deixar REVIEW eu vou ficar feliz...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia Oculta**

**CAP 10: O Professor Snape, Harry...**

Harry estava estudando como nunca. Há uma semana dos N.I.E.M.s era só isso que podia fazer. Nós últimos dias havia refletido sobre tudo que acontecia dentro e fora das barreiras protetoras de Hogwarts.

Muitas mortes ocorreram, saia todos os dias no Profeta Diário; pais de alunos, aurores, funcionários do Ministério... todos desaparecidos ou mortos... a realidade estava muito triste fora do castelo.

Ele tentou infiltrar na penseira mais vezes, tentativas vagas. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que o bloqueava... mas isso não era prioridade agora. Agora ele só queria curtir a namorada e os amigos no pouco tempo que era concedido.

-Ai, que casal bonito.- disse uma voz debochada atrás de Harry e Ginny.

-Lindo, né, Emy...- uma era Pansy Parkinson e a outra Emilia Bulstrode.

-Claro que é, um belo estereotipo... os dois são populares, isso colabora com a fama...

-Eu me pergunto, Emy, será que a pequena Weasleyzinha gosta mesmo do Pottinho?...

-Não olha, Ginny, deixa elas falando, continue.- dizia Harry sem soltar a mão de Ginny.

-Lógico que ela gosta, Pansy... ele tem dinheiro. Talvez dê pra sustentar até os netos.

-É mesmo, né, esqueci esse detalhe. Mas tem um meio mais simples e eu duvido que a Weasleyzinha não tenha pensado nisso antes.

-O que seria?- perguntou Emilia como se não tivesse ensaiado tudo aquilo.

-O golpe da barriga é claro! Tem meio mais fácil de conseguir dinheiro? Já tentou isso Weasleyzinha?- Ginny parou, soltou da mão de Harry e se virou para Pansy.

-É... Talvez eu seja tão baixa quanto você Parkinson.- disse fitando-a.- eu sei porquê tudo, sim, eu sei.. você não tem o _seu_ Draco... por isso quer atrapalhar a vida dos outros. Por que _você_ não tenta o golpe da barriga na próxima vez que encontrar o seu namoradinho medíocre? Quem sabe dessa forma ele não tenha um misero afeto por você... até onde sei ele só gosta de si próprio.

-Quem é você pra falar algu...

-Quem é você digo eu! Ah, Pansy... quem você está querendo enganar?

-Sua...

-Não, não... não me toque!- Harry só observava. As duas se olharam por um tempo. Ele achou que tinha acabado, mas descobriu que não. Pansy não admitia perder e partiu pra cima de Ginny; pensou em separa-las mas sua ruiva dava conta do recado. Estava começando a se assustar com a força dela.

Antes de tudo aquilo terminar Ginny ainda ameaçou Emilia com a varinha caso ela tentasse azará-la e deixou Pansy num estado lamentável.

-Eu to ficando com medo de você e da Mione, sabia!

&&&&

-Tranqüila para os N.I.E.M.s?- Harry e Mione conversavam enquanto Ginny atormentava Rony perto do lago.

-Não, até que não. Esse ano, por incrível que pareça, estou muito tranqüila. E você também está despreocupado, né!

-To sim. Quanto mais coisas na minha cabeça, mais de boa eu fico.- Hermione riu.

-Eu sempre soube que você era um bruxo maravilhoso.

-E eu só descobri agora. Mas sinceramente, Hermione, você fez esse ano tudo que estava acumulado dos anos anteriores! Levou detenções, brigou... e não pense que eu não sei que andou ameaçando algumas garotas do quarto ano.- ele apontou para Rony com a cabeça.

-Quem falou isso pra você?

-A Demelza. Ela não perde uma oportunidade de zoar o Rony "Cuidado! Não olhem pro goleiro senão leva _Avada Kedavra_!". É assim que ela fala.- ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada.- fala aí, Mione, o que você fez pro Rony estudar?

-Greve!

-Greve? De beijo? Interessante...

-É... De beijo...- fez-se um silencio momentâneo, Harry olhou pra Mione significativamente.

-O mais legal é que você se entrega sozinha!...- ela riu encabulada olhando, um pouco vermelha, apenas de esguelha para Harry.- isso só me fez ter certeza.

-Como assim?

-Você não vai querer me convencer que estavam no banheiro dos monitores porque entraram na porta errada, né! E aquele perdido depois do primeiro jogo de Quadribol? Francamente, cadê sua cautela!...

-É, acho que faltou um pouco... alias, o que eu consigo esconder de você? Mas e você e a Gin?

-Humpft... nada.- ele não estava decepcionado.- mas eu não me importo. Como disse o Sírius: tudo no seu tempo.

-O que você pensa disso tudo?

-Eu penso...- pausa- penso que gosto muito, muito da Gin; mesmo, mais do que imaginei que um dia gostaria de alguém...

-Amor...

-Sim. Isso mesmo... eu só queria que a gente tivesse o nosso momento antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse... sabe, eu fiquei com muito medo daquele lance da revista. Medo de pegarem a Ginny... se ela morrer eu me mato; é serio! Mas já decidi. Ela não vai com a gente. Vai ficar em Hogwarts e se tudo isso continuar depois do ano letivo ela vai pro Largo Grimmauld, o Sírius disse que cuida dela.

-Harry, a Ginny não vai gostar nem um pouco disso...

-Mione eu não quero que nada aconteça com ela. Eu sei que ela não vai gostar, mas ela vai entender.- Mione insinuou continuar, mas Ginny e Rony chegaram.

-O que estavam conversando?- perguntou Ginny sentando entre as pernas de Harry.

-Nada importante...- de repente Harry lembrou-se de uma coisa.- me esperem no salão comunal.- ele se levantou.- preciso fazer uma coisa.

-Harry...- ele fez sinal de "depois" para Ginny e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Harry saiu pelos jardins rumo ao castelo, entrou e subiu para a sala da Tonks, tinha que resolver aquilo logo, se não conseguisse entrar na penseira dessa vez não tentaria mais. Bateu na porta.

-E aí, Harry! Beleza!

-Ahãm... Tonks, eu queria ver...

-A penseira, né! Eu ia chamar você.- Harry não entendeu.- ela está brilhando a algum tempo. Bom, pode ficar aí. Preciso falar com a Minerva. Boa sorte, Harry!- e saiu da sala. Harry entrou e viu a penseira num canto, brilhando, como dissera Tonks; ele se aproximou, podia ver a lembrança rodando e rodando...

Mas a lembrança parou de rodar, e na penseira foi se formando uma sala. Harry chegou mais perto, mais perto... paft! Caiu no chão de uma sala que ele conhecia bem: a sala de Dumbledore. De um lado da mesa o diretor e do outro lado... Snape! Um ódio subiu à cabeça de Harry; quando menos esperava o diretor falou.

-Severus, Severus... que prazer... suponho que tenha algo a me dizer, não!

-Bem, Dumbledore, já deve saber porque estou aqui.

-Sim, eu sei... você está deixando Voldemort para unir-se a nós. Mesmo depois de tudo.

-Exatamente.- disse frio e Harry sentiu mais raiva.

-Você sabe que é muito difícil enganar Voldemort. Precisa ser um ótimo oclumente...- Dumbledore olhou Snape significativamente.

-Não seria a primeira vez.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas porque quer voltar?

-Percebi que tudo aquilo era em vão, desnecessário, não preciso disso.

-Falou com a Lilly, Severus?- "O quê?" Harry pensou. Snape se mexeu na cadeira.- acredito que isso e a seqüência dos fatos ajudaram você a reconsiderar.

-Sim, eu falei com Lilly, mas...

-Ela foi fundamental, creio eu.

-Era uma grande bruxa, eu admito. Uma grande perda.- não, não era possível! Snape falando bem de uma 'sangue-ruim'!

-Você gostava muito dela, não! Ela sempre o ajudava.

-Sim, mas ela se afastou de mim no sétimo ano, foi muito útil nos outros anos, me deu uma força. Mas no fim deu preferência ao Potter.- existia um certo tom de relutância na voz de Snape, como que se não quisesse falar aquilo mas era mais forte que ele.- sei que fiz a coisa errada. Por favor reconsidere...

Dumbledore fitou Snape por algum tempo. Bateram à porta, era Lupin.

-Ah, Remo, que bom que chegou... quero que faça uma coisa... Severus, se realmente voltou, faria o juramento inquebrável?

-Sim.- respondeu prontamente, parecia sincero.

-Então, por favor, Remo, sele isto aqui.- Dumbledore estendeu a mão para Snape, ele olhou por dois segundos e apertou a mão de Dumbledore, Lupin sacou a varinha.- jura que só voltará para Voldemort como espião para a Ordem?

-Sim, juro.

-Jura que não trairá a Ordem?

-Juro.

-Jura que será incondicional em seus deveres concedidos?

-Juro.- uma corrente de prata saiu da varinha de Lupin quando ele tocou as mãos de Dumbledore e Snape, que logo desfez-se.

Uma nevoa invadiu a sala e tudo começou a rodar; logo materializou-se uma floresta.

-Como está indo Draco, Severus?

-Ele é fraco, não vai conseguir chegar em lugar nenhum.

-Você sabe o que deve fazer. Vou levar Harry para mostrar a ele como é o caminho até a horcrux. Você ano deve deixar Draco tornar-se um assassino, fez um juramento com Narcisa e cumprirá.- Harry não estava entendendo nada.

-Dumbledore, eu realmente não quero...

-Já falei, Severus, se não cumprir morrerá, você sabe. A horcrux está destruída, Régulos, Bellatrix e eu já a destruímos. Você só fará o que combinamos.

-Não sei se mata-lo seria...

-Já fiz tudo o que tinha pra fazer, Severus, espero que cumpra.

Novamente fez-se a nevoa e Harry foi arrancado da penseira. Não podia acreditar. Era muita informação. Saiu da sala e correu pro salão comunal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**e aí?

Não ficou comprido não... (eu nunca lembro direito a regrinha do comprido e cumprido...) mas ta legalzinho até... (xD)

Nhu Mione se entregando sozinha! Boa essa! (Na verdade eles não conseguem esconder nada um do outro mesmo)

Capitulo 11 (preview): 'Juntando os Fatos'

Tem que explicar?

Nem tem muita coisa...

Não esqueçam da REVIEW!

Byzinha Lestrange


	11. Juntando os Fatos

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela- apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROCA (;D) é nois heim...fala serio (hahaha ninguém entendeu nada)

&&&&

Bom, esse é um daqueles capítulos que só são escritos pra não deixar o coleguinha no vácuo. O fato é que ele tem (como diz minha mana DOOM) um Sr. Momento (XD).

Tecnicamente eu terminei o capitulo 17; é soh finalizar de verdade.

Pelos meus cálculos a fic vai ter no máximo 37 capítulos.

Atendendo a pedidos to mandando o cap antes. A songfic ta parada porque eu tava (e to ainda) lendo um livro ("o perigo oculto do menino-bruxo"); alias a leitura não tem previsão d termino porque a ANE vai me emprestar a Ordem da Fênix (_né ANE?_) e agora a coisa tá ficando seria na escola e eu _realmente_ tenho q fazer os trabalhos.

Eu _preciso_ digitar o cap 13! Sem noção que eu to adiando isso... (acho que eu preciso mesmo é de outro feriado prolongado isso sim...).

_Agora_ as coisas estão começando a ficar menos rápidas!

Espero que saboreiem bem essa nova faze de **HP & Magia Oculta**.

Se você que está lendo deixar REVIEW essa autora aqui fica contente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 11 Juntando os Fatos**

-Pera aí, devagar.- disse Rony.- Snape fez um juramento inquebrável com Dumbledore que nunca trairia a Ordem, fez um juramento com Narcisa Malfoy de cuidar do Draco e matou Dumbledore a mando do próprio! Isso parece bem louco...

-O mais interessante- Hermione falou pela primeira vez- é que R.A.B. são três pessoas e não uma como estávamos procurando. **R**égulos Black, irmão de Sírius, **A**lvo Dumbledore e... **B**ellatrix Lestrange? Isso é estranho. Ela sempre esteve do lado de Voldemort, como pode ter ajudado a destruir a horcrux?

-Boa pergunta! Isso que eu ainda não entendi.- tudo estava menos confuso agora que Harry compartilhava o que viu com os amigos.- cadê a Ginny?

-Parou pra conversar com a Luna, ela parecia tensa, sabe. Mas Harry, Snape gostava da sua mãe!

-Parece que sim, Rony, mas prefiro não ser lembrado disso.- nesse momento Ginny entrou no salão, no rosto uma expressão preocupada. Avistou os três num canto e foi em direção a eles.

-Harry quero falar com você.

-Claro, Gin, vamos lá no dormitório. (N/A: por que no dormitório? Também não sei...foi o que veio na cabeça. Talvez Harry tenha percebido que era algo delicado e partículas... –levanta a sobrancelha-)

Subiram as escadas do dormitório, ao entrar Ginny trancou a porta com um toque da varinha. Pararam em pé do lado da cama de Harry e ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

-Am... Harry... eu... bem...

-Gin...- era como se as palavras fugissem de propósito de suas cabeças. Ginny aproximou-se de Harry, mais perto... Harry não tinha reparado como ela estava linda; usava uma saia curta de pregas jeans e uma bata que ele reconheceu ter sido comprada no Brasil; mais perto... eles se beijaram e beijaram... estava quente. Harry achou que Ginny percebeu pois ela tirou sua camisa.

Olharam-se novamente. Não precisavam falar, sabiam que estavam prontos, e outro beijo quente.

&&&&

Harry queria que o tempo parasse, que aquele momento não passasse nunca, tão mágico... e Ginny ali em seus braços...

-Harry...- ela começou a falar- agora que todas as horcrux foram encontradas e você conseguiu entrar na penseira... você vai atrás de Voldemort?

-Vou.- disse sem rodeios.- mas depois dos N.I.E.M.s. Se sair dessa ainda quero me tornar auror.

-Harry!- Ginny virou-se para ele segurando o lençol. Você vai sair dessa! Por favor... e a gente vai estar lá pra te ajudar.

-É... Ginny... eu prefiro que você não vá.

-Quê?

-Não quero que vá e não vai.

-Como assim, Harry! Pirou? Eu vou junto sim!

-Não, não vai!- ele estava ficando bravo.- Ginny, presta atenção... eu não quero que nada aconteça com você... eu te amo muito, não sei o que faria se pegassem você... Hogwarts é segura, você fica aqui, caso dure mais tempo que o ano letivo Sírius já falou que leva você para o Largo Grimmauld. Por favor não me peça pra deixa-la ir, não vou deixar. Eu sei que você me entendeu.

-Harry...- ela passou a mão no rosto de Harry.- ah! Esqueci de dizer! Luna vai embora!

-Por quê?

-Disse que o pai dela está com alguns problemas e como ela já é maior de idade terá que cuidar do Pasquim, afinal é a herdeira.- logo veio na cabeça de Harry "herança milionária".- vai hoje à noite, deixou um abraço pra todo mundo e agradeceu por ser recebida tão bem recebida tão bem e por, "pelo menos uma vez na vida", ter feito amigos fiéis.

-Que estranho, a Luna adora isso aqui...

-É, também achei estranho, mas ela havia me dito algo assim à um tempo... Harry... eu entendo você. Saiba que tem o meu apoio.- fez-se um silencio e Ginny falou quase num sussurro.- eu amo você...

-Também amo você...- tudo estava tão fácil... quando o clima voltou a esquentar alguém bateu à porta.

-Deixa, é um feitiço forte.

-Quem tá aí dentro?- perguntaram do lado de fora.- faz o favor de abrir!

-Droga! É o Rony! Se ele me vir aqui, assim...

-Ow! Vai abrir ou não!

-Rony, depois você pega.- dessa vez era Hermione.

-Não! Eu preciso agora! Abre a portaaaaaaaa!- nesse meio tempo Harry colocava a bermuda. Não pôs a camisa porque Ginny foi mais nada. Com um acenar da varinha a cama estava arrumada, Ginny sentou e pegou o livro que estava ao lado da cama de Harry, Transfiguração sétimo ano.- será que eu vou ter que usar magia? Harry?

-Pronto apressado.- Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de Rony, fez uma cara de quem entendeu tudo.

-Ginny? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Harry estava me contando da penseira.- mentiu descaradamente, porem muito bem.

-Por que está com a camisa de Harry?

-Minha blusinha sujou. Dobby trouxe algumas coisas.- ele parecia não acreditar muito. Hermione apontou algo no pescoço de Harry, ele olhou no espelho: uma marca vermelha (!).

-Que isso, Harry?

-Isso o quê?

-No pescoço...

-Pescoço?- ele olhou de novo fingindo não saber.- nossa, nem tinha visto. Sei lá.

-Hum.- Rony pegou algo no malão e foi saindo.- por que vocês não vão pro salão comunal?

-Já vamos! Tchau...- Harry fechou a porta e trancou-a com um feitiço manual.- Gin, que arte é essa!

-Ah, bonitão... desculpa...- e puxou Harry.

&&&&

-Acorda aí, Belo Adormecido!- chamou Simas.- já é quase hora da janta. Caramba que estrago! Andou brigando com algum gato?

-Ou gata.- brincou Dino, Harry não estava entendendo nada, quando viu os arranhões e lembrou-se...

-Caí.

-Caiu?- perguntou Simas incrédulo.- tá.

-Vou tomar banho...- Harry levantou da cama meio sonolento.

-Ei, Harry!- disse Neville.- não é o pingente que você deu pra Ginny?- sim, era. Estava encima da cama.

-O próprio. Vou entregar pra ela.

Ele tomou banho e desceu pro jantar.

-Conhece isso?- disse pra Ginny colocando o pingente na altura de seus olhos.

-Ah! Imaginei que estivesse com você, mas não queria te acordar...- ela deu um beijo em Harry.

-Olha a Luna!- disse Rony apontando pra porta do salão e eles avistaram uma garota loira de grandes olhos azuis e olhar sonhador parada à porta com seu malão; eles levantaram e foram ate ela.

-Luna, você vai embora?...- perguntou Mione.

-Vou.- disse Luna, os olhos marejados.- preciso ajudar meu pai, ele está com problemas e a revista não pode deixar de ser publicada, pois o mundo inteiro precisa dela...

-Calma, Luna, calma...- Ginny abraçou a amiga. Luna estava com uma blusinha azul com o emblema da Corvinal.- quais problemas seu pai está passando? Você pode contar pra gente?- Luna cessou um pouco o choro e fitou-os bem.

-Os Comensais da Morte o estão ameaçando... querem informações, querem saber como ele consegue tantas coisas, tanto do Ministério quanto de Harry... vêm ameaças de todo canto do mundo, estão destruindo tudo...- nesse momento ela voltou a chorar.- vão matar meu pai, eu estou com medo, estou com muito medo...- Ginny abraçou-a novamente.

-Luna...- começou Harry.- nada de mal vai acontecer.- ele se sentia culpado. Outras mortes por sua culpa? Não se adaptava àquilo.- você está me entendendo? Nada, porque seu pai não tem culpa, porque ele não merece ser ameaçado.

-Não tem problema, Harry, não precisa se sentir culpado... eu vou lá, vou cuidar de meu pai, vou manter a revista. Obrigada a vocês, a todos vocês, por serem o que são na minha vida, por acreditarem em mim e oferecer-me sua amizade; serei eternamente grata... cadê o Neville?

-Não desceu.- disse Mione.- falou que estava sem fome.

-Hum... digam a ele que deixei um beijo e um abraço. Tenho que ir... adeus... obrigada por tudo.- e pegando seu malão ela saiu do castelo sem olhar para trás.

Se entreolharam e, como se lessem a mente um do outro (legiminência, talvez) subiram as escadas para o salão comunal da Grifinória, que, quando chegaram, estava vazio. Rony olhou para Harry que retribuiu.

-No dormitório!- falaram juntos. Subiram correndo, as meninas logo atrás; quando entraram Neville estava lá, sentado em sua cama vendo algo, em seu rosto uma expressão triste.

-Neville... por que não foi jantar?

-Ah, Ginny, estou sem fome.

-A Luna já foi embora.- Disse Rony.- deixou um beijo e um abraço pra você.- Neville pareceu mais interessado.

-Ela foi, é! Ela disse pra vocês porquê está indo embora?

-Falou.- foi a vez de Harry- o pai dela está sendo ameaçado, ela vai cuidar dele e da revista.

-Ameaçado? Por causa da revista? Mas se agora ela que vai tomar posse então ela vai ser ameaçada! Alguma coisa vai acontecer a ela!- ele estava preocupado.

-Ela vai saber se cuidar, Neville.- consolou Hermione.- olha, a Luna é uma grande bruxa, é inteligente e forte; com certeza saberá se defender.- o quê? Essas palavras vieram de Hermione?- não se preocupe, você sabe que ela é boa.- ele fez que sim com a cabeça, era melhor não falar muito.

-Que isso, Neville? Posso ver?- perguntou Ginny.

-Claro!- ele entregou um álbum de fotos. Na capa escrito com uma bela letra desenhada _"Luna ama Neville"_, na contracapa uma mensagem:

_Oi Neville..._

_Pois é, estou indo embora... mas você vai estar sempre aqui no meu coração _(nessa parte tinha vários corações que brilhavam e mudavam de cor).

_Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu vou ficar bem._

_Deixe eu contar um segredo: Eu Amo Você, tá!_

_xD_

_la la riiiiiii_

_Luna ama Neville!_

_S2_

_Nesse álbum um pouco da gente. Bem pouco de todos os momentos que estivemos juntos (são tantos né!). pra você não esquecer de mim (!)._

_Tem foto da AD, do verão..._

_Ai... vou sentir tanta saudade..._



_Não esquece de mim não!_

_s2 Luna s2"_

Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se sem saber se tinham entendido exatamente. No álbum varias fotos dos dois e algumas da AD. Aquele depoimento de Luna parecia sincero. Só restava a eles torcer pelo sucesso da garota.

&&&&

-Faz sentido! Snape falou para Dumbledore que já havia enganado Voldemort uma vez, pode muito bem ter sido com Régulus Black, os dois juntos poderiam, sei lá, lançar um _Imperius_ na Bellatrix e fazer com que ela fizesse tudo. Mas ainda não sabemos muito...

-Acho que a gente vai ter que esperar até sair da escola.

-Amanhã começam as provas começam. Está próximo, Harry, como você está?

-Bem. Quanto às provas e quanto o que há por vir. Voldemort não poderá invadir minha mente, graças a vocês estou bom em oclumência, e tudo que aprendemos na escola...- nesse momento Edwiges bateu na janela chamando a atenção deles. Ela trazia uma carta. Harry correu para pega-la.

_"Caro Harry,_

_Semana que vem você sai da escola. Achei algumas coisas aqui na Ordem, quero que você, Rony e Mione venham direto pra cá._

_Vocês precisam saber disso._

_Sírius"_

-Achou algumas coisas na Ordem? O que quis dizer com isso?- Ginny também estava com eles.- eu posso ir e aju...

-Não.- disse Harry decidido.- não vai...

-Mas Harry...

-Ginny, já falei. Você vai ficar segura aqui e quando as aulas acabarem...

-Irei para a sede da Ordem, com Sírius na cola enquanto vocês se divertem. Eu sei.

-Você chama isso de diversão? Ginny não é brincadeira!- nos últimos dias Ginny havia insistido intensamente em ir com eles; Harry e ela discutiram varias vezes.

-Harry eu posso ajudar! Você sabe que posso ajudar! Por favor...

-Eu já falei que não. Dessa vez você não vai me convencer. Prefiro que você fique segura, prefiro ter certeza que você está bem. Prefiro ter certeza que há alguém pra quem voltar...

-Meu amor...- ela parecia vencida, mas não convencida daquilo.- se você ao menos me...

-Eu já dei a minha palavra, Gin, você fica.

-De qualquer forma não resolvemos nada ainda.- disse Rony.- precisamos saber como Bella Lestrange ajudou a destruir a horcrux, como Snape tem enganado Voldemort até agora...

-Fale baixo, Ronald!- advertiu Hermione.

-Alias, por onde vamos começar?

-Primeiro na Ordem, como Sírius pediu, quem sabe não tem algo útil, uma pista. Depois acho que devíamos ver como está a Luna, sabe... pelo Neville...

-Boa, Harry... sinceramente também estou preocupada.

-Você, Mione? Nossa. Bom, todos estamos. Ela tem todas as suas habilidades e tal...

-Mas poucos sabem que a Luna também é muito frágil. Sim, ela é.- reafirmou Harry quando viu as caras de descrença de Rony e Mione.- vocês não sabem porque nunca deram muita importância pra ela. Nas poucas vezes que a gente conversou serio eu vi que ela é forte, inteligente e tudo mais, uma grande bruxa, mas por dentro é totalmente frágil.

-Afinal, se ela não fosse muito boa não estaria na Corvinal, né!

-Isso mesmo, Gin, e mais uma prova de que muita gente magoa ela e ela não dá atenção.

-Mas isso destrói por dentro. Não precisa ser um ótimo legiminente pra perceber que ela não está bem. Não ótimo, só ser porque está obvio.

-Olha gente!- Hermione apontou no meio do salão. Em frente à lareira...

-Neville? Tudo bem?- perguntou Rony. Ele parecia estar longe.

-Ãm? Ah... tá sim, tudo bem...

-Tem certeza?- enfatizou Hermione.

-Tenho. Eu ia no corujal.- ele mostrou uma carta.- vocês vão sair da escola, né!

-Vamos, semana que vem...

-Tá tudo certo na caçada à Voldemort?

-Ahãm.

-Que bom... eu pediria para ir com vocês, mas acho que atrapalharia. De qualquer forma... vou lá mandar a carta.- ele saiu pelo retrato.

-Ele parece bem abatido...

-Claro, né, Harry!- exclamou Ginny.- o lance com a Luna era serio!

-Ei! Você sabia de tudo!

-Rony, sua porta, a Luna é minha amiga! É lógico que eu ia saber! Ma ela pediu pra não contar.

-E continuamos no zero...- disse Mione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)**ficou maior do que eu imaginei que ficaria...

Bom... sem muito o que comentar sobre isso aí...

Próximo capitulo é quase +- melhorzinho...

O lance é esperar depois do 12 mesmo.

Não esqueçam das REVIEWS.

BL


	12. Encontros e Despedidas

**PRIMEIRO: **milhares de desculpas!

Me perdoem por favor!

Eu sei que deixei vocês, meus leitores queridos, no vácuo, sem saber o que fazer, pra onde ir, aonde buscar refugio (ta, exagerei...) então... sinto muito mesmo!

Mas é que esse mês (passado) foi complicado... tenho (ainda) trabalhos pra fazer (e eu prometo q não vou deixar pra ultima hora!) e duas escolas, e esse mês eu aparelho quebrou e tive que ir mais vezes no dentista e ainda tenho aula de HIP HOP de segunda e quarta... (ai quanta coisa...).

Com esses feriados prolongados vai ficar mais fácil de atualizar aqui as minhas coisas.

Devo lembrar que tenho acho que dois seminários, portanto não prometo muita freqüência não.

A song fic ELEVATION ta postada FLOREIOS E BORROES!

&&&&

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela- apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROCA (;D) é nois heim...fala serio (hahaha ninguém entendeu nada)

&&&&

Capitulo curtinho também... a partir daqui as coisas ficam boas hahaha!

Capitulo 18 praticamente acabado, song fic ELEVAÇAO H/G no ar (FLOREIOS E BORROES) e em breve FAR AWAY R/Hr!

Uhuuuuu... hehehe

Terminando de ler _OdF_ (lalala muito bom!)

Adotei uma nova técnica! (por isso demorei pra postar) so postarei o cap se tiver o seguinte completo no pc. Isto é: vocês so terão capitulo 13 se a sua autora aqui for ágil e digitar o cap 14 completo.

Ficou fácil de entender?

É mais ou menos isso.

Se você aí que lê essa fic deixar REVIEW essa autora fica feliz.

XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 12: Encontros e Despedidas**

Os N.I.E.M.s não eram tão ruins, talvez Harry achava isso por ter se preparado, estava confiante, talvez porque aprendeu a viver só o "agora porque ele é um presente" como ensinara Lio e não tinha medo do que estava por vir.

Um último fim de semana em Hogsmead para curtir a namorada e no domingo Harry e os outros iriam para o Largo Grimmauld. Era triste deixar Ginny, era muito triste; ainda bem que a garota não insistiu mais em ir, o coração de Harry doía ao pensar em deixa-la, doía ao pensar em leva-la.

-Como estou, Harry?- perguntou uma voz doce atrás dele. Harry virou-se e ficou abismado. Ginny usava uma saia degodê creme, uma blusinha rosa bebe, uma jaqueta jeans creme e uma sandália baixinha rosa, em resumo, estava perfeita.- Harry?- milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Harry ("pare com isso! Agora!").

-Maravilhosa! Hoje está um dia lindo! Vamos?

-Mione e Rony?...

-Já foram!

-Ótimo! Só nós dois...

Harry e Ginny ficaram juntos o tempo todo sem se desgrudar um minuto. O tempo era precioso demais para ser desperdiçado. Foram na Casa de Chá, mas como era pequeno estava muito abafado; foram ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja, depois passaram na Casa dos Gritos quando o tempo começou a fechar.

-Acho que vai chover.- Harry mal fechou a boca para finalizar a frase e pingos grossos de chuva começaram a cair. Foram correndo buscar abrigo em uma das lojas, mas quando chegaram nem adiantava mais.- ali, Gin!- ele puxou-a para a cobertura, mas ela não se moveu.

-Que isso, vamos curtir a chuva...- ela se aproximou de Harry, os dois completamente molhados.- não faz mal à ninguém, né, namorar na chuva... (N/A: nhaa Taty... essa foi pra você XD)- novamente milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Harry ('Cara, você tem que parar com isso...'), ele puxou Ginny para um beijo.

-Vamos voltar pro castelo?- perguntou 'inocente'.

-Pra tirar a roupa molhada é?- disse Ginny com um brilho diferente no olhar ('Será?'). Ela deu um selinho em Harry, depois beijou-o no pescoço.

-Gin...

-Vamos!- já no castelo, um desvio.- onde você vai?

-Na cozinha.

-Cozinha?- pararam no quadro de frutas.

-Dobby, você pode levar algumas frutas, doces e sucos lá no meu dormitório?

-Claro.- disse Dobby fazendo uma reverencia.- olá, Srta. Weasley. Irão fazer uma festa?

-Hum... festa particular, diga-se.- falou Ginny.

-Levarei agora.- subiram para o dormitório de Harry na Grifinória e quando entraram ele estava repleto de comida: morangos, chocolate em calda, mel, granola, mais chocolate... (N/A: ta gente eu sei q peguei pesado, mas é a vida... XP).

-Suco de laranja... que romântico...

-Parece que o Dobby entendeu o recado. Afinal ele nunca iria contrariar Harry Potter.

-Pois é, Gin...- disse Harry tirando a camisa molhada e desabotoando a calça. Quando se virou Ginny estava só com a roupa 'de baixo' comendo um morango; ele abraçou-a por trás.- eu amo você.

-Eu também amo você, Harry.- nessa parte um beijo quente.- eu amo muito você...

&&&&

Eram sentimentos mistos. Harry estava feliz e triste; feliz por ter Ginny, triste por deixa-la; feliz porque (depois _daquela_ saideira) nada poderia dar errado, triste porque não sabia o que estava por vir.

Agora Ginny estava dormindo, na cama de Harry, com apenas um lençol, a chuva do lado de fora não parava, mas também não mudava o calor, só aumentava o mormaço. Harry olhou-se no espelho ('Cara, você tem muita sorte, muita mesmo!'); nada poderia dar errado...

-Que isso aqui!- Rony? Imbecil esqueceu de trancar a porta!- Harry! Me explica, agora!

-Rony?...

-Ginny!- ele olhou inconsolável de Ginny para Harry.- caramba, cara, minha irmã...

-Olha...

-MINHA IRMA! DEBAIXO DO MEU NARIZ! QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA?- Harry abriu a boca pra falar, Ginny levantou da cama envolta ao lençol.- EU VOU DENUNCIAR VOCÊS PRA MCGONAGAL! VOU SIM!

-Ah! Não vai não!- Harry conseguiu falar.- não vai porque terá que se denunciar também. Pensa que eu não sei, Rony?- ele pareceu confuso, Hermione entrou no quarto.

-O que ta...- ela viu a cara zangada de Rony, Harry sem camisa e Ginny naquele lençol.- ah... depois eu volto.

-Hermione. Vem cá.

-Sim, meu amor...- ela tentou parecer doce e inocente. Rony fez uma cara mais brava.- Ta! Eu contei. Rony não precisa fazer essa cena toda...

-Hermione! Meu melhor amigo e minha irmã! Única e mais nova!

-Você não pode julga-los!- ela venceu. Silencio.

-Mas vou contar pra mamãe.

-Não!- Ginny falou pela primeira vez.- não, Rony, por favor... por favor, por mim... Rony não faz isso, não conta pra mamãe, não conta pra ninguém.

-Cara isso ta entre nós quatro. Você não vai dar uma dessas...- Rony suspirou pensativo.- não podemos ir embora com esse clima.

-O Harry ta certo, Rony. Olha aqui, não faz sentido você dedurar a Ginny pra sua mãe. Nem sei se de fato ficaria brava, afinal adora o Harry, mas não faz sentido. Você não precisa disso.- Mione venceu de novo.

-Ginny, põe uma roupa.- foi a primeira vez que Harry viu Rony conseguir mandar em Ginny.- depois eu quero falar com você, cara.- Mione conduziu-o para fora, dando uma olhada significativa para Harry. Tava na hora de encarar um irmão.

-Vou pegar uma roupa sua. Tomara que a Mione o convença de não contar pra mamãe.

-O que você acha que ela vai fazer se souber?- perguntou enquanto entregava uma camisa para Ginny.

-Não sei... ela gosta de você. Talvez apressar um casamento, quem sabe.- apressar casamento? Pera aí! Como assim?- o problema não é só a minha mãe, é que ela com certeza contaria pro meu pai, que contaria pro Gui, que contaria pro Carlinhos e Fred e Jorge dariam um jeito de descobrir, possivelmente pelo Rony.

-Seus irmãos são o problema.- concluiu. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.- e...

-Acho que eles dariam uma prensa em você. Ajudar a apressar o casamento.

-Casamento, Ginny! Pra quê! Você nem ta grávida!... né?

-Não, não to. Mas eu sou a única mulher e a mais nova. Você entendeu.

-Entendi. Mas eu sei o que fazer: apagar a memória deles.- Ginny riu.

-Ótima solução! Apaga a memória do Rony, é mais eficiente.

&&&&

_"Hoje, às 22h, Shaklebolt estará buscando vocês na entrada da escola. Sejam pontuais._

_Tonks"_

-Hermione já são 21h30min!

-To aqui, calma!

-As coisas de vocês irão direto pra lá.

-Tá bom, Tonks.- disse Harry.

-Aí, caras,- falou Simas- boa sorte.

-Pode crer, a gente vai precisar.- disse Rony.

-Tchau, Rony- era Lilá Brown.- é... boa sorte e bem... vou sentir saudades.- ela parecia fazer força para se controlar, mas Rony a abraçou e ela caiu no choro; Harry segurou Mione pelo braço.

-Ta tudo bem, Lilá, ta tudo bem... vai dar tudo certo.

-Desculpa... eu...- ela se afastou do abraço.- tchau...- e subiu pro dormitório.

-Vamos, garotos.- chamou Tonks. Ginny acompanhou-os.

-Sabe quem veio falar comigo em Hogsmead?- disse Mione para Harry no caminho.- a Padma! Veio me pedir desculpa! Acredita? Por isso que o Rony já tava meio estressado...- Harry sorriu.

-As coisas estão evoluindo, então?

-Pois é...- pararam à entrada da escola para esperar Shacklebolt, Harry abraçado com Ginny.

-Olha ele lá.- apontou Tonks, na verdade ele é bem visível.

-Não!- Ginny abraçou Harry com mais força.- Harry não me deixa aqui sem você.- lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

-Gin, não posso leva-la agora...- ela beijou Harry.- não sei o que está por vir, como será. Vem cá, vai dar tudo certo.- eles estavam falando aquilo com certa freqüência (necessidade de auto-afirmação?).- eu volto pra você.- outro beijo; Harry se afastou.

-Não! Não Harry!- mais um.

-Gin, deixa eu te contar uma coisa: eu amo você, tá, amo muito. Você é forte, sabe se defender, não terá problemas se estiver segura. Eu amo você.- Ginny beijou as duas mãos de Harry e abraçou-o novamente.

-Eu também amo você, mas não me deixe...- e mais um beijo, Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, se afastou.- não...

-Vamos, tem um carro esperando vocês- disse Shacklebolt. Harry virou as costas enquanto Tonks segurava Ginny, se alguma coisa acontecesse a garota teria certeza do amor de Harry.

Amor... uma palavra tão complexa (!). Harry não a compreendia completamente, mas sabia que era o que sentia. No caminho pro Largo Grimmauld ele refletiu muito sobre esse assunto, lembrou dos momentos com Gin, de tudo estavam vivendo juntos (N/A: suspiro... ai que melodrama divertido XD), desejou sua ruiva pra sempre se perguntando se isso seria capaz, desejou que de fato tudo acabasse bem, como falaram por tantas vezes. (N/A: trilha sonora- Please Remember Leann Rimes/ filme Show Bar)

Depois lembrou-se das palavras de Lio, lá no Brasil, uma realidade tão diferente, tanta coisa pra aprender, e descobriu que não sabia nada ainda. 'a garota do mocinho sempre dá um jeito de voltar'... seria aquilo verdade? Ora, super-heróis são ficção, Harry, viva a realidade! Ela é muito mais importante... viver o agora porque ele é um presente...

Quantos bruxos será que fizeram isso? Se dar totalmente ao exato instante e não se preocupar com o que vinha pela frente?... Voldemort com certeza não se encaixava nesse padrão. América e Europa eram distintas. Harry tinha certeza q era assim no Brasil, todas aquelas pessoas na praia divertindo-se, pouco importando-se com futuro, doando suas casas para festas e comemorações cheias de união e amor... poxa, de novo essa palavra...

Será que existia outra base para sustentar uma vida?

Muita coisa pra uma pessoa só. Pensou tanto que nem se deu conta que estavam chegando.

_"Mentalize rapidamente:_

_A sede da Ordem da Fênix fica no Largo Grimmauld numero 12"_

-Sejam bem vindos, mais uma vez, a mui boa e antiga casa dos Black!- Sírius os recepcionou.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** aguardem a nova fase! Hahaha

Esta melhorando não!

Tem coisa muito melhor por vir!

BL


	13. Revelações e Surpresas

Eu quase, _quase_ consegui completar o cap no prazo...

Eu falo porque eu não consegui: **PORQUE EU TO ATOLADA ATE O PESCOÇO DE PROVAS E TRABALHOS E RELATORIOS!**

Isso é _realmente_ chato...

Mas eu prometo q eu to me esforçando '

Quanto antes tem cap 14...

&&&&

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela- apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROKAAH (;D) é nois heim...fala serio

&&&&

NOVA FASE o/

Uhuuuuuulllllll

Agora vai ser muito mais interessante eu prometo XD

Cap 19 em andamento... varias idéias lalala

Obrigada pelas REVIEWS! Não percam o habito e me deixem HAPPY A LOT!

;D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 13: Revelações e Surpresas**

-Sírius!- exclamou Rony apertando a mão de Sírius.- que surpresa agradável!

-Olá Rony! Olá Mione!

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece!- brincou Mione.

-Pois é! Bom, como hoje tem menos gente fica cada um num quarto; a Fleur mostra pra vocês.

-Olá garrotos...- disse uma Fleur barriguda.

-Nossa Fleur pra quando é esse bebe?

-Prra daqui dois meses. Mas vamos! Vou mostrrar os quarrtos prra vocês.

Em meia hora já estavam todos instalados, arrumados e prontos para descobrir o que havia sido encontrado na Ordem.

-Ah! Agora está tão mais confortável isso aqui!- falou Sírius na cozinha.- depois daquela descoberta do cálice conseguiram tirar o quadro da minha mãe, os elfos empalhados, aquela tapeçaria horrorosa...

-Sírius... não é por nada não, mas... tem como você contar logo o que tem acontecido?- perguntou Harry ansioso, Rony e Mione fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, eu vou falar pra vocês, agora que o Remo está aqui e poderá me ajudar. Dentro de Hogwarts vocês viviam uma outra realidade, porque aqui fora tinha muita coisa acontecendo. A família de Shacklebolt está sendo ameaçada, bruxos fabulosos foram mortos, os editores do Pasquim estão sob segurança máxima - o coração de Harry despencava a cada palavra de Sírius; de alguma maneira aquelas pessoas tinham uma ligação com ele.- isso tem que acabar logo.

-A Luna está bem?- perguntou Rony.

-Por enquanto sim, a casa dela passou por encantamentos fortes, provavelmente não acontecerá nada com ela. Mas, voltando, encontramos varias coisas interessantes da Ordem e seria bom que soubessem.- a Sra. Weasley colocou uma caixa sobre a mesa.

"Estas são coisas dos membros e ex-membros da Ordem. Se repararem tem de tudo aqui. Só pra vocês entenderem antes precisam saber d algumas coisas. Remo você pode explicar sobre a Lilly? Ninguém melhor que você né..."

-Claro que eu conto!- Harry não tinha entendido nada e pela expressão dos amigos, eles também não. Contar o que sobre Lilly?- a Lilly era uma bruxa muito especial, muito mesmo. Ela tinha características muito singulares que a fazia, alem de diferente, melhor. Era inteligente, esperta, responsável, adorável, bonita... mas tinha algo mais que a diferenciava e poucas pessoas sabiam disso: ela era uma _vidente_.- Hermione levou as mãos à boca surpresa. Vidente? Harry já havia ouvido falar algo do tipo muito vagamente.

"Era uma _Peregim Ocularis_ e produziu varias chaves de portal por aí."

-Como você sabe, Lupin?- perguntou Mione.

-Sei porque também sou um e ela me contou. Pois bem, Harry também possui esse dom.

-Eu!- como assim? Tava tudo muito rápido...

-Sim, Harry, você! Recebeu da sua mãe. Poucos pessoas herdam isso. É muito gratificante, sabe! – não, ele não sabia. – vou entregar um livro pra você – ele pegou um da caixa – era da Lilly. "Viajando entre Portais", muito bom, vai lhe ajudar com essa nova descoberta.

-Eu não entendi metade do que você disse. O que diferencia um vidente?

-Harry é muito simples – começou a explicar Hermione – o herdeiro sempre recebe algo exatamente igual ao vidente anterior. No seu caso... – ela pensou por uns instantes, olhou para Lupin que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Os olhos. – disse sem rodeios. – exatamente iguais.

-Lógico! Tão estupidamente obvio! Como não pensei nisso antes? – Mione parecia inconformada, Rony estava quieto. – Você tem os olhos da sua mãe!... professor, o que você recebeu do vidente anterior?

-Uma mancha nas costas, igual a de meu pai; mas isso não vem ao caso. Harry leia esse livro e eu tenho outras coisas pra você. – ele tirou um porta jóias da caixa. – também era de sua mãe. Será útil.

-Acho que isso já é o suficiente. – podem levar a caixa.

-Mas é só isso? – Rony se manifestou. – Nada mais?

-Depois saberão de mais! Ora, garotos, vocês sabem que contaremos! Mas é muita informação de uma vez só, temos que ir aos poucos.

-Tudo bem Sírius. Vamos subir. – disse Mione. Rony pegou a caixa; Harry levava o porta jóias e o livro. Milhares de perguntas sem respostas passavam pela sua cabeça. Vidente? Portais? Achou melhor ler aquele livro imediatamente.

&&&&

-Que máximo, Harry! Então você pode guardar suas lembranças em qualquer lugar! Não precisa nem de penseira. – Harry "devorou" o livro em um dia e meio e contou tudo para os amigos. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de desfazer a mala, estava muito ocupado.

-Cada coisa que tem nessa caixa... – falou Mione. – fotos, anotações, um velho diário... ops. – algo caiu do diário. – _Para meu irmão querido, Aberforth, fiel desse segredo, Alvo_. – ela leu.

-Um diário de Dumbledore para o irmão que nem sabe ler? – Harry achou isso redundante. – isso tá cada vez mais estranho...

-Está em branco! Todas as paginas!

-Talvez seja – disse Rony – porque so Aberforth possa ler; o que entra em contradição porque ela não sabe ler. _'Fiel desse segredo'_? o que quis dizer com isso? Dumbledore sempre foi meio complexo em suas expressões.

-Alguém deve saber o que significa. E esse porta jóias, Harry, você... ah! Que lindo! – Mione começou a tirar jóias de lá, uma mais perfeita que a outra e quando Harry pegou uma corrente de ouro...

Era como se suas entranhas fossem puxadas, tudo rodava e rodava e rodava... Paft! Harry caiu no chão.

Estava num lugar escuro e úmido, com varias arvores; alguém estava vindo e alguém estava esperando. Olhou melhor e percebeu que quem estava esperando era sua mãe, grávida, e quem vinha, ora essa...

-Queria me ver? – perguntou friamente.

-Severus... queria vê-lo sim. Mudou tanto desde a ultima vez. – ela era tão doce... mas por que falar com ele? – como tem passado?

-Estou bem. Vejo que está feliz no casamento. Até herdeiro já tem! Pena...

-Não comece com suas ofensas ao Tiago, por favor! – ela se alterou levemente. – as coisas são como devem ser, você sabe disso. Mas me diga, seja sincero, não vou enrolar mais: está mesmo do lado de Voldemort, né!

-Lilly, por Merlin!

-DIGA A VERDADE, SEVERUS!

-Claro que não! – ela pegou no braço esquerdo dele e levantou a manga da blusa mostrando a marca. Depois de alguns instantes olhando ela o soltou e num impulso deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

-Para que isso, Severus, você não precisa... sabe que não... você é inteligente o suficiente pra não fazer parte disso... achei que fosse de coração quando convenceu Régulos. Era tão bom nos tempos da escola...

-AS COISAS MUDAM, LILLY, VOCÊ DEVE SABER COMO É EXATAMENTE!

-Severus você era bom... você É bom! Deixe de lado as magoas do passado! Viva o agora, Severus, porque ele é um presente! Tantas coisas acontecem para aprendermos mais. Fiz tanto por você... faz isso por mim?... larga esse negocio de Comensal da Morte; - era uma clemência – vem pro lado que você realmente pertence... – ela estava chorando.

-Ah, Lilly seria tão mais fácil se...

-Não toque nesse assunto! Somos amigos!

-Mas eu...

-Eu sei, Severus, mas escute a razão! Não dá certo! Nunca deu! Por que você insiste? Pela ultima vez: não faz sentido.. faz um favor pra sua amiga aqui: deixa tudo isso, ainda está em tempo. Eu queria ver você de volta, Severus, me dá esse prazer?

-Você está pedindo muito. – concluiu ele e virou as costas indo embora.

-Eu _ainda_ acredito em você, Severus! – ele parou, ela se aproximou dele, tinha algo nas mãos. – eu já te ajudei varias vezes, até mesmo quando não valia a pena. Me ajuda dessa vez? – ela entregou o que carregava, um livro. – lembre-se de tudo o que aconteceu e não esqueça que, apesar de tudo, ainda somos amigos e eu amo muito você por isso.

Harry olhou melhor na capa do livro: "Poções 6° ano". O que? Olhou para sua mãe, ela usava a corrente de ouro, observava Snape se afastar sem dizer uma palavra, carregando o livro; de seus olhos verdes lagrimas sinceras. Lembrou das palavras do livro que era de sua mãe: _"Para retornar basta tocar no objeto"_, tocou na corrente e suas entranhas foram puxadas novamente. Paft! Caiu na cama sob os olhares curiosos de Rony e Mione.

&&&&

-Tá! Vamos por partes! Snape realmente convenceu Regulus de alguma coisa, provavelmente trair Voldemort, e sua mãe sabia, ela acreditava nele.

-Bem parecida com Dumbledore. – completou Rony. – mas já está provado que ele não traiu Dumbledore e que estava tudo armado. E o que mais?

-Ela estava com o livro de Poções. – disse Harry – e devolveu pra ele. Disse que "fez muitas coisas por ele" e queria que ele fizesse isso por ela... mas... o que ela quis dizer entregando o livro?

-Lógico! – gritou Hermione exaltando os outros. – Slughorn sempre disse que a Lilly era ótima em poções! Melhor ate que o próprio Snape! E ela disse que era amiga de Snape na escola. Lupin falou que ela era boa com todos...

-Hermione, onde você quer chegar, afinal? – apressou Harry.

-O livro era do Snape. Deve ter herdado da mãe que estudou a mais de 50 anos atrás. A caligrafia era diferente nas dicas de poções e nos feitiços, portanto quem dava as dicas de poções não era o Príncipe e sim Lilly!

-Você está querendo insinuar que quem escreveu no livro de Poções do Príncipe foi a mãe do Harry?

-Exatamente. E se afastou quando viu que ele não era tão bonzinho assim. Sem deixar de ficar do lado dele.

-É mesmo! _"ajudei ate quando não valia a pena"_. – disse Harry, a ficha caindo.

-Como era confidente do Lupin, deve ter falado dos feitiços, por isso Sírius e Tiago sabiam. Também justifica ele ter ficado tão bravo quando Harry o chamou de covarde: enganou Voldemort varias vezes, fez juramentos inquebráveis, escolhas decisivas...

-E _realmente_ gostava da mãe do Harry...

-Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso, não, Rony. Essa parte a gente pula. E o pior é que ele insistia nisso! Pula!

-Mas ainda não sabemos como que Bellatrix foi convencida a destruir a horcrux e como Aberforth poderia ler o diário de Dumbledore e revelar o segredo que é fiel. – Mione estava pensativa.

-Talvez Sírius possa nos dizer algo sobre ela e... – mas nesse exato momento Sírius e Lupin entraram no quarto.

-Não morre mais! – exclamou Rony.

-Vocês querem chocolate? – ofereceu Lupin e eles pegaram.

-Sírius, - começou Harry – você pode contar pra gente da sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange? – Sírius deu uma gargalhada.

-Posso sim! Ah... Bella Lestrange... sim... muito bonita ela, sempre teve um gênio forte. Meu irmão tinha uma queda por ela, apesar de ser consideravelmente mais velha que ele... o que ele não fazia pra ficar um pouco com ela... acredito que foi um dos motivos dele ter virado Comensal da Morte, o que nunca rendeu grandes avanços, pois ela gostava mesmo era, por mais incrível que pareça, do Ranhoso.

-Snape?

-Sim, o Ranhoso. Acha que absurdo? Eu falava pra ela: "Bella sai dessa vida, não leva a nada" mas ela nunca me escutou. Depois de um tempo percebeu que não ia chegar em lugar nenhum com aquele amor platônico e casou-se com o Lestrange. Lembra como foi, Remo?

-Claro que eu lembro! Era zuação sempre q possível!

-Era mesmo! Ouvi falar que ela tinha conseguido algumas coisas com o Voldemort enquanto estudavam, mas ele so ama a si próprio, aí ela partiu pro Ranhoso. Contradição, pois é filho de uma amiga dela.

-Bella e Elanor Prince eram amigas?

-Praticamente. A Elanor era três anos mais velha, mas elas se davam muito bem! A amizade foi cortada quando Elanor casou-se com um trouxa, Bella dizia que era muita humilhação. O fato é que o pirralho da melhor amiga cresceu e ganhou os olhares dela. Quando Voldemort ganhou poder de verdade ele a chamou para servi-lo. Como o admirava ele foi sem rodeios. A irmã dela, Narcisa, virou Comensal por causa do Lucius. Tolinha...

'O fato é que, pelo Ranhoso não retribuir, Bella ficou com muito ódio dele e vive achando algum meio de desmascara-lo para Voldemort, mas o todo poderoso confia no cara. É mole? A mais de 16 anos o Ranhoso cabula o Voldemort!'

'Ainda mais agora que matou o Dumbledore. Tudo armado, lógico, ele é idiota, mas não louco o suficiente pra fazer isso por conta própria. Virou o 'queridinho' do Lord e a Bella não ta gostando nem um pouco. Aí ele aproveita pra cabular o Lucius e proteger o Draco conforme prometeu à minha prima.'

'Bella é totalmente contra, sabe, essa enrolação toda. Acredito que ela saiba vagamente o que tem passado entre o Ranhoso e os Malfoy, mas como Voldemort absorve informações dela com muita facilidade, ninguém lhe contou nada exatamente. De qualquer forma ela já está beirando a loucura a um bom tempo.'

-Ela tem filhos? – perguntou Hermione e Sírius riu.

-Também acho que a maternidade acalmaria aquele coração! – falou divertido. – assim como fez com Narcisa, que particularmente nos bombardeou de cartas; ela ficou grávida uma vez e sumiu. Sempre dizia q ofereceria o filho para Voldemort, mas ninguém sabe que fim deu, se perdeu o bebe ou se deu-o para alguém. Ela nunca disse nada pra ninguém.

-Uau! Quanta coisa divertida! – exclamou Rony. – Bella Lestrange gostava do Snape e ficou com raiva porque ele não retribuía; teve alguma coisa com o Voldemort; ficou grávida e deu um fim no bebe! Que demais!

-Ronald...

-Ora, Mione, é legal! Descobrimos uma quantidade considerável de coisas!

-Algum progresso com as chaves de portal, Harry? – falou Lupin tirando-o de seus devaneios imaginários sobre tudo que lhe fora contado.

-Sim! Li todo livro já. E entrei numa lembrança. Agora que já sei algo mais, que algumas duvidas foram resolvidas, vou ver as coisas com calma. – realmente não era hora de apertar o passo.

-Está agindo certo, Harry. Acho melhor deixar você refletir agora... vamos indo... e coma um chocolate! – disse Lupin com um sorriso e ele e Sírius saíram do quarto.

-Vou ver se a Sra. Weasley precisa de alguma coisa. – falou Hermione, levantando-se.

-Lá vai agradar a sogra...

-Seria mais saudável se você ficasse de boca fechada, Ronald, não estou agradando ninguém. Tem q ser útil pra alguma coisa as vezes né! – que capacidade aquela garota tinha de vencer em poucas palavras; mas Harry sabia que ela não estava saindo do quarto por causa disso. – vocês também deveriam procurar algo pra fazer. – saiu e fechou a porta.

O quarto ficou silencioso. Para fingir que não estavam cobertos por um "climão" horroroso Harry começou a desfazer a sua mala e Rony folheou o livro "Viajando entre Portais". Harry tirou uma jaqueta creme da mala. Cuma? Aquela jaqueta era da Ginny!

Ah! É... a que ela usava no ultimo dia, no passeio para Hogsmead e que estava encharcada. Lógico, né, Harry! Por isso ela se ofereceu pra arrumar seu malão; pra deixar alguma coisa! Ele olhou nos bolsos e...

-A corrente da Gin? A que você deu no Natal?

-Ahãm... pera aí, tem um bilhete! – ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do outro bolso. – _'meu amor... um pouco de mim com você aonde você for. Gin"_. – ele ficou admirando a bela caligrafia de Ginny por uns instantes e a corrente com o pingente de prata.

-Eu sinceramente espero que nada tenha sido em vão. – disse Rony estranhamente serio.

-Olha, Rony...

-Eu _realmente_ não queria atrapalhar essa conversa, - Hermione entrou no quarto ofegante – mas Fred está lá em baixo com Angelina e o herdeiro! – os dois entreolharam-se e saíram rapidamente atrás de Mione. _'Quero ver meu sobrinho'_. Caramba, Harry, já está assim?

-Ah! Olha só, Geovane, o tio Bobão chegou! – falou Fred quando viu Rony.

-Também estou feliz em vê-lo, Fred. Tudo bom, Angelina? E esse bebe? Geovane, né!

-É, imbecil, eu acabei de falar! – Fred olhou para Harry. – aquele é o seu tio famoso. É pra ele que você vai pedir os presentes caros...

-Fred!

-Mamãe estou brincando! Tudo bem, Harry?

-Ta quase mais ou menos, né! – eles riram. O filho de Fred era muito lindinho: moreninho de olhos verdes, que mistura! – pó deixar, eu dou os presentes caros!

Eles paparicaram o mais novo Weasley o dia inteiro. Será que ele viraria um pestinha como o pai e o tio? No momento não importava. Harry levava no bolso a corrente de Ginny; tinha chegado à conclusão que não esqueceria em lugar algum.

-Harry, querido, isso chegou pra você. – a Sra. Weasley entregou um pacote nas mãos de Harry. Ela andava muito abatida, mal dava palpite nos acontecimentos recentes da Ordem. – já passou pelos desencantamentos.

O remetente era brasileiro; ele abriu a caixa imediatamente. Uma revista: _O Pasquim_. Manchete da capa: _Morte e Luto no Brasil_. Nas letrinhas: _'Kelly Vasváry, redatora do Pasquim brasileiro, foi encontrada morta em sua casa. Familiares suspeitam de um ataque feito por Comensais da Morte'_.

-Vasváry é o sobrenome da Lio! – exclamou Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A) **sim é a idéia da DOOM POTTER! A patente é dela!

E sim, eu conversei com ela antes de por, portanto...

Digam-me! O que acharam?

Espero as opiniões de vocês...

XD

E não se esqueçam das REVIEWS...

BL


	14. Lagrimas da Lua

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela- apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROKAAH (;D) que fez as capas de todas as minhas fics! é nois heim...fala serio

Não posso esquecer de uma mocinha genial q eu ajudo (e isso é recíproco) ARICIA! Adoro vc viu!

Também tem a GABY q escreve como ninguém!

Se você procura boas fanfics T/L pode ir nas dela!

&&&&

Cap 19 em andamento...

Se não deixar REVIEW eu não posto o 15 de jeito nenhum!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 14: Lagrimas da Lua**

"_No ultimo sábado o corpo de Kelly Vasváry, redatora do Pasquim brasileiro, foi encontrado em seu apartamento no centro da cidade de São Paulo._

_O local estava revirado e destruído. Ela foi encontrada por um vizinho trouxa que achou estranho não vê-la sair de casa para caminhar, como fazia todo final de semana._

_Kelly tinha marcas de luta, como cortes e hematomas, mas morreu pela Maldição Imperdoável **'Avada Kedavra'**. A família não descarta a possibilidade de um ataque Comensal, já que a garota tinha acesso à informações da Europa._

_Dominique Vasváry, irmã da vitima e recém-formada pela escola de Magia e Bruxaria Bruzilian, disse em entrevista que estavam recebendo ameaças da França, Bulgária, Espanha e Inglaterra, por isso estará indo à Europa em breve pra descobrir algo mais sobre a morte de Kelly._

'_Nada justifica esse ataque.', disse Dominique, 'Eu não tenho medo do que está por vir. Sei que a Europa está um caos, mas é pra lá que eu vou._ (N/A: É pra lá que eu voOOUU, é pra lá que eu vou... uahsuahs)_ Quero saber o que levou Comensais da Morte virem ao Brasil matar minha irmã.'_

_O Ministério da Magia da América também se manifestou: 'As ameaças voltaram a invadir países alem de suas fronteiras, do outro lado do oceano. Estamos tomando providencias e aumentando a segurança nos aeroportos. Aurores estão sendo escoltados em toda a América. Infelizmente aqui não é mais seguro.'_

_Cabe a nós, agora, acreditarmos que isso terminará e velarmos por nossas vidas._

_Nas próximas paginas, dicas para dificultar a entrada de um Comensal em sua casa."_

"_Comensais da Morte na América_

_A redatora do Pasquim brasileiro, Kelly Vasváry, foi encontrada morta em seu apartamento na cidade de São Paulo, Brasil._

_Familiares acreditam ter sido um ataque Comensal, pelo fato dela receber noticias daqui da Europa. As autoridades Americanas moveram-se contra esse terror e aumentaram a segurança nas entradas dos países."_

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, sem reação. Como pode Comensais da Morte se deslocarem da Europa até o outro lado do oceano pra matar uma garota que eles nem tinha certeza se tinha alguma relação com Harry!

-A Lio deve estar baqueada. – comentou Rony.

-Poxa, que ataque mais sem fundamento! Fala serio, ele foram pra lá sem saber nada! Ela não devia ter nada importante o suficiente para lhes entregar. É muito estranho. – Hermione jogou o pacote na cama e uma carta caiu; Rony pegou.

-É da Lio! Pode abrir? Ta no seu nome. – Harry fez que sim. – _'Oi Harry, estou mandando o Pasquim brasileiro e o britânico pra você. Como pode ver minha prima, aquela que lhe falei, foi assassinada brutalmente. A imprensa não quis acrescentar, mas foi deixado um bilhete que dizia que se não fossem dadas mais informações sobre uma tal profecia e você _– Rony parou para olhar para Harry – _pelo menos mais três mortes ocorreriam no Brasil e nos pólos principais também (aquele monte de país que eu tinha dito)._

_Minha prima Doom embarcará para Londres daqui alguns dias. Quero me dar ao luxo de pedir pra você, Mione, Rony e Gin que a ajudem e a levem a um lugar protegido. Não quero mais perdas na família, essa já foi muito grande._

_Não precisa se preocupar comigo. A escola é segura e minha casa é protegida, mas a Doom vai pra longe da gente e perto de vocês._

_Ela é uma grande bruxa, muito determinada, acho que vão gostar dela._

_Com carinho,_

_Lio"_

-Droga! Tudo por minha causa! As coisas sempre acabam em mim! Se não fosse aquela maldita profecia...

-Harry! Pare de se culpar! – advertiu Hermione. – não é sua culpa. É maldade que move essas pessoas, Harry, é a falta de amor que faz isso... mas, Harry... afinal... o que tem naquela profecia que te persegue desde o 5° ano?

Silencio. Harry precisou pensar bem numa resposta; em vão porque não foi nada diferente do que seria.

-Não sei não é! Ninguém sabe.

-Vou responder a carta da Lio. – Rony levantou. – falar que a gente encontra a prima dela sim e dá uma força.

&&&&

-Comensais na América? – perguntou Gui para os três na cozinha depois que eles explicaram o que estava acontecendo e mostraram as revistas e a carta. – que ousadia!

-Mas Harry, querido, qual a sua posição sobre isso?

-Então, Sra. Weasley, estava pensando se a prima da Lio poderia ficar aqui. É seguro e protegido, ela pode estar correndo perigo pois vem resolver o assassinato da irmã.

-Sim, entendo... fale com o Sírius, a casa é dele...

-Estão falando de mim? Espero que seja bem...

-Sírius você viu isso aqui? – Harry entregou as revistas para ele.

-Ah! Vi uma nota no Profeta Diário... estranho, né!

-Pois bem, a gente conheceu a prima da garota assassinada quando fomos pro Brasil no Natal. – Hermione explicou toda historia para Sírius. – a gente queria saber se a prima dela pode ficar aqui. Prometemos que acharíamos um lugar seguro...

-Claro que pode! Ora, que maldade!

-Que bom, porque eu já mandei a carta! – falou Rony.

&&&&

-Olha só isso, Harry! – Hermione jogou dezenas de cartas na cama de Harry, todas com o selo do Ministério. – eles insistem em pedir pra você pronunciar a favor do Ministério. Que ganância, ninguém merece! A Ordem extraviou todas as cartas o ano inteiro, a Fleur me entregou essas aqui e me disse que não é nem metade!

-E o Fred falou que eles foram procura-los pra dar patrocínio, já que a loja ta um sucesso.

-O Ministério ta um fracasso mesmo... aff, Mione, queima isso tudo!

-Vou agora mesmo! – ela olhou para Harry 'daquele jeito' que ele sabia exatamente o que significava.

-É, quanto antes, melhor! – falou Rony. Mione saiu do quarto. 'Ta legal, Harry, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encara-lo.' Um momento de silencio. – vamos direto ao assunto: você faz promessas de amor à minha irmã e tudo mais; só que eu preciso saber se é sincero. Porque, Harry, ela sempre gostou de você e eu não quero vê-la iludida; ainda mais agora que vocês estão cada vez mais íntimos.

-Claro que eu amo a Ginny! Sabe, isso foi um insulto!

-Não, porque eu preciso saber, Harry.

-Cara, eu não teria nem _ficado_ com ela se eu não gostasse dela de verdade, muito menos chegar aonde a gente chegou, você ta me entendo? A Gin mexe comigo, cara, mexe de um jeito que ninguém imagina, ela é preciosa de mais pra ser usada e inteligente o suficiente pra saber que o que sinto é verdadeiro. Tudo o que aconteceu ate agora foi voluntário, ninguém forçou nada. O que move a gente é tão forte que só pelo olhar já sabíamos que estávamos prontos. Você deve saber o que é isso. A Mione entende... – Rony ficou olhando-o por uns instantes.

-É eu sei... pera aí! Também quero saber outra coisa! Como você sempre sabe tudo da Mione e ela sempre sabe tudo de você? Eu nunca descobri esse segredo!

-Ah! Sei lá... a gente é meio que cúmplice... querendo ou não um sempre sabe o que o outro tá passando, entende? De alguma maneira sempre deixamos escapar uma dica. Nem é preciso falar muito... telepatia. (N/A: Laury e Mila essa foi pra vocês!) – eles riram. Tudo aquilo era verdade.

-Bom, eu vou descer. Mione deve estar paparicando a minha mãe sabe... acho que você também poderia fazer isso... devem estar fazendo algo pra comer. Você vem?

-Depois...

-Tudo bem. – e saiu. Harry queria dar uma olhada nas coisas da caixa. Abriu o porta-jóias e reparou que dele saía uma musiquinha similar ao canto da Fênix. Um bracelete lhe chamou a atenção; foi pega-la e suas entranhas foram puxadas, ele rodou por alguns instantes e... caiu em pé ('Estou ficando bom nisso!').

Logo reconheceu o local como sendo o Cabeça de Javali em Hogsmead; numa mesinha escondida, sentada, estava Lilly Potter e à sua frente Aberforth(?), irmão de Dumbledore.

-Então, Aberforth, fui encarregada de vir ate aqui lhe contar sobre o segredo de seu irmão.

-O diário, você diz?

-Sim, isso mesmo! É o seguinte: dentro desse diário Dumbledore marcou coisas muito importantes que só você poderá ler, mas ele só poderá ser descoberto quando Dumbledore morrer. O fato é que você não sabe ler o diário é importante para nós da Ordem, portanto, alem de informar-lhe eu vim aqui pra pedir que faça aulas, sabe. Alice Longbotton vai lhe ensinar, ela já se candidatou a isso. Espero que faça isso e nos ajude...

-Ah! Você é uma moça muito agradável! Eu procurarei a Sra. Longbotton sim, quando for necessário. Obrigado pelas informações. – ele se levantou. No pulso de Lilly a pulseira; Harry a tocou e suas entranhas foram puxadas. Caiu em pé ao lado da cama. Precisava informar aos amigos.

&&&&

-Menos uma coisa, então! – se Aberforth já sabe do diário e sabe que devia estudar, já é meio caminho andado. Só que não sabemos se ele foi atrás e tem mais! A mãe do Neville não pode mais dar aulas! _Isso_ é um problema...

-A gente devia procurar ele. – disse Rony. – pra saber se ele pode vir ajudar.

-Não, acho que não. Ele já sabe. – foi a vez de Harry. – e se tratando do irmão de Dumbledore eu tenho certeza que virá na hora certa. – nesse momento Gui entrou na cozinha.

-Fleur, tenho que sair urgente. – ele parecia preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Fleur.

-Depois eu explico.

-Pera aí, a gente também quer saber!

-A casa dos Lovegood foi invadida, a gente ta indo pra lá.

-Luna! – falaram os três juntos e saíram correndo para pegar as suas coisas.

-Não, vocês não vão não! – falou a Sra. Weasley no hall quando eles se juntaram aos outros.

-Sra. Weasley, convenhamos, se a Luna vir um rosto conhecido vai ser mais fácil. – Hermione tentava convence-la.

-Molly, deixe-os ir, não tem problema algum! Já enfrentaram e vão enfrentar coisas maiores. – falou Lupin. Apesar da relutância a Sra. Weasley deixou.

Aparataram no final de uma rua muito bonita, de casas luxuosas e seguiram Quim Shacklebolt.

-O que é aquilo? – Gui apontou para o céu, todos pararam. Harry olhou melhor...

-Testrálio! – ele gritou. De repente o testrálio pousou e quem estava nele era... – Neville? Que você faz aqui?

-A Luna! Rápido! Ela não está bem! – foi o que disse antes que continuasse subindo a rua com todos atrás. Parou.

-Meu Deus... – falou Hermione expressando o sentimento de todos. Estavam diante de uma casa de três andares (N/A: será que eu gosto de casas de 3 andares?) branca, com varias plantas exóticas e... destruída. Entraram em silencio, a porta havia sido arrombada e pendia torta no batente, se separaram, nenhum sinal de Luna. – ah! Não...

-Sr. Lovegood... – sussurrou Neville. O pai de Luna estava morto na sala, o que a garota temia aconteceu. Ao contrario da filha ele era moreno, com cabelos bem pretos, mas o mesmo jeito sonhador. Alias, aonde estaria... – Luna! Luna! – Neville chamava. Subiu as escadas desesperado, os três em seus calcanhares. Num ato impulsionado saíram abrindo portas e no 3° andar...

-Gente, aqui! – chamou Rony. Eles entraram num quarto rosa, cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia, fotos, pôsteres; e num canto, escondida, encolhida como um coelho com medo estava Luna, segurando sua varinha firmemente, cabisbaixa, chorando. – Luna? – ela levantou a cabeça assustada, os olhos inchados, olhou para todos e buscou consolo em uma só pessoa: Neville.

-Foi horrível! Eles chegaram, começaram a destruir tudo, fazer perguntas que nós não sabíamos responder... – falava aos prantos, envolta ao abraço do garoto. – e eu fui fraca! Eu não fiz nada, eu não ajudei meu pai! Eu simplesmente me tranquei no quarto! – ela chorava cada vez mais. – eu não sou boa o suficiente pra receber a atenção de vocês, não deviam estar perdendo seu tempo comigo.

-Ei, Luna, não diga isso! – exclamou Mione. – claro que você é boa! Todo mundo sofre de falta de coragem pelo menos uma vez na vida! Medo é algo que deve ser trabalhado. O importante é que você está bem e isso nos deixa aliviados. Vamos leva-la a um lugar seguro.

-Obrigada... e meu pai! – eles abaixaram a cabeça.

-A gente sente muito, Luna... – falou Harry, quase sem voz. Ela saiu correndo e desceu as escadas, talvez precisasse ver. Uma cena triste, Luna chorando sobre o corpo do pai, talvez se sentisse culpada por não ter feito nada, mas todos sabiam que, se ela fizesse, provavelmente não sobraria pra contar historia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** próximo cap personagem novo!

Deu dó da LUNA, mas... 'everything will be all right'!

Ta todo mundo avisado q só tem cap novo se tiver REVIEW neh!

Então OK...

BL


	15. Dragao Adormecido

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção se algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Sem fins lucrativos e blábláblá... (x/)

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela- apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Não posso esquecer da minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER q também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROKAAH (;D) que fez as capas de todas as minhas fics! é nois heim...fala serio

Não posso esquecer de uma mocinha genial q eu ajudo (e isso é recíproco) ARICIA! Adoro vc viu!

Também tem a GABY q escreve como ninguém!

Se você procura boas fanfics T/L pode ir nas dela!

&&&&

Personagem novo.

Finalmente terminei o cap 19! Pode comemorar! Idéias explodindo na minha cabeça lalalala q bom neh! Assim fica bem + divertido... XD

Tenho prova segunda, logo, não sei oq fazer com isso ake.

Quem quiser ler alguns trabalhos meus à parte tem na FB. Os nomes? ME CHAMA DE AMOR H/G – um sucesso, graças a DEUS ELEVTION H/G FAR AWAY R/Hr.

Sem esquecer de comentar...

&&&&

Se não deixar REVIEW eu não posto o 15 de jeito nenhum!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 15: Dragão Adormecido**

Paft! Algo bateu na janela. Passaram a noite na casa de Luna para ver se descobriam algo, se os Comensais haviam tirado informações; agora estavam tomando café antes de voltar para o Largo Grimmauld.

-Pitchi? – Rony correu para socorrer a minúscula corujinha que carregava uma carta. – a prima da Lio chega hoje em Londres ao meio dia. – falou depois de lê-la. – que horas são?

-9. – respondeu Gui. – leva um tempinho daqui ate lá. Já é dia claro e seria muito arriscado esse monte de gente aparatando no meio do aeroporto.

-Mas vai todo mundo?

-Claro! – disse Lupin. – vocês não acharam que deixaríamos irem sozinhos, não! E de qualquer maneira iriam para a sede. Vamos todos de uma vez ao invés de ficar fazendo viagens.

Saíram logo em seguida e pegaram o Nightbus para Londres, antes de ir ao aeroporto passaram numa lanchonete. Apesar de estar abatida, Luna não recusou nada e foi em silencio. Eles podiam entender, ela era muito nova e perdeu a família.

-Com licença, eu procuro... Harry Potter! – uma mocinha morena de cabelos castanhos lisos na altura do ombro, nem baixa, nem alta, veio questiona-lo. – não acredito! Como minha prima falou!

-Você deve ser Dominique Vasváry...

-Pode me chamar de Doom. – ela abriu um largo e contagiante sorriso enquanto apertava a mão de Harry. – e vocês são Rony e Hermione, certo? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça. – não está faltando alguém?

-Você deve estar pensando na Ginny... ela ficou na escola, a gente saiu antes. Estes são Quim, Lupin, Gui, irmão de Rony, Neville e Luna. Uma escolta básica ate a Ordem.

-Eu... conheço você... – ela apontou para Luna – Luna... Luna... é lógico! Luna Lovegood do Pasquim! A herdeira!

-É, sou eu... – pela primeira vez Luna falou. – mas estou pensando seriamente em dar um fim na revista.

-Quê! – falaram todos juntos.

-Você não pode dar um fim na revista! O mundo todo depende dela! Você tem noção da repercussão dela?

-Ah, Doom eu to pensando... não sei ainda. Mas vamos logo...

-Claro, claro... – eles foram guiados para fora e pegaram o Nightbus novamente pata o Largo Grimmauld.

&&&&

-Meu, vocês viram o quarto da Luna? – perguntou Mione. – é uma reprodução perfeita do que era dela na casa! Todos os bichinhos e fotos... é ate rosa!

-Ela ficou muito mal com a morte do pai. – disse Harry. – espero que se recupere rápido.

-Neville, conta pra gente! – exclamou Rony de sopetão. – como e porquê você fugiu da escola? O que deu em você, cara?

-Eu tava preocupado com a Luna! Você viram, ela é frágil. Aí ela me mandou uma carta falando das ameaças que estava sofrendo e resolvi fugir no testrálio para vê-la.

-Ai, que coragem... lá no Brasil não é assim, sabe. Imagina meu namorado voando dois estados pra me salvar? Aqui é pequeno, ta todo mundo perto... eu moro em São Paulo e ele no Distrito Federal, é bem longinho... a gente se conheceu na escola – viva os colégios internos! – é legal, porque o país é grande e vem gente de todo canto.

-Você já terminou, né!

-Ahãm. Ano passado. A Lio termina esse ano. Acho que vão coloca-la no lugar da minha irmã, ela tem o nome mais cotado, ainda mais que ela vai morar lá com o namorado.

-Doom... – começou Mione. – explica esse lance da sua irmã ter sido morta por Comensais... o que você sabia?

-A nossa família recebeu ameaças daqui de Londres, Espanha, Bulgária e França, porque ela tinha acesso direto a informações de Europa. No local onde foi encontrada deixaram um recado sobre as informações e uma tal profecia que eles queriam e se não recebessem ocorreriam mortes no mundo inteiro. Mas o que todo mundo escondeu, porque as autoridades não querem admitir que a segurança foi quebrada, é que não parede da sala foi deixada uma marca negra, a marca de Voldemort. – Hermione levou as mãos à boca.

-Então, realmente tem Comensais na América. – concluiu Harry.

-Parece que sim. Na primeira vez que Voldemort ameaçou a humanidade apareceram alguns por lá, mas ninguém levou a serio, sabe, porque não tem cabimento irem ameaçar nós, americanos. Europa, Europa, América, América. Aí todo mundo tirava mó sarro: 'Eu sou um Comensal da Morte' – imitou ela. – 'Ah! É? Legal! Quem falou isso pra você?' 'Eu vou te matar!' 'Hahaha! Muito engraçado! Você já pensou em ser comediante? Hahaha!'. Era assim. Mas agora a ameaça é de verdade.

-Nossa que da hora... lá no Brasil é todo mundo bonzinho. – falou Rony, rindo. – Aqui, se fizer isso, leva _Avada Kedavra_ na hora (N/A: oh feitiço bom esse...). já sei pra onde eu vou quando algum maluco psicopata ameaçar matar todo mundo outra vez.

-Ronald... – Mione o censurou. – isso é serio! Todos julgavam a América como segura e agora sabemos que não é mais; agora qualquer lugar é perigoso.

-E brasileiro não é tão bonzinho assim...

&&&&

-Luna? Posso entrar?

-Oi, Harry, claro que pode! – Harry foi levar algumas coisas para Luna (a mando na Sra. Weasley) e aproveitou pra conversar.

-A Sra. Weasley mandou isso pra você. – bolos, tortas, suco... – disse que é bom comer alguma coisa. Eu não negaria a comida dela. – falou quando Luna pareceu relutante; depois de pensar ela pegou uma torta. – como você está? Ta todo mundo preocupado.

-Estou melhor... refletindo sobre o que fazer da vida a partir de agora.

-Você não vai fechar a revista, né! Luna, a revista era do seu pai, se você fechar seria como se enterrasse sua memória junto com ele, como se apagasse uma estrela.

-Eu sei, Harry, mas não é fácil! – ela aparentava mais normalidade, racionalismo e centrismo que nunca. – meu pai deu a vida pela revista que o tirou facilmente. Ela está suspensa por tempo indeterminado. Não sei o que fazer ainda.

-Pense bem, viu... sai um pouco do quarto, a galera ta toda no hall conversando, vai lá, é bom pra abstrair. É a sua mãe? – ele apontou um porta retrato que acabara de reparar, encima da cômoda, de uma bruxa bonita, loira, olhos azuis e ar inteligente.

-Ela mesma. Era uma bruxa fabulosa... também era da Corvinal, meu pai era um Grifinório... às vezes dá muita saudade... – o coração de Harry deu um solavanco, aquilo era triste.

-Você é muito parecida com ela... não só no exterior, também é fabulosa e inteligente... vá lá no hall conversar. – saiu do quarto, ele também tinha que refletir. A segurança da América sendo quebrada, vidas inocentes perdidas... se tivesse ao menos uma dica... o que seria aquilo?

Ao entrar no quarto deparou-se com (outro) pacote em cima da cama e num canto algo brilhando (?).

_"Isso vai ajudar a solucionar algumas duvidas, faça bom uso._

_Lupin e Tonks."_

Era o que dizia um bilhete. Harry abriu o pacote, se ajudaria a solucionar duvidas então era pra ontem, dentro dele um vidrinho com liquido prateado. Correu para o canto do quarto que brilhava... a Penseira! Imediatamente despejou o liquido que rodou, rodou, rodou... 'Não vai se materializar agora...'. Materializou-se! Como se fosse automático ele mergulhou na penseira. Paft! Caiu em pé.

Estava numa sala a meia luz, com grandes vitrais e cortinas verdes, no canto uma mesa, perto da grande porta de madeira que dava acesso à sala alguém andava pra lá e pra cá, impaciente. Um homem de meia altura, magro, cabelos pretos, bem parecido com alguém (...), que atendeu a porta.

-Regulus, Regulus... que bom ver você... – falou sarcasticamente Snape (!).

-Diga logo o que quer, Severus, não tenho tempo para suas ironias.

-Eu vou falar o que quero! Para um covarde você está bem saidinho, né!...

-Não me chame de COVARDE!

-Ora, pra que se exaltar? Sente-se Regulus, vamos levar uma conversa amigável. – Regulus relutou um pouco, sentindo-se incomodado de ser mandado sentar na cadeira de seu próprio escritório. Sentou e Snape se pôs à sua frente. – então não gosta de ser chamado de covarde? – ele fez uma careta.

-Vai dizer logo o que veio fazer aqui?

-Sim. – disse Snape, serio. – precisa se auto-afirmar não, Black? Eu tenho uma proposta pra você. Você poderia... destruir uma "coisinha" com Dumbledore.

-Que você quer dizer?

-Dumbledore está procurando pessoas que o Lord nunca desconfiaria para fazer um servicinho pra ele.

-Continuo não entendendo. Aonde quer chegar?

-Ora, Regulus, é simples! E muito prazeroso... você vai com Dumbledore destruir essa "coisinha", coisa boba, e eu posso falar com Bella pra ela recompensar você pelo trabalho bem feito. – Snape tinha um leve sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Bellatrix?

-Sim... Bellatrix, sua priminha querida... você a quer, não! Eu posso te dar.

-Como você vai fazer isso?

-Você aceita ou não?

-Quero saber como convencerá Bellatrix!

-Primeiro sua resposta! Aceita e tem Bella, ou não e fica na mesma?

-Eu aceito.

-Ótimo. – fez-se uma nevoa e tudo começou a girar até materializar-se novamente. Harry estava num quarto com cama de casal, lençóis de seda vermelhos, cortinas brancas, cheio de rosas, morangos e chocolates (familiar?), uma penteadeira ao lado da porta e sentada a sua frente, embelezando-se, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ola, Severus. – disse docemente (?) quando ele abriu a porta sem bater. Ela exalava um delicioso – ou talvez exótico – perfume floral (familiar outra vez?) – que bom que veio...

-Oi Bella. – falou frio, desviando-se do toque da moça. – preciso falar com você.

-Estou ouvindo... – ela sentou na cama e puxou Snape para sentar ao seu lado.

-Eu preciso que você _ceda_ ao Regulus depois de irem à caverna. – ela pareceu desanimada.

-Ai, aquele meu primo imbecil e covarde?

-Bella, é só dessa vez... é por uma boa causa... ele vai ser morto mesmo! O Lord já disse.

-Eu sei, Severus! Mas...

-Por mim?... – ela fitou-o por uns instantes.

-Mas eu quero outras coisas em troca...

-Por que acha que estou aqui? Para acertar as contas. – ele sorriu maliciosamente, ela também. Em seu braço esquerdo, bem visível, a marca de Comensal. Então assim que ela foi convencida de destruir a horcrux? Tudo rodou. Harry foi jogado para fora da Penseira.

&&&&

-Que maneira mais sutil e... _excêntrica_ de conseguir informações... – falou Rony no caminho para Godric's Hollow, onde resolveram voltar para buscar dicas (talvez outras chaves de portal). – interessante também.

-Ronald! – advertiu Mione, cutucando-o nas costelas. – menos outra coisa então. Já abemos que a morte de Dumbledore foi planejada, que Snape é espião da Ordem, que Aberforth sabe o segredo do diário e como Régulos e Bella foram convencidos de destruir a horcrux. Agora é só descobrir como tudo ocorreu, já que os fatos principais foram desvendados.

-Garotos, - interrompeu Sírius que, agora livre e resolvido, ia com eles – Narcisa mandou outra carta dizendo que fugiu com Draco. Não quis informar para onde foram, mas falou que ele está muito doente e corria risco de ser desmembrado dos Comensais.

-No fundo todos sabiam que ele não passa de um grande covarde. – disse Harry, sem empolgação. – não me julguem! É verdade! Se estava quase sendo desmembrado então é porque fez algo errado. Perdão é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário de Voldemort.

Desceram do Nightbus ainda discutindo (em código) porquê Draco seria desmembrado e onde estaria Narcisa Malfoy com seu querido filho e subiram a bonita rua da casa dos Potter com a discussão por terminar.

-Era uma bela casa... – falou Sírius olhando sonhador para o que antes era o lar dos Potter, agora abandonado e semi-destruído. – seus pais fizeram uma historia aqui, Harry.

Harry e Hermione sentaram-se do outro lado da rua, na calçada e ficaram observando, enquanto os outros andavam pelo bairro, sem saber exatamente porque.

-O que pensa em fazer com a casa? – perguntou Mione, surpreendendo Harry. – quer dizer, ela é sua, você é maior de idade, já pode fazer o que quiser. – na verdade Harry já tinha pensado no assunto.

-Quando tudo acabar, toda essa guerra maluca, vou pedir a Gin em casamento, a casa... bom, vou mandar demolir; e fazer outra no lugar. – completou quando Hermione ameaçou censura-lo – maior e mais bonita... e sem janela pro cemitério. – eles riram.

-Que legal... eu fique bem feliz quando você e a Gin voltaram. Ela estava muito triste, não comia, não saía do quarto, chorou muito... acho que foi por isso que a Fleur não insistiu nela ser dama-de-honra, porque viu que ela estava _down_, não queria deixa-la pior. Quando a gente voltou pra Toca ela estava melhor e isso deu forças pra ela correr atrás. Você conhece a Ginny, ela é muito forte, mas se fica mal... e dia 7 é aniversario dela! Não vai esquecer!

Não, Harry não esqueceria! Sete de Julho, aniversario da sua amada! (N/A: eu sei que a data no niver da Ginny não é esse, só coloquei isso porque a mina ta envolvida em tanto numero 7 que nascer em 07/07 não seria problema algum, certo?) Precisava de um bom presente.

-Era uma casa tão bonita... – eles olharam pra trás, a vizinha da frente tinha saído e lhes falava. – eu era bem pequena, mas ainda lembro. Meu nome é Taty, Taty Val (N/A: lalala minha amiga! Beta das minhas songs! Taty amo muito você viu! XD). Vocês...

-Harry Potter.

-Hermione Granger.

-Prazer. Estão admirando-a? a família que morava aí era extraordinária...

-Você lembra deles? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

-Claro que lembro! Era muito bonita, unida... todos os conheciam. Eles tinha tudo o que todos invejavam... eram ricos, bonitos, excêntricos e famosos. – falou animada. – a mãe era muito bonita... ruiva, olhos verdes e o pai, todo bonitão e muito engraçado! E um filhinho... o pai escritinho, mas com os olhos exatamente iguais aos da mãe. – suspiro. – foram assassinados, ninguém sabe como, nem porquê, mas o bebe ficou vivo e nunca soubemos para onde foi levado. Há muitos anos todos se perguntam o que será que aconteceu com o pequeno Harry... Potter? – ela apontou para Harry confusa, ele sorriu. – você é o filho dos Potter! Depois de tanto tempo! Quando todos souberem...

-Não! Não precisa espalhar... não agora. Acho que vou voltar a morar aqui, quando minha namorada terminar os estudos e tal...

-Meu Deus! Com quantos anos você está?

-Faço 18 mês que vem.

-Caraca, 17 anos sem noticias e você simplesmente aparece aqui! Vai reformar a casa?

-vou manda demolir e construir outra. Tem alguns mistérios que prefiro enterrar. Depois que eu acertar minha vida direitinho e poder ficar em paz eu volto pra cá. Hoje eu vim procurar algumas coisas.

-Ah! Isso me faz lembrar! Minha mãe era muito amiga da sua e antes do "atentado" ela entregou uma coisa... esperem! – ela entrou correndo na casa e logo voltou trazendo algo. – era da Lilly, ninguém nunca conseguiu abrir. – Harry estendeu a mão para pegar a delicada corrente de ouro com um coração, quando Hermione passou na sua frente.

-Que lindo, Harry. Sua mãe tinha bom gosto. – Harry olhou para ela bravo e a garota permitiu-lhe ler os pensamentos: _"Uma chave de portal! O que ela ia pensar se você simplesmente sumisse do nada?"_ Estava vencido. – vou mostrar para o Sírius, talvez ele lembre!

-Ela é sempre assim?

-Só quando é necessário. – falou divertido, observando Mione ir ao encontro de Sírius. – acredite ou não, ela sempre sabe o que fazer. Quantos anos você tinha quando tudo aconteceu?

-7 anos. Agora estou com 24. Faz um tempo.

-Ainda mora aqui?

-Não... vim visitar minha mãe... trazer minha filha um pouco...

-Filha? Já?... – falou Harry, incrédulo; afinal era jovem e bonita: alta, loira, olhos azuis.

-É... foi meio rápido, eu sei. Logo depois do casamento essa surpresa agradável. Chama-se Bruna. Mas me diz! Pra onde mandaram você?

-Morei com meus tios ate os 11 anos depois fui para um colégio interno que terminei agora. Conheci a Mione e o Rony lá.

-Quem é a sua namorada?

-Ela está na escola, as aulas estão acabando, eu saí antes. É irmã do Rony, aquele ruivo.

-Hum... achei que fosse a micinha que tava aqui... ah! Mais uma coisa! Tem alguém morando na casa?

-Quê?

-Porque faz um três dias, diz minha mãe. Que é percebido um movimento lá... – _aquilo_ era estranho; movimento na casa... precisava ver.

-Mione! Com licença; valeu aí... Mione, temos que entrar na casa.

-Qual o problema, Harry? – perguntou Sírius, que falava com ela.

-Temos que entrar. Agora.

E assim fizeram, silenciosamente; andaram pela casa procurando o incerto, mas foi no segundo andar que encontraram.

-Por Merlin! O que faz aqui? – no quarto dos pais de Harry estava Narcisa e Draco Malfoy, este aparentemente muito doente, delirando de febre, nos braços da mãe, que chorava silenciosamente.

-Por favor não façam nada, nos deixem em paz, só quero que meu filho sobreviva... – ela balbuciou entre lagrimas.

-Não vamos fazer nada. – disse Sírius. – apenas leva-los a um lugar seguro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entom neh srta. Byaaa  
(to me axando por ter lido com exclusividade! Hihihi)

amei!  
Mtoo criativo...  
J.K. totalll viu?

Todo d bom... os personagens novos, os mistérios rsrs

Pessoal, deixem reviews falando oq acharam do cap. e talz ok?

Eu já to dexando a minha com exclusividade aki neh XD  
Amei mto Bya

Adoru vc!

Bjos

Mayrokah Radcliffe

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A) **UAU! Dois personagens originais de uma vez!

A primeira eh em homenagem a nossa querida DOOM POTTER looooooogico... hehehe... jah foi submetido a aprovação OK?

A segunda eh pra minha amiga LOIRA linda TATIANA! Ela q betou minhas songs FAR AWAY e ELEVATION – confiram na FB.

Novas incógnitas: como a maluca da DOOM vai desvendar a morte da mana dela? O que tem no pingente? Qual é a da Narcisa na casa dos Potter?

E só mais uma coisinha: o aniversario da GINNY WEASLEY eh dia 11/08/81 bem pertim do meu, q coisa...

Obrigada pelas reviews! Demorei + to postanu! ;D eh que tah feia a coisa gente...

Quer dizer... agora não tah mais _tão_ feia... o.O consegui recuperar as matérias do técnico e talz... comemora gnt! Assim eu não preciso + me estressar e escrevo + a escola publica aff¹²³ viva a escola publica...¬¬ tah torranu o saco.

Se não deixar review não tem cap 16, all right?

All right.

BL


	16. Um Futuro Incerto

**PRIMEIRO: **ALELUIA CONSEGUI POSTAR!

Tah, eu demorei um século... (abafa) mas eu me dei uma prazo ateh domingo (16/07) e toooooooow postando no sábado!

YEAH!

Espero não ter cansado vcs '

&&&&

**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens pertencem a tia JK... com exceção de algumas criaturas vindas da minha mente perturbada. (xP)

Na verdade os personagens originais são dedicados às pessoas q agora fazem parte da minha vida tão intensamente q não cabe na vaga imaginação de alguém comum... (huashua)

Não tem fins lucrativos, mas se alguém quiser me pagar por isso eu não reclamo /aushuahsuahsuahs – brincadeira/

&&&&

**(N/A)** fiz a fic pq não agüentava mais as minhas idéias malucas e a minha amiga ANE deu um apoio baaaaaaaasico... (ela por si só não tem criatividade suficiente pra passar pro papel uma soh dela - apesar das idéias explodirem na cabeça dela d tal forma)

Minha mana fabulosa DOOM POTTER também me ajuda bastante (xD)

Créditos para minha miguxa super especial LAURY que leu todos os 12 capitulos e meio com exclusividade

abraços especiais para LIO VASVÁRY inspiradora da PO do cap 6.

Beijão pra MAYROKAAH (;D) que fez as capas de todas as minhas fics e betou o cap 15 XD.

Não posso esquecer de uma mocinha genial q eu ajudo (e isso é recíproco) ARICIA! Adoro vc viu!

Também tem a GABY q escreve como ninguém!

/Se você procura boas fanfics T/L pode ir nas dela/

&&&&

Não vo flar mto não!

Leiam a fic, dxem REVIEW (estou mto feliz com as do cap anterior, sim sim!)

Se quiser ler os meus outros trabalhos eles estao na FLOREIOS & BORROES. É só procurar por Byzinha Lestrange ;)

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

E vamos lá:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 16: Um Futuro Incerto**

-Eu não sabia mais o que fazer! Lucius se recusa a deixar os Comensais, mas aceitou a idéia de Draco fugir, sabia que ele não era bom o suficiente para o Lord, que logo o mataria. – Narcisa explicava o que tinha acontecido para todos. – Severus foi fundamental, ajudou bastante... mas agora não estou mais lá pra trazer informações. Eu não poderia deixar meu filho morrer!

-Nós entendemos, Narcisa. – consentiu Lupin. – não precisa se preocupar.

-O que ele fez de errado? – perguntou Neville.

-Não terminou o que tinha começado. O Lord relevou o fato de Snape matar Dumbledore no lugar de Draco, mas não suporta falhas em coisas simples.

-Que coisas simples? – Harry insistiu.

-Tortura trouxas, persuadir vampiros... coisas simples. – falou impaciente. – ele não conseguiu, teve medo e compaixão.

Num primeiro instante ficaram sérios para processar as ultimas palavras, e depois, como se tivessem ensaiado, caíram na gargalhada, Harry, Rony, Mione e Neville.

-Medo? – disse Rony, chorando de rir.

-Compaixão? – Hermione ria ainda mais. – de trouxas?

-Quem é o covarde agora? – disse Neville, sentando no chão.

-Foi um gesto muito nobre! – protestou Narcisa.

-Sabemos que foi. – disse Harry se segurando para não rir mais. – só que ele é ma das ultimas pessoas no mundo que um dia imaginaríamos fazer isso. Ele só pensa em si próprio! – Narcisa fez uma cara brava; Sírius também e eles acharam melhor sair de lá.

-Será que não foi precipitado trazerem os dois pra cá? – disse Mione já no corredor, onde antes tinha quadro da Sra. Black.

-Sei lá... mas a Narcisa já conhecia isso aqui, ela era uma Black. – respondeu Harry. – é hoje que a Gin volta né!

-É sim! – falou Rony, animado. – o que será que aconteceu de bom em Hogwarts nessa uma semana e meia...

-Ei, mocinha! O que pensa que está fazendo? – eles entraram no quarto de Harry onde Doom olhava as jóias.

-Observando um pedacinho da sua fortuna! São chaves de portal, né!

-Como você sabe?

-Minha irmã era vidente, e a Lio também! Ela me ensinou como se diferencia um portal. Mas essa pulseira é uma beleza... Lilly Potter. – ela leu antes de colocar a pulseira.

-Não! Doom, devolve essa pulseira.

-Mas, Harry... combina tanto comigo... – risos. Só da parte dela.

-É serio, Doom, devolve. – ela olhou para Harry por uns instantes, pensativa, tirou a pulseira e estendeu a mão para entregar; mas quando Harry foi pega-la...

-Ah, não... – Doom segurou de novo. – não vou entregar não. Se você quer, você vem buscar. – e saiu correndo do quarto. ("Droga!")

-Dominique! – Harry foi atrás, desceu as escadas atrás dela e foi cerca-la no sofá. Um de cada lado impedindo a passagem. Doom parou ofegante, Harry de costas pra porta.

-Ta OK, cara! Você está ganhando... mas eu ainda não desisti!

-Doom, por favor... devolve a pulseira, era da minha mãe!

-Ouvi dizer que é um ótimo apanhador...

-Não muda de ass... – mas a frase não foi concluída porque Doom jogou a pulseira para alem dele. Ia pegar, mas alguém já tinha pensado nisso.

-Mal acabaram os jogos e já está enferrujado, Harry Potter?... – Harry se virou. Uma ruiva espetacular segurava a pulseira, estava com a camisa, a gravata e a saia da escola (um pouco fora dos padrões de Hogwarts) – bela pulseira. É pra mim? – ela pos a pulseira antes de correr e pular nos braços de Harry.

-Ruiva, era da minha mãe. – falou depois de um longo e apaixonado beijo. – tenho um monte de coisa pra contar...

-Depois... – ela puxou-o para outro beijo.

-Hem, hem. – interrompeu Doom. – oi! Eu sou a Doom!

-Desculpa... Ginny.

-Minha prima falou de você. _"A namorada do Potter é linda! Ruiva e alta... e um doce!"_ assim que ela disse. – Ginny riu.

-Você lembra bastante a Lio... o cabelo, a altura...

-É, a gente é parecida! Minha irmã que não tinha nada a ver; ela era loira de olhos bem pretos. Era tão linda...

-Soube do acontecido, vi no Profeta Diário... e do pai da Luna também...

-Ela ta aí! – disse Harry, lembrando-se da loira. – lá em cima, numa replica do quarto dela.

-Serio! A Luna! Vou falar com ela! – Gin passou por cima de Harry, no sofá e correu pra escada.

-Ela está com o Neville! – ele gritou.

-Melhor ainda! Oi mamãe!

-Ginny, onde... onde ela vai?

-Atrapalhar.

-Ela pegou sua pulseira...

-Dominique, chegaram os materiais que você pediu pra pesquisa.

-Ah! Obrigada, Sra. Weasley.

-Que material pra pesquisa? – perguntou Harry intrigado, seguindo Doom até a cozinha. Para surpresa dele a cozinha estava repleta de livros, na mesa, nas cadeiras, e nas caixas com jornais e outras coisas inusitadas.

-Esse material.

-Pra que tudo isso?

-Vim pra desvendar a morte da minha irmã, não?

-Mas porque você veio _pra cá_ pesquisar? Não era mais fácil de lá, mesmo? E isso tudo?

-São coisas do mundo todo, ataques misteriosos que aconteceram em muitos países. A Inglaterra é o centro, é onde tudo se engloba, os dados são mandados com mais facilidade pra cá.

-E você tá com moral de ver tudo isso?

-Lógico. Tanto quanto seu empenho na destruição das horcrux.

-Por quê você sabe tudo?

-Sou muito mais esperta do que imagina.

&&&&

-Trouxas assassinados na Coréia, Ministro da Magia seqüestrado na Austrália, bruxos mortos na Índia... como você conseguiu tanta coisa?

-Ah, Mione, é muito simples: _influencia_. Mas vocês conseguem ver as semelhanças entre elas?

-Não, não consigo! Está muito alem da minha vista. – disse Rony.

-Como a América dos Europeus? Olha só isso: os trouxas assassinados eram parentes dessa famosa bruxa "sangue-ruim", como dizem, que também foi morta; ela era influente como auror numa frente a favor do Ministério; o Ministro da Magia, ora pois, era Ministro, não há o que discutir; os bruxos da Índia eram de um jornal muito bom, também a favor do Ministério, que lutava contra as artes das trevas; o jornal também foi exterminado. Veja bem, o governo da Coréia, da Austrália e da Índia são muito bem estruturados. Essa é a grande chave! Todas as mortes foram de pessoas contra a guerra e Voldemort. Foram mortes de heróis anônimos que o mundo carrega. Com minha irmã não foi diferente. Ela fazia do Pasquim, não mais uma revista sensacionalista, de fofocas ou de coisas absurdas, claro que tinha isso, mas ela mudou o método de jornalismo da revista brasileira. Essas pesquisas nos ajudará a chegar num ponto chave. Se nos sairmos bem poderemos saber exatamente onde está Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Eles ainda observaram a foto da bruxa coreana _KATIE WON_ e nas outras reportagens. Aquela teoria podia estar certa... influencia... já tinham ouvido isso antes...

-É ele! – Neville chegou correndo na cozinha – Aberforth! No hall! Com Victor Krum!

-Victor? – perguntou Mione, animada; Rony fez uma careta. Foram todos rapidamente para o hall vê-los. Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore, não era muito diferente: também tinha barba (menor que a do irmão, mas tinha) e grandes olhos azuis, que lhe dava um ar "maluco", o que destoava de toda aquela sabedoria que Dumbledore exalava.

-Encontrei esse jovem rapaz quando passeava pela Bulgária. Ele disse que algo importante esperava por mim. – falou um Aberforth sonhador. – onde está a Sra. Longbotton para me ensinar? Como faria a 19 anos?

-Receio, - disse a Sra. Weasley. – que ela não possa mais ensina-lo.

-Por que não?

-A Sra. Longbotton está no St. Mungus, Aberforth, à 17 anos. Mas logo Minerva chegará de Hogwarts e lhe ensinará...

-Eu posso ajudar. – todos olharam. No alto da escada estava Luna, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, uma saia de pregas jeans, uma blusinha rosa mostrando a barriga; não levava mais o olhar sonhador que sempre exibiu, estava mais séria do que nunca esteve e decidida como nunca viram. – posso ensina-lo no lugar da Sra. Longbotton, já que não tenho feito nada esse dias todos.

-Luna, querida, não se preocupe...

-Eu quero ajudar, Sra. Weasley. Ser útil, as vezes é bom. Melhor do que ficar trancada no quarto, como um coelho medroso. – estava muito claro. Ela se sentia culpada pela morte do pai, se sentia culpada por ano ter feito nada e queria reverter aquilo.

-Mas...

-Realmente quer? – perguntou Lupin e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – então ajudará! Quando podem começar?

-Quando a bela mocinha estiver disponível.

-Eu vou preparar algumas coisas então! – ela parecia contente em ter algo a fazer. – amanha pode ser? Ótimo! – abriu um largo sorriso sincero.

&&&&

-Que bom q a Luna vai ajudar... eu disse pra ela que não valia a pena ficar se lamentando. – falou Ginny enquanto olhava as muitas jóias de Lilly Potter.

-E ela queria fechar a revista. Eu acho que ela não deve fazer isso, afinal, estaria honrando a memorai do pai que ela adorava.

-Verdade. Nossa, Harry, sua mãe tinha um bom gosto... já sei pra quem puxou. – disse ela passando a mão pela corrente de prata com coração que Harry devolvera. – Ah! Sua roupa... – ela tirou uma camisa e uma bermuda do malão. – do dia que teve o rolo do Rony.

-Eu procurei essa camisa sabia?

-Resolvi não devolver quando percebi que não me deixaria matar aulas com vocês. Queria seu cheiro... mas agora eu estou com você... – um beijo.

-Ah! Ruiva, eu tava com tanta saudade...

-A gente ta junto, agora, nós pertencemos um ao outro. – mais um beijo. Antes que aquela confusão de bocas começasse novamente ele levantou. (N/A1)

-A Mione entregou uma corrente pra você?

-Entregou. São todos chaves de portal né! Mó legal esse negocio de vidente... eu tinha lido, uma vez... "Viajando entre Portais", e fiquei imaginando se um dia conheceria algum vidente. Não é que eu conheço dois? – risos – a corrente tá no porta-jóias.

Ele foi ver, melhor que ficar enrolando.

-Eu não consegui abrir, nem a Mione... – Harry pegou a corrente esperando ser puxado pra dentro da lembrança, mas isso na aconteceu. _Ninguém conseguiu abrir..._ talvez se ele tentasse... abriu! Suas entranhas foram puxadas e tudo começou a rodar. Paft! Caiu em pé, exato como um gato.

Estava num quarto, um quarto muito familiar, azul, com desenhos nas paredes, uma cômoda, um guarda-roupas, uma janela à direita, um berço no meio. No berço um bebê... ele era o bebê! Em seu quarto em Godric's Hollow!

Ele era embalado por uma voz feminina, doce e encantadora de uma bela moça ruiva de olhos verdes muito vivo: Lilly Potter. Ela cantava uma canção de ninar. Alguém entrou.

-Esse garotinho ainda está acordado? – era seu pai.

-Talvez esteja esperando o pai, que está atrasado.

-Que pai desnaturado... – ele abraçou Lilly por trás, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. – não tá na hora de dormir não, mocinho? – o pequeno Harry sorriu no berço. Tiago pegou-o. Realmente eram muito parecidos.

-Acho que agora ele sossega. Como foi hoje?

-Nenhuma novidade. Alias, o seu amigo tentou invadir a Ordem.

-Severus?

-Não, o Ranhoso. Ah, é, é a mesma pessoa...

-Tiago, você não tem mais 15 anos...

-Mas o apelido não mudou. E acredito que não vai mudar. – falavam um tom abaixo do normal para não atrapalhar o sono de Harry.

-Para que todo esse ódio? Eu nunca entendi. E não me diga que é pelo simples fato da existência dele. – completou antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, tirando Harry de seus braços.

-Porque ele é um imbecil. Não vamos discutir um assunto resolvido. – ela suspirou.

-Ele aprendeu uma palavra nova hoje...

-Qual? – perguntou empolgado.

-Varinha! Esta crescendo... já imaginou quando estivermos levando-o para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, como vai ser? – Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito.

-Varias vezes. – eles colocaram o pequeno Harry no berço, ele dormia profundamente; suspirou e virou-se. – quantos filhos mais você quer?

-Ele precisa de um irmãozinho, né!

-Eu quero mais uns três! – Lilly censurou-o com o olhar.

-Só mais um. Ele tem a sua personalidade.

-Você acha?

-Tenho certeza. Só espero que não fique metido. Mas tenho certeza que será um ótimo aluno, muito bonito...

-E apanhador, e capitão do time de quadribol. Como o pai. E poderemos nos orgulhar dele imensamente. Ele vai ser grande.

-Quero ver esse garotinho crescer e brilhar. – lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry. – de qualquer maneira, se isso não for possível, ele carrega muita coisa.

-Amor e belos olhos verdes... – eles se olharam.

-Muito amor e belos olhos verdes. Que serão úteis ate mesmo se ele não souber como usar. Mas tudo ao seu tempo; ele entenderá... – beijaram-se. Lilly tirou a corrente e colocou encima da cômoda. O pequeno Harry se mexeu no berço. Um Harry muito abalado abriu o coração, dentro uma foto de sua bela família, suas entranhas foram puxadas, caiu no chão de seu quarto no Largo Grimmauld.

-Harry! Tudo bem? – Ginny foi acudi-lo, viu que estava chorando. – meu amor... o que você viu?

-Meus pais. – disse, tentando se controlar. – fazendo planos... – sentaram na cama. – planejavam um futuro tão incerto...

-Ninguém é responsável pelo desenrolar dos fatos, amor... – lê precisava relaxar; beijou Ginny e começaram uma dança que acabou debaixo dos lençóis.

&&&&

"Você não pode fugir..." dizia uma voz maléfica em sua cabeça, mas ela não parava; apenas olhava pra trás verificando se estava só. _A casa!_ Precisava encontrar a casa! Mas a sua cabeça dia tanto e aquela voz...

"Você não pode fugir..." _Eu posso! Posso apagar meu passado sim!_

Com a respiração prejudicada ela seguiu caminho, sabia o que tinha que fazer: ia à casa dele e se esconderia, depois procuraria o garoto, afinal, foi isso que ele mandou.

"Você não pode fugir..." _Fala pra voz parar... eu já to perto..._ "Você não pode fugir..." _Ninguém vai entrar na minha mente! Preciso correr!_ Respiração prejudicada. _Mentalize! Metalize!_

"Não vai conseguir fugir..." _Mentalize!_ "Moça bonita... não fará isso com seu mestre..." _Mentalize! _"Não é traidora..." O_ra, você é melhor que isso! Não deixe entrar em sua mente; mentalize!_

"Volta, moça bonita..." _O que está acontecendo com você? É tão simples... mentalize..._ "Volte para seu mestre..." _Mentalize!_

"Bella..." Crack.

-Ginny! Calma, calma! – Harry tentava acalmar uma Ginny em prantos, apavorada.

-Ela fugiu... eu vi tudo... ela fugiu... está na casa do Snape...

-Quem fugiu, Gin?

-Bella! Bellatrix Lestrange! Fugiu dos Comensais, está atrás de você... está atrás de você... e aquela voz...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** NHAAAA e aih?

O que acharam?

XD

Bom... to de férias... (aih vcs me dizem: E DEMOROU UM MILENIO PRA POSTAR?)

Desculpa gnt + eu tava meio q com bloqueio... (0.0') + já estah tudo resolvido. :)

Tow rascunhando o cap 21. (ééééé 21!)

Sabem de uma coisa? To começando a gostar dessa fic...

Não, pq antes eu axava uma completa droga! Mas do jeito que as coisas estão fluindo... /suspiro/ vai ficar cada vez melhor!

:D

Sobre a **N/A1** akilo eh um poema. Não me pergunte qual, eu perdi o papel (¬¬). Faz um SR TEMPO que eu to procurando esse poema e não encontro (¬¬'). Mas eh bem munitim :D. qndo eu achar eu aviso ake pra vcs qual eh, certo?

Voooooou ficando por ake... e esperando os coments de vcs!

XD

Quem quiser ver meus outros trabalhos eh lááááá na FLOREIOS & BORROES tah!

E DEIXEM REVIEW PQ SENAO NÃO TEM CAP 17! (que por sinal fico E-N-O-R-M-E-E-E-E-E³)

BL


	17. O Lobsomen e a Fenix

Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: **as férias acabaram!**

Eu só vou postar o 18 sob REVIEWS ok?

Certooo...

Boa leitura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HP & Magia oculta**

**CAP 17: O LOBISOMEM E A FENIX**

Os dias seguintes do sonho de Ginny foram pesados e cansativos. Luna ensinava Aberforth a ler e Harry, Gin, Mione, Rony e Neville ajudavam Doom em sua incansável pesquisa. Ninguém sabia o que se passava na mente da garota (ótima oclumente?), mas a cada descoberta ela parecia mais realizada. Narcisa também estava ajudando na arrumação e Draco se recuperava muito bem da frente. Victor Krum começou a trabalhar para a Ordem. Todos os dias chegavam cartas do Ministério pedindo para Harry pronunciar a favor deles ("_Você vai ter que ir falar com o Ministro..."_); Fleur entrou em trabalho de parto no meio da noite e teve que ser levada às pressas ao hospital trouxa mais próximo, deixando-os preocupados ("_Uma menina! Uma linda menina! Mais uma Weasley!"_) e em três dias seria aniversario de Ginny, Harry estava pensando em algumas coisas – com a ajuda de Hermione, claro.

Foi quando Harry passava pensativo pelo corredor do segundo patamar da casa dos Black, buscando algo realmente emocionante para sua ruiva – como se não fizesse isso sempre – que lhe ocorreu...

-E se eu... – ele voltou um pouco e abriu uma porta e entrou no quarto. – pare de fingir, Malfoy!

-O que faz aqui, Potter? Pensei que estivesse muito ocupado com aquela pesquisa inútil ou o aniversario da namorada pobre...

-Isso não lhe diz respeito em nada; mas eu não vim aqui pra essa discussão boba. Quero saber o que estavam armando.

-Quem estava armando o que?

-Não se faça de imbecil, Malfoy! O que você e aqueles Comensais idiotas estavam tramando?

-Está achando que vai conseguir algo de mim? – ele riu. – o que o leva a crer nisso? Não vai conseguir informações sobre o Lord, Potter! Ele é muito poderoso e inteligente pra deixar escapar qualquer coisa. – falou cheio.

-Nossa... como você ficou corajoso de repente! Não precisa encher a boca pra falar do seu _Lord_ pra mim, garoto idiota, sou capaz de mais coisas que vagamente imagina.

-Uhhhh... Potter poderoso... – disse divertindo-se. Harry fez a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

-_Crucio_! – Draco gemeu de dor, Harry cessou o feitiço. – quem é o poderoso? Quem é o covarde? Acho que não está em posição de discutir. Agora, diga-me quais são os planos dos Comensais.

-Não vou dizer nada!

-_Crucio_.

-Eu falo! Eu falo! – _nossa, que feitiço simples e persuasivo..._

-Ótimo... muito inteligente da sua parte. Comece.

-Alguns estão no Brasil buscando gente informada. Também passam um tempo viajando pra toda América.

-Quem?

-Dolohov e Avery. Alguns estão na África, Oceania e Ásia. Estão apenas buscando o transtorno mundial.

-E aqui na Europa? Quando será o primeiro ataque?

-Ah! O Lord está planejando tudo direitinho...

-Diga logo!

-Por que eu deveria?

-_Crucio_! – mais uma vez ele gemeu e Harry parou (estava ficando divertido. Entendeu porque os Comensais gostam tanto da maldição). – não seja tolo e diga de uma vez. Você pode ter a marca de Voldemort, mas eu tenho a marca que o destruiu. – mostrou a cicatriz, levantando a franja. – acredite ou não tenho mais cartas que ele.

-É o que pensa. – Harry censurou-o com o olhar. – eu não sei ao certo! Sei que será em breve e que Fenrir está procurando sangue, logo, ele irá junto, logo, ele irá junto. _Logo_, prepare-se para mais um lobisomem a solta... – ele sorriu malicioso.

-Podemos levar você e entregar a ele enquanto acabamos com os outros. Seria um presente para Voldemort, depois do seu trabalho mal-feito. – Draco estremeceu. – vai virar piada, Malfoy. Já consegui o que queria.

Harry levantou-se e saiu do quarto, depois contaria a Rony, Mione e Ginny o que conseguiu, mas antes precisava de um copo de água pra abstrair.

&&&&

-Harry! Harry! – uma Luna ofegante veio ao encontro dele. – está lendo! Aberforth está lendo o diário! – foram correndo para a cozinha.

-E o que mais? – perguntava Mione.

-Não tem mais nada...

-Harry! Que bom que chegou! Aberforth leu o diário!

-O que está escrito?

-Ah! Meu irmão era um bruxo engenhoso, sim... nem eu vi muita coisa, eu, o fiel do segredo... mas vamos lá: aqui tem anotações de mais de 20 anos, Harry, coisas que a Ordem tem feito, feitiços e ataques, uma profecia...

-O que fala sobre a profecia?

-Fala que ela existe, mas não diz o que é... também diz sobre as varias vezes que _você_ encontrou Voldemort; como saiu de cada situação, as horcrux e tudo mais.

Trocaram um olhar de expectativa.

-Fala como encontrou o anel?

-Parou nessa parte. Não consigo ler mais nada; as paginas estão em branco. Mas a linda Luna continuará a me ensinar, não? – Luna corou, respondendo apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Harry refletiu sobre o assunto. Por que Aberforth não conseguia mais ler o diário? Por que Dumbledore _tinha_ um diário? Tudo confuso. E ainda tinha o aniversario de Ginny.

&&&&

-Harry, aonde você está me levando?

-Você vai ver...

-Se aproveita que eu não conheço o metrô... quero saber o que apronta!

-Dá pra parar de encher o saco? Não vou contar agora. – eles estavam no metrô rumo a Londres, mas Ginny não sabia disso... era 7 de Julho, ela estava ficando maior de idade.

-Por que não vai contar?

-Porque é surpresa.

-Espero que seja bem agradável... – disse aproximando-se e beijando Harry.

-Garanto que vai gostar... vamos descer.

-Londres? Que viemos fazer em Londres? Harry, me responda!

-Ora, pare de fazer perguntas inoportunas!

Saíram do metrô exatamente no centro de Londres, caminharam por um tempo até chegar na feira; andaram mais um pouco, parando aqui e ali para olhar algumas coisas, mas a parada oficial foi no shopping (N/A: akela autora q eh tarada por shopping neh! XP).

-Ah! Não! Harry, não...

-Não o quê?

-Você não está pretendendo fazer o que estou achando, né!

-O que você acha que eu quero fazer?

-Não aceito. Me dê uma rosa! É barato e bonito e romântico e...

-Ginny, Ginny! Cala a boca. – ela parou de falar. – hoje, dia 7 de Julho, é o aniversario da garota mais espetacular do mundo e eu me sinto no DEVER de dar algo que, pelo menos, de longe faça jus a tamanha grandeza, e beleza... falei bonito o suficiente? – primeiro ela pareceu brava, depois se abriu num largo sorriso.

-Você é maluquinho... – disse envolvendo os braços no pescoço de Harry. – não precisa fazer tudo isso... ta legal! Você venceu.

Não ficaram muito tempo passeando, se eu disser aqui que foram mais de 30 minutos estaria mentindo. Passaram duas lojas e compraram meia dúzia de coisas. Poderia ser um dia tranqüilo e romântico se o primeiro transtorno não tivesse acontecido em plena praça de alimentação.

-McDonalds! Meu pai nunca deixava a gente vir... mas os gêmeos e Carlinhos me traziam às vezes. Harry, você acha que te algum futuro aquela pesquisa maluca da Doom?

-Sei lá... ela parece saber o que faz. Você também acha ela maluca? Quer dizer, ela inventa cada coisa... mas tem futuro, a garota.

-Ela é completamente louca, Harry! Ela olha aquelas pesquisas, pega mapa mundi, mapa astronômico e tal... eu ainda não entendi nada.

-Ela é brasileira, Gin, a Lio também era doidinha, ela não explicou nada, mas com certeza a gente vai saber logo, ela dá um jeito. Como é que ela fala? Versatilidade brasileira! É isso. Sempre consegue fazer tudo.

-Quero só ver... não que eu duvide do potencial dela, jamais, mas isso ta dando uma confusão...

-Harry? Harry Potter? – uma garota morena, cabelos mistos pouco abaixo do ombro, um pouco menor que Ginny o chamou. Ele olhou. – Ai, meu Deus!

-Mayra!

-Ah! Não acredito! – ela o abraçou. – não acredito! Pára tudo! Caramba, Harry! Você sumiu... ta tão diferente...

-E você? Quem diria! Tirou o aparelho...

-Aff, ninguém merece, não precisa me lembrar disso... mas o que você tem feito da vida? Duda não quis falar muito.

-Duda?

-É. Duda, seu primo.

-Sei, mas... deixa quieto. Estava num colégio interno e... – ele foi interrompido por um _hem hem_ de Ginny. – ah! Que educação a minha! Essa é minha namorada Ginny, Gin essa é Mayra, estudou comigo no primário.

-Olá! – Mayra cumprimentou. – Harry sempre teve bom gosto. – Ginny abriu um largo sorriso. Pegaram seus lanches e sentaram-se numa mesinha próxima à cascata da praça de alimentação (N/A: semelhante a alguma coisa? Auhsuahs). Travaram uma conversa sobre os tempos da escola e o que cada um andava fazendo da vida.

Harry descobriu que depois de sete anos via a mesma Mayra de sempre: divertida, chocólatra, criativa, chocólatra... e apesar de sete anos num colégio interno feminino ela não tinha perdido em nada sua personalidade. Agora estudava pra fazer Midialogia ou Artes Cênicas, provavelmente na França.

Ele também deixou escapar algumas coisas como estar morando com o padrinho e estudar numa escola bem no meio do nada com lugar nenhum, conheceu pessoas maravilhosas, a namorada era irmã do melhor amigo ("Esperto, nem, heim, Harry Potter...") e não tinha, definitivamente, deixado de entrar em encrencas.

-Duda me disse que você foi ameaçado varias vezes de ser expulso da escola.

-Duda?

-É. Ele não gosta muito de falar de você. Na verdade sempre deixa transpor um pouco de medo.

-O Duda me odeia, você sabe. Mas... você tem falado bastante com ele, não?

-Bastante? Harry... a gente ta namorando. – ele engasgou-se com o refrigerante.

-Você e o Duda? Calma que eu tenho que me acostumar com a idéia. – ele a olhou incrédulo.

-O Duda ta diferente, acredite, mais forte e centrado. É incrível, eu sei. Meg e eu, lembra da Meg, né? Estávamos numa gelateria quando o encontramos e eu sinceramente fiquei surpresa. Perguntei de você, mas ele não gosta muito do assunto... eu sei, ele te odeia.

-Demorei, mas cheguei. Que você está fazendo aqui? – era Duda. Estava realmente diferente: músculos no lugar de gordura (_pelo menos o boxe serviu pra alguma coisa... ¬¬_); se não fosse a cara de porco, Harry não reconheceria.

-Vim comemorar o aniversario da Gin. – ela acenou com um sorriso. – minha namorada. Como andam as coisas lá no numero 4, Dudoquinha? Se é que você me entende...

-Não comece com suas ironias, Harry. Está tudo bem. Nenhum psicopata da sua laia veio atacar a gente.

-Eu não to entendendo nada.

-Não precisa. Duda sabe. Nenhuma mudança, então? – ora, por que não abusar? Duda não poderia fazer nada mesmo (_ele que tentasse_).

-Só algumas aparições estranhas e nada mais.

-Cuidado. Talvez vire um porco de verdade... – zombou, Harry. Mayra olhou confusa, Duda arregalou os olhos de terror, Harry riu. – mas não serei eu quem fará isso. É brincadeira, primo.

-Seria melhor se as dispensasse.

-Não achou mesmo que eu ia perder essa oportunidade? – riu novamente. Algo vibrou, musiquinha.

-Tem um celular tocando. – disse Mayra. Eles entreolharam-se.

-Ah! É o meu. – Harry foi atender.

-Desde quando tem um celular, Harry Potter? (N/A: autora maluca)

-Há um tempinho... é a Mione.

-Olha, meu primo tem alguém que mande nele...

-Cale a boca. Fala, Mione.

-Harry, onde você ta?

-No Shopping.

-Ah… então ta dando certo?

-Ahãm. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Que? Ah, sim. A Doom ta maluca. Chegaram mais coisas pra pesquisa, acha? Eu to começando a entrar em pânico! Francamente, ela é pior que eu! – Harry caiu na risada.

-Ginny e eu estávamos falando disso. Mas você me ligou pra dizer _isso_?

-Deixa eu ouvir! – Harry trocou o celular de lado pra Ginny escutar a conversa.

-Não. Chegou uma carta do Ministério falando pra você ir hoje lá, falar com o Ministro.

-Que?

-Isso que você ouviu, Harry!

-Não posso. Hoje é o aniversario da Gin e a gente vai ficar junto.

-O Ministro só pode hoje, Harry.

-Mas, Mione...

-Que horas ta marcado? – Ginny perguntou.

-Às 19h. Oi Gin!

-Oi Mione. 19h? ta bom. – ela desligou o celular. – você vai.

-Mas Gin, é pra eu ficar com você...

-Daqui 3hs e meia a gente vai pro Ministério acabar com isso logo. Não me contradiga. – completou quando ele fez menção de continuar.

-Ta legal...

-Ah! Mas essa é muito boa! A namorada do Harry manda nele direitinho!

-Porco? – Duda se calou. – ótimo, bem melhor. Agora vamos. Ainda temos o que fazer, né, Gin?

-Temos sim.

-Tchau pra vocês. Muito bom lhe reencontrar, Mayra.

-Qualquer coisa existe o celular! – ela gritou, já que estavam longe.

-Cara, quem diria... a Mayra e o idiota do Duda!

-O que tem de tão extraordinário nisso?

-Gin, você não tem noção. É o ultimo casal na face da Terra que eu imaginaria! A Mayra e a Meg, prima dela, eras as únicas a subestimar o Duda e conversar comigo. Ela e o Duda sempre se odiaram.

-Entendo. Harry, o que você pretende...

-Vem cá. – ele carregou-a à uma joalheria no 1° andar. O queixo de Ginny caiu quando olhou o lugar: uma loja enorme, branca e dourada, com luzes muito claras; rosas vermelhas por ela toda e jóias de primeira. Gin virou-se para sair, mas Harry segurou-a pelos ombros.

-Não, Harry, pára.

-Não o que?

-Seja o que for que você esteja...

-Escolhe um anel.

-O que?

-Escolhe um anel. – repetiu. Ela olhou-o confusa. – qualquer um. O que você mais gostar.

-Mas Harry... – ele abriu um sorriso tranqüilizando-a. mais uma vez vencida ela olhou tímida para todas aquelas vitrines de anéis maravilhosos sem saber ao certo porque estava ali. Um particularmente perfeito (ouro branco e diamante) chamou sua atenção. – que lindo...

-Posso ver esse? – Harry pediu a vendedora, que lhe entregou imediatamente.

-O que está apron... – foi calada com um toque suave de Harry em seus lábios.

-Gin... você quer... – disse olhando em seus olhos. – deixar de ser a Srta. Weasley pra ser – pôs o anel (perfeito) no dedo da garota – a Sra. Potter? – lagrimas encheram os olhos de uma Ginny que olhava arrebatada do diamante aos olhos verdes de Harry.

-Ah, Harry, eu te amo tanto...

-Aceita? – rolou uma lagrima.

-É claro! Eu te amo, amo muito... amo muito...

Era como se existissem fogos de artifício no coração de Harry. Ele sabia que era um ato louco e impulsionado, ainda mais a essa altura do campeonato, mas era o que queria fazer e no momento em que ele e Ginny beijaram-se era como se o mundo parasse para aplaudi-los. Mas aquele momento tão especial era só uma pequena brecha para o dia agitado que não sabiam que iam ter. Não demorou muito, ainda estavam na loja, quando a segunda surpresa do dia aconteceu.

-Ah! Eu não acredito que acertei em cheio! Estava passeando por esse belo conjunto de lojas e ouvi um casalzinho falando de Harry Potter! Perguntei se sabiam onde estava e disseram um simples _por ali_. Como será que eu adivinhei? Será por que o _famoso _Harry Potter está com a namoradinha pobre dele que lhe consumiria tudo de mais caro?

-Bellatrix, quem diria... – ironizou Harry.

-Eu disse que ela tinha fugido. – disse Gin no ouvido de Harry.

-Agora vou pega-lo e leva-lo pra ele. – Gin colocou-se na frente de Harry. – saia da frente, garotinha boba. – falou olhando-a nos olhos e as feições de Ginny se transformaram em um belo e misterioso sorriso.

-Leva-lo pra quem, Bellatrix?

Por um momento Bella pareceu transtornada, confusa, depois respondeu como se Ginny sempre fosse sua maior confidente.

-Para Severus... ele pediu, quer falar com o garoto. – disse suave, nem parecia ela.

-Conversar sobre o que?

-Sobre o Lord e suas horcrux, ele quer saber o que anda acontecendo.

-Você ajudou a destruir uma horcrux, não?

-Ajudei... Severus pediu. – um sorriso. Gin olhou para Harry num misto de diversão e curiosidade. – depois aproveitei pra ir à Bulgária. (_Bulgária?_)

-Por quê? Não entendi...

-Precisava encontrar Igor.

-Igor Karkaroff? Da Drumstrang? Gin, como está conseguindo arrancar tudo isso?

-Shiii... pra que precisava encontra-lo?

-Pra pedir-lhe que olhasse meu filho. – calma. Aí já forçou a amizade! Filho? Sírius falou dela grávida, mas ninguém sabia do bebê... – eu poderia entrega-lo ao Lord, mas sabia que, em breve, isso não seria possível, por causa de rumores estranhos vindos de toda parte; então Severus disse que Igor podia ajudar, vendo uma boa família de bruxos e mandando-o para a Drumstrang.

-O que aconteceu enquanto você estava lá?

-Procurei Igor por um longo tempo, tempo suficiente para o momento do bebê nascer. Por sorte estava numa comunidade bruxa puro-sangue e uma família me ajudou. No fim, Karkaroff me encontrou, eu voltei pra Inglaterra e meu filho foi adotado pela mesma família que o viu nascer. Nunca mais o vi.

-Que historia fascinante.

-Gin, como...

-Shiii... o transe dura mais uns dez minutos. Liga pra Mione e fala pra alguns membros da Ordem virem pra cá; já ouvimos o bastante. Por que você não senta naquele banco, Bella? Descansa um pouco... – disse enquanto Harry falava no celular super empolgado.

-Estão chegando. Me fala o que você fez.

-Eu a hipnotizei. – falou simplesmente.

-Quê?

-Hipnotizei. – repetiu.

-Desde quando sabe fazer isso?

-Eu já sabia... quer dizer, a Mione sabe do que eu gosto e me dá dicas de livros. Aprendi no final do quinto ano.

-Ouvi falar disso aí... de hipnotizar...

-Você só consegue hipnotizar com sucesso absoluto alguém a quem seja ligado, se não for o resultado não é tão bom. Eu, por exemplo, poderia hipnotizar qualquer um de meus irmãos, cunhadas, você, meus pais, Bella, Voldemort.

-Por que Bella e Voldemort?

-Quando tive aquele sonho, veio a certeza que eu tinha algo com ela, tem alguma coisa nela que me deixa ver o que se passa, como você e Voldemort. Este é por ter me possuído no meu 1° ano. Mas eu não pretendo ficar cara a cara com ele outra vez para hipnotizá-lo.

Bellatrix sentou-se, meio perdida, no banco em frente à loja. Usava um vestido preto, os longos cabelos soltos em desalinhos; parecia abatida e fraca, diante do que era. Estava procurando Harry como Ginny dissera depois do sonho. Ela devia estar muito alterada mesmo pra ter sido hipnotizada facilmente. Mal podia acreditar no que ouvira.

-Vocês estão bem? – Sírius chegou ofegante. A vendedora da loja assustou-se com a agilidade da chegada deles. – o que fizeram.

-Estamos bem. – disse Harry. – ela não fez nada, Ginny a hipnotizou.

-Ah... como você conseguiu? – era Mione.

-O sonho. Sírius soubemos o que aconteceu com o filho dela!

-Serio! Depois me contem. Vou leva-la para o Largo Grimmauld antes que passe o efeito da hipnose. Carlinhos, Remo e Quim irão com vocês, Mione e Rony ao Ministério.

-Beleza.

-É melhor irem cedo pra voltarem cedo. Estou indo.

Sírius levou Bellatrix para a Ordem e Harry e os outros foram pegar um ônibus trouxa para chegarem ao Ministério.

No ponto de ônibus Harry avistou uma garota loira, magra, cabelos mais ou menos na cintura, olhos castanhos, óculos, que os encarava descaradamente (N/A: eu sei, essa frase fico estranha...). Isso o deixou incomodado.

-Harry, você percebeu? – Mione perguntou ao seu ouvido.

-O quê?

-A garota. Lá.

-Você também viu?

-Lógico. Olhando assim... será que é bruxa e reconheceu você?

-Mesmo não sendo, reconheceria.

-Que você quis dizer, Gin?

-Historia pra outra hora.

-O mais estranho é que eu tenho a impressão de conhece-la de algum lugar... – nesse momento um carro preto parou em frente a garota, que abriu um largo sorriso e para surpresa de todos, quem saiu do carro foi ninguém menos que Victor Krum.

Ele atravessou a rua na direção deles envolvido em um meio abraço com a garota.

-Ola.

-Oi Victor...

-Queria apresentar minha irmã: Ane Krum (N/A: nhaaaaaa! LOIRA! LOIRA! LOIRA!).

-Sua irmã? – perguntou Rony, descrente.

-Na verdade mais ou menos. – ela disse. Parecia seu uma garota severa e marrenta, como Krum. - mas ele é meu irmão querido...

-Como assim _mais ou menos_? – foi a vez de Ginny.

-Depois eu conto. O fato é que minha irmã veio morar comigo, portanto estou pra cá. Não posso mais dormir na Ordem por causa dela, vai ficar muita gente. Mas não deixarei de ir lá pra ajudar. – ele deu uma piscadela para eles.

-Ane, onde você estudava? – Harry perguntou.

-Numa escola de bruxaria feminina no interior da Escócia.

-Por isso seu inglês é bom! – exclamou Mione. – acredito que era da Gracioustirany.

-Exatamente.

-Vamos, Ane?

-Sim, Victor, vamos. Tchau pra vocês, ate mais ver.

-Tchau. – falaram juntos. Ficaram observando os dois entrarem no carro e irem para algum lugar.

-Victor deve ter um motivo muito forte para preferir comprar um apartamento a levar a irmã para a Ordem. – comentou Mione enquanto subiam no ônibus. – ele tinha me dito que ela era meio temperamental e tal, mas a julgar pela escola que estudou...

-O que tem a escola?

-Aff! Detesto perguntas obvias! Será que vocês nunca vão ler nada?

-Eu sei da escola. – Ginny interrompeu. – é praticamente uma Drumstrang para mulheres.

-Arre!

-Arre², Rony, ela tem muito do Krum, né!

-Tem sim. É assustador. Ele disse que é bem parecido o ensino dos dois lugares. Me peguei imaginando varias garotas com ar de brutamontes executando feitiços ilegais e aprendendo magia negra. Aí eu desisti de imaginar uma coisa dessas. – eles concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Garotos. – chamou Quim. – vamos descer.

Desceram próximo ao Ministério, caminharam ate a cabine telefônica, se espremeram nela pra chegar ao subterrâneo; pesaram as varinhas e blábláblá.

Enquanto o Ministro não chamava Harry eles ficaram olhando o quadro de cursos anexo no saguão.

-Olha: curso para auror, testes em outubro! – anunciou Hermione. – acho que vou tentar.

-Ah! Não! Mione, você é concorrência de mais.

-Ronald!

-É verdade.

-Se você estudar, talvez...

-Sr. Potter, o Ministro irá vê-lo agora. – a voz da secretaria abafou a discussão de Ron e Mione.

-Estou indo.

-Vai lá, Harry! – disse Gin. – fale para ele e todo esse Ministério ir se...

-Ginny, fique quieta. – alertou Carlinhos.

Harry acompanhou a moça por um corredor, depois outro, mais um, e mais um, direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita, direita, direita, dois andares para baixo, direita, esquerda... ate chegar numa porta muito bonita, alta, de carvalho, com diversos desenhos talhados; não tinha maçaneta, mas quando Harry aproximou-se era como se ela soubesse que era ele e o estava esperando, pois abriu-se imediatamente.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, que prazer revê-lo! – falou Scrimgeour com aquele jeito paternal que todo Ministro tem, carregando Harry pra dentro da sala e o fazendo sentar.

-Sabe, Ministro, espero que seja rápido, porque hoje é aniversario da minha namorada e eu, sinceramente, não planejei perder tempo com essa baboseira. – o Ministro riu.

-Ah! O amor deixa a gente cego, né, Harry!

-Vai ficar me enrolando mesmo? Porque eu vou embora! Tenho mais o que fazer. – naquele momento fazer o que Ginny sugeriu estava sendo bem atrativo.

-Calma, Harry, pra que toda essa revolta, né! Eu só queria deixar você a par de algumas coisas.

-Pois não.

-Os Ministérios de todo o mundo estão se unindo contra... Você-sabe-quem (_To ligado... tipo ONU... mas o que isso muda na minha vida?_), que está atacando ate os lugares mais improváveis. Imagine você que à vinte anos, quando Você-sabe-quem tinha todo poder pela primeira vez, todos estavam fugindo para a América do Sul e Central. Muito agradáveis, por sinal, e seguras. Mas a um mês três ataques aconteceram só no Brasil, você deve saber. (_É lógico que eu sei! Dããã..._)

-Eu sei, e o que mais?

-Bom... o Ministério quer que você se pronuncie...

-De novo essa historia?

-Posso terminar? Queremos que você pronuncie dizendo que não esta do lado de ninguém e que não está nem aí com nada.

-Por que eu deveria?

-Harry! Enquanto todos acham que você não está fazendo nada o Ministério estará lhe protegendo e seus amigos, e sua namorada. Vamos lhe fornecer material de estudo, meios e colocar ao seu lado pessoas de confiança.

"Se você aceitar, daqui dois dias sairá uma nota falsa no Profeta Diário sobre essa sua 'revolta' e a armadilha para Voldemort estará pronta. A gente lhe dá uma bolsa no curso profissional que quiser e emprego."

-Você está me comprando, então?

-É. Quer dizer, não. Quero favorecer os dois lados, entende? – Harry olhou-o desconfiado. – ora, pense bem, garoto! A sociedade vai estar alerta, todos vão se preparar, menos vidas pra você se preocupar em salvar, pois já estarão salvando a si mesmos. E o emprego!

Harry fitou o Ministro enquanto pensava no que fora proposto. Pronunciar a favor de nada, ter (_mais_) proteção, uma bolsa de estudos (_Ora, eu não preciso de bolsa!_) e um emprego que seria útil no futuro (_Eeee, Harry, não aprendeu nada?_ A voz de Lio soou na sua mente). Então resolveu.

-Tenho minhas condições.

-Diga! Qualquer negocio é bem vindo.

-Quero ver a matéria antes de ser publicada e fazer e fazer as _minhas_ alterações. A bolsa, quero que passe-a para Ronald Weasley, guarde bem esse nome: Ronald Weasley. Mas não diga que eu abri mão, fale que foi por causa dos NIEM's dele, eu mesmo pago o meu curso. Quanto ao emprego, eu aceito. Sua vez de cumprir o acordo.

Scrimgeour pareceu estar divertindo-se.

-Trato feito. Amanha mesmo a nota que será publicada estará em suas mãos. E mandaremos a carta da bolsa do Sr. Weasley assim que saírem as notas dos NIEM's.

-Se algo sair fora do planejado posso vir aqui lhes por culpa? Não responda. Eu vou fazer isso de qualquer maneira.

O Ministro abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por um barulho que vinha do lado de fora, logo em seguida mais barulho e isso os deixou preocupados. Saíram rapidamente da sala para ver o que acontecia quando depararam com um funcionário do Ministério.

-Comensais da Morte! – alertou ele, desesperado. – Comensais por todos os lados atacando a todos!

A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Harry foi Ginny, Rony e Mione e saiu aqueles corredores sem entender por onde ia. Uma bruxa velha falou que um grande numero de Comensais estavam no saguão e indicou o caminho para o garoto. Ele foi correndo contra a maré de gente que fugia e chegou no saguão, apreciando o lugar novamente destruído como a dois anos. Procurou pelos amigos.

-Harry! – ele trombou com Hermione. – Harry, foge! Aparata em outro lugar, faz qualquer coisa, mas sai daqui!

-O que você ta falando?

-Foge, Harry, eles vão matar você! – ela gritou.

-Cadê a Gin, o Rony?

-Cada um foi pro seu lado! Harry, vamos! Pelo menos se esconda...

-Não! Vamos achar os outros!

-Pare com a sua mania de heroísmo e vamos!

-NÃO! NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO NÃO SOUBER ONDE ESTAO GINNY E RONY! – Mione o encarou.

-Por ali. – apontou para o outro extremo do saguão, ainda contra a corrente.

Não foi uma travessia fácil. Havia muitos bruxos e bruxas tentando fugir; um tumulto absurdo na entrada da cabine telefônica que dava acesso ao lado de fora, pó de flú por toda parte; uns desaparatavam, outros aparatavam. Por varias vezes Harry e Mione tiveram que lançar azarações em Comensais que se aproximavam demais enquanto procuravam Rony e Ginny.

Ate que uma explosão na cabine fez com que todos parassem em silencio. Durante segundos mortais eles ficaram esperando algo acontecer. Com certeza haviam bruxos na cabine que explodiu e foram mortos. A expectativa de algum acontecimento batia junto ao compasso de seus corações, o medo do que poderiam presenciar arfava em seus pulmões. Quando uma risada cortou o silencio.

-Tire suas mãos de mim seu nojento asqueroso! – era uma voz que Harry conhecia bem.

-Ah, garotinha linda... Weasleyzinha linda... pra que toda essa bravura? Menina bonita... o que esconde debaixo desses cabelos vermelhos? – ninguém se mexia. Havia três Weasleys ali (Carlinhos, Rony e o Sr. Weasley), mas ninguém podia fazer nada. Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço.

-Não faça besteiras!...

-Me solte e eu acabo com você sozinha!

-Ah! Mas a menina é muito corajosa!

-Não toca em mim seu lobisomem seu lobisomem maldito! – Fenrir segurava as mãos de Ginny para trás e com a outra, segurando a varinha, acariciava o rosto da garota, e os cabelos... a única que mantinha um Harry de sangue fervente no lugar era a mão firme de Hermione em seu braço. Alguns não ousavam nem respirar um pouco mais fundo. – não tem esse direito, me solta!

-Você é tão linda que dá ate dó de morde-la... mas só de pensar em sangue novo... – Ginny tentava, sem sucesso, soltar os braços. – mas cadê o seu namoradinho? Ele é quem interessa... ah! Achei... – o olhar de Harry encontrou o de Fenrir, não estavam muito longe um do outro. – não é difícil encontrar esses olhos verdes...

Os olhos do moreno faiscaram de ódio. Que ousadia a de Fenrir em tocar a **_sua_** Ginny! Olhou para ela. Percebeu que ele a estava machucando, mas ela não ia chorar. Ginny era forte, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Se é a mim que quer então venha me pegar.

Fenrir riu.

-Tolinho... ela é sua namorada, né! – Harry deu alguns passos para frente.

-Harry não faça besteiras... – advertiu Mione.

-O que isso muda na sua vida? (N/A: frase da fabulosa, adorável, querida, supra-sumo, especial, divertida, blábláblá NATY! Nhá adoro essa aih! To m-o-r-r-e-n-d-o-o-o³ de saudades...) – perguntou sem olhar para a amiga. – não precisa dela, pegue a mim.

-Fenrir o que a gente faz? – perguntou um dos Comensais, o que fez Harry desviar sua atenção para as outras pessoas. Viu que tinha muita gente da Ordem ali e mais quatro Comensais, sem falar de mais ou menos cinqüenta bruxos em pânico.

-Vão para o departamento de Mistérios e atrás do Ministro (_Aff! A essa hora ele já deve estar na casa dele bem escondido!_). Eu cuido do garoto. – no mesmo instante eles desaparataram e alguns membros da Ordem também. – agora... você é ousado, _Harry Potter_...

-Me solta! Ta me machucando...

-Solta ela. Eu to aqui, bem na sua frente. – de fato estava. – pegue a mim. Estou me entregando.

-Harry, não faz isso...

-Ah! Como é lindo o _amor_...

-Vai, solta ela... – enquanto enrolava Fenrir, Harry tinha um plano. A mão na varinha, já sabia o que fazer; era só mentalizar... – deixa ela livre e me leva pro seu... _Lord Voldemort_. – houve um calafrio entre as pessoas que estavam lá.

-Pensando bem, acho que vou levar os dois.

-Harry... – decidiu que era o momento.

-Já que não quer negociar... – por um instante todos prenderam a respiração, tempo suficiente para Harry desaparatar e aparatar atrás de Fenrir, apontar-lhe a varinha e lançar-lhe o primeiro feitiço que veio em mente. – _Sectumsempra_.

O peito de Fenrir se rasgou e ele começou a jorrar sangue, soltou Ginny e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-Harry! – chamou Hermione. – ele é um lobisomem! Não morre com feitiços comuns.

-Prata! – foi a vez de Rony. – algo com prata! No coração!

-Quem tem prata aqui? – pediu Harry desesperado.

-Só tenho o colar... ele ta se recuperando, vai desaparatar se voltarem suas forças!

-Ei! – chamou Carlinhos. – aqui! – apontou duas espadas de prata que estavam num elmo.

-Não podem me matar crianças... – disse um Fenrir muito fraco.

-Veremos então. – Ginny falou aquilo com tanta certeza, que chegou a por medo ate mesmo em Harry (_Eu digo que ela me assusta..._). Carlinhos lançou as espadas para os dois. – Lobisomem maldito, levou à ruína as vidas de muitas pessoas que não mereciam.

-Você não terá coragem de me matar, garotin...

Mas antes mesmo de terminar a frase Ginny cravou-lhe a espada no coração e enterrou-a ate transpor as costas. Não contente pegou a outra espada das mãos de Harry.

-Era bem isso que você queria, não! Mas não vou te dar esse prazer...

Os olhos de Ginny estavam negros como a noite e ela exalava um poder cruel. Lançou a espada para o Professor Lupin.

-É seu serviço, seu direito e sua liberdade, Professor.

Não, ela não estava pedindo. Então Lupin cravou a espada em Fenrir, ferindo-o definitivamente e libertando-se daquilo que o prendia a muito tempo.

E eles ficaram assistindo o pior dos lobisomens morrer pelas mãos de uma garota de 17 anos. O olhar dela era o mais frio e cruel do que o de qualquer Comensal da Morte e ela exalava tanto poder e ousadia que ninguém tinha coragem de lhe dirigir a palavra.

Então, como se saísse de um transe, Ginny abraçou Harry, que lhe deu vários beijos.

-Ta vendo? Você acabou com ele Ginevra Weasley. – ela sorriu.

-Acabei sim. Mas não sozinha...

-Vamos sair daqui antes que as atenções se voltem pra cá. –chamou o Sr. Weasley. - Depois vocês serão chamados pra prestar contas; provavelmente ganharão uma condecoração por serviços prestados à comunidade. Mas vamos.

Em dois minutos já tinham aparatado no Largo Grimmauld e Gin foi correndo tomar uma banho, enquanto todos se abrumavam na cozinha.

&&&&

-Que horror! – exclamaram a Sra. Weasley e Fleur ao mesmo tempo.

-Ginny deve terr passado porr apurros muito grrandes...

-É terrível!

-Mas surpreendente. A garotinha ajudou a matar o tal lobisomem sem piedade alguma!

-Na verdade, - disse o Sr. Weasley, preocupado. – nunca vi a Ginny daquele jeito. – ele e a Sra. Weasley trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-É mesmo! – continuou Carlinhos. – parecia que estava sendo dominada por algo maior e mais forte que ela.

-Sinto que estão falando de mim... – Ginny entrou na cozinha, estava descalça, com uma baby look amarela e uma saia evasê na altura do joelho; não tinha mais o olhar assassino de meia hora antes e os olhos já eram azuis.

-Ginny, querida, você está bem? Está bem? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley abraçando Ginny, tentando ajeitar-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu to bem, mãe... – disse desvencilhando-se e arrumando a franja. – sem machucados e sem remorso.

A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, novamente, trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-Que anel é esse?

-Anel? – ops... (seria essa a expressão certa?)

-Esse anel! – a Sra. Weasley puxou a mão direita de Gin que estava com o anel presenteado por Harry. Depois da um longo "Ai, que lindo..." da ala feminina ela continuou. – como conseguiu? Deve ser um absurdo de caro!

-Bom... – houve um silencio. Harry se levantou.

-Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley... é, hum... – pigarreou para limpar a garganta. – eu dei o anel pra Ginny e, hum, como pedido, hum, de casamento. – silencio. – claro, não vai ser agora, daqui alguns anos, provavelmente, mas eu pedi.

Silencio.

Então a Sra. Weasley caiu no choro e o Sr. Weasley abriu um sorriso.

-Minha filha! Minha única filha (N/A: blah! Que cena + novela mexicana 0.0')... – falou a Sra. Weasley, as lagrimas rolando sem parar em seu rosto. – criada tão bem, vai se casar com ninguém menos que... o Harry! Estou tão feliz! – envolveu-os num abraço apertado.

-Mamãe... – ela soltou-os ainda com muitas lagrimas.

-Já sei exatamente como vai ser, e quem convidar e...

-Molly, eles não vão se casar amanha. – disse o Sr. Weasley, divertido. – estou muito contente mesmo.

Resolveram comemorar o noivado dos dois e mais que isso, porque Quim chegou informando a prisão de mais ou menos meia dúzia de Comensais. Depois de um bom tempo de festa, Harry e Ginny resolveram subir com Mione e Rony.

-Foi um choque, sabe, Harry. – começou Mione. – eu sabia que você ia fazer, mas não acreditei totalmente.

-Eu cumpri. – ele já não tava agüentando aquele olhar de "é bom mesmo" de Rony.

-To feliz, realmente feliz. Depois me passa a loja de onde veio esse anel. – ela deu uma piscadela para Harry. – vamos, Rony.

Harry e Ginny imitaram os amigos entrando no quarto.

-Ainda bem que o Sírius manteve o Monstro em Hogwarts... ate que a casa ta mais agradável, depois de dois anos... por que ta me olhando assim?

-Você me assustou.

-Eu? Quando? – a ruiva perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais absurda.

-Lá no Ministério. Nunca tinha lhe visto daquele jeito.

-Estava com muito ódio.

-Percebi. Você é poderosa, Gin, muito poderosa. _Isso_ me deu medo.

-Nem sou tanto assim.

-Ah, não? Eu me pergunto o que mais Ginevra Weasley tem pra me ensinar... – ela acenou negativamente.

-Ginevra _Potter_.

-Mas já se acostumou com a idéia? – ele se aproximou.

-Claro. – se beijaram. Ginny olhou no relógio de Harry. – 23h30min, ainda é meu aniversario. – jogou-o na cama. – eu comando.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(N/A)** como diria a LIO: takipariu! Cap graaaaaaaandeeeeeee!

0.0'

Então... lah vou eu dinovo (PORQUE O MEU PC DEU PAU! AAAAAAA)

Bom... vocês puderam perceber q eu coloquei dois PO's no msm cap ota vez.

Primeira: MAYRA. Pra MAYROKAAH, q fez vaaaaarias capas minhas... lindaaa³ micinha q eu amodoro :D

A outra: ANE, LORA... hehehe ela q me incentivou a escrever a fic... adoro essa LORA d+³³³³!

Nhá... achei q não fosse conseguir postar no prazo q tinha dado... (pra quem ta em contato comigo eu disse q postava ate hj, quarta, 02/08). Mas eu consegui!

\o/

Bom... cap meio surtado esse... o.O (ossos do oficio.)

O outro não é tão grande...

ELE SÓ VEM SOB REVIEW!

Na verdade o outro eh beeeeeeem menor... :DD

Taaaaaaaa chegando o meu niver lalalala :)

Sabe que dia eh? Dia 06... domingão! \o/

Então, de presente pra essa autora, vocês podem dxar MTAS REVIEWS!

.o/

(ou senão não tem cap 18... /auhsuas - risada maligna\)

Acho q não tenho mais nda pra flar não...

o.O

sem mais...

DEIXEM REVIEW!

BL


	18. A Estrela, o Raio e a Cobra

Caiu a mão deixar review?

Sorry a demora.

Obrigada a todos.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 18: A ESTRELA, O RAIO E A COBRA**

-Harry, querido, você está bem? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley a um Harry sonolento.

-Ih, ele ta bem! Só deram uma canseira nele...

-Não é nada, só estou com um pouco de sono. – e quando a Sra. Weasley se virou ele jogou uma bolinha de papel em Rony. Doom riu e começou a cantar uma musica. Em português.

-Doom, como é o aprendizado lá na sua escola? Tipo, o que você aprendem?

-Nha, agora você tocou no meu assunto preferido! Lá era muito bom! Alem das matérias de currículo eles acrescentavam outras coisas. Como a escola é MUITO grande e aparece cada figura que vocês não têm noção; eles colocaram um pouco de tudo.

"As aulas eram dadas nos três períodos e a gente escolhia o que fazer em cada horário; tínhamos, duas vezes por semana, o que seria um 'supletivo' do que os trouxas aprendem na escola normal; três vezes dança e musica..."

-Aula de dança? – perguntaram Mione e Ginny interessadas. Harry e Rony trocaram um olhar divertido.

-Sim.

-Que louco... que tipo de musica?

-De tudo. _Eu_ fiz balé, jazz e HIP HOP. A Lio fez todas possíveis: balé, jazz, HIP HOP, axé, funk, calypso... ate calypso! Dançava ate não poder mais! É uma das coisas que ela mais gosta de fazer. Vocês não ficaram tempo suficiente com ela pra saber.

-Ela levou a gente em alguns lugares... – dessa vez foi Rony. – festas e shows...

-Soube! Meu, a Lio é piradinha, panqueca das idéias! Eu quis mata-la quando me disse que vocês foram no funk!

-Por quê?

-Fico tentando imaginar a cara de vocês quando chegaram lá! Se bem que já tinham passado por tanto _axé_ que...

-Por acaso, assim, só pra saber... você não gosta? – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – não? A Lio gosta tanto!

-A Lio e eu somos parecidas, mas eu mantenho o bom senso. Ta eu exagerei. Não é pra tanto. Mas eu não gosto de metade do que ela ouve.

-Que estranho... vocês exalam popularidade...

Todo esse tempo que conversavam estavam analisando os muitos materiais de pesquisa que Doom arranjara. Espalhados pela cozinha havia revistas, jornais, objetos, mapas; cada coisa a garota relacionava de uma maneira diferente chegando a conclusões diferentes e ninguém entendendo absolutamente nada.

-Ah... eu fazia um pouco de sucesso... quer dizer, a galera sabia quem sou eu, mas não era nada muito assim, me reconheciam pela minha irmã também...

-Fala a verdade. – disse Gin passando um esqueminha de mapa para Doom.

-Ta legal! Mas a galera começou a me conhecer por causa da fama da minha irmã. Só que, ate hoje, não vi quem causasse mais que a minha prima baianinha.

-A Lio?

-E não? Vocês não sabem com! Meu, todo mundo pagava pau pra ela! Teve uma vez q eu tava na aula de poções, coisa de louco o negocio: por ano cada casa recebe mais ou menos 40 alunos. Parece facul...

-40 por casa? A cada ano? Aqui são 40 pra dividir nas quatro casas!

-Pra você imaginar vagamente o tamanho da escola. – ela traçou um risco num mapa mundi. – então, eu tava na aula de Poções com o povo nerd, isso era no meu 6° ano, eu sentava no meio da sala, mais ou menos, umas quatro carteiras pro corredor.

"No meio da aula a margarida aparece 'Professor, posso dar um recado da Professora de Historia da Magia?', eu olhei pra trás como todo mundo da sala e a bonitinha na porta. Ninguém fazia os meninos surtarem como ela. O que vinha depois disso era algo parecido com 'Oh, Lio, você pode dar o recado do jeito que quiser' o profo disse pra ela entrar e dar o tal recado, incrível o momentânea interesse da turma. Claro, a Gaby e eu trocamos uns olhares cúmplices... e cada uma que eu tinha q ouvir..."

"Era alguma coisa de reforço das aulas de Historia, nem lembro, não precisava daquilo. Aí imagina né? 'Mas se você for a professora eu faço aula sem reclamar!'"...

-Orra! Era assim?

-Humpft! Brasileiro é um caso serio, Harry, todos ousados, petulantes, inconseqüentes, não se importam com o que ta por vir.

-Engraçado, já ouvi isso...

-O pior, o _pior_ foi a saída! Detalhe: tem muuuuuuuito homem bonito naquela escola e - ¬¬ - todos caiam de amores por ela. Os mais perfeitos eram um do sul, o Vini, loirinho, forte, olhos verdes, ai... – ela suspirou. – doido de pedra e o outro do interior de SamPa, Rafa, moreno, alto, forte, M-E-U M-E-R-L-I-N.

"Quando a minha priminha deu o recado os meninos zoaram ela disse algo como 'Vocês têm mais pra ensinar do que eu.' Pra quê? Na hora o Rafa virou pra ela '_Eu_ posso ensinar... se você quiser...' 'Pode?' ela perguntou, eu pasma né? 'Pra você qualquer coisa!' e piscou pra ela! Surtei! Surtei legal! Quer dizer... não muito porque o namorado tava do lado. Eu olhei pra Gaby e ela tava pior que eu! É claro, depois eu falei com a Lio... 'SUA VADIA COMO VOCÊ DÁ UMA DESSAS?' – todos começaram a rir.

-Ainda bem que é amiga...

-Ainda bem mesmo! Mas ela sabe que eu amo ela! O importante é que era nós três: eu, paulistana, a Gaby minerinha e a Lio baiana que A-B-A-F-A-V-A! era muito engraçado! A gente zuava muito... o povo M-O-R-R-I-A de inveja... – ela riu enquanto pegava outra reportagem pra analisar. – era realmente divertido... se bem que acabou a minha farra "teoricamente" na metade do 5° ano.

-Pelo que você fala, lá parece ser bem... liberal. – comentou Mione e Doom parou a leitura olhando pra garota impassível.

-Vocês entenderam que a gente ta falando do _Brasil_? É outro nível, mais baixo, mas outro. As realidades são muito diferentes, acho que perceberam isso no pouco tempo que estiveram lá.

-Bom, a gente ficou num lugar só.

-Olha só, um grande motivo para voltarem! O sul é tão perfeito...

-E pelas férias não dá pra ter noção da escola... – protestou Gin.

-A escola brasileira é a mais sem noção que existe! A gente estuda tudo e faz o que quer, tem uma academia no térreo e um rio dentro dos terrenos, festa o ano todo porque brasileiro vive arranjando motivo – ou desculpa, se preferir – pra anular alguma coisa, sem falar dos feriados e blábláblá. A gente ate conseguiu montar uma RAVE que durou um fim de semana inteiro! – voltou os olhos pra reportagem.

"A gente tem acesso à aulas sobre as escolas de magia de todo o mundo. Vê se alguém faz isso? Eu participei por um ano, o suficiente pra estudar França, Canadá, México, Japão e Austrália."

"Outra coisa é o uniforme. – ela marcou mais algumas coisas no mapa mundi e pegou um jornal. – cada lugar caracterizado: França toda delicada,seda e tal, Bulgária e os casacos de pele, Brasil..."

"Bom... Brasil é um caso serio..."

-Como é?

-É meio... _vaca_, mas tudo bem...

-Fala como é!

-Ah... é bota cano médio, saia na altura da coxa mais ou menos, blusinha de alça com o emblema da casa, camisa branca, um sobretudo pros dias de frio que, acreditem, não são muitos.

-Legal...

-Legal pra quem tem o corpo em dia, isto é, eu gostava, mas coitadas das gordinhas que tinham que se virar.

-Mas quem se importa? – disse Rony passando outro esquema pra Doom.

-_Realmente_ quem se importa? Bom pra gente que zoava elas.

-Nossa como vocês são maldosas...

-Que nada...

-Tirem essas coisas da mesa e vamos almoçar! – falou a Sra. Weasley fazendo todos levantarem e arrumarem as coisas.

&&&&

Depois do almoço pararam pra descansar na sala de visitas, agora muito mais apresentável, com paredes claras e mais luminosidade, sem tapeçaria de arvore genealógica; uma mesinha de centro de vidro, tapete felpudo branco, dois sofás e duas poltronas brancas, um puf branco e um vermelho e almofadas vermelhas. (N/A: maaaaaaano do céu! Puta casa de paty! o.O')

Eles continuaram ouvindo os "causos" (N/A: Merlin! Como eh caipira essa escritora! 0.0') que Doom contava sobre a escola brasileira. Ela ainda contou de uma garota feia que elas zoavam o tempo todo, as aulas mais divertidas e os podres das amigas (_De você nada, né?_).

-Boa tarde...

-Oi Victor! – cumprimentou Hermione animada. – tudo bem? E a sua irmã? Por que não a trouxe também?

-Ná... a Ane não pode vir aqui não...

-Por quê? – perguntaram todos juntos.

-Nem dá pé... ela tem um gênio forte demais pra cá.

-Gênio forte em que sentido? – disse Harry já sabendo a resposta.

-Eça é ruim. Não ruim... ela é boa, mas é ruim entendem? É só uma tendência, não sei... só cheguei a conclusão de que não seria saudável traze-la pra cá, com as reuniões da Ordem, por isso me mudei pro centro.

-Hum... – comentário geral.

-Ela não parece muito com você...

-Ah, Ronald, isso é porque nós não somos irmãos de sangue... mas eu a considero pra caramba.

-Ela é adotada?

-_Eu_ sou adotado.

-_Você_? – comentário geral parte dois.

-Sim. – respondeu calmamente. – meus pais disseram que uma moça grávida apareceu lá no bairro que eles moravam procurando por Igor Karkaroff e acabou batendo na porta deles.

Um segundo pra todos trocarem um olhar de "bom entendedor".

-E o que mais você sabe?

-Eles simpatizaram com a tal moça, disseram que era muito bonita, só ficaram com um pé atrás porque parece que era uma seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas como estava dando a luz e eles conheciam Karkaroff eles a ajudaram.

"Então ela disse que não poderia ficar com o bebê, eu, e que estava atrás de Karkaroff porque ele tinha alguns contatos de boas famílias. Bom, no fim eles resolveram ficar comigo, sempre soube que era adotado, quando tinha 4 anos a ANE nasceu e eu fiquei realmente feliz."

"Depois a escola e talz... mau pai queria outro menino pra ir pra Drumstrang, mas minha mãe disse que a Gracioustirany seria apropriada. Alias é uma escola ótima pra gênios como o da minha irmã."

"Aí teve o sucesso do Quadribol isso e aquilo, Tribruxo, Ordem da Fênix..."

-Você disse – falou Rony lentamente – que a sua mãe era uma Comensal?

-Sim.

-E que fim ela deu?

-Ninguém sabe... parece que foi presa ou algo do tipo...

-Foi presa sim! – cortou Harry. – e no ultimo patamar.

-Quê?

Entreolharam-se. Depois subiram correndo.

-Onde pensam que vão? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley no meio da escada.

-Resolver uma coisa, mamãe, é bem rápido!

-Me esperem! – chamou Victor mais atrás.

Ginny foi na frente e todos se acumularam na porta do quarto onde Draco Malfoy falava com a tia.

-Que orgia é essa?

-Saia daqui, Malfoy, não tem nada que lhe diga respeito.

-Ah! É?... _mas e se_ eu não quiser sair?

-A gente tira você a força. Sai logo! Não tem que piar não!

Relutante, mas apreensivo com a quantidade de gente que tinha ele saiu cumprimentando Victor. Bellatrix estava num canto do quarto verde olhando para a marca negra que reluzia à fraca luz, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

-Ela esta completamente louco. – sussurrou Rony para Harry.

-Ola Bella! – Ginny cumprimentou no que a moça olhou espantada (_Maluquinha eu to falando..._) – você está bem?

-O que poderia me deixar bem? – respondeu grosseira. – longe do Lord e do _meu_ Severus... (_Louca..._) eu to fraca, não consigo pensar direito...

-Por que acha que esta sentindo isso?

-Não sei... – ela falava molemente como se tivesse sido dopada de remédios. – talvez a quebra do pacto... é nessas horas que me arrependo de dês me desfeito de meu filho...

-Bellatrix... que idade teria seu filho agora?

-21 ou 22 anos... – olharam para Krum.

-Teve alguma noticia dele?

-Sim... ele é famoso, eu sei disso e Igor me disse algumas coisas sobre ele antes de morrer.

-Por acaso você lembra qual família que o adotou?

-Os... – pensou – os Krum. – franziu a testa tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – eles têm mais uma filha e ficaram com ele.

-_Quem_ é o pai do seu filho? – Bellatrix encarou-os como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Severus.

&&&&

-Merlin! Ela está completamente louca! Disse tudo na lata, sem rodeios!

-Ela ta em crise, Rony! Queria saber exatamente o que é aquele "Pacto"...

-Harry, carta do Ministério. – anunciou a Sra. Weasley entregando a ele um envelope com o símbolo.

-Ah... – exclamou quando abriu e passou os olhos por cima. – depois eu leio com calma.

-O que é? – perguntou Rony se espichando pra ver.

-A "nota" que eles vão por no Profeta que eu disse pra vocês. Eu vou ler depois; Mione se for uma coisa muito _assim_ você dá uma corrigida?

-Pode deixar!

-Ahá! Resultado parcial!

-Que foi Doom?

-Resultado parcial da pesquisa! – disse animada. – vou explicar pra vocês...

Ela pegou um enorme mapa mundi e estendeu sobre a mesinha da sala de visitas. Vários lugares do mapa estavam marcados e eles continuaram a não ter o mínimo de compreensão diante daquilo. Sírius, Lupin e Moody entraram na sala.

-Victor e Bella estão conversando. É tão linda essa união... se minha prima estivesse em sã consciência não seria desse jeito, por isso sempre agradeço pelo corpo refletir a loucura da cabeça.

-Sírius! – exclamaram.

-Ah! Só quis ter o meu momento sinceridade.

-O que estão fazendo aí? – rosnou Moody.

-Eu ia começar a explicar agora. – respondeu Doom. – aonde quero chegar e como com essa pesquisa.

-Ah! Essa eu também quero ver... – disse Lupin sentando-se no puf vermelho. Sírius e Moody também se acomodaram.

-Pode começar... – falou Luna, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

Doom olhou para todos analisando-os, pigarreou antes de começar.

-Eu... nós estávamos, e estamos, pesquisando sobre ataques no mundo todo, né? Relacionados ao Voldemort – a essa altura ninguém estremecia diante do nome. – eu pensei: ele não pode ter feito um plano perfeito, _deve_ ter alguma coisa que ele deixou vazar...

"Então eu comecei a montar isso com mapas... pegar datas e ver o movimento dos planetas, usar um pouco as sabedoria dos centauros, ocultismo, blábláblá."

"Com o tempo as coisas foram se mostrando prazerosas, porque a brecha deixada por Voldemort foi muito estupidamente obvia."

-Como assim? Como ele deixou algo _estupidamente obvio_?

-Mione, amplie seus conceitos! – disse lentamente. – vocês estudaram ocultismo? Estudaram as religiões?

-Não! – responderam em uníssono, alarmados. Doom levantou as sobrancelhas, depois deu um longo suspiro.

-OK, vamos lá. Vou começar a explicar o ponto certo então. Pelo que observei, Voldemort tem conhecimento de muitas coisas, contatos com muitos lugares. Ele conhecia e entendia a historia e rotina de diversos paises. Ele _sempre_ foi bem sucedido em seus ataques, exceto _uma vez_. – olhou para Harry.

"Levando em consideração que ele tinha noção de muita coisa eu parti de suposições e cheguei num ponto _interessante_. Olhando esse mapa o que vocês vêm?"

-Os vários pontos de ataque? – disse Ginny.

-Os países? – arriscou Rony.

-Ocultismo... – sussurrou Mione.

-Ta começando esquentar...

-Não consigo enxergar... – falou Neville que analisava o mapa com algumas rugas na testa.

-Tem mais... – Luna levantou do puf que estava e foi rodear o mapa – tem... tem... – ela olhou todos os pontos pensativa. – tem desenhos aí!

-Olha só: alguém com amplitude mental!

O comentário não foi recebido com muito agrado.

-Entendo e não entendo. – disse Lupin. – os pontos que você marcou formam desenhos, mas eu não consigo discerni-los.

Dando uma olhada nos rostinhos curiosos que ali estavam se tinha uma pequena noção do desenvolvimento da idéia. Estava claro que todos ali tentavam encontrar os tais desenhos no mapa; Rony e Ginny tinham as sobrancelhas levantadas, Neville e suas rugas na testa, Harry tentava encontrar um inicio, Hermione parecia inconformada em não conseguir enxergar, Lupin observava, Sírius passava as mãos nos calos distraidamente. Apenas Luna parecia entender.

-Engenhoso, garota, engenhoso... – rosnou Moody. – seria uma auror de primeira.

Ela sorriu antes de continuar.

-Eu fazia curso pra auror. Já que vocês não estão conseguindo eu mostro, um por um, explicando a aplicação de cada.

"Existem três desenhos escondidos; cada um com um sentido particular. Primeiro: A estrela – ela passou a mão sob o mapa e cinco pontos se ligaram passando por outros e formando uma estrela de ponta para baixo, onde entrava a África do Sul. – a estrela de ponta pra baixo tem um significado religioso interessante. Acredita-se que ela é um sinal da besta, do diabo, logo, de toda maldade. Ela passa em lugares estratégicos: Rússia, Guerra Fria; Japão, bombas atômicas; África, pobreza e repressão; Alemanha, nazismo; EUA, guerras por petróleo e riquezas; Oriente Médio, conflitos internos. Lugares repletos de calamidades, de historias tristes."

"São fontes de tristeza e dor, de onde muita coisa ruim veio. Ligando uma coisa na outra temos o centro da maldade, a estrela, e as fontes de maldade; por isso organizei dessa maneira."

"O segundo desenho: a Marca Negra. – passando a mão novamente sobre o mapa a estrela se desfez e um crânio com uma cobra saindo de sua boca se formou. – aqui está a prova de que o próprio Voldemort se inseriu nisso tudo. Os pontos se ligam perfeitamente e outra coisa que nos leva a acreditar nisso é que ele concentra nas redondezas da Europa, isto é, nos lugares de melhor acesso de Voldemort. Com exceção da cobra que nos surpreende atravessando o oceano e chegando no Sudeste brasileiro."

-Os ataques em São Paulo... – sussurrou Mione.

-Exatamente. Foram quatro. Isso nos leva a crer que ate as mentes mais engenhosas comentem falhas. Ate o crime mais perfeito nos dá pistas.

-Mas deve haver algo, - foi a vez de Ginny. – algo que se sobreponha a toda essa maldade, não há? – olhou desesperada para Doom.

-Aí é que está a chave! Alguém pode enxergar o ultimo desenho?

Por alguns instantes todos penetraram o mais profundo de suas atenções no mapa. Então Luna passou a mão sobre ele enquanto falava:

-O raio.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** obrigada a todo mundo q pediu pra eu fikar, continuar a fic.

Vou postar quando der. Final de ano, ultimo ano, UNICAMP tah ae e de vez em quando eu tenho que me dedicar neh!

É LOGICO que as reviews vão me animar tbm!

Axo q o 19 vem mais cedo.

BL


	19. Nas Maos do Outro Um Deverá Morrer

Como prometido, no FDS.

Resposta das reviews no final do cap.

Boa leitura e dxem review.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**19: Nas Mãos do Outro Um Deverá Morrer**

-Raio?

-Isso! Muito bem Luna!

-Isso significa... mas como pode? – Hermione estava confusa. – Doom?...

-É o que vocês pensam. A ponta do raio está na Austrália e o fim dele...

-Em Godric's Hollow. – sussurrou Harry. Agora tudo estava claro.

-Então, o único que pode se sobrepor à maldade é...

-O Harry. – disse Ginny alarmada.

-Cara, essa historia de escolhido existe mesmo... – falou Rony com um "que" de pânico na voz.

-Realmente. – Doom confirmou.

-Mas por que ele?

-Quem sabe?... só que não é só isso, tem mais.

-Mais o que? Já não é suficiente?

-Eu vim pra cá fazer o serviço completo, OK? Tem mais coisa! Juntando os três desenhos temos – ela passou a mão sobre o mapa e os dois desenhos anteriores apareceram – um ponto de encontro.

No circulo formado por um dos olhos do crânio se encontravam uma linha da estrela e outra do raio.

-O fato é que exatamente aí não temos nada, nenhum dado que possa nos dizer: 'aqui aconteceu tal coisa'. Temos sete lugares estratégicos acima de Londres.

"A pesquisa está acabando, ainda bem, e pode haver algo que nos ajude ou não. Mas esse encontro (ela bateu com a varinha no local que ficou vermelho), pra mim, tem muito a ver com o paradeiro de Voldemort."

&&&&

As palavras de Doom soavam perigosas na cabeça de todos, especialmente na de um quarteto bom de confusões. Todos ficaram muito calados depois do episodio na sala de visitas; Hermione fitava o nada enrolando uma madeixa de cabelo ate resolver pegar um livro pra ler; Rony comia distraidamente um pacote de salgadinhos, a testa enrugada; Ginny, por sua vez olhava para Harry impassível. Ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, pois seu olhar era preocupado, mas ela também queria entender tudo aquilo.

'Doom é realmente uma pessoa singular' foi o pensamento da ruiva. 'Como ela consegue? Todas essas teorias e conclusões, tudo faz sentido... mas tinha que ser justo o Harry? _Meu_ Harry? Tem alguma coisa aí... eu preciso saber...'

-Harry? – perguntou Hermione, de repente. – tem alguma coisa que você queira nos contar?

Ele ficou um tempo sem reação antes de acenar negativamente. Cinco anos antes essa mesma pergunta lhe fora feita por alguém que sabia exatamente a resposta e sabia que era mentira.

Era mentira. Mas não era a hora de contar. A impressão era que Doom era ou esperta demais ou de outro mundo, porque saber de muita coisa ela sabia.

&&&&

-Essa nota do Ministério esta discreta demais. Não tem riqueza em detalhes, não tem sensacionalismo... o que definitivamente não é normal.

-Quanto menos melhor.

-Harry, presta atenção em mim. – Ginny convocou o livro que Harry lia (Transfiguração, Metamorfagia e Paranormalismo) para ele olha-la nos olhos. – não é normal o Ministério mais o Profeta publicarem algo simples assim. As pessoas não ligam pro que é simples, elas querem algo que chame a atenção, dessa maneira vão achar que há algo por trás.

Se encararam.

-Você tem razão. – disse levantando-se, tomando o livro da mão da ruiva e sentando-se na cama. – Mas eu não sei se quero algo que chame a aten...

-Harry, ser uma reportagem simples é o que vai chamar a atenção!

-Mas Ginny...

-Você sabe como as coisas acontecem, Harry Potter, então pode tratar de fazer do jeito certo. – a ruiva retrucou de maneira decidida, um tom _a la_ 'Molly Weasley encerra a conversa' muito claro em sua voz. Completou com uma voz mais tranqüila. – e pode parar com as grosserias.

-Vá! Fale pra Hermione escrever do _seu_ jeito, então.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha; ele continuava sendo grosso.

-Não posso fazer, estou tentando estudar, OK? Tem como você ir lá?

Ela manteve o olhar impassível.

-Eu vou falar com a Mione sim, Harry, mas depois eu quero ouvir _de você_. Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim e eu vou descobrir o que é você querendo ou não. _e não adianta fazer essa cara, gritar comigo ou tentar me dissuadir vc não vai conseguir isso_.

Ele bufou de raiva antes de voltar o olhar para o livro. _Mandona igual a mãe. Ou seria a convivência com a Mione? Não importa_.

-Harry? Posso entrar? – Luna abriu a porta com um olhar curioso. – a Ginny parecia furiosa, vocês brigaram?

-Mais ou menos. O que você quer? Algum problema?

Ela olhou-o de canto de olho, intrigada.

-Sabe... – falou distraidamente. – você não precisa descontar as suas brigas com a Ginny em mim.

Silencio.

-Desculpa, Luna, é que eu to meio...

-Nervoso pelo que a Doom disse? Imaginei. É uma carga pesada a que você carrega.

-Não, você não entende, você nunca poderia imaginar, porque isso é muito maior, está fora dos limites, ninguém tem noção...

-Harry não vim aqui pra você se alterar comigo por uma coisa que eu não tenho nada a ver. – falou num tom calmo, mas severo. – acho, porem, que você deve pensar sobre o assunto, se é realmente útil dividir essa carga com os _seus amigos_.

As palavras "seus amigos" saíram tão enfatizadas que Harry teve novamente aquela sensação de que Luna sabia mais coisa do que demonstrava saber. E ela o encarou com aqueles olhos azuis por um bom tempo ate resolver voltar à porta.

-Só vim pra dizer que – falou abrindo a porta – Aberforth está transcrevendo o diário e, bem, acho que iria gostar do que tem nele. – saiu fechando a porta.

Harry não saiu de imediato. Primeiro ficou parado olhando pra porta, como se esta pudesse resolver suas perguntas, depois se perguntou se Luna sabia legiminência, mas se lembrou que era ótimo em oclumência e ninguém poderia entrar em sua mente. Então resolveu voltar para o livro. Não conseguiu. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, não tinha um pingo de concentração. Jogou o livro na poltrona e deitou na cama pensando no que fazer e viajando completamente começou a pensar naquela casa.

Sim, mudara muito desde a primeira vez, quase três anos antes. Todo aquele "verde Sonserina" que predominava fora trocado por tons claros, cada quarto estava o mais parecido possível com o seu usuário; o de Rony completamente laranja, o de Luna uma replica perfeita do seu no subúrbio Londrino tão rosa e cheio de suas maluquices, o que "seria" de Ginny, branco e pink desde as paredes, com seus quadros, painéis de fotos e bichinhos ate a cama, penteadeira, poltrona e pufes com corações e flores por toda parte.

Já o de Hermione era creme e vermelho, abarrotado de livros (_loooogico..._), um espelho que pegava uma parede inteira (Ginny gostava muito dele), um ótimo lugar pra recorrer quando precisava de algo (_praticamente uma sala precisa!_). Reparou que seu quarto tinha verde de mais (_seria bom redecorá-lo... por que eu to pensando nisso justo agora?_).

-Sintoma de loucura, Harry Potter, você já está variando... – disse em voz alta, convencendo a si mesmo. – afinal, a Luna está lá em baixo com Aberforth passando o diário a limpo, eu devia estar junto... – dirigiu-se à porta e antes de fecha-la... – mas que eu vou mudar a decoração isso vou!

Saiu pelo corredor e quando descia o segundo lance de escadas ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Harry! HARRY! – ignorou por ser Rony. Com certeza ele viria falar da Ginny. – Harry pare de me ignorar agora!

Parou. Olhou pra trás.

-Rony! É você... nem tinha escutado...

-Sei... muito saudável da sua parte me dar atenção. – ele franziu a testa. – o que você fez? A Ginny ta uma completa fera.

-Aff.

-Ela disse que você está muito grosso e está escondendo algo dela.

-A-F-F... – revirou os olhos.

-Aff o que, Harry? Se você aborrecer minha irmã – Harry franziu mais a testa. – e pare com essa cara de desdém! O que aconteceu? Heim? Completou quando não recebeu resposta.

-É por causa daquela reportagem idiota do Profeta que...

-Não é isso, pára de mentir. O que você esta escondendo dela?

-Não to escondendo nada, que merda! – voltou a descer as escadas. Rony na sua cola. – eu queria estudar e ela falando da maldita reportagem! E o que a Doom disse não ajudou em nada.

-Ai, coitadinho de você, não? – ironizou Rony. Pararam de novo. – faça o que quiser: grite, esmurre a almofada, azare um elfo, bata a cabeça na parede, _**MAS** nunca-desconte-na-Ginny_. Você entendeu?

Rony apontava para Harry ameaçadoramente, furioso.

-Entendeu? – repetiu.

-Com seis irmãos maiores e mais fortes que eu, tem como discutir? Entendi.

-Ótimo.

-Hem, hem – ouviram um pigarreio. – vocês estão interditando a escada.

Doom veio descendo _bem_ devagar.

-A Luna disse que Aberforth esta passando aquele diário a limpo, seria legal ver o que tem nele. E, Harry, a Gin ta uma fera contigo. Dá uns cinco minutos e vai falar com ela. Quer uma dica? Peça desculpas. Sua mãe – virou-se para Rony está a serviço da Ordem, portanto hoje a cozinha é por minha conta. Eu aproveitaria o jantar se fosse vocês.

Ficaram observando-a descer antes de decidir continuar.

-Ela é convencida, não?

&&&&

-Uau! Muito bons esses feitiços!

-Você viu, Doom! É surpreendente!

-Claro que é, olha, esse eu sei... esse aqui...

-Que bom! Assim você pode ensinar a gente!

-Ron, esses feitiços são tão, mas tão simples que seria estúpido pedir pra alguém ensinar.

-Ainda bem que ela é super delicada...

-Mas o que tem aí? – cortou Harry, antes que houvesse uma discussão.

-Feitiços simples, mas poderosíssimos! Tem um pra desarmar que eu adorava fazer na escola. A pessoa não sabe de onde vem o feitiço; um escudo que eu aprendi no curso de paranormalismo...

-Você fez paranormalismo? – perguntaram juntos.

-Fiz só metade do curso, um dos ramos de Auror. Tranquei pra vir pra cá, mas eu gostava. Também curto Transfiguração, tal... a minha amiga Gabriella é metamorfomaga, mas só descobriu no curso também.

A essa hora já estavam boquiabertos, inclusive Aberforth.

-No ultimo ano – continuou – tivemos vários cursos de capacitação profissional, desde a área administrativa até a que eu chamo de atuante. Mau namorado foi fazer criminalística, é mó legal... já a Gaby e eu fomos como Auror, ela quer virar agente, mas eu fico nas pesquisas. – apontou as caixas no canto da cozinha.

Eles tentaram expressar alguma coisa, mas não tinham voz pra nada.

-Que foi gente? Não é nada de mais!

-Sabe... – começou Luna. – você disse que as escolas Americanas são boas, mas não se comparam com as Européias. Eu começo a ter lá minhas duvidas...

-Na... as escolas latinas são assim! América do Norte é bem parecida com aqui. A brasileira é a melhor da América. Que frustrante para os EUA... mas _realmente_ não se compara com aqui...

-Nem... lá é muito mais abrangente! Olha tudo que você sabe! Eu que já não achava muito bom agora não estou nem um pouco melhor.

-O que eu sei são coisas que se aplicam na realidade do _meu país_; tem muita coisa que não faz sentido estudar.

-Como pode aplicar só no seu país se coube direitinho nos planos de Voldemort? – soltou Rony, com certa fúria.

-Já disse! A mente do Lord das Trevas é muito engenhosa! Qual seria a 1° coisa a se fazer quando se trata de destruição em massa? Traçar um plano fora dos padrões da sociedade a ser atacada! Ele obteve informações de todo e qualquer lugar possível para fazer algo bem feito mas não existe _crime perfeito_.

-Eu nunca chegaria a esse raciocínio. – disse Mione à porta, chegara a pouco com Ginny.

-Se nem a Mione, que é **a** Mione consegue...

-Ah, francamente...

-Mas é verdade!

-Ronald!

-Que eu posso fazer?

Doom revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Deixa eu ver, Harry? – Hermione quebrou o clima tenso, cada um voltou aos seus afazeres.

-É fantástico olha! Cada coisa...

-Merlin! Todos esses feitiços e procedimentos! Poções e... UAU! É perfeito! Ótimo para o curso de Auror. E a guerra. A Doom bem que podia dar um intensivo do que ela sabe... a mente dela é assustadora! – essa ultima parte foi quase um sussurro.

-Bom, a gente pede... mas depois, porque agora ela tá meio brava...

Ele parou com a visão da ruiva sentada ao lado de Luna (_Tão linda..._). resolveu ir falar com ela (_Dá uns 5 minutos e peça desculpas... OK pedir desculpas..._).

-Gin...

-Que foi? – disse curta e grossa.

_Ta legal, Harry, ela desconcertou você._

-Olha aqui pra mim. – meio relutante ela virou-se. – eu fui idiota. Não devia ter descontado em vc... estava nervoso... você me perdoa? Heim? – ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Seu patrono devia ser um cachorro, Pontas.

Abriu um sorriso.

-Amo você.

Ela ruborizou tímida, como se fosse uma garotinha.

-Também amo você... – beijo. – você viu isso que _o máximo_? – entregou um pergaminho para Harry de uma poção do sono poderosa, uma ótima armadilha. – a pessoa que o beber será dada como morta, mas acorda depois como se nada tivesse acontecido! Super truque!

-Ah, tipo Romeu e Julieta...

-É... quê?

-Uma historia trouxa. Pergunta pra Mione. É bonito até... mas a que eu gosto é Peter Pan! Não vou crescer nunca! Hehe... é bem legal. Qualquer dia você lê...

Conversaram muito aquele fim de tarde e começaram a praticar alguns feitiços. Mas a surpresa da noite foi Neville com o desempenho melhor do que o de varias pessoas ali.

-Jantar! – anunciou Doom e com um aceno da varinha as coisas sumiram da mesa.

-_Você_ fez o jantar? – questionou Neville.

-Ora, vocês me viram o tempo todo! E porque não? bem, a comida paulista não é tão _assim_ como a baiana ou a mineira... nossa! Comida mineira é o que há! Mas é gostoso.

-Então você fez comida típica da sua cidade?

-Comida típica em São Paulo? Só se fosse arroz, feijão, bife a batata frita! Ou... um lanche do McDonalds... não, SamPa não tem comida típica... lá tem tudo, é o _point_ da imigração. A comida é simples, mas é de coração...

-Pára de suspense e diz logo o que tem aí! To morrendo de fome!

-Esse é o Rony...

-OK, OK... arroz, feijão (N/A: essa autora não come feijão), purê, salsicha no molho, bife, batata frita e uma saladinha baasica de alface, tomate e pepino conjurados diretamente da horta do meu tio no interior de SamPa!

A media que ela falava as coisas apareciam na mesa.

-É bem simples, mas eu cozinho divinamente, modéstia a parte.

Entreolharam-se.

-**Eu** to com fome... – Rony foi servindo-se e todos o acompanharam.

&&&&

Um frio repentino passou pelo moreno de olhos verdes que dormia sossegado em sua cama antes dos raios quentes lhe fazer voltar o calor corpóreo. Abriu os olhos sonolento e deu de cara com o quarto completamente iluminado. (_Tem muito verde aqui..._ N/A: **amooo³ verde**, SONSERINA SEMPRE!)

-Ginevra Weasley, devolve esse lençol agora!

-São 10h da manha, Sr. Potter, mais que hora de levantar.

-Se nenhuma ruiva me cansasse a noite toda seria mais fácil. – levou uma almofada direto no rosto.

-Levanta. Anda, Harry, levanta... – ela pegou na mão dele para o forçar a levantar, mas ele a puxou para a cama.

-É mais conveniente você voltar pra cama.

-Não, Harry... NÃO! – ele começou a fazer cócegas nela. – ai isso eh golpe baixo, pára Harry!...

-E se eu não quiser parar? E se eu não quiser sair da cama?

-Então você vai ficar aí e eu vou tomar café, _que a Doom fez_, e vou aprender algumas coisas de defesa e ver se meu irmão passou nos NIEMs...

-Chegou o resultado dos NIEMs?

-Sim, Sr. Potter, estão no hall.

Ele levantou imediatamente indo atrás de Ginny no banheiro.

-Como você não me avisa antes?

-Por acaso você parou pra me escutar? – ergueu a sobrancelha. – ótimo.

Nos minutos seguintes ele observou a ruiva tomar banho (_Gostosa é o que ela é... Harry, você tem que domar seus pensamentos... _N/A: meio ano lendo as fics da GABRIELLA dxam a autora assim aushaushauhsuas tah igualzim o TIAGO POTTER da fic FÉRIAS TROCADAS asuhausha).

-Algum problema, Sr. Potter? Vem tomar banho comigo...

Quinze minutos depois eles já estavam no hall.

-Se acertaram mesmo? – sussurrou Doom no ouvido de Harry e depois do olhar maroto dele... – homem é tudo igual... não pode ver um rabo de saia... olha sua carta.

_Ai, pronto, lá vem bomba..._ foi o que pensou enquanto abria o envelope. _Tá, vou me torturar um pouquinho..._

-Mione, quantos NIEMs você conseguiu?

-Todos! – respondeu a amiga com um sorriso enorme.

-Nada alem do previsível... – brincou. – e o Rony?

-Está se recuperando ainda...

-De quê?

-Ele conseguiu todos os NIEMs também! – disse animada. _Sim, Harry, há uma esperança_. – e tem mais! Junto veio uma carta do Ministério dizendo que ele ganhou uma bolsa para o curso de auror!

Um sentimento meio parecido com culpa e satisfação invadiu um pedaço de Harry. _Pelo menos fez por merecer..._

-Já mandei a reportagem pro Profeta. Anda! Abre a sua carta!

A aminha o despertou e imediatamente ele voltou a abrir o envelope, e abrir o pergaminho devagar...

-Ah! Acabe de vez com isso! – advertiu, rançando-lhe o pergaminho da mão do garoto e analisando. Jogou de volta. – tanta graça pra isso...

Ele olhou para a carta e boquiabriu-se: notas máximas em todas as matérias.

-Pois é, Mione, parece que a gente empatou dessa vez.

-Vocês não vão comer? – chamou Neville da porta da cozinha. – já esta acabando...

-Ah! A boa e velha comida brasileira... – exclamou Rony, que já estava à mesa consumindo tudo possível: bolo, doces, presunto, queijo, requeijão, suco, café, frutas, torradas, bolacha... – sempre fartura!

-Nem pra todos, Ron...

-Como se _você_ passasse fome, Ronald...

-Mione, não corta a minha onda! (N/A: 'com licença, você cortou a onda do Imperador.' Kkkkkk alguém viu esse filme?) hoje é um dia TAO lindo! – disse envolvendo-a num meio abraço e fazendo-a ruborizar.

-Estou orgulhosa de você...

-Te amo. – beijo.

-Ahhhhh... – comentário geral. – que lindo... – Mione ruborizou um pouco mais.

-Ei, Luna, o que você tem aí? – chamou Ginny do outro lado da mesa.

-As anotações do diário... tem muita coisa boa aqui, muito útil... extremamente, eu diria.

Aquela não era a Luna que um dia conheceram. Estava muito diferente do que fora. A Luna que conheceram quase três anos antes, sozinha e excêntrica, no Expresso de Hogwarts, radiava uma energia fora do comum; ela não se importava como o que os outros pensavam, nem se isso a afetaria; se tivesse q sofrer, sofreria sozinha, como Harry descobriu no final do 5° ano enquanto conversava com ela: _'Quem você viu morrer?' 'Minha mãe, eu tinha 9 anos. Era uma bruxa fabulosa, mas um de seus experimentos não deu certo. Às vezes eu sinto falta, mas eu ainda tenho o meu pai'_.

Talvez este fosse um dos motivos de Luna Lovegood ter se tornado o que era: a convivência com o pai a confortava, mas ele tinha ido. Provavelmente ela estava levando em consideração algumas das coisas mais importantes que ele dissera: _Os tempos estão difíceis, filha, não podemos mais dedicar-nos às coisas poucas. 'Mas, pai, você sempre me ensinou a dar valor às coisas simples...' Não, você não deixará de dar valor... o que acontece é que temos que nos concentrar no que está por vir! Estude muito e faça o seu melhor; se um dia a paz voltar a reinar, você terá boas historias para contar a seus filhos, assim como sua mãe e eu contamos a você..._

Aquela Luna sentada à mesa, que planejava estratégias para aproveitar as informações do diário num ataque à Voldemort, não passava mais o ar aluado de antes, não falava coisas absurdas, não discutia. A única coisa que prevaleceu foi o ser impassível. Nada mais a atingia... ate a maneira de vestir-se mudara. Di-Lua não existia mais.

-Os feitiços simples que fazem diferença! – exclamou em meio a discussão. – Harry deu um _olé_ no Voldemort com um _Expelliarmus_! E aí? Esse diário ta cheio de feitiços simples e absurdamente úteis. O Lord das Trevas definitivamente não opta pelo obvio!

-Mas o Harry _deu um olé_ no Voldemort porque as varinhas eram gêmeas!... – arriscou Rony.

-Aí é que tá! Eu tenho um palpite sobre o sumiço do Sr. Olivaras: Voldemort o pegou porque queria _uma varinha nova_. Porque não queria correr o mesmo risco. Mas eu posso dizer uma coisa: nem sempre a segunda varinha é tão útil e a pena de fênix que está na varinha do Lord das Trevas, se vocês não sabem, veio da ave mais poderosa já vista; acima de todas as fênix, a Fawkes é a melhor e ela só fez a varinha de Voldemort e do Harry.

"Não acredito que ele consiga resultados tão bons com uma nova. É como se pedisse pra eu executar um feitiço com a varinha da Doom. A composição não é a mesma, isso atrapalha."

-Você quer dizer que – emendou Hermione – sendo a minha varinha de pelo de unicórnio eu não sairia tão bem usando a do Harry que é de Fênix? De onde tirou isso?

-Achei que soubesse disso já. Minha mãe me disse quando era pequena e eu fui pesquisar pouco depois. O Sr. Olivaras também respondeu as minhas perguntas.

-É! Minha tia falou sobre isso! A Lio sempre pegava a minha varinha nas férias. A dela é realmente formidável! Pau-Brasil, pelo de unicórnio, 26cm, flexível, ótima pra transformações. Um absurdo! Eu falei pra ela que _eu_ que merecia aquela varinha.

-A sua é como?

-Ipê, pelo de unicórnio, 28cm, maleável, ótima para feitiços. Mas sou eu quem quer se especializar em Transfiguração...

-Posso ver sua varinha? – pediu Ginny no que Doom consentiu, entregando-lhe a varinha.

A ruiva analisou e analisou... se concentrou e conjurou um buquê de lírios.

-UAU! Muito boa!

-Caramba, Gin...

-Doom, sua varinha é o máximo! Olha que perfeito!

-Ela gostou de você... – brincou a garota.

-Toma um lírio!

-Minha amiga Gaby – continuou Doom pegando o lírio – também gostava. Era engraçado, nós três – Lio, Gaby e eu – temos varinhas de miolo igual. A gente fazia a festa. Mas Luna... me responde uma coisa: a segunda varinha não pode ser tão boa, OK? Só há _sucesso_ garantido se o miolo for o mesmo? A varinha do Harry e a do Lord tem a pena da mesma fênix, certo? _Por acaso_ é a fênix mais poderosa. Alem do _Priori Incantatem_ por que ele, Senhor das Trevas, iria querer outra?

-Existe uma outra fênix, não tão boa; na verdade ela não é boa, mas a capacidade dela quase iguala-se a de Fawkes. Uma fênix negra e vermelha encontrada nos arredores da Floresta Negra, na Transilvânia, terra dos vampiros sem lei. Existe uma quantidade considerável de bruxos das trevas nas cidades vizinhas, muitos usam a pena dessa fênix para suas varinhas. Ela faz uma varinha muito persuasiva e calculista. Ótima. Assustadora, porem ótima. A única coisa que põe medo nos vampiros da Transilvânia.

Por um momento pensaram estar de frente com a antiga Luna, mas...

-Li sobre isso.

Hermione manifestou-se.

-Como?

-Li sobre os bruxos das trevas que amedrontam os piores vampiros. Eles, da Transilvânia. Li sobre a Fênix Negra que faz proeza e assusta com tamanho poder. Meu, essa fênix não é brincadeira, ela causa um estrago. Seria perigo demais se Voldemort a alcançasse.

&&&&

-Esse quarto ta merecendo uma arrumação, não?

-Ah, Gin, redecora ele pra mim... tem muito verde.

-Muito verde?

-É.

-Eu achava que tava bom, mas... como você quer?

-Sei lá! Não sendo assim...

-OK.

-Deixa que eu arrumo o resto.

-Certo. O que tem aí?

-Nha, ainda é aqueles negócios que o Lupin entregou pra mim... é divertido. Acho que iria gostar desse livro aqui. – disse entregando um livro para Ginny "Os Poderes da Mente Mágica" – dei importância à ele depois do lance da Bella, no Shopping. Tem essa corrente da ultima coisa que eu vi. Aquela moça da minha cidade que deu. Taty o nome dela.

-Ah... essas jóias são o melhor...

Falou olhando pela enésima vez cada jóia que tinha ali. Mas o moreno estava prestando atenção num vidrinho que continha algo brilhante, um liquido prateado.

-Isso seria uma lembrança?

-Parece...

-Você só tem uma maneira de saber.

Olharam um para o outro e para o canto do quarto onde estava a penseira. Rapidamente foram para lá e despejaram o conteúdo; com um toque da varinha materializou-se uma mesa de madeira com dois bancos compridos.

-Quer vir também?

-Isso é pra você, Pontas,não faz sentido. Vá! Descubra! – o olhar incentivante fez Harry parar de se perguntar o porquê da ruiva o chamar pelo apelido de seu pai e mergulhar na penseira para rodar, rodar, rodar e cair ao lado da tal mesa.

Estava num _pub_ muito mal cuidado – algo parecido com a travessa do tranco – a mesa que vira de cima estava num canto mais próximo do balcão de bebidas e um pouquinho pra cá da lareira, era de vista perfeita para a porta talhada de maneira tosca por onde as pessoas entravam e saíam.

Podia observar um ou outro bruxo mal encarado, vários rostos suspeitos. O local era mal iluminado e a meia luz dava um ar tenebroso. O barman parecia recuado, impreciso quanto ao cliente que estava no balcão.

Ele era forte e aparentava ser alto. Trazia um arco com flechas de prata e madeira, sua roupa era pesada, feita de peles, negra, botas grossas, os cabelos compridos e um chapéu que impedia ver-lhe os olhos. Bebia algo fulminante, que parecia forte. Carregava um ar misterioso.

A porta principal do _pub_ abriu e ninguém menos que Dumbledore entrou no local, fazendo com que varias cabeças curiosas virassem para ele. Caminhou na direção do estranho.

-Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor. – pediu ao barman.

-Se perdeu por aqui, Alvo?

-Gabriel, já sabe o que vim fazer, não? – disse com aquela voz calma de sempre. – e sabe que pode me ajudar.

-Claro. Mas o que fará lá? É um bruxo poderoso, todos sabemos, mas de qualquer maneira é um local perigoso.

-É por essas e outras que eu levo comigo um ex-aluno da Durmstrang. – olhou-o por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

-Então vamos!

-Sim, quanto antes começar, mais cedo volto pra casa.

-Você e seu humor habitual. – Gabriel disse enquanto jogava umas moedas para o barman e Dumbledore pegava sua cerveja.

Saíram do _pub_, Harry junto ouvindo a conversa. Se deu conta do lugar onde estava: o centro de uma cidadezinha malcuidada, com uma igreja, algumas casinhas, uma pracinha com um chafariz em forma de flor-de-lis. Caminharam um tempo em silencio por uma das bifurcações da cidade e logo puderam visualizar uma floresta muito densa e escura.

De algum lugar veio uma brisa quente, que deu a Harry uma incomoda sensação de poder. Um poder que não agradava nem um pouco. Um poder que Harry conhecia de algum lugar... ao longe escutou o piado, muito familiar, de uma ave.

-É incrível... – Dumbledore sussurrou.

-Só uma amostra do poder dela. – _Poder de quem?_ Harry não estava entendendo nada. – tem certeza que é lá mesmo, Alvo? Quer dizer, é tão improvável...

-Gabriel, não é improvável, acredite. Voldemort tem uma mente muito obtusa.

Assim como Harry, Gabriel estava se pendurando em cada palavra de Dumbledore. Novamente ouviram o piado, conforme adentravam na floresta.

-Ele planejou tudo muito bem. Ele sabe o que faz. Imagine você que ele não se limitou aos conhecimentos obtidos em Hogwarts e na própria vida, sendo que foi para outros países saber mais. E eu não me refiro a esses países próximos, não! Lugares depois do oceano.

-É... mas e a garotinha que você me disse? O que acha que acontece?

-Garotinha: - disse Dumbledore num tom de quem não gosta do assunto.

-Sim! A Alma de Fênix! Quantos anos ela tem hoje?

-Está pra fazer 15 anos.

-UAU... o que você pensa? Será que ela chega até aqui? O que aconteceria?

-Se ela tiver os contatos certos, estiver com as pessoas certas, ter as informações certas, sim. Ela chegará até aqui. O que eu penso? Penso que ela deverá tomar cuidado. – começaram a subir uma trilha. – o que aconteceria? Bom, não sei. A garota é muito poderosa, mas não sabe quanto. Todos esses anos os pais a controlam e na escola eu tenho esse papel, mas ninguém sabe por quanto tempo ela vai ficar adormecida. Talvez, assim que ela, novamente, se encontre em situação de alta tensão, não acorde? A única que sabe é a Fênix dentro dela.

-Mas ela não poderia, sei lá, ser possuída, ou algo do tipo?

-Possuída ela já foi, mas você diz por outra Fênix... não sei o que aconteceria. Mas que fique bem claro que a alma de Fênix que ela possui é um termo usado para o tamanho de poder, igualado à ave. Céus, ela é uma garota muito rara! Não sabe o quanto é forte, não tem controle! Se for movida pelo mal a destruição é três vezes maior! Assim como no em! vamos esperar para que, no 7° ano dela, quando já estiver bem ciente das escolhas, ela aprenda a controla-lo.

-Eu vi como é mais ou menos o poder de uma Alma de Fênix em _Grandes Poderes do Mundo Mágico_. Dá medo só de pensar.

Dumbledore riu.

-Isso é engraçado: Gabriel Van Helsin, ex-Durmstrang, com medo.

-Fui pra Durmstrang porque Hogwarts não me chamou.

-Todos sabemos que foi o melhor pra você.

O silencio de Gabriel foi considerado como consentimento. Por longos minutos eles caminharam em silencio, até chegarem à uma abertura numa rocha.

-Eis o ponto final. – Gabriel apontou para a abertura e Dumbledore caminhou ate ela. _Mas que diabos de lugar é esse_? Ouviram de novo o piado, agora mais próximo e aquela brisa de poder.

-O ninho da Fênix Negra... – Dumbledore sussurrou, respondeu a pergunta de Harry. Ele continuou se aproximando...

Harry já poderia imaginar o que era e era sim o que ele imaginava. Estava lá, no ninho da Fênix Negra, ela: a horcrux.

-Alvo? Me disse que apenas uma pessoa poderia pega-la.

-Sim.

-E essa pessoa não é você.

-Ahãm, - ele não tirava os olhos da horcrux, ali no ninho. Como poderia ter ficado guardada por tanto tempo assim? OK, as Fênix são animais que não morrem, mas como ela teria se "conformado" assim em cuidar da horcrux?

-Vai tentar assim mesmo? Afinal...

-Só quem pode pega-la é alguém que tenha uma ligação muito forte com Voldemort. No caso...

-Harry Potter.

-Eu sei as conseqüências e estou disposto à encarar. – ele estendeu a mão para a horcrux. _Tão fácil assim?_

Mal Harry concluiu o pensamento e o piado foi ouvido novamente, bem mais forte. Uma ventania violenta começou e acima deles a Fênix Negra desceu, numa queda livre, para seu ninho. Era claro: estava defendendo a horcrux.

-Ah! A Fênix... – foi o que Dumbledore falou.

Era uma ave que, apesar de assustadora, era muito bonita. Sua plumagem negra alternava com rajadas vermelhas, dando-lhe um reflexo; os olhos eram rubros e brilhavam como um vampiro pronto para o ataque, o bico também era vermelho e ela piava baixa e ameaçadoramente. Dumbledore e a ave se encararam muito tempo, até ele tirar alguma coisa do bolso interno das vestes. Agora que Harry não entendia nada mesmo.

Dumbledore havia tirado uma caixinha azul do bolso, quadrada, com desenhos em relevo. Quando abriu a caixa revelou algumas (muitas) cinzas. Primeiro pegou um pouco das cinzas e "salpicou" na parte da frente do ninho, o restante ele pos perto da Fênix, com a caixa.

Mais alguns momentos e nada. Então a Fênix se voltou para a caixa e Harry deu uma olhada melhor no que tinha lá. Qual não foi a sua _surpresa_ ao ver um brasão, o brasão de Godric Gryffindor!

Lógico! Ele estava fazendo uma _troca_!

A Fênix pareceu considerar a idéia, pois saiu da frente da Horcrux e Dumbledore pode pega-la, mas...

No momento em que tocou na horcrux um clarão esverdeado invadiu os olhos de todos e a Fênix pegou fogo. Quando Dumbledore retirou a mão do ninho ela apresentava uma cor mais escura e das cinzas da Fênix, nasceu uma outra Fênix, pequena e frágil.

-Tudo bem?

-Melhor do que imagina.

Tudo rodou. Em poucos segundos já estava sendo lançado pra fora da Penseira.

&&&&

Três dias. Esse foi o tempo que passou depois de Harry ter entrado na penseira e ver onde fora encontrado o anel de Syltherin. Essa informação deixou Doom (mais) maluquinha, porque estava fora do roteiro dela. Ela _tinha_ que descobrir _onde_ se encaixava Transilvânia naquele negocio todo.

Todos aproveitaram aquele momento de 'stress' de Doom, onde ela queria trabalhar sozinha, para fazer o que lhes convinha. Imediatamente Harry recorreu à pessoas mais indicada para lhe oferecer um livro: Hermione.

Ele _precisava_ ler o tal de _Grandes Poderes do Mundo Mágico_ pra saber o que seria a Alma de Fênix. Hermione lhe informou que já tinha lido, mas que o livro só poderia ser encontrado em Hogwarts, então ele teve que entrar em contato com McGonagal. Ele tinha acabado de pegar o livro e já o devorava, cada palavra, ate chegar na parte das Almas de Fênix, que, ele viu pelo índice, estava mais pro final.

Vampiros da Transilvânia, Empatas, Videntes, Lobisomens, Metamorfomagos, _aff, não vai chegar nunca!_ Mutantes, Fênix, Ciência Trouxa, Alquimia, Almas de Fênix... _opa! Almas de Fênix!_

"_Alma de Fênix é o nome dado às bruxas que recebem, ao nascer, um poder similar, se não maior, que o da ave. As bruxas que têm esse poder podem controlar diversos objetos, mudar o clima, regenerar-se e, ate mesmo, matar apenas com o poder da mente e sem varinha. Elas planam e/ou voam sem o auxilio de outra coisa, como a vassoura, e dominam a mente das pessoas de acordo com o que querem. Tem uma tendência à oclumência e legiminência, podem hipnotizar sem ao menos ter pratica e/ou alguma ligação, obtendo total sucesso._

_As Almas de Fênix são muito raras, sendo que elas só podem ser encontradas com essas características: ser bruxa, isto é, mulher; ter habilidade excepcional na área de transfiguração e/ou auror, ser instável e puro-sangue. As famílias de bruxos puro sangue alternam-se quanto às Fênix._

_Só nasce uma Alma de Fênix a cada sete gerações e pelo menos uma vez ela é possuída por algum ser mágico..."_

-Gin...

-Hum... – ela resmungou em resposta.

-Quantas gerações mesmo você me disse que não nascia uma Weasley mulher?

-Como? – ela olhou-o confusa.

Mas ele na respondeu porque a campainha havia tocado. Alguns anos antes isso seria motivo para o quadro da mãe de Sírius começar a gritar, mas ele já havia sido removido.

Eles saíram da sala de visitas no primeiro patamar e desceram as escadas para o Hall. Ninguém fora abrir a porta. A campainha tocou novamente. Harry resolveu atender.

Assim que abriu a porta não pode acreditar na figura que ali se encontrava: encostada no batente da porta uma garota morena de cabelos mistos, pouco menor que Ginny o olhava, os olhos cheios de lagrimas, algumas que teimavam em escorrer, manchando seu rosto; suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas e na mão direita ela carregava a varinha. Só isso. O que ela fazia ali, Harry não tinha a mínima noção.

-Harry... que bom que eu te achei...

-Mayra?...

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A) **fico cumprido o.O

Normal pra mim; _itálico pra Ginny_.

**Lily: **nhaaaa q bom q tah gostando!

_Eh claro q ela gosta... o herói eh Harry Potter e eu sou a mocinha digna de Oscar..._

Ai, mas eu mal comecei e jah vem essa ruiva... ¬¬

_Qual eh! Vc q deu a ideia xP_

/revira os olhos\ OK, OK... entao... a continuação tah aih:D obrigada

_Eh, obrigada :DD_

**Anderson-Bsb: **ah... vc comenta em todas as fics q lê e não comentava na minha/batendo o peh no chão\ bonito heim?

_Quem vê pensa... /desdenhando\_

Nem vêm q eh dois segundos pra eu te banir dake!

_XP_

Loka... ¬¬ POIS CONTINUE DXANDO REVIEW/apsokapskas\

_Tem q entender q eh pro bem da continuidade da fic..._

Sabe q as vezes ela ateh pensa...

_EU PENSO SEMPRE TAH:X_

Claro, claro... /tartamudeia\ vo esperar sua review!

**Leed:** nusss q discurso lindo... olhos brilhando

_Emociono cara... /limpando uma lagrima\ na boa..._

/revira os olhos\ vlew o discurso xDD tow escrevendo heim! Quero + reviews! ;D

**Vaniii: **_olha soh ota q comentava no de todo mundo e não comentava ake..._

Neah! ¬¬

_+ ela tah dizendo q não dava... o.O_

Na boa... se eu to lendo a fic q não dah pra comentar na hr eu volto lah + tarde... afinal...

_Vc tinha 17 capitulos pra comentar a vontade!_

Transmitamento de pensaçao heim ruiva? Disse tudo q eu ia dizer! o/\o continua comentando! XDD

**Luana:** nhai jah att!

_2 caps ainda_

Tah vendo? Ateh a ruiva tah de prova!

_Continua comentando:x_

BRIGADINHAAA :x

**Carol:** ihhh relaxa! Eu tbm odeio digitar...

_Não vê como eh difícil ela postar periodicamente/nuss q palavra bonita... o.O\_

Aprendeu uma palavra nova... /revira os olhos\ então! Eu odeio digitar tbm e tow ake escrevendo! ;D então todos podemos ceder um pokim não? beeeejo

**Daniel:** aewwww eu vi as duas reviews! Aspokaposasa

_Q esforço não?_

Neah!

_Eh de leitores assim q a gnt tah precisando aposkaposkaps_

Fica quieta /dou um pedala\ ¬¬ então... OBRIGADA! Continua comentando ;D

**Andressa:** paoksaoksapos ateh q foi rápido neah!

_Essa aih eh ota dos q leem e não comentam?_

Aham.

_Que feio... ¬¬_

Neah+ ela comento dessa vez...

_E VAI continuar comentando neah! Claro q vai, ela eh legal..._

Aopkspaoksas eh sim! E vai provar q eh uma menina legal dxando reviews!

_Exatamente ;D brigadinha :DD_

:D

**Luana:** _eh a msm luana?_

Não sei... tem ota lah em cima...

_+ essa tah super curiosa... o.O_

Calma eu tow att ;)

_Isso mesmo! Exige dela! Apsokaskas_

Tah abusada essa ruiva... ¬¬ continua assim q perde o emprego logo no 1° dia

_Nusss q humor ¬¬_

/revira os olhos\ o importante eh dizer se tah bom OK? Brigadaaaa

**Mimi Potter:** faaaaaaaala garota!

_Ela gosta de mim? Ela gosta?_

/ignorando a Ginny\ tow continuando! ;D gostou neah! Apskaposkas tah ficando divertido...

_Eh lógico q eh divertido! Eu estou na historia!_

Ai vamos parando por ake...¬¬ BRIGADA NINDA! Beeeeeeeejo

_Bjooo :x_

**Nany Weasley:** oi pessoa!

_Eh lógico q eh pessoa... se fosse um bicho não estaria comentando...¬¬_

Da licença q eu chamo todo mundo de pessoa?

_Claro, pq isso eh o obvio..._

Pq vc não cala a boca? Obrigada. Nhaaaa q bom q vc tah gostando! Sabe, eu tenho me esforçado pra fazer algo quase /-...

_Ai como eh humilde..._

Fica quieta? Então... eu demoro as vezes pra att sabe... pq eu to no ultimo ano talz... e tenho q estudar pro vestibular (OMG eu tenho q estudar/em pânico\ jah passou) + qndo eu sento pra escrever eu escrevo bastante. Estamos caminhando pro final! Bate aeee o/\o espero q continue com a gnt...

_E deixe review, suuuuuuuuure... ;D_

**Paulo Donizete:** oi!

_Ele eh o dos emails?_

Aham! O próprio!

_Que legal... reconhecimento alem das reviews... 8D_

Viw? Vc sumiu cara! Agradeço dinovo o carinho tah! Beeeeeeejo

_E um meu tbm!_

**Ninguém:** _quem eh esse? Vc conhece?_

O ruiva burra! Se tah como ninguém então deve ser o ninguém! Dãããã ¬¬ (eu mereço...)

_Como vc eh insensível! xP_

Bom pessoa... /ignorando a Gin\ eu não sei quem eh vc + vc dxo review e descobriu pra que serve, entao seria EXTREMAMENTE produtivo vc mostrar quem eh pra eu agradecer da maneira certa, não? seu discurso tbm foi mto bonito...

_Soh não emociono pq não tinha identificação... o.O_

...+ da próxima vez diz quem eh bonitinho OK? Tow postando e espero que goste xDD

**Gaby Evans Potter:** chegou a garota!

_E ela q escreve FÉRIAS TROCADAS?_

Sim sim! A pessoa das historias T/L! tenho q dizer q t adoro? Axo q não neah! Fico bom o cap não? fla seriowwwww

_Eu tenho q repetir q a historia eh boa pq... _/tampa a boca da Ginny\

EU ATT NO PRAZO /gritando pra se sobrepor aos resmungos da Ginny\ QUERO VER SE **VC** VAI ATT HEIM! T ADOROOO!

_/consegue se livrar\ eu tbm! .o/_

**Nany Weasley:** _tenho a impressão q jah flei com ela..._

Será q eh pq... jah flow?

_Ah..._

/revira os olhos\ continuando sim :DD

**Daniel Wolf: **_wolf? Wolf de que? De latido de cachorro em ingles?_

Eu vou lah saber?

_+ ninguém pode me contar?_

Pergunta pra ele! ¬¬

_Ei! Pq WOLF?_

Tah ele não vai responder agora... então menino postei + cedo! Hehehe quer dizer... um dia dpois q com quem eu tinha flado + eh FDS do msm jeito! Vo esperar sua review!

_E eu a sua resposata! ;D_

**Mayrahhhh:** faaaaaaaaaaala muiééé! Minha companheira de msn!

_Oi! xD_

Tah vendo! Enxer os pacova no msn surte efeito! Apskaposkaskas t adoro viw? Pra sempre no heart ;D

_:D_

**(N/A)** por cap 19 eh soh! Espero as reviews de vcs! ;D

BL


	20. Tempo de Lembrar

Não vou mais postar nem escrever.

Um dia, quando estiver inspirada eu volto.

Resposta das reviews no final do cap. Obrigada a todos.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 20: Tempo de Lembrar**

-Harry... que bom que eu te achei...

-Mayra?...

Ela deu um passo pra dentro mas estava muito fraca e quase desmaiou nos braços do moreno.

-Calma, calma, vem aqui...

Harry a segurou e foi guiando-a ate o sofá.

-O que ela tem?

-Não sei, mas esta muito fraca. Mayra, olha pra mim. Mayra. – ela olhou, meio "drog". – o que aconteceu?

-Eu demorei tanto pra te encontrar... por três dias eu caminhei e caminhei... – disse molemente.

-Mayra, fica acordada, olha pra mim, o que aconteceu?

Ela fechou os olhos para forçar a memória e depois começou a falar.

-Eu fui ver o Duda. Tava tudo bem, tudo OK... mas... – ela deu um longo suspiro e foi tombando no sofá, como quem desmonta. Harry a segurou. – eu to com fome...

-Eu pego alguma coisa pra você, Mayra... – Ginny se levantou e foi pra cozinha rapidamente.

-Obrigada... – falou baixinho. – demorou tanto pra eu te achar, Harry... eu andei e andei e andei...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ninguém queria dar atenção àquela garota. Pra quê? Ela estava suja e mal-cuidada,não parava de chorar; provavelmente estava louca. Coitada, tão nova...

-Moça, por favor, você viu um garoto moreno, alto, olhos verdes, olhos muito verdes, uma cicatriz? Harry Potter o nome dele... por favor... moço...

Mas todos desviavam dela.

-Moço... moço! Você viu um garoto moreno, 17 anos, quase 18, olhos verdes, alto, com uma cicatriz na testa? Ele sempre ta com a namorada! Ela é ruiva, um pouco maior que eu, assim... alguém por favor me ajuda...

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Então, ontem eu tava na frente de um mercado, no centro de Londres, ainda perguntando de você, e uma moça loira veio falar comigo. Ela disse...

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Se você procura por Harry Potter, o Escolhido, eu posso e não posso ajudar. Aparate no Largo Grimmauld e imagine a casa entre os números 11 e 13. Ele está lá.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Eu pensei: é subúrbio, então ta próximo. Mas não tinha certeza da informação... parecia sincero. Fui caminhando com objetivo e fui perguntando por aqui, ate chegar nesse largo. Como não tinha entendido direito eu fiquei na praça por um tempo. E a ficha caiu. A casa entre o numero 11 e 13 eh a 12, e ela apareceu. E eu encontrei você.

Ela estava mais calma. Gin voltou da cozinha com Doom e algumas coisinhas pra comer.

-Merlin! Garota, a quantos dias não come?

-Três.

-Não pode! Se fosse não Brasil uma coisa dessas...

-Não seria muito diferente. – retrucou Ginny.

-Claro. Existem pessoas e pessoas. Mas eu tenho um amigo que _fingiu_ ser pai de um garotinho para dar comida pra ele numa lanchonete (N/A: baseado em fatos reais. Foi um amigo da autora q fez isso). Hospitalidade e compaixão. Assim que se chama.

Ginny olhou para Harry e revirou os olhos.

-Você precisa de um banho. Como chama?

-Mayra.

-É de Londres?

-Surrey. Mas não posso voltar pra casa.

-Vamos subir, eu te empresto algumas roupas, você toma um banho. Vem.

Doom foi com ela para o andar de cima.

-Ela nem me contou o que aconteceu na casa dos Dursleys. – Harry suspirou. Franziu a testa. – pera aí, a Mayra é bruxa?

&&&&

Ele subiu as escadas em passos apressados enquanto comia uma tortinha de limão.

-Ei, aonde você vai com essa pressa?

-Agora, Rony? _Francamente_... vem comigo!

-Que foi? – Harry continuou subindo.

-É o quarto da Doom, né? – disse, apontando para uma porta cheia de adesivos.

-Ahãm.

-Só podia. – abriu a porta.

-Harry, o que...

-Ops...

O que encontraram foi Mayra de toalha escolhendo uma roupa. Ela olhou intrigada para os dois garotos à porta.

-Ronald e Harry, o que fazem aqui? – Doom perguntou misturando um tom sério e brincalhão.

-Bem... – eles entraram no quarto olhando tudo.

-Caramba, todas as mulheres dessa casa tem quarto rosa? – perguntou Rony, mais afirmando.

O quarto de Doom era da metade pra baixo branco e da metade pra cima pink, com uma faixa de gesso branco que dividia as duas cores. Uma penteadeira branca à esquerda, um espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado da porta, a cama encostada na parte branca era rosa e ao lado da penteadeira, na parte rosa, um mural branco com varias fotos e, próximo à janela, a porta do banheiro.

-Talvez. Só não me diz que é quarto de _paty_ porque a LIO já me enchia muito o saco com isso!

-É igual ao...

-Sim. Ao da minha casa em SamPa.

-Bom... vou me trocar no banheiro...

-Ei, Mayra... – Harry chamou. – desculpa aí, é que... você ta melhor?

-To, to sim. – ela sorriu. – acho que eu te devo explicações, né? Espera só um pouquinho. – ela entrou no banheiro.

-Quem é ela?

-A namorada do Duda.

-Que Duda? Seu primo?

-Ahãm.

-Com uma mina dessa?? – Doom deu um pedala em Rony.

-Ron!

-Você é agressiva!! – disse mexendo no cabelo. – O que ela faz aqui?

-Também não sei. Não sabia nem que era bruxa. Mas ela _vai_ me explicar

-Essa é a Lio? – Ron apontou uma foto no meio do mural de três garotas sentadas em um balcão de bar, de pernas cruzadas, olhando alguma coisa. Uma com certeza era Doom, a outra, Lio, a outra não conheciam.

-A própria. – Doom entrou no meio deles. – ela quase me bateu quando eu revelei essa foto. A gente fico com muita cara de vaca... ta engraçado.

-Onde é isso?

-Na Gold, em Campinas. (N/A: ;D) A gente conseguiu se infiltrar lá. Porque, você sabe, né, Gold é só elite: mulher 18, homem 21; mas como era o aniversario da amiga da minha irmã... a gente entro sussa... hihihi...

-Meu... _onde é isso_?

-Isso, Ronald, é no maior Shopping da América Latina, à uma hora e meia da minha casa (N/A: a 2 minutos da minha casa... apsokaoskas).

-Quantos anos você tinha?

-17. Foi agora, ano passado! Meu, foi muito engraçado, porque a gente tava vendo a banda lá apresentar e o Lipe, esse aqui – ela apontou um branquinho de olhos azuis ao lado de Lio em outra foto – namorado da Lio, veio todo feliz "Ah! Tirar foto, não sei o que..." a gente: "beleza... onde?" ele: "ah! Sei lá..." a Gaby, essa aqui – apontou a outra garota – olhou o balcão e falou: "hum... o balcão..." a gente: "hum...", considerando a idéia. Aí a gente tirou a foto. Mas a Lio disse que tava com muita cara de vaca. Detalhe: o namorado dela adorou a foto; aí eu peguei também.

-Hum... e essa é onde? – Doom riu.

-Lá no riozinho da escola... – ela riu de novo. A foto era de Doom com os braços abertos num ponto alto de um lugar com plano de fundo muito verde, de natureza: arvores frondosas e um rio cristalino, que descia. – era boa a época da escola... – os olhos dela perderam o foco nas lembranças.

-Essa é a escola? – Harry apontou um castelo gigantesco.

-Parte dela. A ala oeste, onde a gente ficava. Os melhores, fazer o que... hehehe... brincadeira. Lá todo mundo era muito bom. Era _realmente_ boa a época da escola.

-Pronto... – Mayra saiu. Estava com uma batinha branca e uma jeans. – senta aí, Harry, vou te contar tudo. Quem é o seu amigo?

-Ah! Esse é o Rony. – ele se adiantou para apertar a mão da garota. – irmão da Ginny e namorado da Mione. – disse dando um cutucão no amigo.

-Aquela que te ligou?

-A própria.

-Não conheci ainda... – eles sentaram na cama.

-Vai conhecer. Pode falar, Mayra.

Ela baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Começou a mexer na almofada de fuxico da cama.

-Na verdade eu tenho que começar de 7 anos atrás né?! Eu descobri que era bruxa... e a Gracious me chamou. Aí eu soube que você era muito famoso e talz... todos aqueles rumores... e no 4° ano o TRIBRUXO... é... – suspirou novamente. – eu achei q eu qualquer dia fosse te encontrar por aí. – tudo isso ela disse sem olha-lo.

"Então – ela encarou-o, - na metade do 7° ano eu encontro o Duda, todo mudado... e ele me ganha, não é incrível? – riu. _Sim, é incrível_. – só que eu não podia contar pra ele! Ele, que faz parte de uma vida tão normal, não me aceitaria de jeito algum. Entendi porque nunca gostaram de você... e foi por isso também que não contei pra você de primeira; porque você, com certeza, ia zuar o Duda, como tava zuando o negocio do porco."

-É verdade.

-E eu não quero perde-lo, sabe... eu percebi o movimento na Alfeneiros. Fora do comum. E a Sra. Figg tava muito ansiosa. Fiquei atenta; ela disse pra eu ficar atenta. Redobrei a atenção. Achei que estavam demorando para atacar, ate. Aí... a três dias eu cheguei lá. Hora do almoço, todo mundo feliz. E um barulho. Na mesma hora o Sr. Dursley foi ver. Silencio. Um grito.

"A Sra. Dursley foi ate o corredor e eu atrás. Se não tivesse ido o Duda não sairia da cozinha. Ela pediu pra eu esperar e ela foi. Então eu fui, meio que escondida, e vi dois comensais atacando a Sra. Dursley. Era como se eles tivessem 'teletransportando-os' para outro lugar; e ela ficou muda e sumiu. Tirei a varinha do bolso e o Duda pegou no meu braço pra eu sair dali."

"Eles já tinham explodido a porta da frente e estavam destruindo a sala. O Duda queria que a gente saísse pelos fundos depois fugisse, talvez me contaria alguma coisa, mas ele fez barulho no corredor, derrubando um vaso e chamando a atenção dos Comensais. Eu não consegui pensar em nada... empurrei o Duda de volta pra cozinha e fui atrás; a gente tava saindo pro jardim quando um feitiço atingiu o Duda, deixando-o petrificado. Eu tentei revidar, mas me lançaram um _Expelliarmus_ e eu fui jogada longe. Quando levantei, quase imediatamente, já tinha transportado o Duda e apontavam pra mim. Fiz a primeira coisa quem me veio em mente: Destino, Determinação, Deliberação. Crack. Londres. O resto você já sabe."

-Credo... então atacaram os Dursley...

-Sim...

-Mas... pra onde os teriam levado? Tem alguma idéia?

-Nenhuma... – entreolharam-se.

&&&&

-Então você fugiu de um ataque...

-Sim.

-Estava demorando mesmo pra atacarem os Dursley... – disse Hermione, sentando-se em frente a Mayra, com uma xícara de chocolate. – eita familiazinha aquela... francamente! Desculpa, mas eles não são nem um pouco agradáveis.

-Com certeza. – Harry completou.

-Mas é a família que eu ganhei, né...

-Vocês tavam juntos a quanto tempo?

-Seis meses, eu tava no shopping cm minha prima...

-Meg.

-É! Aí ela queria um doce, então a gente entrou numa gelateria e ele tava lá, com o Peter. Nós conversamos um bom tempo, aproveitamos pra ver um filme. – ela riu. – _tentar_ ver um filme...

-Mayra, você me surpreende.

-Pára, Harry!

-É seio.

-Não tem graça... – ela ruborizou e sorriu tímida.

-Me conta como foi depois.

-Aí ele me levou à casa dele. Ele disse: 'Mayra, peloamordeDeus, vai comportada!' e eu: 'Claro, Dudoquinha, pó deixar...'

-Pelo que conheço, Mayra Bianchini não cumpre ordens...

-Nunca cumpri. Sabe como eu fui? Uma blusinha rasgada, que eu acho o máximo, uma jeans e bota baixinha, no cabelo uma trança mal feita e lápis preto pra destacar o olhos. Imagina a cara da Sra. Dursley quando me viu! Eu tive que me segurar muito pra não rir. Mas nada como um jantar e uma boa conversa pra eles perceberem que eu não sou nenhuma... trouxa ou... anormal.

-Meu, você não existe.

-Fala serio, né, Harry, eu sou uma atriz e tanto! Diz se eu não tenho futuro? Queria estudar na França...

-O que você faz como bruxa?

-Historia da Magia e Feitiços.

-Arre! Historia da Magia...

-Eu gosto...

-Ela é louca. Sempre foi.

-Harry!

-Ai! Não precisa partir pra violência!

-Mas e aí? – Mione cortou. – o que você percebeu de estranho?

-Ah... a primeira coisa foi um dia que eu tava no ponto de ônibus e encontrei a Sra. Figg. Ela começou a conversar comigo e eu soltei algo como o Harry ser famoso. É lógico que ela ficou surpresa, porque nos Dursley ninguém fala do Harry, então ela foi me pondo contra a parede ate eu dizer que era bruxa. Aí ela me alertou quanto ao clima na Alfeneiros e eu fui reparando... afinal, não era uma rua normal, com vizinhos normais, como aparentava ser.

-Nunca foi. O Harry morava lá.

Harry jogou uma bolacha em Rony.

-Não! o clima lá é tenso... e na noite que eu passei lá...

-Hum...

-Pára Harry! Na noite que eu passei lá, vi o movimento. Cheguei a dar de cara com uma Comensal, uma mulher.

-Bellatrix.

-Acho que é esse o nome. Ela cruzou comigo na rua, disse que gostava de mim... depois, no Shopping, nós a encontramos, mas ela estava bem diferente da primeira vez.

-Foi o dia que a Ginny hipnotizou ela.

-Você hipnotizou a Comensal? Como? – Mayra pareceu alarmada.

-Bom... tem a técnica, mas ela também é uma prima distante da minha mãe...

-Não tem nenhuma ligação mais próxima?

-Eu podia ver o que acontecia com ela.

Doom e Mayra se entreolharam.

-Que dia é seu aniversario?

-Sete de Julho. O dia que nos encontramos. Nasci em Sete de Julho de 81. O que tem de mais?

-É uma data interessante...

&&&&

-Então? O que acha?

-Ficou legal... mas me diz: pra que verde?

-Pra combinar com a íris mais linda, do garoto mais lindo de toda Europa. – ela sentou-se de frente pra ele e o beijou.

-Assim você me convence...

-Ah! Fala serio! Você é filho de James Potter, o cara mais convencido que já existiu no mundo bruxo!

-Ei! Como você sabe?

-Basta olhar pra você!

Ele fez uma cara indignada.

-E somar com o que Lupin e Sírius falam. Tcharam! James Potter! Lindo, galanteador, inteligente. Ainda bem que eu tenho uma versãozinha só pra mim.

Se beijaram, mas pararam antes de tudo começar a rola.

-Nem deu nada o lance da sua mãe saber da gente. Quer dizer, ela não sabe; mas você dorme no meu quarto e talz...

Ginny suspirou.

-Ela tem coisas maiores pra se preocupar. Não sou mais a Weasley mais nova.

-É... tem a Clementine...

-Bem a cara da Fleur esse nome...

-Pode crer.

-Eu queria tanto que essa guerra acabasse... – ela disse mais pra si e Harry sentiu um aperto. – não faz sentido tudo isso! E o que a Doom falou? Sobre você ser o escolhido! Não pode!

-Ginny, vai acabar! – ela desviou o olhar, deixando uma lagrima escorrer. – ei! Vai dar tudo certo!...

Na verdade ele queria convencer a si próprio disso.

-Harry eu não posso perder você, não posso. Eu preciso de você comigo, pra sempre... – disse, os olhos marejados, o rosto manchado de lagrimas.

-Calma... – ele a abraçou, uma ruga na testa. Era impressão ou por alguns instantes os olhos dela ficaram negros?

-Eu te amo. Amo muito. Nunca me deixe. Não me abandona, não.

Ele ficou calado.

-Também te amo muito.

-Harry, eu não quero que haja segredos entre nós. – ela soltou o abraço para olha-lo nos olhos. – por favor me conta tudo.

-Tudo o que? – ela fez um gesto impaciente.

-Francamente! Você ficou muito abalado com o lance da Doom, de você ser o escolhido. É _lógico_ que tem mais coisa! Por favor, não esconde de mim.

-Ginny... – ele suspirou, ganhando tempo pra encontrar uma saída. – eu não sei porque você diz essas coisas...

-Harry, por Merlin! Não suporto que esconda as coisas de mim! _Eu não suporto que esconda as coisas de mim_. – a íris azul, mais uma vez, ficou negra e voltou ao normal. – tem algo mais, não é? – ele desviou o olhar. – Harry, me conta o que mais você sabe.

Harry sentiu, através das mãos da garota que estavam em seu rosto o forçando a olha-la, que ela estava ficando quente. E os olhos, novamente, negros; agora por mais tempo. O que seria aquilo?

-OK, eu conto. Uma hora teria que contar; mas, por favor, se acalma. Eu vou falar...

-Tem a ver com a profecia, não é? Aquela profecia maldita que a gente foi buscar no Ministério à dois anos. É isso, não é, Harry? ME DIZ! – ela já gritava.

-Ginny! Pára! Eu vou falar tudo! Tem, sim, a ver com a profecia...

-Eu sabia...

-Ei! Não precisa se alterar, OK? Não precisa... – bateram na porta.

-Algum problema aí?

-Não, Rony, entra.

-A gente ouviu gritos...

Ginny já estava em pé, olhando o nada pela janela.

-Não. Já ta tudo certo. – a ruiva encarou-o. – quase tudo.

-Que foi cara? – Ron sentou na poltrona de frente pra cama e Mione em seu colo.

-É que... tem uma coisa que eu não contei e... preciso da ajuda de vocês...

Ginny olhou-o intrigada.

-Como assim a ajuda deles?? – retrucou. – eles sabem??

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-Cadê a Doom? Ela ia gostar dessa historia.

-Por Merlin! Pare de me enrolar!

-Ei! Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui? Escutei um tumulto...

-Você usou um feitiço convocatório? Senta aí, Doom! E aí, Mayra! Vem cá! Essa casa ta ficando _populante_.

-Como é, Rony?

-Populante. Cheia de população.

-Ah! Fique quieto! Alguém viu a Luna e o Neville?

-Estavam na cozinha. Daqui a pouco aparecem. Mas o que ta acontecendo aqui?

-Não... eu só vou contar algumas coisas que você gostaria de saber.

-Uh... pode ir começando...

-O que é isso que vocês têm aí? – Ron apontou uma vasilha na mão de Doom.

-Ronald, deixe de ser curioso!

-É de comer?

-Ronald!

-Elas tão comendo sem oferecer! Onde perderam a educação?

-Ah! É brigadeiro!

-Uma delicia. – Mayra completou. – onde aprendeu?

-Ah, querida, receita de _sobrevivência_ pra qualquer garota no Brasil! Ate a maior patricinha nojenta sabe fazer.

-Eu quero! – Ron conjurou uma colher e pegou um pouco da vasilha. – isso é bom. – disse de boca cheia. – depois ensina a Mione pra ela fazer pra mim.

-Sonha...

-Vai, Harry! Não fica enrolando a gente!

-Você é quem está distraindo todo mundo.

-Não, não, não! O único que tem culpa aqui é o Rony. Ele que fica chamando a atenção.

-Pode parar, eu não fiz nada...

-OW! Chega de bagunça! Vai, lindinho, começa a falar.

-Hum, _lindinho_... depois fala de mim.

-Ah! Mayra vai se...

-Harry!

-OK. – ele pigarreou. – é serio. Eu tenho que contar sobre a profecia...

-Epa! Me disseram que essa profecia já era!!!

-Eu sei. Mas eu conheço seu conteúdo... Mione e Ron também.

-Como sabe?

-É! Como sabe? – Ginny se pronunciou. – Pode ir se explicando.

-Lindinho. – Mayra completou divertida. Ele jogou uma almofada nela.

-Eu sei. Porque Dumbledore me mostrou.

-Mostrou? Quando? – Ginny estava interessada.

-É.

-Isso não importa! – Doom interrompeu. – a parte que toca é o conteúdo da profecia! Vai falando.

-Quem foi lá, no Ministério, reclamar a profecia foi o Dumbledore, porque ele viu ela sendo efetuada. A pessoa que a fez disse a ele.

-Quem a fez?

-A professora Sibila.

-Ah... francamente!

-Não! Ginny! Ela profetizou sobre o Rabicho, que ele se uniria à Voldemort, e isso se cumpriu. Eu vi como era.

-Mas uma vez ou outra pode acontecer...

-Exatamente!

-Ah! Mas que droga! Vá direto ao conteúdo! O que dizia?

-Obrigado, Doom. Bom, o professor Dumbledore me deu acesso à sua lembrança referente à profecia. Ela se referia à um bebe. Um bebe nascido no ultimo dia do 7° mês; filho dos bruxos que já haviam enfrentado o Lord duas vezes. Ele teria o poder que destruiria o Lord das Trevas...

Conforme ele ia falando, aqueles que o ouviam dobravam a atenção, se pendurando em cada palavra.

Harry contou o conteúdo da profecia e explicou cada detalhe; disse o porquê da destruição de cada horcrux e qual era a missão dele.

-Matar ou morrer?

-Sim.

Todos estavam sérios.

-Mas há a possibilidade de Neville ser o escolhido, não? – perguntou Luna. Ambos tinha chego pouco depois de Harry começar. – afinal, ele também nasceu em 31 de Julho e os pais dele também enfrentaram Voldemort...

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Dumbledore me disse que Voldemort gosta de marcar seus iguais. Ele marca seus Comensais, iguais em maldade, marca os locais de destruição.

-O que você tem de igual? – Ginny perguntou, ainda em pé. Ela estava inquieta e hora ou outra seus olhos perdiam o azul pro negro.

-Bom... todos sabem que Voldemort é mestiço. A mãe dele, Mérope Gaunt, era bruxa, mas o pai, Tom Riddle – Ginny estremeceu, - trouxa.

-E...

-Meu pai era puro-sangue, mas minha mãe veio de uma família trouxa. O Neville é puro-sangue. Ele não é igual a Voldemort. Voldemort me escolheu. Ele quis assim.

-Mas isso não é justo! – Ginny voltou pra janela.

-Fazer o quê? Não fui eu que escolhi.

-_Lindinho_, paoskpaksas, você tem estrutura pra enfrenta-lo, não? Já fez isso varias vezes e dessa não seria problema, né?

-Mayra. Pára de me chamar de _lindinho_.

-Ah! Mas é tão bonitinho... aposkapskapksas

-Pára.

-OK, lindinho, não muda de assunto.

Ele suspirou. _Lindinho_...

-Você está louca? Todas as vezes que nos enfrentamos eu escapei por sorte! S-O-R-T-E! Pra começar, minha mãe tinha me enfeitiçado, depois o Snape, depois a Fênix, as varinhas gêmeas, Dumbledore. Todas as táticas de use-isso-para-salvar-o-Harry já foram usadas.

-Ou não.

-Como não? Você ta realmente louca.

-Pode ser que a Fênix te ajude. E esse deu "poder que o Lord desconhece".

-Mayra, Mayra! A convivência com o Duda não ta te fazendo bem...

-É sério, Harry!

-A Fênix foi embora, Mayra! Não volta mais!

-Como você tem tanta certeza?

-Eu sinto.

-Intuição feminina? paokspoakspaoks

-É serio...

-Sexto sentido?

-Mayra...

-Harry, olha pra mim. Talvez a Fênix não tenha ido pra sempre. E você sabe disso.

Era estranho ouvir aquilo dela. Mayra sempre fora uma amiga pra contar nos tempos do primário, mas isso já fazia tempo... sempre tão convicta...

Parecia que ele tava rodeado de gente que sabia mais que ele. E no fundo ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando.

-Bom... – Mione quebrou o clima. – cabe a nós nos prepararmos, certo? Vamos lá! Temos muito o que fazer!... – ficou pensando um tempo. – mas, Harry, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo...

-Sim?

-Dumbledore não tinha lhe dito que o anel fora encontrado na casa de Gaunt?

Harry parou pra pensar um pouco. Era verdade...

-É mesmo...

-Então... o que a casa de Gaunt guarda???

Um momento pra todos pensarem.

-Boa pergunta. – concluiu Ron.

Entreolharam-se.

-Vamos descobrir oras!!!

Ela se levantou com Rony atrás.

-É... você tem que esfriar um pouco. – disse Doom, também levantando. – vocês vêm? – Luna e Neville acenaram positivamente. – Mayra?

-Já vou. – respondeu sem olha-la. – qualquer coisa... eu to por perto.

-OK.

Os dois levantaram.

-OK... – ela foi saindo.

-Mayra?

-Oi?

-É bom te ter de volta. – ela sorriu.

-Sim...

-Quer saber? – disseram juntos e caíram na gargalhada. – te adoro! – se abraçaram.

-Senti falta.

-Eu também, lindinho. – ele soltou do abraço e olhou-a com uma cara de bravo pouco convincente. – você sabe que eu não vou parar de te zuar.

-O pior é que sei.

-Deixa eu ir. Qualquer hora a gente conversa.

-OK.

-Vou fechar a porta! – ela cantarolou do lado de fora.

-Maluca... – ele suspirou baixinho antes de caminhar ate a ruiva que ainda observava o nada pela janela. Abraçou-a por trás.

-Vocês eram muito amigos, né?

-Somos, quer dizer, foi algo que prevaleceu.

-Legal...

-Ginny?

-Hum...

-Não quero que fique brava.

-Não estou.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Continue tentando se convencer.

Ele ficou calado.

-Sim. Mas no fundo eu sei. E você sabe. Ei! Olha aqui.

Ela virou-se para Harry. Os olhos já eram azuis.

-Eu. Amo. Você. – disse olhando-a nos olhos e a garota sorriu, se aproximando para um beijo.

&&&&

-AW! Ai minha cabeça... quase um nocaute, heim, prima?! Bellatrix? Bellatrix, cadê você? Isso não é engraçado! Que lugar é esse?

Sírius olhou para os lados. Estava num lugar sombrio e estranho; não conhecia. Pegou sua varinha do chão e começou a andar.

Parecia um corredor de uma grande casa. As paredes subiam e subiam ate um teto que não conseguia ver. Lá em cima um estranha sensação de neblina. _Que diabos é esse lugar..._

Não demorou muito e ele chegou numa escada que levava a _outro_ corredor; com uma porta. _Saída_? Abriu-a e deparou com um lugar muito claro. Mas esta não foi a surpresa.

A visão que teve foi a ultima que poderia imaginar na vida.

-Sírius meu rapaz! O que faz aqui?

-Frank? Bom, eu _realmente_ não sei.

-O que aprontou, heim?

-Alice?

-Vamos lá, mude essa expressão surpresa, garoto! Como veio parar aqui?

As duas figuras o levaram para debaixo de uma arvore a beira de uma nascente cristalina.

-Bom... eu estava no Departamento de Mistérios duelando com minha prima...

-Departamento de Mistérios?

-A sala do véu.

-Isso! Tinha um véu lá! Aí minha prima me lançou um feitiço e eu caí... aqui.

-Morreu?

-Como assim EU MORRI?

-Foi uma pergunta.

-Não! ela me lançou um _Estupefaça_.

-Passou o véu?

-Acho que sim.

-Estranho, não, Frank?

-É...

-E o que _vocês_ fazem aqui? Não morreram!

-Não! mas nossas almas estão presas, ninguém sai.

-Como _ninguém sai_?

-Não saindo.

-Por que não sai?

-Porque não é possível.

-Não é possível?

-Não.

-Claro que é.

-Não é.

-Eu entrei!

-E não sai.

-Saio sim!

-Por onde?

-Pelo mesmo lugar que vim.

-Impossível.

-Não é não.

-É sim.

-Quem me impede de tentar?

-Você mesmo.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui.

-Sírius. Não tem como sair. Todos já tentaram, não depende só de nós.

-Não?

-Não.

Ele olhou para o rosto iluminado dos dois velhos amigos. Alice mantinha um sorriso.

-Sírius... me diz. – Alice falou docemente. – como está o meu Neville?

Ele abriu a boca sem reação.

-Ah!... cresceu, né?... ta com 15 anos.

-Sei...

-Aprendeu bastante, é amigo do Harry... – ela sorriu.

-Que bom...

-Eu preciso sair, preciso ajudar o Harry.

-Rapaz, já falei que não tem como! (N/A: esse 'Rapaz' eh da Lio ;D)

Sírius correu para a porta por onde tinha entrado ignorando as exclamações dos amigos.

-Precisa ter.

Chegou lá e tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu, estava trancada.

-Ora, qual o problema? Abram a porta... abram a porta...

-Ela só abre quando alguém chega.

Sírius olhou-os desesperado.

-Por Merlin, eu preciso sair! ABRAM A PORTA! ABRAM A PORTA!...

Ele escutou alguém chamando ao longe, mas isso não importava, ele precisava sair dali.

-Sírius?

-Eu tenho que sair!

-Sírius...

-EU TENHO QUE SAIR!

-Sírius! Ta tudo bem?

-Harry... é você mesmo? – disse ofegante, tocando no rosto do garoto.

-Sou... eu queria falar com você, mas você já estava dormindo... algum problema?

-Não... – ainda estava se recuperando. – Foi só um... uma lembrança ruim.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A) **Capitulo grande nom? Como disse, não vo postar mais... UNICAMP domingo, vo fika sem net tbm pq minha mãe nom vai renovar o Speedy "/ Prometo que volto um dia :D

Normal pra mim, _itálico pra Ginny_.

**Vaniii: **entendo entendo... :D

_Sim! Eu sou uma Alma de Fênix! \vira pra By/ Sou?_

\revira os olhos/ Se eu contar a fic perde a essência ¬¬

_Mas já esta obvio msm..._

Se esta obvio pq pergunta? ¬¬

_Arre, qnta grosseria..._

**Mimi Potter:** que bom que você gostou! Nunca mais te encontrei no msn "/

_\olhando pra cima/ Ateh parece msm q vcs tem uma visão mais ampla... ¬¬_

Enxerida ela, não?

_Eu não!_

Ai, vamo passa pra próxima. :P

**Ninguém: **apsokpakspaoks

_Não sei, senti uma ironia... \brava/_

Aoskpaokspoas \rachando/ td bem nom vo insisti...

_Soh que ela tah parando de escrever... "/_

Mas eu volto um dia... °¬°

_Um dia qndo? \bua/_

Não sei, Ginny, um dia.

_Vc jah deleto a fake q tinha de mim, agora vai parar de escrever \bua/_

Ai q drama... \revira os olhos/ Vamo pra próxima.

**Wolf:** _Ah... tendeu... :D_

Nhá sorry... vo parar de postar um pouco, sabe como eah...

_Isso eah uma injustiça \bua/_

Tenta entender meu lado... essa autora tem q procurar um trampo e entrar na facul... 8'/ coisas do tipo... eu vo fika sem net \chora/ a primera coisa q eu vo fazer com o meu salário eah renovar o Speedy! Pode ter certeza disso:D

_Estamos esperando nom? ;)_

**Gaby:** nhaaaa nom tah igual? Paskoakspoaksa

_e... _\tampando a boca da Ginny/

nom dexo ela falar msm! Ela vive dizendo que a fic eah fodona soh por causa dela ¬¬ teh parece... td bem... Ginny Weasley, depois de Voldemort, eah minha personagem preferida, mas nom precisa dxar a soberba crescer.

_... \se debatendo/_

\gritando/ DEPOIS EU TE EXPLICO PQ NOM VO POSTA MAIS! QQ COISA EU MANDO PRA VC ALGUMAS COISINHAS!

**Lio:** ui! Comentário em dobro:D

_Oia soh uma PO! \o/_

Entom menina... vo parar de postar por uns tempos... mas o que aconteceu com a Mayra vc teve spoiler e viu agora :D se der eu mando algumas coisas pra ti por msn OK? T adoro!

**Ari:** AMOURE!

_Olha soh... ota que me adora \soberba/_

\¬¬/ Bom... tow ateh hj esperando esse seu cap grandinho... Beto ele sim! Hehehe... e eu flei pra vc dxa um testamento de review e nom eah q dxo msm... \feliz/ T adoro menina! Qq coisa a gnt se fla por msn tbm :D

_Vc me adora... ai ai \olhos brilhando/ eah... tbm acho a Mayra suspeita..._

Blábláblá... bla-bla-bla... vamo pra próxima.

**Mayra:** Sim! Um personagem pra vc:D

_Nhá eah nela q vc se baseou? \descaso/_

Sim, Ginny, nela. Na Mayra. \revira os olhos/

_Soh pra saber..._

\¬¬/ tah ae o 20 viw? Qq coisa, msn! T adoro-te :D

**Ane:** _\vira de costas/ nom vo fla com ela... ela nom gosta de mim ¬¬_

Entom nom fle... meninaaa! Vo te q te manda por msn tbm... "/ vc tah ligada neah? Fim de ano, formandos... dureza essa vida "/ T adoroooo!

**Lais Potter: **Calma menina :D td bem q eu demorei... 8-) + tah ae! Vlew pelo reconhecimento!

_(y) :D_

**(N/A)** Bom... kissus à todos. Ateh a vista. :D quem quiser ver alguns otos 'trabalhos' meus eah soh procurar como By na Floreios e Borrões OK?

Byzinha Lestrange.


	21. Pacto

Nem eu acredito que eu to postando esse cap! °-°

Eu não abandonei _exatamente_ a fic... Eu soh estava esperando um sopro de inspiração... u.u

Mas nada de explicações agora!

**LEIAM A NOTA DA AUTORA NO FINAL DO CAP! É IMPORTANTE!**

Vamos ao cap e resposta das reviews no final do cap! °-°

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 21: PACTO**

-Dominique Vasváry, você quer me deixar uma bola!

-Vocês comem porque querem...

-Isso é golpe baixo.

-Ah gente, é só pra distrair enquanto trabalham.

-Ai, tinha que lembrar desse detalhe...

-Meu... onde você aprendeu essas coisas? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

-Eu já contei que onde eu estudava ensinavam de tudo?

-Até culinária? – disse Mayra, incrédula, a meio caminho de comer um bolo de chocolate recheado.

-Ahãm.

-Me diz: _o que_ eu tava fazendo na Gracious?

-Você estudava na Gracious?

-Fazer o que...

-E terminou agora?

-Sim.

-Então conhece a irmã do Victor. – Hermione falou animada.

-Que Victor?

-Krum.

-Victor Krum?

-Esse! Conhece?

-Não por querer...

-Como assim? Nossa, Doom, preciso de um intensivo da sua culinária! Esses biscoitos são ótimos.

-São mesmo. Como assim? Aquela loira metida, nojenta, psicopata...

-Algum problema? – desdenhou Ginny.

-Ah... algum problema... TODOS OS PROBLEMAS! Ela é a pessoa mais estúpida, nojenta, insensível, metida a besta que pode existir. _Só porque é Krum_ acha que pode...

-E o que ela acha de _você_?

-Provavelmente a mesma coisa. Tirando a parte do puro-sangue.

-Em suma, vocês se odeiam.

Ela fez uma cara pensativa.

-É. É bem isso sim.

Hermione franziu a testa.

-Já ouvi essa historia... – disse olhando significativamente para Harry. – Você sabe alguma coisa dela, tipo hábitos e tal?

-A gente sempre tem que saber as fraquezas do inimigo, não? – Harry e Ron concordaram com a cabeça. – Bom... eu sei que ela tem uma... _queda_ por artes das trevas e vampiros. Merlin, ela realmente venera os vampiros! Ate já entrou em contato com o Van Helsing, que por sinal é muito perfeitoso, pra fazer um tour na Transilvânia. Não foi porque o Victor não deixou, mas já tava tudo pronto.

-Sobre Voldemort, nada? – foi a vez de Harry; que ficou esperando a garota engolir o bolo pra responder.

-Ela dizia – falou ainda de boca cheia. – que ele é louco de pedra; mas que também admirava muito a inteligência do cara. Fala serio, ate eu admito que ele é um crânio!

-Se for pensar por esse lado... – Doom ponderou. – Pena que não usa do jeito certo.

-É... – disseram juntos.

-Mas MaÝra... – Luna começou.

-É MÁyra.

-Ops... MÁyra, você estudou magia negra lá?

-Ãhm? Ah! Estudei! Estudei sim! Sabe, é impressionante, serio! Fantástico! Cozinhar a gloria e talz... e também horcrux...

-Serio? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e ela recuou.

-É. Bem legal, mas perigoso.

-Legal?

-É! Legal! Já pensou? Mas o numero seguro de horcrux é ate três, a do corpo e mais duas, senão o sucesso não é absoluto.

-Slughorn disse que duas são mais q suficientes. – disse Hermione tomando um gole do seu suco. – Explica.

-OK. Pra fazer uma horcrux você precisa matar alguém, certo? Então, pra ter sucesso com os pedaços de alma, o certo é a fragmentação em três partes. Mais que isso há perda de poderes e 7 horcrux faz com que os poderes sejam transferidos ou partilhados com a vitima.

-Pera aí! – Hermione bateu com a caneca na mesa. – Voldemort tentou fazer a 7ª horcrux com a morte do Harry!

-E agora o nosso amigo aqui tem os poderes do cara-de-cobra. – completou Ron.

-Ele queria fazer uma horcrux com você? – Mayra perguntou com uma ruga na testa se formando.

-Não só uma horcrux, mas a de numero 7.

-Sete... – repetiu.

-Ahãm.

-Não me surpreende.

-Não?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Simples lindinho. Sete é o numero da perfeição: o universo foi feito em sete dias, são sete os dias da semana, sete são os anos que estudamos para nos formar. Aos sete anos nossos poderes mágicos tomam "forma", é quando temos certeza se seremos bruxos ou não. São sete gerações que separam os seres mais poderosos do mundo mágico.

-Que seres?

-As almas de Fênix. E dentro de sete gerações sete famílias de bruxos tem videntes em sete paises do mundo.

-Isso eu sei! – Doom deu um pulo. – os países se alternam! São sete famílias, tipo os Vasváry, que tem a minha irmã e a Lio, os Potter, os..

-Evans! Minha mãe, na Escócia.

-Os Lupin... e essas famílias permanecem por 7 gerações com videntes.

-UAU...

-É bem legal essa parte.

-Ela gosta de Historia da Magia, coitada...

-Vocês querem ou não saber mais sobre horcrux? – disse enquanto jogava umas bolachas em Harry.

-Claro!

-Certo. Não é muito fácil destruí-las.

-Eu destruí com veneno de basilisco.

-E eu com feitiço.

-Feitiço? UAU... deve ser a mais fraca então. Existe todo um processo pra se destruir uma horcrux e talz... o veneno foi legal! Canto de cocatriz e veneno de acromântula também são usados. E um dos 12 usos do sangue de dragão é destruir horcrux.

-Serio?

-Sim.

-_Grande_ Dumbledore!...

-Ei! Isso tava no tal diário! – Luna cortou Rony. – Tava lá: "Os 12 usos do sangue de dragão"! Eu lembro, não to ficando louca...

Harry, Ron, Mione e Ginny trocaram um olhar divertido. Ela ainda continuou:

-Poder curativo, poções fatais, feitiços escudo, destruição de horcrux, agente contra inferis... era isso!

-Exatamente. E misturado com sangue de unicórnio se torna um antidepressivo.

-Mas se for misturado com algum metal pesado se torna acido, corrosivo. Protege do fogo... – Doom parou por um instante. – Se não protegesse seria estranho...

-Ele se torna inflamável se for homogeneizado com material radioativo. – informou Mione.

-Ou pólvora.

-Pólvora, sim! A combinação de sangue de dragão com cinzas de fênix numa poção gera um revitalizante. É só acrescentar suco de raiz de mandrágoras. Não deve ser muito fácil de beber...

-Pera! Pera! Volta na parte dos inferis! – disse Harry calando a mulherada.

-Quanto aos inferis, lindinho, é bem simples: os inferis não podem como fogo certo? O sangue de dragão numa poçãozinha da paz e um feitiço simples de fogo faz uma chama, diga-se, eterna. Uma chama permanente.

-Ah... entendeu... boa tática. A Mione é a garota das poções, ela pode armar um estoque de poções da paz. É só eu pedir pro meu irmão mandar uma boa quantidade de sangue de dragão...

-Não, Ron, o Sr. das poções aqui é o Harry.

-Ah, não começa...

-Ora... não é hereditário? – parecia que o assunto não 6° ano não tinha acabado.

-Hermione, por favor...

-Mione! – Ron interferiu antes que ela voltasse a falar. – Esse assunto já era faz um tempão.

Ela recolocou a caneca na mesa e olhou para o outro lado da cozinha.

-Quando será que a mamãe volta? – perguntou Ginny.

-Bom... ela ia ficar uma temporada não Toca, por causa da Fleur e da Clementine. Ia ajudar a cuidar um pouco.

-Mas o Sírius me disse ontem a noite que a Ordem vai comprar uma casa aqui no largo mesmo, pra todo mundo ficar mais próximo, já que aqui ta lotando.

-Falou com o Sírius ontem?

-Sim.

-Por isso eu acordei e não vi você...

-Hmmm _lindinho_...

Harry encarou Mayra.

-Pára de me chamar de lindinho.

&&&&

-E aquela vez que você foi parar no telhado da escola? Foi muito engraçado! Tinha que ver a cara do Duda...

-Dar olé nele era divertido, mas depois meus tios me castigavam por fazer coisas "anormais".

-Ah, Harry... você _é_ anormal.

-Você quer comprar briga né?

Harry e Mayra conversavam na sala de visitas. A garota tinha a cabeça deitada nas pernas do moreno.

-Não! Claro que não! Você é Harry Potter! Uahsuasuhaus

-Sem graça.

-É meio maluca essa sua missão, né? – ela disse, parando de rir. – Quer dizer... é algo bem... fatal...

-Mayra Bianchini e suas teorias.

-É serio! Não fica me gozando! Desde que descobri que era bruxa dei uma olhada na sua historia e talz... é bem imprevisível.

-Verdade.

-O que você pensa? Sei lá, mudou tão de repente a sua vida... é tão estranho...

-Ahãm... quando eu _ingressei_ no mundo mágico eu não sabia o que me esperava. Por mais que meus tios dissessem o contrario eu era super comum!

-Não era não...

-Me deixa falar!

-Desculpa, lindinho... continua.

-Na _segunda_ vez que enfrentei Voldemort eu senti como se fosse... uma perseguição, karma. É estranho, mesmo. E o fato disso continuar, sei lá, me deixou assustado! Aí no 5º ano me vem essa da profecia pra me empipocar de vez! To feito! E como se não bastasse ainda tinha as horcrux... algumas vezes eu cheguei a pensar que seria melhor eu continuar sendo o Harry, só Harry, órfão e esquisito e morar pra sempre debaixo da escada. Mas aí eu lembro que magia e Quadribol foram as melhores coisas que me aconteceram e, talvez, eu não teria conhecido as pessoas maravilhosas que conheci.

-E nem teria a namorada linda que tem.

-Exato. Acho que... a gente se prende tanto no que de ruim acontece que acaba esquecendo as coisas boas da vida.

-Que lindo, Harry! Me emocionou.

-Tonta.

-É serio!

-É tão engraçada a idéia de te ter como _prima_...

Mayra sorriu.

-Também acho.

-Acha o quê?

-Engraçada a idéia de te ter como primo. – parafraseou. – se antes eu dizia: _"Harry Potter? Ah! Era meu amigo de primário..." _eu poderei dizer: _"Harry Potter? Ah! É meu primo, amigo desde que tínhamos 7 anos."_

-Meu Merlin, quanta soberba numa pessoa só!

Ela mostrou a língua.

-Ei, Mayra... o que você pensa em fazer quando o Duda descobrir que você é bruxa? – ela ficou quieta. – Porque cedo ou tarde ele vai saber.

Mayra sentou olhando pro amigo e disse pausadamente, ponderando as palavras:

-Não farei nada. Ele odeia coisas "fora do comum" como todos da família dele. Ta no sangue, ele cresceu aprendendo isso. Não vai me querer.

Foram lagrimas o que Harry viu no olhar triste, porem impassível, de Mayra?

-Bom...

-Tava tudo tão perfeito, Harry! A gente tava se dando bem e... eu nunca tinha ficado assim. Ele disse que me amava e que até sabia o nome dos nossos filhos! Disse que adorava o meu modo de amá-lo, sabe? Incondicional e sincero...

-May... se ele te ama, é porque te ama e ponto. Incondicional como você. Totalmente recíproco. Se te ama como disse, te aceita como for.

Um sorriso sobrepôs a lagrima que caía dos olhos castanhos da garota.

Eu odeio esse apelido, Harry.

&&&&

-Como pensa em fazer isso? – Doom perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

-Bom... eu tenho a minha _arma_... – ele falou olhando Ginny descer as escadas.

-Ta me olhando assim porquê?

-Você não quer insinuar – disse Doom, dando uma olhada em Ginny e voltando a encarar Harry – o que quer insinuar, né?

-Talvez... – ele sorriu maroto.

-Aloou! Alguém pode me contar o que acontece? – perguntou Ginny estalando os dedos.

-Sabe que a gente tava falando disso agora? – Mayra apareceu nos pés da escada com Luna e Hermione.

-Seria bem pratico. – completou Hermione, sorrindo.

-Será que eu sou a única que não sabe do plano?

Mione subiu a escada empurrando.

-Ei! Harry!

-Fica quieta, sobe aí!

Quando chegaram no patamar seguinte encontraram Rony sentado na porta do quarto de Bellatrix meio que "viajando". Ele olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada para as pessoas que chegavam.

-Decidiram o que fazer? – perguntou levantando-se. Hermione empurrou Ginny de leve fazendo-a dar uns passinhos pra frente antes de completar:

-Sim.

-Fazer o quê?

-Como ela tá? – Harry perguntou à Ron ignorando a pergunta de Ginny.

-Dormindo.

-Assim é mais fácil. – dessa vez foi Doom e Ginny fez um gesto impaciente.

-Alguém pode _C-A-R-I-D-O-S-A-M-E-N-T-E_ me contar o que está acontecendo?

-OK, vamos entrar. – Hermione passou por Ginny e Ron e abriu a porta, no que todos foram entrando.

-Ah! Odeio quando fazem isso! – ela protestou antes de ir atrás deles.

Bellatrix estava dormindo em sua cama; parecia sonhar um sonho perturbador, pois se mexia.

-Vai Ginny, é com você. – Doom deu um tapinha no braço da ruiva.

-Meu, o que vocês querem que eu faça? Não sei nem o que fazemos aqui!

-É simples, minha ruivinha – ela franziu a testa diante do apelido. – a gente precisa saber o que é aquele tal de Pacto que a maluca aí – ele apontou Bellatrix – disse e ninguém melhor que _você_ pra fazer isso.

-Por que eu?

-Porque você já teve acesso à mente dela algumas vezes, fica mais fácil de entrar dessa vez. – explicou Hermione.

-Mas gente...

-Vai, ruiva, não finge que não sabe das coisas! – disse Doom de sopetão.

Ginny sentou-se, meio relutante, ao lado de Bellatrix na cama e, por alguns instantes apenas a observou; depois estendeu a mão direita sobre o rosto da mulher concentrada e o sono da moça acalmou. Após uns instantes, para certificar-se que o sono era profundo, Ginny colocou as duas mãos de cada lado do rosto de Bella, tocando o dedão em sua testa na altura da têmpora.

Ela passou duas vezes com o dedão na testa de Bellatrix, voltando à posição inicial e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim por mais ou menos dois minutos; os dois minutos mais tensos daqueles que a acompanhavam, todos em silencio. O "transe" soh terminou quando Bellatrix se mexeu e Ginny abriu os olhos, tirando as mãos da cabeça da mulher.

-O que viu? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Antes de responder ela estendeu a mão novamente sobre Bellatrix, cessando o feitiço do sono que tinha feito.

-A gente precisa ir à terra dos vampiros.

&&&&

-Mãe! Como eu senti sua falta!

A Sra. Weasley sorriu enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos e murmurava algo como "Ronald interesseiro". Ela e o Sr. Weasley tinham chegado a pouco e ela já tinha preparado o jantar, servindo a todos.

-Como ta a Fleur e a Clementine? – perguntou Gin.

-Estão bem... Vou deixá-la se virar um pouco. Precisava ficar aqui com vocês também. Apesar que soube que estavam cuidando muito bem dos meus meninos. – ela olhou pra Doom sorrindo e a garota retribuiu – você eu não conheço. – dessa vez encarou Mayra.

-Bem... sou amiga de infância do Harry, namoro o Duda e bem... estudava na Gracious.

A Sra. Weasley deu um gritinho.

-Gracioustirany? Meu Merlin... mas você é tão delicada...

-Pra sra. ver...

-Merlin... ah! Harry, eu soube dos seus tios!

-Por isso ela tá aqui – disse ele apontando a amiga. – porque ela viu.

-Entendo.

-Sra. Weasley... – interrompeu Hermione – o que tem acontecido na Ordem? Porque a gente sempre vê gente indo e vindo aqui e eles falam as coisas tão por cima...

Por um instante a Sra. Weasley pareceu ponderar se falava ou não, depois sentou-se e fez seu prato em silencio enquanto todos aguardavam. Só após acomodar-se ela começou a falar.

-Está cogitando a idéia de comprar o n° 24, do outro lado do Largo, por causa da quantidade de gente aliada à Ordem que corre perigo, já que aqui ta começando a lotar, tendo o Sírius de volta... aquela irmã do Krum também não pode ficar no centro e virá pra cá. Ela vai ser de grande ajuda.

-Por quê? – perguntaram juntos.

-Ela tem contatos interessantes...

-Como...

-Gabriel Van Helsing entre outros.

Eles entreolharam-se.

-É lógico! – Mayra bateu na mesa. – a loira aguada já quase foi pra Transilvânia! Ela fala com o Van Helsing!

Um olhar de entendimento foi trocado pelo grupo.

-O que vocês estão tramando?

-Quem fala com ela?

-Nem olha pra mim! Eu não troco meia palavra com ela!

Ginny sussurrou um "quanto amor" para Harry.

-É tão mais fácil falar pro Krum conversar com ela...

Todos olharam pra Neville. (É, às vezes ele é bem esperto...)

-Boa Nevi! Então a gente fala com ele. – completou Luna.

-E Transilvânia aí vamos nós!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Nem lembro mais como escreve isso '

Poooooutz! Tava dando uma olhada ake... o ultimo cap eu postei ANTES DA PROVA DA UNICAMP! 0.0

OMG

Bom... eu vou me explicar agora: Eu estava em PANICO! Tinha a prova da UNICAMP, o Médio e o Técnico pra terminar e uma viagem de formatura **e**, como se isso já não fosse o suficiente, eu estava com bloqueio ç.ç Ah! Eu não fikei sem net o/

O fato eah o seguinte: Eu não passei na UNICAMP. Apskpaokspaoks Não, não eah isso Na verdade houve uma conseqüência... Eu to fazendo cursinho! Não que eu ache isso ruim. Jamais! Amoo cursinho °-° Mas... como eu _realmente_ preciso estudar eu do dando um tempo na net. Ontem mesmo eu resolvi dezenas de exercícios de Euclides e Chagas pra quem não entendeu: Geometria e Biologia embrionária

Isto quer dizer que eu vou demorar msm pra postar as vezes.

**Mas** eu não tenho soh noticias ruins! Na verdade encarem como quiser... 8-)

Vou dizer pra vocês: Num dia comum como um qualquer eu estava olhando pra folha e ela pra mim pensando em como dar fim nessa fic de vez e nada... Aí! De repente, como um sopro do alem nuss essa foi podre!, ela veio! A minha tão doce e linda inspiração voltou da viagem que tinha feito pro Alaska diretamente pra mim, cara! Tem noção? Então eu dei um abraço super apertado nela e agradeci zilhões de vezes pelo retorno °-°. Em outras palavras: voltei a escrever. E, acreditem, tah ficando o maximo °-°!

Mas como toda noticia boa tem que vir com uma ruim pra balancear o negoço aí vem a bomba: A FIC ESTÁ CAMINHANDO PRO DESFECHO. Sim, isso mesmo.

Cheguei à conclusão de que não é necessário enrolar mais.

Vocês ainda vão poder saborear bastante dela. Estamos no cap 21 certo?

Soh pra ficarem por dentro a fic terá 28 capítulos. Então leiam daqui pra frente com muito carinho, OK?

Agora... uma perguntinha só pra animar se bem que meus leitores nunca responde minhas perguntinhas :/:

**De onde vocês acham que eu tirei essa coisa de Alma de Fênix?**

Quem acertar ganha um doce o/ Soh que a Ane não vale :D

Agora: Resposta das reviews!

Normal pra mim, _itálico pra Ginny_.

**Ane \o/:** aposkaposkapokspoaksa Menina má... ?

_Ela eah menor de idade! Não pode usar magia /mostra a língua\_

E também não gosta de vc, ruiva.

_Ah eah/vira de costas\ Não to nem ligando._

Lora, vc sabe como são as coisas neah? E eu sabia como poderiam ser as reações... mas você tambem sabe melhor que ninguém o quanto eu me esforço ake ç.ç Lovu-te x3

**Ninguém: **_Ela manda email? Ou ele... vai saber..._

Nem...

_Eita..._

Mas eu não parei!

_To ligada! (: Mas ameaçou ç.ç_

Não faz essa cara ruiva! U.u

_/mostra a língua\_

O fato eah q eu não parei ok? Soh dei um tempo. (: Obrigada pela delicadeza... ?

**evelyn(lio):** Eu prometi não foi?? o/

Posso contar uma coisa pra ti? A Lio volta em breve! o/

_Eah uma personagem divertida! Eah ela a inspiradora?_

Sim, ruiva, a própria (:

_Que maximo °-°_

Ahãm! Oia soh, eu prometi à um tempim... Mas postei! \o/ Você não tem noção de como os meus FDS tem sido recheados de coisas pra fazer... ç.ç e eu ainda tenho que estudar OMG! Vc sabe como eah ç.ç Amo-te! Saudade a lot de ti!

**Daniel Wolf**_Duvida?_

Também não entendi... o.O

Eu me acho tão explicita... apspoakspokaspokas

_Nuss falou a pessoa mais clara do mundo!_

/revira os olhos\ Bom eu demorei pakas pra postar, to ligada. Mas ainda lembra qual sua duvida?? Eu solucionei? Se não... aguarde os próximos batcapitulos nesse mesmo batcanal! Aposkapokspoaksa Que podre!

**Vaniii: **Sim eu vou terminar a fic o/

_/imitando a By\ ...está o maximo, eu sou demais blábláblá_

Eu não disse isso/indignada\

_/revira os olhos\ Não tah na hora de você sair pra estudar??_

Ridícula! Eu vou estudar sim, mas deixa eu terminar de postar primeiro? Obrigada.

Então... A fic tah acabando jah (: Espero que não me abandone justo agora que as coisas realmente interessantes vão acontecer! o/

**Mimi Potter:** Fala garota! Quanto tempo! (:

_Ou será que foi você quem sumiu?_

Tah engraçadinha, Heim ruiva/revira os olhos\

Nuss eu tbm to abarrotada de coisa pra fazer ç.ç Mas a vida eah assim, certo? Alias, a vida eah fácil! A gente que complica ela :P /huhu\

**Alessandra:** _comentou duas vezes! o/_

Dedicada não? (:

_Yep (Y)_

Bom... aí está o cap que vc tanto ansiou (: pskaposkaposka Espero que continue acompanhando! (:

**(N/A)** Bom pessoas, eah isso (:

Ate o próximo cap! E entrem na comu da escritora! /CommunityJoin.aspx?cmm14510852 eah soh por o www na frente e tirar o espaço. Para outros trabalhos: Byzinha Lestrange na Floreios e Borrões.

**Byzinha Lestrange**


	22. Enigmas Vasváry pt 1

EU NÃO ABONDONEI OKS ?

To de volta. (mais ou menos)

Postando parte do capitulo que eu achei que era pouco mas deu 10 paginas o.O

Recomendo dar uma olhada no capitulo anterior, explicações no final do capitulo e deixem review ! porque nenhum autor é de ferro ;)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

HP & MAGIA OCULTA

**CAP 22 – ENIGMAS VASVÁRY**

-A gente pode chegar lá e colher algumas informações. Se virmos aqui, tem um pub muito conhecido, sempre cheio. Tem sempre alguém de cara cheia que abre o bico. – comentava Mayra.

-Típico de bar. – Doom completou.

-Mas precisamos de alguém que faça isso. Qualquer um menos o Harry, que chama a atenção, e o Neville, que não sabe mentir. – palpitou Hermione

-Eu posso ir. – foi a vez de Luna.

-Mas eu queria ir... – resmungou Neville.

-Essa discussão agora não vai levar a nada. Vamos prestar atenção aqui! – Hermione chamou a atenção.

Eles estavam no hall com um mapa da Transilvânia "estudando" como iriam entrar no local.

-É preciso saber como é lá e compreender a rotina do lugar pra não cometer erros... – ela continuou. – Qualquer falha pode por tudo a perder.

-Eu conheço a rotina de lá. Posso dar umas dicas e tal... – disse Mayra. – o povo é meio desconfiado, isso e aquilo, mas nada que alguns wiskys de fogo não resolvam...

A campainha tocou interrompendo o discurso de Mayra.

-Eu atendo! – Doom levantou pra atender a porta e eles voltaram á discussão.

-E com a ajuda do – Mayra suspirou – Gabriel Van Helsing vai ficar mais fácil também...

Outra interrupção. Agora com um grito de Doom, seguido dela tombando no sofá com mais uma pessoa. Demorou um pouco pra eles entenderem o que acontecia.

-Ah! Eu não acredito que você veio!

-Eu disse que vinha! Mas que mania feia essa de não acreditar em mim!

-Nhaaa... – Doom abraçou a menina de novo.

-Oi gente!

-Lio?

-A própria! Ao vivo, à cores, em carne, osso e gostosura. – Doom revirou os olhos.

-A _mesma_ de sempre...

-Que você faz aqui? – perguntou Ginny sorridente. – Não devia estar na escola?

-Que nada, bem, são férias! Mas e aí o que vocês mandam de bom??

-Bom? No momento estamos nos **re**virando pra achar o Voldemort. Levando em consideração que só falta _essa_ horcrux. – explicou Harry.

-Sério que já foram todas?? O Lord já sabe?

-Desconfia. Está atrás delas sim... pra ver se estão seguras. Anda cada dia mais furioso... – ele falou mais pra si.

-Você viu isso, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

-Não é ver... É como se eu sentisse... Sabe como é...

Todos o olhavam com cara de entendidos.

-Hum... – disseram juntos.

-Mas e você, Lio? O que conta? – disse Ginny cortando o clima.

-Eu? Altas novidades! Vocês souberam do 3° ataque ao Brasil?

-Não.

-Então... – aqui as feições dela tornaram-se preocupadas. Ela virou-se para Doom. – atacaram a família da Gaby.

Doom arregalou os olhos?

-Quê?

-Isso mesmo. Você sabe, a família dela era muito importante.

-Mas e aí? Como você soube? – perguntou Harry interessado. Gaby não era a menina da foto?

-Como a Gaby tá?

-Calma gente! Um de cada vez! Eu soube na escola. Narrando:

"Era um daqueles raros dias de sol, em pleno final de junho, inicio de julho, manja? Estavam o Lipe e eu felizes e contentes namorando no lago e matando 3 aulas completamente inúteis (**N/A:** essa autora não faz apologia à matança de aulas (: ), quando avistamos uma figura solitária do outro lado. De primeira a gente não distinguiu quem era, parecia alguém de rua por causa do estado das roupas e o Lipe ficou meio receoso de ir ver quem era, mas algo me dizia pra ir até lá.

A tal pessoa tava em pé na outra margem olhando as águas irem... sei lá, ela parecia triste... eu me aproximei, mas ainda sim não dava pra saber quem era. Então resolvi atravessar o lago, já que ele só fica fundo quando desemboca no rio e quando percebi quem era...

A Gaby chorava como nunca. Tava machucada e talz... eu terminei de atravessar e a abracei, era o que eu podia fazer. Quando ela se acalmou nos contou o que havia acontecido.

Os Comensais da Morte entraram na casa dela no aniversario da irmãzinha dela, lembra a Maanda? Eles começaram a destruir tudo e matar todo mundo. Não tem aquele andar de baixo na casa dela? Ela disse que só sobreviveu porque algo a atingiu e ela foi parar lá em baixo, desacordada.

A Gaby levantou dois dias depois do ocorrido. Ninguém foi lá porque ela mora num bairro trouxa e a casa era protegida por magia. Ela falou que tudo estava horrível e que a pior cena da vida dela era a da irmã dela morta... e toda a família...

Meu, a Gaby adorava a menina! Então ela saiu sem rumo. Foi andando e, como é mais ou menos perto da escola, ela foi parar lá, justamente no dia que o Lipe e eu estávamos no lago. É intervenção de Merlin isso! Agora ela ta lá na escola... acolheram ela e abafaram o caso. Mas foi um choque e tanto."

-Merlin! Ninguém me fala nada!

-Do jeito que você é louca ia jogar tudo pro alto e voltar pra lá.

-Lógico! É a minha amiga!

-Doom. Fica tranqüila, já ta tudo certo.

-Mas isso é horrível! – exclamou Luna.

-É muito... eu odeio toda essa maldade! – completou Mione, cansada.

-Vocês tinham que conhecer a Gaby antes! Ela era tão alegre! Tão espontânea! Um gênio se querem saber! A cabeça manja? Sabia tudo e nem estudava... era um padrão a se seguir! Ou não?... – Lio olhou para Doom divertida. – às vezes. – piscou. – Mas ela era demais; ela fazia as coisas acontecerem. Depois do que aconteceu ela ficou triste, abatida... não come direito... e olha que ela é mineira! Meu... ta muito difícil pra ela adaptar-se à essa nova realidade.

-É... consigo entender. – Luna comentou baixinho.

-Eu não conheço você...

-Luna Lovegood. – anunciou a loira estendendo a mão. Lio deu um gritinho.

-Ah! Brincou? A Luna do Pasquim? Essa é realmente boa! Muito prazer, Evelyn. Mas me chama de Lio que é mais legal. – ela apertou a mão de Luna empolgada. – e aí, como tá a revista?

-Não tá.

-Como assim? Por que não? eu adoro a revista! É super divertida e meu emprego quando eu sair da Bruxi.

-Talvez.

-Credo loira, você me assusta.

-Ela não quer manter a revista. – contou Harry.

-Como não? – Lio não esperou resposta. – eu já contei que é lá que eu vou trabalhar depois da escola? Eu preciso de um emprego antes de casar.

-Casar Evelyn?

-É!

-Ficou louca?

-Dominique, fica quieta!

Luna riu.

-É serio loirinha, deixa a revista ativa. Na boa, tem muita gente envolvida com ela. Pensa nas milhares de pessoas do mundo que ficarão desempregadas! E nas outras tantas que deixarão de se divertir pela falta da revista.

Luna riu mais um pouco. Há tempos não ria assim.

-OK, posso pensar nisso.

-Que bom. Agora... – olhou para Harry. – to sabendo que um certo menino-que-sobreviveu faz aniver em dois dias!

-E o Nevi faz dia 30! – lembrou Luna.

-Mesmo? Que legal! E o que vocês vão fazer?

Harry fez uma cara pensativa.

-Humm... nada.

-Como nada?

-Não fazendo nada. – explicou. – a gente tá planejando os negócios da Transilvânia, não dá pra fazer nada.

-Transilvânia? Dos vampiros? – perguntou de olhos brilhando e quem respondeu foi Hermione.

-É, tem coisas sobre Voldemort lá. Coisas que precisamos descobrir.

-Por exemplo...

-Um pacto dos Comensais e a varinha de Fênix Negra.

-Fênix Negra? – os olhos de Lio brilhavam cada vez mais. – deve ser simplesmente fantástico! Pena que comigo não daria muito certo...

-A Luna tava falando isso das varinhas...

-Pois é... é tão legal... Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor para esse niver!

-Ai, lá vem... – resmungou Doom.

-Fala aí! - Disse Ginny animada.

-Nada menos que uma **RAVE**!

Doom deu um "pedala" em Lio.

-Ficou louca de vez. Alôou! A gente ta em Londres!

-Exatamente.

-Perdeu os parafusos.

-Ei! É serio. Tem um DJ brasileiro bombando numa rave daqui que vai ser exatamente no dia 31!

-Mas sair é perigoso. – disse Ron.

-Complicado. – completou Hermione.

-Pera aí! Vocês vão para outro país e têm medo de ir ao outro lado da cidade? – perguntou a baianinha se fazendo incrédula. – nem pensar! Eu estou em Londres. Eu vou à rave. E vocês vão comigo.

Silencio. Entreolharam-se.

-Eu to dentro. – disse Mayra.

&&&&

Já caminhavam a 20 minutos. Pelo que viram, o sítio onde ia ser a rave não era muito longe e optaram por economizar dinheiro e dar fim à algumas calorias, esquentando os fusíveis para a balada, não sem antes armarem todo o esquema de disfarces; ultimamente a sede da Ordem estava sendo rondada por vários estranhos. Tonks e Lupin eram os que acompanhavam os garotos de perto, aproveitando também pra namorar. Lio ia à frente toda enérgica. Dava uns pulinhos e alguns passinhos como se já estivesse na pista de dança. Eles conversavam animados.

-Doom, lembra a rave da escola?

-Claro que lembro! Tava bombaaaaando! Ahsuahsa

-Tava mesmo.

-Pera aí. – Mayra interferiu na conversa das primas. – onde vocês estudavam tinha Rave?

-A gente conseguiu montar uma. – contou Lio vagamente, ainda no meio de seus passinhos. – lá tem um espaço show pra essas coisas.

-Eu _realmente_ não sei o que fazia na Gracious...

-Gosta de eletrônica? – perguntou Doom.

-Se eu gosto? Eu A-D-O-R-O!

No grupinho ao lado o assunto não era muito diferente.

-Eu nunca fui _tarada_ por musica eletrônica... – contava Hermione. – sei lá, é muita batida, chega um certo ponto que enche o saco. Mas tem gente – ela apontou pra Lio – que pira com esse som.

-Né? – completou Harry.

-É legal... – essa foi Ginny. – quer dizer, dançar desestressa. – Ron fez uma careta. – Eu desestresso!

-Eu não danço. – disse Harry.

-Muito menos eu.

-Ai como eles são quadrados... – comentou Hermione.

-O que? – Lio entrou na conversa aos pulos. – esses dois malas-sem-alça estão enchendo os pacova denovo por causa da musica?

-Nossa... como você adivinhou? – disse Luna, distraidamente.

-Iiihh lora, isso não é de hoje. – ela voltou a andar na frente, dançando. Já podiam escutar a batida da musica. – Aaaaah! Isso é muito bom!

-Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Neville.

-Pelo menos nas vezes que estivemos juntos, sim. – Ron respondeu. – Meu... musica não é meu forte... o que eu to fazendo aqui?

-Ai, Ronald, não começa... – tartamudeou Hermione já entrando no clima da musica e dando uns passinhos pra frente. Dava pra ver muita gente no sitio, talvez um prato cheio pros Comensais, mas no momento isso não importava.

-Aí ruiva! – Mayra deu um cutucão em Ginny – bora pra pista?

Ginny não se sentia muito segura com Mayra. Talvez fosse um pouco de ciúmes quanto a amizade com Harry; mas naquele momento, sendo tratada como amiga de muito, percebeu que a garota não exalava perigo.

-Bora ser minha companheira de psy?

Ginny sorriu.

-Demorou.

As duas e Luna juntaram-se às garotas que iam a frente, já na entrada do sitio. O lugar estava bombando e a musica era altíssima.

-A Mayra também gosta dessa coisas. – comentou Harry. – o Duda detesta. Queria só vê-la o levando prum lugar desses...

-Isso é puro barulho! – disse Ron já aos berros, enquanto cruzavam os portões.

-Ah Ron! – Tonks, que tinha os cabelos no famoso rosa chiclete, deu um tapa nas costas de Ron. – estou tendo que concordar com as meninas, cara. Você ta muito reclamao! Curte isso...

-É, meu... – completou Lupin _agarrando_ Tonks pela cintura. – curte isso...

Eles pararam de andar enquanto Lupin e Tonks iam se misturando no povão.

-Foi mesmo o professor Lupin quem disse isso? – perguntou Neville, incrédulo.

-Né? – disseram Ron e Harry juntos. Eles ainda conseguiram distinguir, por leitura labial, Tonks dizer algo como "fiquem à nossa vista", mas parecia que os professores estavam mais ocupados.

Quando era quase 3h da manha Harry, Ron, Neville e Luna encontraram Tonks e Lupin num dos sofás improvisados perto do bar e ficaram por lá bebendo. Não sabiam como ainda estavam agüentando aquela batida **TUM TUM TUM** depois de quase 4 horas de balada. Talvez as algumas doses de wisky com Red Bull tivessem ajudado a mantê-los acesos (**N/A**: essa autora não faz apologia ao uso de drogas licitas e/ou ilícitas e nem a raves! Alias... ela é um tanto ante musica eletrônica). Apesar desse tempo todo, só tinham encontrado as meninas – Mione, Gin, Lio, Mayra e Doom – três vezes, todas num completo transe na pista de dança. Sinceramente não sabiam de onde saía tanta animação pra isso.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora que estavam sentados viram Gin, Mione e Doom se aproximar.

-Aahh! Eu poderia me acabar de dançar! – anunciou Ginny se jogando no sofá e deitando no colo de Harry. Estava visivelmente alterada.

-Ginny você bebeu?

-Whatever, Ron.

-Bebeu. Mais que o necessário;

-Quieto Ron! Você **não** vai querer me ver brava.

-Se divertindo bastante ruiva? – cortou Harry antes que houvesse uma briga de verdade.

-Eu to! Você devia vir comigo! Afinal é o seu aniversario! Harry lá ta muuuito bom! ...

Ele sorriu.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou, OK?

-OK... – ela pegou a bebida de Harry e virou num gole.

-Manera aí ruiva... – ele brincou, tirando a garrafa da mão dela.

-To manerando... – Gin beijou Harry.

-A gente não pode perder a Lio de vista.

-Por quê? – Ron perguntou pra Doom.

-Porque ela pira com essas coisas. Ela pode ir atrás de bala.

-De quê? – perguntaram Ron, Neville e Luna juntos.

-Bala, droga.

-Ela usa? – dessa vez foi Hermione.

-Só bala em festa. Antes eu segurava ela, porque a Gaby também ficava louca e depois que ela começou a namorar o Lipe dava jeito. Mas, como ela mesma disse, ela está em Londres, a capital das raves e blábláblá. Logo...

-Já vi bastante gente passando droga hoje.

-Por isso que eu to de olho. Vocês viram a quantidade de gente passando mal na pista?

-Ví! Um horror!

-Olha o assunto chegando... – Ron avisou enquanto Hermione sentava ao seu lado e Lio e Mayra se aproximavam com seus passinhos.

-Putz, putz, putz... Meeeu é muito BOM! – disse Lio ao chegar. – fala serio Mah, a gente piiiira! – ela riu. Estava visivelmente alterada.

Mayra também riu, mas logo sua expressão se fechou.

-Sim. Mas tem alguma coisa que me incomoda, algum sentido...

-Lio que tipo de droga você consumiu? – o pensamento alto de Mayra foi atrapalhado pela frase de Doom.

-Ihhh... lá vem a mãe-de-todas...

-Lio, é serio, isso não faz bem...

-DANE-SE, DOMINIQUE, EU TO _SUPER_ BEM! – ela pegou uma garrafa de wisky que o garçom tinha acabado de deixar na mesa e começou a tomar.

-Evelyn, você sabe todos os riscos de misturar drogas.

-Doom. Porque-você-não-CALA-A-BOCA? – ela continuava dançando. – eu nem to mais no efeito da bala.

Doom revirou os olhos. Muitas pessoas juntavam-se pra assistir a cena.

-Ow! Falando nisso... – interferiu Mayra. – as minhas já estão acabando, velho... só tem duas.

-Até você Mayra? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

-Deixa eu afogar as magoas? Obrigada.

-Manda uma pra mim.

Mayra tirou um saquinho do decote com duas pastilhas de ecstasy e entregou uma para Lio, na maior naturalidade. Com a maior cara lavada Lio olhou bem para Doom e tomou a bala com um gole longo de wisky, antes de Mayra pegar a bebida para si. Ainda deu tempo de Doom virar um tapa no rosto de Lio.

-Você devia parar com isso sabia? É tão nojento! Você sabe o quanto isso faz mal!

-Eu não estou nem aí!

Doom já estava pronta pra virar outro tapa quando Mayra entrou na frente.

-Relaxa! Acho que você é quem está precisando de uma bala...

-Deixa ela, Mayra... ela gosta de bancar a certinha, como se nunca tivesse feito isso...

Doom quase partiu pra cima de Lio denovo, mas Tonks, que já estava assistindo de perto, a segurou.

-Então morra de overdose!

-Meninas parem de brigar! Já são todas grandinhas, não?

-É meu, olha o barraco! Todo mundo circulando! – falou Ginny abanando a mão pra dispersar as pessoas – curte aí a musica! Vem, Harry, vamos dançar.

A ruiva puxou um namorado relutante para a pista de dança e eles começaram a dançar. Não era muito a praia dele, mas com a "profissional" que o acompanhava, tudo era possível. Dançaram um daqueles psy intermináveis por um bom tempo, até Lio fazer par com Ginny e Mayra aproveitar um pouco do amigo.

-E aí, lindinho? Boa a pista?

-Bastante mulher...

-As mulheres européias não são as mais lindas não!... salva essa aqui oh – ela apontou para si e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

-E a minha ali. – dessa vez _ele_ apontou. Para Ginny. Mayra fez uma cara de pouco convencida.

-Talvez... – brincou. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos do amigo enquanto dançavam e deu a volta nele.

-Tá vendo aquela ruiva ali? – ela fez que sim. – ela vira um touro quando se sente ameaçada.

-Relaxa. – ela puxou Harry pela camisa, ficando (muito) mais próxima. – eu não exalo perigo. – e sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. – a gente é primo agora, esqueceu?

Harry riu; colocou uma mão no quadril da menina, que se mexia graciosamente. Tinha que tomar cuidado com ela.

-Ei menino... presta atenção em mim. – disse olhando nos olhos de Harry.

No mesmo momento uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos parava de dançar para observar a cena.

-Pode falr.

-Eu posso estar ficando trebada, mas uma coisa não em engana. – ela passava a mão na barriga dele.

-O quê?

Lio parou de dançar.

-Que foi, ruiva?

-Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa festa. – Harry encarou a amiga.

-Porque você diz isso?

-Não sei... mas eu sinto que há algo errado...

Dê um segundo para as seguintes coisas acontecerem: Ginny deu um passo decidido na direção do casal com os olhos negros de fúria; a cicatriz de Harry deu uma fisgada brusca; uma explosão na cabine do DJ botou fogo em todo o equipamento eletrônico e algumas (muitas) pessoas foram pelos ares; uma risada maligna ecoou pelo sitio e um piado de Fênix montou o visual macabro da madrugada.

-Mas que diabos... – ele começou a exclamar antes de uma segunda explosão acontecer, fazendo-o levar a mão à têmpora.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Ultima vez que eu postei eu falei que estava inspirada e escrevendo horrores, estava estudando pro vestibular e ainda era inicio do ano (era MARÇO CARA!).

Já estamos em 2OO8 (HOJE É DIA 1 ! WEEEEE) e vimos muita coisa acontecer: a fic faz dois anos e o primeiro comentário data de 23/O1/2OO6, vimos eu não passar na UNICAMP uma vez e tentar estudar fazendo cursinho, vimos (na verdade não vocês...) eu completar 18 anos (!), vimos o CAMPINEIRO Diogo Silva (tentar) cantar o hino nacional pela primeira vez no Pan do Rio de Janeiro num domingo bonito de julho e tantos outros atletas CAMPINEIROS, como Fabiana Murer (algo por ae) também ouro e Bernardinho (brilhante!), ajudar o Brasil no melhor desempenho da historia, vimos o inverno mais quente da historia, vimos a Dayane dos Santos novamente lesionada e a valente Jade Barbosa subindo no pódio. Vibramos com Rebeca Gusmão para ela depois ser pega em dooping. Vimos cenas de brutal violência urbana, o grande (e absurdo) sucesso de Tropa de Elite, disparado o melhor filme brasileiro já visto, assim como o seu show em pirataria, vimos Norton Nascimento morrer de algo que não foi no coração... vimos High School Musical 2 e Harry Potter 5 simplesmente perfeitos e/ou melhores do que o esperado. VIMOS JK ROWLING LANÇAR O LIVRO 7 e ficamos ou não muito bravos com ela. Vimos essa autora novamente apaixonada e novamente prestando vestibular e VEMOS essa autora PASSAR NA UNICAMP!

Pensaram que eu nunca ia acabar né ? e parabéns pra quem leu ate aqui! Aaiuhiauhiauh sim eu passei na UNICAMP... e a Ane tava meio que cobrando a fic há um tempão ! tudo porque eu comentei que tava tão feliz que podia ate postar um pedaço do capitulo. U.u'

Eu pensei muito mesmo quanto a isso manja ? mas eu to tão, tão contente... e falta a segunda fase e minha mãe tah quase me batendo pra eu ir estudar... mas eu acho que seria realmente justo eu vir me explicar.

O capitulo não tah completo. Depois da segunda fase eu **PROMETO** (e agora eh muito serio) que vou terminar essa fic oks? Eu também to com um projeto novo de uma fic Ron/Mione que eu só vou começar a escrever depois das provas, não me culpem ! é por uma causa maior !

E a _Gin_ e eu vamos responder os poucos comentários dos sobreviventes oks?

AAAH! Qualquer coisa eu vou postar pelo perfil maanja ? porque agora eu aprendi a mexer no negoço ;)

**Mimi Potter:** oi menina ! quanto tempo que eu não falo com você ! assim que encontrar vc no msn vou matar as saudades oks ?

_Menine todos estamos sem tempo! T.T' e eu achei que ela /aponta pra autora\ ia me abandonar /chora\_

Que exagero ruiva... eu nunca abandonei ninguém! (?) eu soh precisava de um tempo... que bom que vc tah gostando viiw? Kissus

**Ane:** _Achei a descrição muito plausível ... /vira os olhos\_

/--'\ que nada loira-roxa! É soh pra dar ênfase na richa Mayra-Ane ;) vc sabe que eu amo vc ! e também sabe que eu não sou capaz de abandonar isso ake. Porque a final eh muita falta de respeito com os leitores neeh ? kiss

**Vani:** _acho que ela abandonou /risada maligna\_

Credo ruiva! Que horror! Querida... tomara que vc não tenha desistido de mim... aconteceu um milhão de coisas nesse ano que passou... espero que vc goste desse cap oks ? _e que não deixe a gente ! ;)_

**Daniel Wolf:** OBRIGADA ! dessa vez deu certo! Hehe a minha inspiração da bem guardadinha oks ? assim que possível ela eh postada ake!

_NÃO ESQUECE DA GENTE ! \O/_

**Flavio Weasley:** nãão dude... vc não entendeu... eu não estava estudando a doença de chagas! Eh claro que eu sei o que ela eh! (se não soubesse poderia muito bem me matar porque estou prestando biologia!) eh a frente chagas da apostila de biologia que eu estava estudando, que fala de embriologia u.u

_Mas ela tbm não explica ! u.u'_

/:P\ não atualizei logo... vida de vestibulanda neeh ? mas estamos ae! Tomara que vc não tenha esquecido de mim. ;)

**Gabi Evans:** _A GAROTA DAS FICS DE MAROTOS! °-°'_

MINHA LINDA! Sim a fic tah acabando T.T mas eu to com um projeto novo viiw? Assim que sair do forno eu aviso e obrigada por todos os elogios! Akela nossa parceria fiko soh na conversa neeh ? T.T que ruim... eu tenho que organizar as minhas coisas pra poder terminar tudo/capota\ QUANTA COISA PRA FAZER MELDELS! Amo vc !

**Vitória Malfoy:** _°----------------------------°' QUE LINDA!_

Cara quantos elogios! OBRIGADA! Sabe que depois do livro 7 até eu to gostando da minha fic? Aiuhaiuahiauhiauhaiuhaiuai espero que vc também não tenha esquecido de mim!

_NÓS!_

Auhaua oks... nós... ;) poxa ninguém nunca chuta de onde eu tiro as coisas... pois vai ficar no ar ! auhaihaiuha no fim eu conto de onde eu tirei... mas quem lê e/ou assiste qq coisa de ficção pode ter uma visão! (?) /lixa\

Boom ... é soh por enquanto. A continuação desse capitulo eu posto depois oks ?

Obrigada pra quem está comigo ateh aqui, de coração, lembrando que eu também tenho trabalhos postados na Floreios e Borrões, é soh procurar por Byzinha Lestrange (:

Um bom ano pra todos, realizações, bom filme 6 (que a cena do beijo do Ron jah foi gravada!) ... e bom fim de fic e provas pra mim!

**BL**


	23. Enigmas Vasváry pt 2

Como prometido, a continuação do capitulo, após as provas. A minha mais nova criação, Encontros & Desencontros, se encontra postada até capitulo 3 na Floreios & Borrões.

Obrigada aos poucos que ainda me acompanham, mesmo que não tenham comentado (:

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

HP & MAGIA OCULTA

**CAP 22 – ENIGMAS VASVÁRY **_**continuação**_

_Dê um segundo para as seguintes coisas acontecerem: Ginny deu um passo decidido na direção do casal com os olhos negros de fúria; a cicatriz de Harry deu uma fisgada brusca; uma explosão na cabine do DJ botou fogo em todo o equipamento eletrônico e algumas (muitas) pessoas foram pelos ares; uma risada maligna ecoou pelo sitio e um piado de Fênix montou o visual macabro da madrugada._

_-Mas que diabos... – ele começou a exclamar antes de uma segunda explosão acontecer, fazendo-o levar a mão à têmpora._

Determinadas pessoas tentavam olhar todo o seu redor enquanto outras estavam estáticas.

-Ei... isso não é efeito da droga... – escutaram Lio falar um pouco mais próxima.

BUM! Uma terceira explosão. Agora perto do bar.

-Cadê o resto do povo? – perguntou Mayra.

Essa ultima explosão fez com que as pessoas da festa saíssem de um "transe" e começassem a correr para longe dali.

-Acho que isso não faz parte da festa. Vamos sair daqui.

Harry segurou Mayra pelo braço e foi na direção de Lio e Ginny para levá-las junto. Saíram correndo numa direção que, logo à frente, ocorreu outra explosão.

-Eu não to gostando disso... – ele escutou Lio choramingar.

-A gente tem que ficar junto.

No momento que ele se virou deu de cara com Mayra.

-Hey, boy, cadê a ruiva?

-Era pra ela estar com a Lio. – olhou para a garota.

-Ela não veio comigo.

-Merda!

A cicatriz de Harry deu outra fisgada e, antes que pudesse perceber, houve um clarão no lugar onde estavam minutos antes. Um vento quente e um piado de Fênix chegaram juntos e a partir do ponto do clarão abriu-se um circulo. Como que por impulso foram até lá.

-Olha só como as coisas são... e quem a gente encontra... – ouviram uma voz arrastada muito conhecida. – sozinha de novo, garota?

Lucius Malfoy estava dentro do circulo mas não era o centro. Quem estava no centro era outra pessoa.

-Vejo que seu herói já chegou... é o quê? A 3ª vez que ele te salva?

Harry deu um passo para dentro do circulo ao mesmo tempo das duas garotas que o acompanhavam. Também viu pronunciarem-se Ron, Hermione, Doom, Neville, Luna, Lupin e Tonks em outros pontos do circulo, alguns deles estavam com arranhões e havia Comensais aqui e ali.

-O _grande_ Harry Potter... quem diria que ele seria dado às festinhas... era pra ser só mais uma ataque...

-Avise o seu Lord que eu não preciso de recadinhos. Ele que venha me enfrentar de uma vez e acabar com essa palhaçada. – ele estava seguro quanto à isso. Não existiam mais horcruxes mesmo...

-Você é pura diversão para o Lord, garoto. – Lucius deu mais um passo para dentro do circulo, fazendo todos empunharem suas varinhas. Ato repetido pelos Comensais, que estavam em numero consideravelmente maior.

Os amigos se aproximavam, procurando intimidar cada um dos adversários. Harry aproximou de Ginny.

-Alias... o Lord se divertiria muito mais com essa daqui...

Lucius chegou mais perto e parou bruscamente, como se algo o assustasse, sem perder o sorriso insano. Harry se adiantou na frente da ruiva.

-Mas esse seu herói é instantâneo!...

-Eu não preciso de herói. – a voz de Ginny saiu fria e cruel, surpreendendo à todos.

Harry olhou-a confuso. Ela mantinha o olhar fixo em Lucius, como se medisse cada movimento dele, seus olhos negros como a noite. Ela começou a exalar um calor que lhe dava uma aura vermelha e seus cabelos começaram a esvoaçar com um vento que só batia nela conforme avançava na direção do Comensal.

Uma hora ou outra escutavam uma explosão, alguns lampejos os fizeram acreditar que pessoas da Ordem haviam chegado. Dos que acompanhavam Harry em sua festa de aniversario alguns estavam batalhando por fora. Confiante, Lucius avançou na direção da garota ao mesmo tempo que Harry. Esse segundo foi lançado longe ao tentar tocar na ruiva, batendo contra as pessoas que fechavam o circulo. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que aquelas pessoas estavam congeladas, como se parassem no tempo.

Enquanto isso, Lucius avançava, como Ginny, decidido.

-Ei, menina, posso te levar ao Lord? – disse displicente. – dava pra fazer uma varinha com um foi desse seu cabelo rubro...

No momento em que foi tocar nas madeixas vermelhas de Ginny, Lucius começou a flutuar. O olhar penetrante da garota dava medo e o vento que balançava apenas o cabelo dela começou a atingir a todos. Os olhos eram cada vez mais negros e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil permanecer no lugar. Mayra e Hermione correram para ajudar Harry enquanto Tonks, Neville e Lupin iam atacar por trás Comensais amedrontados e distraídos com a demonstração de poder que tinham.

-Weasleyzinha, por que não conversamos, heim?

Ginny o olhava, como se fosse muito interessante analisá-lo. Lucius se via, a cada instante, mais longe do chão, seus olhos e sua voz já transmitiam pânico.

-Nós podemos barganhar, não?

Outra rajada de vento. Lucius começou a sentir a pele se desfazer enquanto Ginny matinha os cabelos graciosa e assustadoramente esvoaçantes e os olhos de um negro intenso. Era como se fosse um vidro. As chamas em volta que refletiam na íris da menina se misturavam às suas madeixas.

-Me dê argumentos suficientemente bons para eu não te matar. – ela disse com aquela voz cortante deixando o medo cada vez mais evidente nos olhos do Comensal.

-E-eu te-tenho reféns... te-tenho gente de vocês pra trocar... – Lucius gaguejou. Ginny riu.

-Trocar o quê?

O Comensal pareceu desconcertado.

-A-avery... o g-garoto! – pediu rapidamente.

O Comensal Avery empurrou alguém para o circulo. Um garoto troncudão, com olhos miúdos e pele rosada, estava com os braços amarrados e a boca amordaçada, tinha hematomas e a roupa estava surrada.

-Duda! – Mayra ameaçou sair do lugar, mas foi segurada por Harry.

-Vamos ver o que ele quer.

O vento diminuiu um pouco, parecia que Ginny estava considerando. Mas veio uma flashback: Harry com a mão no quadril de Mayra, que sussurrava-lhe algo no ouvido. A ventania voltou muito mais forte.

-O que acha que lhe daríamos por esse trouxa inútil? Harry Potter? – Lucius fez que sim. – Doce ilusão...

-Harry... me deixa ir até lá... me deixa falar com ele...

-Fica aqui.

-Por que você não vai com sua galera atrás do rabo daquele seu líder?

O vento os atingia cada vez mais forte. Lucius não respondeu; estava ocupado demais olhando para sua mão aterrorizado. Algo estava errado... por que sua pele estava desfazendo?

-Ou melhor...você não vai contar a historia. Deixe que seus amigos vão... – Ginny olhou para alguns poucos Comensais que ainda restavam. – Digam ao _Lord Voldemort_ que ele tem alguns pontos para acertar com Ginny Weasley. Digam pra ele sair da toca. - Voltou-se para Lucius. – e levem o pó desse daqui, só para provar o meu poder.

Sem dar tempo para susto, ou grito ou reação, puf. Lucius desapareceu. O vento tornou-se brisa da madrugada e o que sobrava do Comensal foi levado... Aos poucos as pessoas saíam do "transe" e Avery ainda ficou um pouco mais.

-Garoto inútil! Eu sabia que não serviria para nada! Devíamos tê-lo matado como os outros! Inútil! – ele deu um chute nas costelas de Duda, que gemeu.

-FILHO DA PUTA! – no mesmo instante Mayra desvencilhou-se de Harry. – tá achando que tem muita moral?

-E você, garota? O que quer?

-Era você que estava na Alfeneiros! Você que tentou tirar o Duda de mim! E me pergunta o que eu quero? – Mayra sacou a varinha. – _Avada Kedavra_. Eu quero você morto. E nunca subestime uma aluna da Gracious. – concluiu com o Comensal morto aos seus pés. – DUDA!

O garoto tinha o olhar assustado, mas não negou o toque da namorada, que desamarrava-lhe os braços e tirava sua mordaça.

-Tá tudo bem? Não, né? Eu sei que não. mas vai ficar, meu amor, vai ficar...

Mayra abraçou um Duda mudo, ainda perdido, enquanto olhava para Harry. De certo modo estava contente.

Ginny observava tudo ao redor, pessoas do Ministério chegavam há todo momento e precisavam ir embora.

-Harry... – ele olhou e viu que era Doom que lhe falava. – você chegou à mesma conclusão que eu?

-Que nós. – emendou Hermione e Lio fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Sobre qual parte?

Doom sorriu.

-Ela é a Fênix, Harry, não há duvidas.

O moreno aproximou-se da namorada e, antes que pregar-lhe um susto, ela virou-se.

-Não era eu.

Ele parou no lugar.

-Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas não era eu.

-Talvez. A gente pode descobrir isso mais tarde. Agora temos que descansar.

-Me mata, Harry?

-Por quê?

-Porque eu não posso viver!

-Claro que pode! Depois a gente descobre direitinho o que há, ok? Vamos embora, vamos descansar.

Ele enlaçou a ruiva pela cintura e foram saindo do sitio, de volta para o Largo Grimmauld, com os outros. Um trajeto em silencio. Tinham muita coisa pra falar, mas não agora.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Oláá ! obrigada à todos que ainda estão comigo, mesmo que não tenham se pronunciado.

A continuação do capitulo, como prometido, após o termino das provas.

Querem as novidades? Então bem rapidinho oks ? as provas foram ótimas ! só matemática é o meu medo e o resultado sai dia O7. então... se vocês estiverem com coragem, dia O7 de fevereiro, entrem no site da UNICAMP (convest.unicamp.br sem esquecer do www) após as 16h e procurem por Raabe. Só tem eu. Se eu não tiver passado na primeira chamada não precisa comentar na review. Mas se eu tiver passado POR FAVOR talk about ! auihaiuhaihu

Nada de resposta de reviews hoje oks ? Ginny está nos preparativos para o carnaval, que aqui em Campinas está prometendo bombar ! e essa autora esta cansada demais e com o computador lento demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa se não deitar no sofá SEM tomar um suco de maracujá (talvez café seria mais útil) e terminar de ler o PRIMEIRO livro do Desventuras. É tão lecau °.° Aliás... aconselho que leiam Caçador de Pipas. É triste, mas é muito bonito. E assistam Sweeney Todd °-----------------° Johnny Depp nas telas again /infarta\ lança dia O8, depois do resultado /morre\

Mais uma coisa que eu tenho que comentar: O BETO CARRERO MORREU DUDE ! E EU VI O CARA ANO RETRASADO ! (nossa, nem parecia que era tanto tempo :O) não é triste? T.T

E ASSITAM BIG BROTHER ! alem da Thati com o Marcos ser a coisa mais linda do mundo °.° o RAFINHA é dake de Cps e a minha amiga conhece ele :D hehe votem nele, pra ele ganhar ! E CAMPINAS NÃO É AQUELA ROÇA QUE MOSTRARAM NO DESEINHO DO MAURICIO RICARDO NÃO ! que disparate... u.u auhaiuhaiu

Já falei demais. Ginny manda um beijo !

**BL**


	24. Fênix Negra

Sorry a demora. Explicações no final. Eis o capitulo 23.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 23 – FÊNIX NEGRA**

_-Provavelmente eu não voltarei aqui tão rápido; tenho muito o que resolver, quem sabe o que acontecerá comigo? Amanhã à tarde estarei indo embora para a casa de Ron, não sei se volto pra escola, mas uma coisa eu sei: voltarei para Godric's Hollow._

_-Mas o que vai fazer lá? Pode ser perigoso. – era a 1ª vez que Harry via Tia Petúnia angustiada com algo que ele iria fazer._

_-Tenho assuntos pendentes, sim?_

_-Que assuntos?_

_-Desde quando se interessa com o que faço __titia__? – retrucou malcriado._

_-Não posso saber?_

_-E por que deveria?_

_-Harry.. menos.. – interrompeu Hermione._

_-Coisas que dizem respeito __só a mim_

_-Não fale assim com sua tia moleque!_

_-Ah, é? E quem vai me impedir?_

_-Nós lhe demos casa! Lhe demos comida!_

_-Por pura falta de opção, certo? – Harry disse impaciente; Ron, Mione e Duda olhando de um para outro dos que travavam a discussão. – Porque se Dumbledore não tivesse lhes imposto algo eu não tinha passado mais de uma noite aqui. VOCÊS NUNCA ME DERAM A MÍNIMA! NÃO ENTENDO PRA QUE __TANTA__ PEOCUPAÇÃO ÀS VÉSPERAR DE EU IR EMBORA DAQUI DE VEZ!_

_Por incrível que parece, a voz de Petúnia Dursley saiu falha e entrecortada quando disse baixinho:_

_-Não o quisemos mesmo em nossa família e não queremos, mas faz parte dela, com ela cresceu e a ela deve respeito. Existem coisas que aquele Dumbledore fez por você, coisas que ele confinou à nós. Seria de.._

_-Dumbledore não confiaria coisas à vocês: os trouxas mais asquerosos e infames de todo Reino Unido!_

_Ela olhou-o assustado, como Hermione e Ron. As feições de Harry eram duras e impassíveis._

_-Dá pra parar de nos insultar, mole.._

_Valter Dursley cortou sua frase pela ameaça da varinha de Harry apontada para o seu nariz._

_-Você cala a boca._

_Enchendo-se de coragem e a famosa veia da têmpora prestes à explodir ele ainda tentou completar:_

_-Só porque tem a proteção daquele velhote,,_

_O sangue de Harry ferveu._

_-Nunca. NUNCA insulte Dumbledore! Muito menos em sua memória._

_O moreno ainda enfiava a varinha entre os olhos do tio cheio de fúria quando a campainha tocou, fazendo Petúnia implorar pelo seu auto-controle e que escondesse aquela coisa. Ron e Mione também ficaram tensos com o pouco caso de Valter quanto à Dumbledore e se punham em pé, mas os três amigos não ficaram por ali para ver quem chegara._

-Ei, Harry, tudo bem? – perguntou Ginny ao ouvido do moreno.

-To sim. Só pensando em algumas coisas.

Estavam a caminho da Transilvânia. Andavam por uma ruinha que daria na pracinha que Harry vira na lembrança, para ir ao pub encontrar Gabriel Van Helsing (Mayra, que os acompanhava, era toda suspiros). Uma delegação considerável os acompanhava dessa vez, visto o incidente na rave; mais ou menos sete aurores entre Moody, Quim e Tonks, sem contar Sírius, Lupin, o Sr. Weasley e Victor Krum.

-O que espera encontrar? – perguntou Mione.

-Sinceramente? Não sei. O depoimento do Duda não é muito claro..

-"Local escuro com muitas arvores e coisas estranhas nunca vistas.. – recitou Ron. – é, não mesmo.

-Há a possibilidade daqui ser o cativeiro, não? Se formos reparar..

-Sim, Mione, eu liguei uma coisa na outra.

-Acha que eles estão bem?

-Não. Acho que não. Acho que o Duda é só uma pequena amostra do que eles andam fazendo. Não é muito comum Comensais da Morte serem "legais" como foram com meu primo. Alguma coisa tem aí.

-Hey, daqui é perfeito para azará-la, não? – Mayra entrou no meio dos quatro apontando a varinha para Ane, que ia um pouco a frente conversando com o irmão.

-Mayra, agora não. – disse Harry, pegando a varinha da mão dela e ela fez biquinho.

-Por favor..

-Não. A gente precisa dela.

Ela fez uma cara decepcionada.

-Please..

-Não.

-Shit.. – suspirou. – Hey, boys! Pelo menos me digam: estou atraente o suficiente?

O quatro pararam. Ron olhou para Harry com cara de olha-a-pergunta-que-ela-faz-! antes de olhar para Mayra, que ajeitava o decote, enquanto Hermione e Ginny trocavam um olhar incrédulo.

-Bom.. – gaguejaram os dois.

-Por quê? – cortou Ginny, que não estava lá muito amiga desde o episódio mal entendido da rave. Mayra encarou-a.

-Não é obvio? A gente ta indo encontrar o Gabriel Van Helsing! O pegador mais gostosão da Europa!

-Achei que você fosse apaixonada pelo seu namorado. – comentou Mione.

-Sou.. – ela exibiu uma expressão tão atenta quanto a de Luna. – Mas se o Van Helsing pensar em chamar eu já fui!

Ane virou para trás e olhou para Mayra com desprezo que retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

-Que foi lôra aguada? Minha gostosura te incomoda?

-Mayra! Cale a boca.

A resposta de Ane foi só um gesto com a mão.

-Ridícula.

-Quer parar? – Harry quase implorou e ela mudou de assunto.

- Aquela não é a fonte que você falou, Harry?

-É!

Apertaram o passo e logo avistaram a entrada de madeira do pub. Ainda escutaram Lio e Mayra conversar.

-Ele é bonitão mesmo?

-Menina.. ele foi uma vez na Gracious dar uma palestra de DCAT que vou te contar..

_Como elas conseguem só pensar nisso?_

-Quem vai entrar? – Doom perguntava para Moody quando os quatro amigos aproximavam-se.

Um vento forte e rápido veio da floresta batendo-lhes no rosto e forçando-os a cerrar os olhos. Aos mesmo tempo a cicatriz de Harry deu uma fisgada e num lampejo ele viu algo.. meio que uma cena.. fogo e pessoas em volta.. o som de percussão e um canto familiar.. sacrifício..

Outra vez o vento bateu, fazendo com que as pessoas olhassem ao redor e dando a Harry mais uma visão: dança. As pessoas envolta do fogo dançavam sob o som da percussão, sob o canto.. estavam enfeitiçadas, traziam um holocausto.. fogo..

-Eu não quero esse vento.

Harry olhou para Ginny, que encarava o céu estrelado, viu um lampejo vermelho nos olhos dela e o vento parou. Achou que o lampejo fora sua visão alterada por causa do formigamento na cicatriz.

-Posso ir agora? – Ginny perguntou olhando para Moody.

-Você? – disse Ane, displicente. – uma traidora do sangue indo falar na boa com o Gabriel?

-Gabriel.. – tartamudeou Mayra. – até parece que é muito íntima! Deixe que eu vou. – ela deu um passo para frente enquanto Ane comentava:

-Pior ainda uma sangue-ruim.

No mesmo instante, varias varinhas apontaram para ela.

-Limpe a sua boca antes de falar, lôra aguada. – Mayra disse apontando a varinha ao lado do queixo da loira e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você? – retrucou também apontando a varinha, mas Victor Krum entrou no meio das duas.

-É bom pararem agora. Ou vou eu mesmo.

-Oks, fortão. Não vai ser hoje que a sua irmãzinha vai sofrer na minha mão.

Mas as outras pessoas já tinham se adiantado. Hermione fazia recomendações sobre vigilância constante, Luna observava um morceguinho voar pela fonte e Ginny olhava atentamente para o céu como se visse algo. Uma leve brisa agora refrescava o ambiente.

-Já falei que não quero esse vento. – Ginny disse baixinho, ainda encarando o céu.

-Como disse? – ela olhou para Mione.

-Nada. – respondeu seca.

Meio impaciente, Ane passou na frente de todos e abriu a porta do pub, seguida de Mayra, Lio, Doom, Moody, todos os outros e deixando quatro aurores do lado de fora.

O pub, completamente cheio, silenciou quando eles entraram no local. Deram uma olhada básica no local: vários rostos desconfiados e/ou curiosos estavam virados para eles, uma figura grande vinha na direção deles e, no mesmo instante, Ane e Mayra abriram um sorriso.

-Victor! – a figura exclamou, apertando a mão de Krum e o abraçando.

-Gabriel!

-Garoto.. quando te conheci era um menininho rabugento de 11 anos.

-E você o queridinho da escola.

-Pra ver como as coisas mudam. Agora você é o queridinho do mundo! E essa loirinha? Ta cuidando bem dela? – Van Helsing abraçou uma Ane sorridente.

-Sempre!

-Porque não a deixou vir comigo? A experiência seria interessantíssima! – Victor fechou a cara.

-Porque só tem 17 anos.

-18. – ela corrigiu.

-Mas ainda é minha irmã.

-Rapaz.. com 18 anos você fazia qualquer coisa. Ela não vai deixar de ser sua irmã só porque..

-Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

Van Helsing ia retrucar quando alguém cutucou seu ombro e Ane revirou os olhos.

-Lembra de mim? – perguntou Mayra toda sorrisos.

-Claro! Mayra Biancchini, não?

-Sim! – ele a abraçou.

-Que mulherão! – Mayra piscou para ele. – claro que não esqueceria! Outra que deu fora comigo..

-Que isso Gabriel.. nem tudo é tão fácil..

Harry virou-se para contar à Hermione o que vira, mas o que encontrou foi o olhar de um Ron muito rabugento e Ginny, Luna e Mione arrebatadas com a visão de Van Helsing.

-E você, suponho, é Harry Potter!

Harry assustou-se com aquela mão grande no seu ombro, mas logo sorriu.

-Exato.

-Espero que eu possa ser útil! Há algumas coisas que eu sei sobre Dumbledore, grande homem, me levou em alguns de seus passeios. Acredito que também teve esse privilegio.

-Sim, tive. – respondeu.

-Nem sempre é divertido ou prazeroso, mas sempre vale a pena. Tudo que acontece em nossas vidas nos faz crescer. – Harry sentiu um leve _dèjá vu_. – quando começamos?

Trinta minutos mais tarde estavam adentrando na floresta do ninho de Fênix. Van Helsing puxava assunto animadamente com os garotos, que só concordavam e acrescentavam pouca coisa. Nesse aspecto, lembrava muito Hagrid.

-A primeira vez que vim à Transilvânia eu tinha 15 anos e me apaixonei. Criaturas fascinantes moram por aqui, sabem garotos, vale realmente. Só que nada é melhor – eles viraram no sentido contrario à trilha – que a Fênix. Minha varinha é feita da pena dela, sabe, uma ótima varinha; só pra quem pode aqui nos arredores.

-É para o ninho dessa Fênix que estamos indo, Gabriel? – perguntou Luna animada e antes que Harry dissesse que não, pois sabia o caminho, escutaram um piado assustador e um vento, mais forte que os anteriores, que os fez levarem as mãos aos olhos.

Harry pode ver uma quarta vez: fogo, musica, dança, sangue, holocausto, tudo muito rápido, tudo muito frenético. Tinha gente morrendo.. ele levou a mão à têmpora.

-Ginny, ta tudo bem? – ele escutou falarem ao longe. – Ginny, olhe pra mim. Ginny.. Meu Merlin! Harry você está pálido! – Hermione tentava acudir os dois ao mesmo tempo. – ta tudo bem? Não gostei desse lugar. Não gostei nem um pouco. Ginny, tem como olhar pra mim?

Ginny encarava o céu, parecia ver algo ali.. algo que ninguém estava vendo.. de repente, a ventania aumentou e dois pontos vermelhos surgiram no céu negro da Transilvânia. Dois pontos que aproximavam-se cada vez mais. A dor na cicatriz de Harry só aumentava e ele sentiu Ginny, ao seu lado, esquentar.

Curiosos, todos olhavam para o céu buscando entender o que era aquilo. Van Helsing olhou melhor.

-Isso não é bom, saiam daqui. SAIAM AGORA DAQUI! – ele gritou empurrando-os da clareira para debaixo das arvores.

Mas Ginny não se moveu. A medida que os pontos aproximavam-se a ventania aumentava. Os cabelos de Ginny balançavam assustadoramente. As cenas e a dor na cicatriz de Harry só tornavam-se mais frenéticas. Ele via.. via gente sendo sacrificada, via pessoas dançando.. não.. não eram pessoas.. eram.. AH! Tinha musica alta, tinha.. fogo.. era um ritual e as criaturas dançavam.. as criaturas que eram sacrificadas..

VUM! Um clarão. Ficaram cegos por instantes. Quando a visão começou a voltar o vento parava. Ora.. onde foram os pontos vermelhos? O que ocorrera?

-Cadê a Ginny? – gritou o Sr. Weasley.- onde ela está?

-Se acalme, Arthur. – pediu Sírius. Todos olhavam ao redor procurando algo que.. não sabiam ao certo o que era. Estavam confusos.

-Gabriel, o que era aquilo? – perguntou Lupin.- por acaso..

-A Fênix Negra. – respondeu.

-Merlin.. – sussurraram juntos.

-Cadê a Ginny? – o Sr. Weasley ficava cada vez mais desesperado. Ela não devia ter vindo, ela..

-Reles mortais. – todos pararam. Uma voz debochada vinha de cima. – estão mexendo com coisas que não são pra vocês.

Olharam para cima, mas não encontraram nada.

-Vejam só vocês.. sem rumo. Não chagarão a lugar nenhum.

Tinha algo conhecido naquela voz.. o tom? O deboche?

-Apareça! – gritou Van Helsing, apontando sua flecha para todos os lados.

-Você é ousado humano.. você tenta me ordenar, você vai barganhar produtos de valor.. – dois olhos rubros apareceram no alto. – não, eu não sou legal. Mas as pessoas precisam de mim. Sim, elas precisam muito de mim.. – os pontos estavam aproximando-se. – sabe por quê? Porque EU-TENHO-PODER!

Houve um clarão e como dono dos olhos vermelhos revelou-se Ginny. Tão assustadora quanto no episodio da rave. Mas não era de fato Ginny. Sua faze estava negra, os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos esvoaçantes e à sua volta uma aura amarela. Se alguém entendia? Não mesmo.

-EU posso fazer qualquer coisa! Eu sou imortal. Eu tenho vida em minhas mãos. – ela disse lentamente. – enquanto a única certeza de vocês é a MORTE.

Suas frases alternavam em serenidade e agressão. Ela era graciosa e bela, mas voraz e temível. Era uma Fênix.

-Eu posso matar vocês. Cada um, em um segundo. Porque eu sou cruel. Mas, como não são diferentes dos outros, precisam de mim. Claro que precisam. Ou nunca sairão do lugar. Tsc tsc tsc.. completamente dependentes.. – Ginny desdenhava, sua voz tinha um tom de inegável loucura. Com os olhos vermelhos mirava _cada um_, não detendo-se em ninguém.

-O que pode nos contar? – perguntou Harry. – devolva-nos Ginny!

-Ginny? Quem é.. Ah.. essa garota.. – apontou para si. – é.. eu posso devolver sim. Quem sabe? E.. contar pra vocês? Não, não, contar não.. mostrar. Muito mais pratico. – ela abriu os braços como se quisesse saudar a todos, planava um pouco acima de suas cabeças e mantinha o olhar frio. – creio que.. estejam atrás de uns trouxas.. – eles concordaram com a cabeça. Ginny sorriu. – talvez.. esses trouxas.

Instantaneamente apareceram em outro lugar, como se tivesse aparatado sem aquela estranha sensação de aparatar. Ainda era a floresta, mas.. a cicatriz de Harry deu uma fisgada forte. Fogo, música, holocausto, uma marca à fogo e sangue.. vários corpos. Merlin! Não era uma visão! Eram fatos! Parecia um campo de batalha! Corpos nus, panos negros, uma fogueira apagada ainda quente, tambores. Uma clareira aberta para.. Harry levantou os olhos. Sacrifício.

Estavam ali. Os Dursley. A única família que teve. Mortos. Degolados e de cabeça para baixo. Nenhuma gota de sangue em seus corpos. Nenhum rastro de vida em suas faces aterrorizadas. Tinha acabado para eles.

Neville vomitou e Mayra teve um desmaio, curiosamente, nos braços de Van Helsing. A cena era chocante e Ginny.. Ginny ria. Ela ria.

-Vocês nunca encontrariam esse lugar. – falou sorrindo. – mas como eu sou uma Fênix caridosa eu os trouxe. Sejam bem vindos ao quartel general do Lord Voldemort, eis a fiel do segredo do Mestre. Ele só esqueceu que não sirvo ninguém; esqueceu que todas as criaturas me servem. – ela completou apenas para si. – Vêem o sangue? A marca negra é feita dele. Sangue trouxa e fogo em carne. Os melhores prevalecem. Que pena.. – ela desdenhou apontando para os Dursley. – eles não eram nem bons..

-Ora, sua.. – Mayra tinha acabado de se recuperar, a tempo de ouvir as ultimas palavras de Gin e partiu pra cima dela com a varinha em punho. Harry a segurou.

-Mayra, não! A Gin ainda está ali! Mayra! – a garota parou de lutar contra a força de Harry.

-Isso é cruel.. isso é muito cruel, Harry.. – ela caiu no choro.

-Fraca.. – comentaram Ane e Gin ao mesmo tempo e sorriram, trocando um olhar.

Harry olhou para a ruiva. Ela descia para o chão indo em sua direção. Ainda era fria e inexpressiva, tinha nos lábios um sorriso indecifrável.

-Eles não eram bons pra você, não? Comemore. Vamos Harry, não há nada a perder. – incentivou, olhandoo firmemente nos olhos.

Por meros segundos ele se imaginou brindando a morte dos Dursley. Talvez, se não fosse daquela forma..

-Gin! Gin eu sei que você está aí! Não deixe essa fênix tomar conta de você! – aos poucos o chamado de Harry fazia efeito em Ginny e os olhos dela perdiam o vermelho. Ginny! Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim. Me diz: você ta aí?

Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos dela.

-Harry..

-Isso! Expulse a fênix Gin!

-Harry?

-Mande-a embora!

-Me mata?

-Não! – ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela. – expulse a fênix!

Gin piscou e os olhos voltaram ao rubro. Ela planou sobre eles novamente e o tom debochado de sua voz ecoou no local.

-Escutem o que eu digo mortais: o tempo negro está só começando. A batalha final se aproxima. Os fortes prevalecem. Cuidem bem de suas famílias.

Com um clarão a aura amarela que envolvia Ginny sumiu, levantando vôo em uma Fênix rubro e negra, bela. E Ginny despencou inconsciente do alto, caindo nos braços do pai.

Sírius tomara forma e cão e correra com Van Helsing ao encontro dos vampiros. Tinham aliados naquele embate.

Estava aberta a temporada de batalhas. A diversão ia só começar.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Eu devia ter postado há séculos :S mas entendam essa autora: agora ela é **ALUNA DE BIOLOGIA DA UNICAMP** (um dos motivos dela estar IN-SU-POR-TÁ-VEL aiuhaiua) e tem 8798743215641412 coisas para ler, estudar, relatórios, blábláblá.

Por isso estou demorando pra postar oks ? a fic está praticamente pronta. No rascunho faltam 2 ou 3 capitulos, isso não é EMO.cionante ? ÇÇ' acho que pra postar falta, no maximo, 6 capitulos (:

E o meu projeto R/Hr está no quarto capitulo na F&B oks ? se puderem passar lá pra ler seria supimpa °o°'

Obrigada quem sobreviveu até aqui ! quem quiser deixar review, deixe. Não vou ficar mais implorando sakas ? vocês, leitores, sabem o que fazem (: e a Ginny pediu pra falar..

_QUE EU AMO VOCÊS SO MUCH CARA ! levo vocês comigo sempre !_

Auhaiha isso aí mesmo !

Kissus!

**BL**

Ps: minha menine linda Ari Duarte está com uma fic muito boa ake na procurem por _Ari Duarte_, eu sou a betar reader dela ! (:

Ps2: Uma mordida especial para Ane (minha lôra-roxa mais perfeita !) Lua Weasley e Vicky Malfoy !


	25. Dementóides

EU NÃO ABONDONEI OKS

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 24 – DEMENTÓIDES**

-O que exatamente aconteceu lá?

-A gente tava seguindo o tal Helsing pra um lugar que eu não sei qual é. – respondeu Ron. – quando, de repente, começou uma ventania e aquela Fênix maluca apareceu...

Estavam na cozinha do nº 12, tentando desvendar o que ocorrera. Ginny ainda estava desacordada em seu quarto. Estavam assustados e abatidos.

-O que eu não consegui entender... – começou Harry – é que... é como se a Ginny, a que nós conhecemos, não pudesse suportar o poder da Fênix; como se fosse muito maior que ela. As duas vezes que ela foi realmente possuída ela pediu que eu a matasse... parece que a Fênix é maligna demais.

-Eu tenho um palpite. – manifestou-se Hermione pela primeira vez. – Penso que o que é _realmente_ maligno é o que escondem o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

A Sra. Weasley olhou assustada para Hermione que a encarava duramente.

-Talvez a Alma de Fênix da Gin tenha muito mais a revelar...

-Quê? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, confusa.

-Todos sabemos da Fênix da Gin e não entendemos porque escondem dela. – explicou Luna – é um ser fantástico, único. Mas perigoso. Ela devia...

-Saber.

Todos olharam para a porta. Ginny estava parada muito ereta; olhava de um a outro na cozinha sem deter-se em ninguém até chegar em seus pais. Ela foi entrando na cozinha, caminhando com muita classe, sem tirar os olhos dos pais.

-É claro que eu sabia sobre as Almas de Fênix. Snape fez questão de me passar um trabalho particular sobre como elas como detenção no 4º ano, quando eu apresentei alguns "sintomas". Não entendi o objetivo dele na época, mas há pouco tempo tudo é tão claro... mas obvio! Seria muito mais pratico saber de VOCÊS!

Ao aumentar a voz um pouco mais na ultima palavra as luzes apagaram e acenderam e os olhos da ruiva ficaram vermelhos.

-Ginny, meu amor...

-EU sei o que posso fazer mamãe! A Fênix é poderosa! Afinal... não era por pouca coisa que o Lord me queria não é mesmo? Ele sabia... ele sabe... ele precisa de mim...

-Ginny, por favor, nos escute... – chamou o Sr. Weasley.

-Eu sei porque me esconderam... porque acham que não posso comigo... que sou cruel demais para uma Weasley! Mas estavam errados, sempre estiveram! Eu sou muito pior...

Seu tom de voz era excitado e quase doentio.

-Não é a Ginny. – alertou Mione. Ron paralisara. A irmã estava furiosa.

-Ginny, por favor, sente-se. – pediu o Sr. Weasley. – senta, filha.

Sem tirar os olhos do pai Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Emanava aquela sensação de poder de quando estava brava. Não era a bela garota ruiva de antes; era fria e cruel.

-Vão tentar me explicar o que tenho? Como se fosse uma doença?

-Ginny... quando você nasceu Dumbledore veio até nós, falar do poder que você carrega. Você, Gin, é a 7ª filha, depois de 7 gerações sem garotas, nascida em 7 de Julho. Era muito difícil acreditar que era realidade, mas você está aqui, como prova. Bastou um pouco de magia antiga para termos certeza de seu poder.

Gin encarava o pai atentamente; absorvia cada palavra como se fosse usa-las contra alguém futuramente. O clima era tenso e preocupado.

-Essa Alma dentro de você gera uma outra personalidade. Ela é perigosa, filha. Por isso a controlamos todo esse tempo, pra não causar danos à você. – Ginny sorriu.

-Não, papai. A Fênix não é _perigosa_. É um dom. eu sou muito mais que todos vocês juntos! Eu posso qualquer coisa. E não. Vocês não me controlam há muito tempo; nem Dumbledore me controlava, ele sabia disso. Incrível não ter contado à vocês, não? Aos poucos fui descobrindo que sabia fazer mais do que imaginava. Eu posso controlar as pessoas se eu quiser...

Quando ela disse isso a faca que estava encima da mesa foi na direção de Luna e a loira a segurou pelo cabo. Estreitando os olhos um pouco, Ginny fez com que Luna apontasse a faca para si, na altura do coração. A ruiva sorriu. Luna aproximou mais a faca.

-Luna! – gritou Mione.

-Eu não tenho controle! – ela estava a beira de lagrimas.

-É tão mais fácil, não é? Acabar com a dor dessa maneira. – Ginny dizia enquanto Luna mantinha a faca cada vez mais próxima. – não quer experimentar?

Outra faca voou na direção do Sr. Weasley quando Ron gritou:

-Ginny! Pare com isso!

Imediatamente a faca caiu no chão e Luna soltou um palavrão enquanto se livrava da que segurava.

-Ficou louca, ruiva? Nunca mais dê uma dessa!

Mas Gin sorria desdenhosa para os pais.

-Estão vendo? Eu tenho controle. Eu faço o que quiser. Vocês todos fazem que o quiser. A mim ninguém nunca mais vai controlar.

_**Easy for a good girl to gone bad**_

_**And once we've gone (gone)**_

_**There's belief we've gone forever**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**Don't be the reason**_

_**You better learn how to treat us right**_

_**Cause onces a good girl goes bad**_

_**We die forever**_

Uma brisa fresca bateu no rosto dos que estavam ali como um canto, como se a fênix de Gin crocitasse tranqüila.

-Eu vou me retirar, para que vocês reflitam sobre onde foi que... _falharam_.

No instante que saiu da cozinha a Sra. Weasley caiu no choro.

-Como isso chegou à esse ponto Arthur? Como?

**&**

-Ela é um monstro. Um monstro de ego inflado. Ela sempre foi esperta demais, bonita demais, popular demais, abusada demais...

-Ron! Pare de criticar sua irmã...

-Não é o que ela é Hermione? Viu o que ela fez hoje? Quase matou duas pessoas por nada!

-Ela não ia matar. – interrompeu Harry. – Ginny só queria provar que não era domada; queria por medo em nós.

-Pois ela conseguiu! – Hermione deu um cutucão em Ron.

Estavam sentados os 3 amigos na escada que levava ao 2º patamar. Fazia tempo que não paravam pra conversar só eles.

-O fato é que quem ta no comando agora é a Fênix e não a Gin de verdade. Mais essa agora... – Harry afundou o rosto nas mãos.

-Poxa, Harry! Anima! Se a gente, sei lá, induzir ela... temos um aliado de força do nosso lado. – tentou animar Mione.

-Você viu como ela falava? Era quase como ouvir Tom Riddle falar quando soube que era bruxo!

-Lógico! Ela vê que é tudo novo!

-Mione, ela não vai se deixar influenciar. – cortou Ron. – conheço a peça.

-Mas é um _absurdo_ o tamanho da fraqueza de vocês! Harry, você tem um poder de persuasão fora do comum com ela. Tente falar com ela. Qualquer coisa a gente ta no quarto ali. Vou ver se acho alguma coisa nos livros. Amanha temos treinamento com o Lupin, ele disse que as aulas da Tonks não são _tão_ confiáveis e vai nos ajudar. Vamos Ron. Harry, fale com ela. – completou apontando para a porta.

Harry suspirou. Será que Gin já tinha voltado ao normal? Por que nunca conseguia terminar um assunto com seus amigos?

Foi pensando nessas coisas que entrou no quarto sem perceber que a ruiva o esperava sentada na cama.

-Você demorou.

A voz de Ginny saiu tão suave, quase uma melodia, que esse foi o maior motivo do susto de Harry.

-Você ta bem? – perguntou.

-Ótima. Você que não parece bem.

-Impressão sua.

Ela encarou-o demoradamente. Seus olhos riam.

-Senta aqui, você precisa relaxar.

Com certo receio ele sentou-se na cama e Ginny começou a fazer massagem nele.

-Às vezes eu penso... na verdade eu penso mais nisso que em qualquer coisa, em como será a ultima batalha; em quando será a ultima batalha; se isso realmente vai acabar. – Ginny escutava atentamente cada palavra dele. – Voldemort tem tantos aliados... está cada dia mais forte. E ele já sabe das horcrux... só está esperando...

-O momento certo, eu sei. Vocês também têm vários aliados de peso. – Harry registrou o uso da palavra "vocês".

-_Temos_... mas nunca sabemos se é o bastante.

-O que há dentro de _cada um _– ênfase – é o bastante.

Desconfiado, Harry virou-se para Ginny, que sorriu pra ele.

-Eu amo você. – ela disse, encarando-o.

-Eu também. – respondeu.

-Você também me ama, ou ama a si próprio? – brincou, mas Harry sabia que havia algo errado ali. – está sério... já disse que precisa relaxar... – ela o beijou, tirando-lhe a camisa.

Harry interrompeu o beijo.

-Você precisa descansar.

-Foi um dia cheio, eu sei. – ela disse carinhosamente passando a mão no cabelo de Harry. – a gente ta se merecendo. Se recusar vou achar que está me rejeitando! Afinal, sou eu: a Ginny de sempre. – ela piscou.

Não era a Ginny de sempre, Harry sabia, mas resistir a ela era impossível, então ele se entregou.

O fato é que a agressividade dos gestos deixavam parecer que aquilo era mais uma batalha do que amor. Harry agia conforme a fênix mandava (ou queria, difícil saber).

Houve um momento na "luta" que os olhos de Gin voltaram ao azul claro, sereno e assustado com o que acontecia, mas quase no mesmo instante eles ficaram negros e sorriram. Estava tudo bem. Em outro instante a Fênix provocou um fundo arranhão nas costas de Harry e curou quase instantaneamente.

Harry achava tudo aquilo muito errado. Não era a sua Ginny que estava ali, era como simplesmente transar com uma outra garota, trair Gin. E o machucado que ela causara não era comum.

De uns meses pra cá, Harry percebia seus sentidos aguçados: ouvia muito bem, o olfato aumentara, um simples toque dizia muita coisa e estava usando os óculos por puro habito. Como se isso não bastasse ele sentia presença de magia, como quando Dumbledore pressentiu quando o levou à caverna. Ele sabia exatamente o poder de cada ser mágico naquela casa; e fora dela. E o poder da garota em sua cama não era brincadeira, um poder desconhecido, uma magia oculta. Isso dava medo. Saber de mais dá medo.

Tinha essas sensações desde quando soube da vidência, dom herdado de sai mãe. Anotou mentalmente que, quando encontrasse Lupin, perguntaria sobre isso e a primeira coisa que fez ao terminar a transa com a "estranha" foi levantar da cama e tomar um banho gelado. Queria ficar longe dela por enquanto.

_&_

Quando Harry terminou o banho Ginny estava dormindo e ele aproveitou pra sair sem fazer barulho. Ao fechar a porta do quarto sentou uma presença mágica e virou-se instantaneamente.

-Ela assusta você, não?

-Malfoy. – Draco sorriu irônico.

-Boa tarde, Potter. Como vai a sua amiginha fênix?

-Por que você não vai...

-Olha a boca suja, super herói! Pode manchar sua reputação.

-Não tenho reputação nenhuma pra manchar.

-Ah, não?

Desde que melhorara da febre o Malfoy filho voltara ao sadismo anterior, de quando era só um aluno de Hogwarts. Sua mãe andara fazendo vários trabalhinhos com a Sra. Weasley, como compras e vigias. Compras?

-Sabe... eu queria _muito_ perder meu tempo com você, Malfoy, mas eu realmente não posso. Portanto... – disse retirando-se e antes de subir a escada que levava à biblioteca ele voltou-se – e a propósito, fique longe do quarto. A minha "amiguinha" fênix não gosta de surpresas. E sabe quando alguém desagradável está por perto.

Com um sorriso triunfante Harry subiu as escadas rumo à biblioteca. Eram estranhos todos aqueles "novos poderes", já passara um bom tempo com a cara nos livros para entende-los. Aprendera técnicas e feitiços úteis e nos últimos dias Tonks também ensinara uns macetes básicos.

Ao chegar na biblioteca, encontrou todos trabalhando; as mesas que ficavam próximas às estantes estavam quase tão abarrotadas de livro quanto e cada um (desde Mione à Mayra) estava enterrado numa pilha deles.

-Eu não gosto dessa técnica. – reclamava Ron para Hermione num canto.

-Shiiiii. – ela reprimiu.

-Mayra, tudo bom?

-Oi Harry. – respondeu baixinho para não atrapalhar os que estavam próximos. To indo né?

-Já falou com o Duda?

-Nem... to criando coragem, só.

-O que você está procurando aí? – perguntou puxando um dos livros abertos "Teorias Evolucionistas: os Bruxos do Próximo Século"

-Informações adicionais. Talvez haja ligações com a Fênix, sabe como é. Lupin falou pra Hermione entrar em contato com uma tal de AD, você conhece?

-Armada de Dumbledore? Por quê? – disse confuso. Porque Lupin chamaria a AD?

-Não sei. Algo parecido com ajuda extra. As "aulas" vão ser no nº24.

-Sei... já vão começar a usar a extensão da sede.

-Exato. E a loira aguada já ta lá.

-Por que vocês não se resolvem?

-Por que você e o bonitão Malfoy não se resolvem? – parafraseou.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo né?

-Eu não. Você tem? – ela sorriu, encarando-o.

-Espertinha. – Mayra mostrou a língua.

-E a Ginny?

-Não voltou ainda.

-Ixii...

-Mas ela vai conseguir! – incentivou-se.

-Claro que vai.

Harry levantou-se.

-Fala com o Duda logo. É melhor pra vocês dois.

A garota apenas sussurrou um OKS, enquanto voltava pros livros e Harry foi falar com Hermione e Ron, um pouco mais pra lá de Mayra.

-Mayra me disse que você ia falar com o povo da AD. – disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Falei. Metade já confirmou.

-Por exemplo...

-Hum.. – ela pensou. – Luna, Neville, Ron, Fred, Jorge, Angelina...

-Esses não valem! E eu duvido que o Fred deixa a Angelina vir, com uma criança pequena.

-Veremos...

-Quem mais?

-Os Creevey, as Patil... Simas, Dino, Hannah, Susan...

-Bastante gente, então.

-É sim...

-E também há – acrescentou Ron – os seguidores de Harry Potter! Até a Cho parece que vem!

-Seguidores de Harry Potter... desde quando isso?

-Até _parece_ que você desconhece os seus discípulos...

Harry encarou Ron.

-Que conversa fiada. Contando que a Endgecomb nem o Smith venham só fazer número...

-Verdade.

-Que hora começa?

-Daqui a pouco.

-Certo.

-E a Ginny?

-Nada... – Harry usou esse tempinho pra contar _parte_ do que acontecera no quarto. – quando eu saí ela tava dormindo e o Malfoy está rondando o quarto.

-Alias esse é outro que vai ao treinamento. O Krum e a irmã já estão lá com a Malfoy mãe.

-Ah! Deixa eu falar antes que esqueça! – Harry deu um pulo. – lembram quando a Mayra disse que uma moça loira na saída do supermercado disse à ela onde me encontrar? – os amigos acenaram positivamente. – to achando que foi a Malfoy. Afinal, ela andou saindo pela Ordem, não foi?

-É mesmo...

-Quando a gente for pro treinamento eu pergunto pra Mayra.

-Isso! – concordaram os dois, mas foram interrompidos por Doom.

-Eu tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim pra vocês. Qual querem primeiro? – ela não esperou eles responderem. – a boa é que eu sei o local da batalha contra Voldemort. A má é que eu não vou contar agora.

_&_

O nº24 do Largo Grimmauld ficava exatamente na frente do nº12 e também era uma casa de bruxos. Na verdade era o cofre escondido da família Black que descobriram ao remover a tapeçaria genealógica da sala de visitas e traduzirem alguns inscritos que haviam atrás dela. Lá, no nº24, foram encontrados vários outros objetos de valor (ou não) e com grandes características mágicas. Também acharam esconderijos do elfo Monstro e artefatos de grande valor social, relíquias do mundo bruxo.

A sala principal do cofre, já esvaziado, era ampla e confortável sem muito auxilio de magia. Ao fundo havia o símbolo da família Black, feito de maneira uniforme com o símbolo da Sonserina em prata e verde na prata pura, era imponente e aterrorizante, com grandes letras B e S desenhadas como cobra, entrelaçando-se, as palavras de Hogwarts, em latim, os envolvendo. Isso os hipnotizou por muito tempo ao entrarem na sala. Lá cabia, sem problema algum, 5O pessoas com direito à duelos. As sub-salas foram transformadas em aposentos pomposos e charmosos, decorados de acordo com a pessoa que o ocupava, como no nº12. Somente o subsolo era restrito. Apenas veteranos da Ordem, com Sírius, Moody e McGonagall, tinham acesso; houve um boato de que Doom havia conseguido infiltrar-se lá por motivos desconhecidos, mas, com certeza, muito plausíveis.

O chamado por moedas da AD claramente teve um fead back interessante. As carinhas lá alternavam entre curiosas e interessadas. Quem antes já sabia – como Luna e Neville – divertia-se. Estavam lá as irmãs Patil, os irmãos Creevey (**N/A:** é assim que escreve mesmo ? eu não lembro :S), Fred e Jorge, Angelina – Fred muito contrariado com isso – Alicia Spinett, Katie Bell, Susan Bonés, Hannah Abbout, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Justino Flint-Fletchely, Zacarias Smith, Lilá Brown. Ernie McMillan, Marieta Endgecomb – também a contragosto; assim que chegou foi recebida por Hermione e tratou de ocupar um lugar bem distante dela – Cho Chang – que olhava interessada de Harry para Mayra -, sem falar alguns pais (como a mãe de Simas e os pais das Patil, tal qual o pai de Susan Bonés) e os já veteranos Gui e Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Krum. Também contavam com Doom, Lio, Mayra, Ane e Malfoy mãe e filho, quer eram a surpresa da vez. Fechando a comissão, havia ninguém menos que Ron, Hermione e Harry.

Pra começar houveram as apresentações, muito rapidamente, depois Narcisa Malfoy explicou a todos como é o esquema de Voldemort (o pouco que ela sabia) e como trabalhavam – ou trabalham – seus comensais, quem são os principais aliados e como agem os espiões; em seguida partiram para relembrar alguns feitiços simples com a liderança de Harry. Assim que os motores estavam devidamente esquentados, reviram feitiços mais complexos, sempre em dupla.

-E aí, lindinho?

-Você não vale! Você estudava na Gracious!

-Isso não significa nada. – ela disse sorrindo. – você sabe mais que muitos dos meus professores.

-Wooow – ele riu. – até parece.

-É sério!

-Certo. Então concentre-se. – Harry lançou na amiga um feitiço silencioso e ela defendeu com facilidade.

-Parece que a vaca loira está se divertindo. – Mayra apontou para ágüem alem de Harry que, antes de virar-se para olhar, executou um feitiço escudo; muito bem pensado, porque a amiga tinha aproveitado a deixa para lançar-lhe um feitiço. O feitiço de Mayra era tão forte que, ao rebater no escudo de Harry – que olhava curioso a batalha organizada de Ane Krum e Draco Malfoy (?) – jogou Mayra com fúria contra a parede.

-Eu tinha certeza que você ia fazer isso. – ele disse, voltando-se para a garota e ajudando-a a levantar.

-Isso foi golpe baixo.

-Golpe baixo é atacar pelas costas. – contestou, mas ria ao ver os gêmeos Weasley azar Smith como no quinto ano.

-De qualquer maneira, parabéns pelo feitiço. Me fez bater a cabeça.

-Quem sabe assim você não melhora?

-Hahaha... depois eu que sou a engraçadinha... olha: caiu uma coisa. – Mayra abaixou-se para pegar uma corrente de prata com um grande medalhão pesado que desprendeu-se do emblema da família Black na parede principal do cofre. Ela passou a mão na parte da frente, que estava empoeirada e aproximou os olhos para ler – _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_?

-É o que está escrito no emblema de Hogwarts.

Encararam-se.

-Deixe-me ver.

Harry pegou o medalhão ansioso das mãos de Mayra. No mesmo instante ele sentiu uma presença mágica muito poderosa, mas gasta, perdia forças com o decorrer do tempo. Aproximou-o dos olhos e leu a mesma coisa. Um pouco mais embaixo haviam mais escritos.

-Black Family, Slazar Slytherin. – ele gelou.

-Isso significa…

-Mione!

A amiga aproximou-se assustada.

-Quê?

-Olha isso. – mostrou o medalhão e Hermione pegou-o para ler. A expressão dela passou de curiosa para concentrada e depois para pânico misturado com euforia.

-Harry! Isso seria...

-A segunda horcrux de Voldemort? Só abrindo pra saber.

Ao redor, as pessoas estavam muito ocupadas com seus duelos, exceto por Ron, que também se aproximara a tempo de ser mandado afastar. Harry apontou a varinha para o objeto, levitado por um feitiço de Hermione, e pensou muito claramente: Revele-se.

Houve um clarão na sala e todos pararam. O medalhão abriu-se e de dentro dele levantou-se um espectro muito parecido com uma cobra que gritou mudo. Ele subiu e subiu. Sua forma era retorcida e as cores opacas. Ela, a cobra, consumiu-se em seu próprio grito perdido e quase com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu ela sumiu e o medalhão jazeu no chão aberto.

Dentro dele havia outro medalhão destorcido e corroído, como se tivesse passado por algo muito acido.

-Sangue de dragão. Era só uma idéia do que havia aprisionado. – informou Mayra, todos haviam se aproximando. – o sangue de Dragão tem o poder de nos transmitir um flashback...

-...do que era o que foi enfeitiçado. – completou Mione.

-Exato.

-Ninguém sabia onde estava esse medalhão... – comentou Lupin. – sabíamos que estava destruído, mas...

-Tão perto... – sussurrou Mione.

-Final dos tempos, será? – Lio disse séria.

-Ah! Cala a boca! – exclamaram alguns sem deixar de sorrir.

-Bom pessoal. Acho que já chega por hoje. – disse Arthur em voz alta para que todos escutassem. – quem chegou hoje fica nos aposentos do cofre por motivos óbvios de segurança; quem já estava no quartel general, voltar pra lá. O jantar vai ser servido em breve. Lupin?

-Amanha vamos começar a trabalhar oclumência, então peço que, por favor, após a janta...

-Ta vendo aquela loira? – Mayra perguntou para Harry.

-Sim.

-É a mãe do bonitão da loira aguada né?

-Exato. A viúva do cara que a Gin matou na rave.

-Woow como o mundo é pequeno! Ela que me falou onde te encontrar.

Harry trocou um olhar com Hermione que também ouvia o que Mayra disse. Ele tinha acertado.

_&_

A porta abriu lentamente. O ocupante do quarto estava deitado na cama encarando o teto; estivera pensando bastante naqueles dias, pensando bastante nos últimos 6 meses. À pouco tinha recebido a noticia da morte de seus pais, não quiseram entrar em detalhes, mas não parecia bom. Nada relacionado à morte é, de fato, _bom_. Na verdade, a essa altura, ele nem sabia mais o que era bom ou mal. Já não sabia em quem acreditar. Andava medindo tanto as pessoas que pensar se tornou seu passatempo predileto, algo incomum, alguns anos antes. Pensava tanto que nem percebeu quem entrara em seu quarto e o observava.

-Trouxe sua janta. Está a muito tempo sem comer.

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou bruscamente. Não era ela que ele queria ver. Ou era?

-Vim trazer sua janta. – Mayra colocou a bandeja que carregava aos pés da cama de Duda e sentou-se na beira do colchão. – Tudo bem?

Ele encarou-a incrédulo.

-Bem? _Como_ eu estaria bem? Eu fui seqüestrado, jurado de morte, meus pais foram mortos e minha _namorada_ é uma bruxa! Quer que eu me sinta bem?

-Duda...

-Eu confiei em você, Mah, confiei tanto... e você me fez de bobo! – as palavras dele soavam duras e os olhos de Mayra estavam marejados. – você zombou de mim pelas costas esse tempo todo!

-Não!

-Sim! Você me usou como um idiota.

-Talvez seja porque você é um idiota, imbecil. – Harry surgiu à porta enquanto uma lagrima rolava dos olhos de Mayra. – a Sra. Weasley mandou esse punhado de roupas – Harry apontou a varinha para a cadeira da escrivaninha e um monte de roupas apareceu. – pra você. Eu sugiro que você coma, afinal é o que você sabe fazer melhor, de preferência em silencio e escute o que ela tem a dizer. Acredite: é importante. Essa garota vale muito, primo, vale muito.

Antes de sair Harry aplicou um beijo na testa de Mayra como incentivo e enxugou uma lagrima dela, a fazendo sorrir. Ela murmurou um obrigado e esperou-o fechar a porta.

Os dois ficaram em silencio um pouco, Duda olhando as roupas na escrivaninha que apareceram magicamente e Mayra encarando as próprias mãos. Depois de um certo tempo, ele pegou a badeja e começou a cutucar a comida; quando resolveu dar a primeira garfada Mayra quebrou o silencio.

-Eu sei que você ta muito, muito bravo comigo, mas, por favor, me escute. Quando completei 11 anos, assim como o Harry, fui chamada pra uma escola de bruxaria, mas não a mesma! Eu fui chamada pra estudar na Gracioustirany, que fica na Escócia; um colégio interno só para garotas. A gente estuda por 7 anos para ser considerado um bruxo "formado", o que seria a High School, encaminhando pra faculdade. A Gracious não é como Hogwarts, ela ensina magia negra também! Eu aprendi tanta coisa! Duda eu estava caminhando prum lado obscuro! Quando encontrei você!

"Eu vi você tão diferente, mudado... e as coisas rolaram com tanta facilidade... e é claro que eu sabia que vocês odiavam magia! Eu puxei a arvore do Harry e o nome da sua mãe estava lá e de repente eu entendi o porquê de tanta repressão. Portanto... se eu contasse logo pra você, você me deixaria e, poxa... eu amo você! E acredito que, apesar de termos sido felizes, você vai me deixar do mesmo jeito, eu compreendo. Mas, acima de tudo, eu amo você."

"Independente disso eu ainda tenho incumbências a tratar e preciso da sua ajuda."

Duda escutara tudo calado, concentrando-se em sua janta – que, por sinal, estava muito boa – como Harry aconselhara, mas surpreendeu-se com a ultima frase e encarou Mayra pela primeira vez desde que ela começara a falar.

-Minha? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim. Duda eu sei que você já foi atacado por um dementador, também sei que Petúnia lhe confiou um segredo. Eu preciso que você me diga o que você viu a ser atacado e qual é o segredo.

-Não posso.

-Aproveite enquanto estou pedindo.

-Não posso.

-Não me faça invadir sua mente.

A ameaça fez Duda gelar.

-As duas coisas estão relacionadas. – Mayra sorriu.

-Me conte.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** OI XENTE ! :B Tudo bele ? (noffa que tosquera :P)

Gostaram ? Demorei mas postei (sem poder postar, porque eu tenho prova, mas isso é detalhe). Eu não gostei muito da parte da Fênix... acho que não passou o que eu queria passar, mas tudo bem ;P

Passando rápido, porque eu tenho que ir pro estagio sacoé ? tenho que estudar e talz... depois dessa prova eu vou ter tipo umas duas semanas pra respirar, então vou tentar escrever mais, huh?

Obegê vocês que têm lido, comentado e talz...

Um kissu especial para Lora-roxa, Ari e Vicky Malfoy.

Estou postando a Encontros & Desencontros aqui na oks ? quem quiser passar lá e ler, à vontade. E a musica desse cap é Good Girl Gone Bad da Rihanna.

Até a próxima !

**BL**


	26. A Magia Oculta

EU NÃO ABONDONEI OKS

**HP & MAGIA OCULTA**

**CAP 25 - A Magia Oculta**

Neblina. Muita neblina é o que havia no local. O som de água, um rio, se misturava a risos, gritos e barulho de feitiços, mas... onde diabos estava? Mal conseguia enxergar um palmo à sua frente. Ouviu uma risada e alguém toucou-lhe o braço. O rosto sorridente de Hermione apareceu pra ele.

-Obrigada Harry, pelos anos de amizade. Eu nunca vou esquecer...

E ela se afastou, sumiu na neblina.

-Harry? – a voz de Ron surgiu atrás dele. – Você foi o meu 7° irmão cara. Vai estar pra sempre no meu coração. Cuida bem da Ginny e não deixe nada de ruim acontecer... – ele também sumiu na nevoa.

Por que as pessoas estavam agradecendo?

-Você vai ter um emprego! Porque O Pasquim nunca vai fechar. – Luna e Lio passavam por ele sem vê-lo. – Tudo graças ao Harry, eu nunca deixo de agradecer...

Harry tentou chegar até elas, mas não as alcançou. Andou as cegas por um instante e escutou vozes. Topou em alguma coisa e olhou para baixo; uma lápide com o nome desgastado, ilegível. Olhou para o lado, Mayra estava abaixada sob uma lapide; aproximou-se para ler, viu que ela chorava em silencio. "Dudley Dursley. A magia nos deu. A magia nos tirou". A morena se levantou e foi ao encontro de uma senhora gorducha, enxugando as lagrimas.

-Vamos até lá, querida? – a Sra. Weasley falou abatida e Mayra consentiu com a cabeça.

Andaram por poucos metros até um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas, dentre elas Ron, Mione, Fred e um menininho de mais ou menos 1 ano.

-Ele prometeu cuidar dela! – Ron comentava com Hermione, as lagrimas rolando livremente em seu rosto com cicatrizes leves, de quem travou uma dura batalha.

-Ele não teve culpa, amor...

-Mas prometeu cuidar dela!

Nesse instante, Fred colocou o menino no chão e o pequeno Geovane abaixou-se numa lapide, colocou um lírio sobre ela e depois foi para a lapide ao lado, colocando outro lírio lá. "Angelina Weasley, esposa, mãe e amiga adorada" dizia uma lapide. "Arthur Weasley, mais que pai, mais que esposo, mais que amigo. Irmão."

Mas, afinal... quem devia ter sido protegido e não foi?

-Pelo menos estão juntos em paz, agora. – Hermione disse baixinho.

Harry virou-se e Mayra estava passando a mão sob a lapide maior e mais destacada do cemitério, seu lábio inferior tremia e uma lagrima pendia em sei queixo. Um buquê de lírios em sua mão pendia triste e Harry aproximou-se no momento em que ela ajeitou-o no tumulo. "Ginevra Weasley, filha protegida e amada & Harry Potter, pra sempre herói. Unidos em paz num amor que ultrapassa o fim."

Ele levou um choque. Olhou para frente. Lá estava ele e Gin, próximos de um rio, sorrindo e se abraçando. Não passavam de espectros... olhou para trás e viu seus amigos indo embora. Deu-se conta de onde estava: o véu de quando entrara na mente de Sírius. Virou-se para frente ao escutar uma risada maligna e deu de cara com um rosto ofídico.

-Você vai perder TUDO.

BUM !

Um barulho ensurdecedor acordou Harry de seu pesadelo, completamente molhado de suor. Ginny, ao seu lado, não acordou.

BUM !

Outra explosão. E Harry saiu do quarto pegando a varinha e uma blusa. No corredor e escadas muitos rostos surgiam, curiosos.

-O que é isso? – Mayra perguntou já no corredor do hall.

-Não sei. Faz um favor? Fica com o Duda. Não deixa ele sair de lá.

-Oks. Mas me avise qualquer coisa. Mande um patrono.

-Harry!

-Hermione!

-O Ron saiu. Não voltou ainda. Não querem me deixar ir.

-Vem comigo.

Muitas pessoas movimentavam-se para todos os lados. Como um flash, Harry passou por Tonks com Hermione montada em sua Firebolt pela porta da frente.

-Foi uma boa idéia. – ela comentou, antes de ver o que acontecia do lado de fora. – Merlin.

Um feitiço passou por eles e Harry avistou um Comensal mascarado mira-lo. Hermione conjurou um escudo antes que o feitiço os alcançasse e Harry voou para longe dali.

Pousou em frente ao numero 24, que não podia ser visto, assim como o 12, e encontrou muitas pessoas da AD saindo de varinha em punho, sem vê-lo exatamente. O ar estava pesado e o dia escuro, em volta havia muita poeira, que piorava a visão e dava à batalha um ar macabro.

Imediatamente, Comensais aproximaram-se para batalhar com eles. Harry pode contar uns 5 ao seu redor e avistou gigantes, não muitos, mas o suficiente.

-HARRY! – Luna gritou. – É A DOOM!

Dominique batalhava com 3 Comensais de uma vez. Ela protegia-se e atacava com uma facilidade incrível, mas estava visivelmente cansada. Lio não estava muito longe, mas ela também tinha muitos Comensais com que se preocupar, dividia uma luta com Smith e Padma Patil, mas, aos poucos, desvencilhava-se para tentar ajudar a prima.

-VOCÊS – ele escutou ela falar ritimadamente enquanto lançava feitiços que Harry sentia serem poderosíssimos – MATARAM-MINHA-IRMÃ!

Então era por isso que ela lutava tão bravamente?

Uma criatura de corpo nu aproximou-se por trás da garota e foi atingido por um feitiço de Lio. Criatura de corpo nu? Inferis! Que dançavam no ritual de sacrifício! Mais um se aproximou e, dessa vez, a própria Doom o repeliu.

-FOGO! – Harry gritou. – FOGO OS ESPANTA!

Sem hesitar, Doom conjurou ao redor de si e englobando os 3 Comensais um circulo de fogo. Harry obrigou-se a conjurar a Firebolt mais uma vez para alcançar a garota, enquanto se desvencilhava dos que batalhavam. Desviou de um gigante teimoso e viu o fogo ao redor da garota apagar-se aos poucos. O feitiço estava falhando. E isso significava que Doom também estava falhando. De lá de cima atingiu um dos Comensais em cheio com um _Sectumsempra_ e viu Lio paralisando mais um de fora do círculo. A garota era boa.

Mas uma parte sem fogo permitiu a entrada de Inferis que alcançaram Dominique e tentavam esmaga-la. Ela ainda teve forças para atingir os 3° Comensal antes de Harry pousar e Lio chegar até eles e lançar um feitiço mudo no morto que agarrava as pernas de sua prima.

Então Harry pode ver claramente quem era e que destino levara o Sr. Olivaras. Ele estrangulava Doom, tinha o pescoço cortado e os olhos vidrados. Mas Harry tinha que voltar à realidade. Aquele não era o artesão de varinhas que fizera sua tão poderosa. Teve que puxar em sua memória o feitiço que Hermione ensinara no 1° ano, do foguinho que podia ser guardado, e joga-lo no rosto do Inferi, fazendo-o soltar Doom, quase roxa.

Ela caiu no chão com um corte na testa que lavou seu rosto de sangue e a respiração falha. Lio correu até ela.

-Acho que tenho umas costelas quebradas – disse com dificuldade. – e provavelmente morro de hemorragia interna.

-Cale a boca, Dominique. De forma alguma você vai morrer, entendeu? – Lio chorava. Murmurando algumas coisas ela passava a varinha pelo tórax da prima, provavelmente executando feitiços de cura. Doom mantinha-se deitada no chão, as lagrimas silenciosas em seu rosto. Lio soluçava. Harry apenas segurava a cabeça de Doom em suas mãos; tinha fechado o corte na testa da menina e limpado seu rosto.

Na verdade, a partir dali, as coisas aparentavam estar em câmera lenta... ele só queria pegar Doom, assim que Lio terminasse os feitiços, leva-la em sua Firebolt para a segurança do quartel da Ordem e descobrir que todos estavam bem.

-Harry... – ele ouviu a menina dizer bem baixinho. – eu vou morrer, sei.

-Não diga bobagens. – ele disse junto de Lio.

-Está quase pronto...

-Não é o final... – Doom disse como se não fosse interrompida. – A ultima batalha será... – ela gemeu e tossiu. – será...

-Shiii... fique calma, vai dar tudo certo...

-Não! Harry! Me escute. A batalha...

Ouviram um piado de Fênix.

-Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas terá um poder que o Lord desconhece...

Aquela era a voz da Fênix Negra! O que ela fazia lá? Uma ventania tornou o céu mais negro e uma aura amarela surgiu acima da casa nº 12.

-Nenhum poderá viver... – um lampejo e com a luz puderam ver Ginny, além dos 3 andares da Mansão Black, novamente possuída. Ou será que a Fênix não saíra da primeira vez?

-Enquanto o outro estiver vivo... – Harry disse mais para si.

-O que disse? – Lio interrompeu o que fazia.

-Nenhum poderá viver! – houve mais um lampejo e, de repente, Ginny sumiu, assim como todos os Comensais e gigantes. A claridade repentina fez com que os vampiros tivessem que aparatar para seus esconderijos e Doom respirou fundo.

-É necessário ir para além do véu. – ela falou antes de desmaiar. E Lio ficou com ela.

-Pegue a vassoura, leve-a para Lupin ou alguém. Vou contar os mortos.

-Harry! – Mayra vinha ao longe, correndo. Ele podia ver alguns corpos, ou partes de alguns, provavelmente ato de gigantes, e pessoas amparando umas às outras. – Harry!

-Quantos mortos temos?

-Não sei. Até onde vi, uns 10.

-Quem?

-Vem comigo... mas tenho que falar uma coisa. – eles pararam de caminhar e ele olhou-a nos olhos. Ela parecia abatida. – O Duda. Ele falou comigo. Me contou o que viu, o segredo de sua tia.

-Sim.

-Ela confiou a ele sua arvore genealogia. – voltaram a caminhar. – seu sangue é sagrado Harry! Você é da linhagem de Merlin, abençoado pelos criadores de Hogwarts, assim como seu pai, descendente direto de Godric Gryffindor.

-O quê?

-MAYRA! – Luna chamou, aproximando-se. – Queremos que veja algo.

A garota franziu a testa, seguindo a loira de perto. Parou repentinamente. Harry não agüentou ver e vomitou na vala do Largo enquanto a amiga jogava-se no chão desesperada. Ron e Hermione aproximaram-se.

-Eu só fui pegar uma água no corredor, que ele pediu! E ele sumiu! – ela lamentava. – eu vim procurá-lo. DEUS! POR QUÊ?

Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito de Ron. O que viam era apenas metade de Duda, da cintura pra cima, ensangüentada e massacrada; não saberiam dizer exatamente o que causara aquilo, mas era nojento e desumano.

-Não, meu amor! Não...

Luna lutou contra sua repulsa.

-Mayra, não há nada a ser feito...

-Ele nem me perdoou...

-Mayra... – a loira tentava desvencilhar Mayra do corpo mutilado de Duda.

-Doom foi levada para o cofre. – Ron anunciou. – Diz-se que já contataram os melhores curandeiros para trata-la. É uma bruxa boa demais para perdermos.

Harry não escutava nada muito bem.

-Quem mais morreu? – ele olhou para o amigo.

-Alguns. Nem todos são nossos.

-Quem? – Ron hesitou.

-Angelina, Cho, Simas, Parvati Patil...

Harry já havia se virado e andando na direção do cofre do numero 24. Todos jovens... todos tinham acabado de chegar... olhou para frente e viu Tonks falando coma Sra. Weasley. Em poucos segundos a Sra. Gorducha começou a chorar e deixou-se abraçar pela metamorfa. Uma inevitável sensação de _dejá vu_ o fez falar finalmente.

-É necessário ir para além do véu.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(N/A)** Capítulo maior curto ! ;P

Mas o que eu tenho pra dizer? Gostei dele do inicio ao fim sacou ? A-DO-ROO (: aiushiauhsiuha

Ta acabando gente ! /desespera\ não, não é hora de pânico. Temos mais 4 capitulos oks?

Assim que acabarem as provas, porque a semana da mamata acabou (na verdade era pra eu estar passando o relatório a limpo e estudando pra prova de amanha, mas isso é detalhe), eu termino de postar, então não esperem que eu poste logo, porque são duas semanas do capeta oks ?

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, tanto quanto eu ! (:

Kissus & até a próxima.

**BL**


End file.
